A Spirit's Journey
by PkmnMaster Rolf
Summary: A story, you say? Well, I know a few of those. Some of them are about me, and some of those are even true. This one's one of my favorites. It's how I came to be the Absol I am today. Of course, I didn't like it then, but that's how it always is with life. It's kind of funny that way. It starts with me running down the slopes of Mt. Coronet...
1. Chapter 1: Tyrant Queen Glacier

Part One: Caged Spirit

Chapter One

Tyrant Queen Glacier

Mt. Coronet.

Nice place, generally. Lots of snow, great view, and not too many visitors. On a clear day, you can see dens of squabbling Sneasel, a few cocky trainers scaling the sides, or even a pack of Snover, which don't taste good but aren't that bad otherwise, unless you get on the bad side of their boss and their boss's boss.

"GRAHHH!"

Like I did.

"Get him!"

"He's going left!"

"Cut him off!"

"Blasted Absol, he's so fast!"

I panted as I leapt from icy rock to icy rock, gripping them with my claws. Those things may _look_ like they're slow, but when they want to they can move surprisingly quickly, especially through the snow. And the Abomasnow behind them was pretty speedy as well, sliding downhill on his belly that is.

"Crud, crud, crud!" I cursed under my breath, emphasizing each one with a powerful leap. Good thing there weren't any females to watch me run away from a pack of Frosty the Abominable Snowmen. But of course, that's how this whole thing started.

I'd been wandering around from place to place for a while now, looking for a place to settle down, a place where my heart could find rest. I'd taken up residence on Mt. Coronet, hoping it would be that place. Unfortunately, I think I overstayed my welcome.

I felt something heavy land on my back and I stumbled. I got up again, but then the Snover were right on my tail. To make matters worse, in my haste to flee I wasn't paying careful attention to where I was going and jumped into patch of deep snow, which I got caught in of course. Within seconds, I was surrounded by a glaring mass of icy plants. I growled and swung the blade on my head around a few times to make them keep their distance. They did, but I was no less surrounded. So this was how I was to die, killed by a ring of wooden-headed idiots. However, I was determined to take a few down with me.

The Abomasnow huffed and puffed as he pulled up, winded by his long trek and a nice gash in his leg that I had given him right before they started chasing me. "Good…you caught him. Lady Glacier would be most disappointed if he got away," he said between breaths, "…again."

My ears went flat against my head and I growled. So, _she_ was behind this. I should have guessed. That Glaceon's got all the Pokémon on the northern slopes wrapped around her paw. Now she wanted me dead for some reason. Possibly, she considered me a rival, though for what I couldn't think. I ruled a grand total of one, small mountain-top den. I wasn't exactly a major player in the political arena. But why else would her troops have chased me unless I was some sort of threat to her? I kept to myself. There was no _other_ Absol in this area that I could have been mistaken for. Maybe I had accidently hunted something under her protection and she was out to get retribution.

Apparently, Fate had it in for me that day, for who should appear at that very moment but the boss's boss herself, Lady Glacier. The Snover and Abomasnow all bowed as one, which made me smugly satisfied because the Abomasnow had a hard time getting back up afterwards on his wounded leg.

"Hello, you walking disaster," she said coyly. This may seem like an insult, but the way she said it made me almost think she was…flirting. I bared my teeth in a ferocious smile. I'd heard of some cat-Pokémon who played with their food before they ate it. I was determined not to let the same happen to me.

"Tell you goons to get away from me or I will start slicing their wooden heads off," I threatened. She _laughed_, like I had just told a joke. I growled. "Did I say something _funny_?"

"Ooh, look at those angry red eyes and scary black face!" she said, like she was calling me cute. "So, what's your _real_ name?" I didn't reply, merely focused all my negative feelings into an evil glare that would have incinerated her if looks could kill. "Everyone calls you 'Wanderer', but that's not your real name, is it?" she asked in a voice dripping with honey.

"I am what I am," I said, "What people call me is not my concern, for I can't control it. Only my actions."

"Well said. Very stoic of you," she said with a secret smile, "So, Rurouni, since you have no home, how about joining up with me?" Wait, what? She wasn't going to kill me? I think my expression must have been stunned because her smile widened. "You'd have as much food as you could want, among other things. I could use another lieutenant and you'd fit the bill quite nicely."

I considered it briefly. No more hunting and fighting off other predators from my prey. It was a pretty attractive offer. "Why me?" I asked suspiciously, "Why not some other, larger, brawnier Pokémon? Like your friend Frosty behind you?" The Abomasnow rumbled in displeasure. "Oh can it, Icy! You want to taste my blade again?" His hand automatically fell to his leg where his wound was.

"It's simple, really," Lady Glacier sniffed, "You're already quite experienced, though I believe not as much as me. You can predict disasters, a handy talent that only a few _psychics_ have. Besides, you're the only acceptable candidate for what I have in mind this far north."

I hardened my gaze. "And just what do you have in mind?" I asked coolly.

"Well…" she chuckled, "I'm hoping that you would eventually be a bit…more than my lieutenant." She angled her body just so as she said this, showing off her fine form and sleek, blue fur. "Well?" she said suggestively, "What's your answer?"

I froze for a second, scrutinizing her to see if she was serious. "Let me get this straight," I said tersely, "These Snover have been chasing me around for _weeks_ because you want me to be your mate?" She nodded, purring seductively. I snorted. "I must say that your methods leave a lot to be desired, but you make a very tempting offer." She smiled, but I wasn't done yet. "Let me tell you something, _your majesty_, I don't like being chased. I don't like being bothered. I don't like _you_. You're a stuck up, bossy little tyrant who sends her minions to do everything for her!"

Her face took on a strained expression. "And so your answer is…what?"

"No!" I snapped, "Now go away! I don't want you! What I _want_ is to be left alone."

Her expression turned cold. "Is that so?" she said, a hint of danger creeping into her tone.

"Yes. It is."

In a flash, her expression became livid. Maybe I should have been more tactful since I was still surrounded by Snover. I was reminded of this fact when one of their fists struck me in my side. And then another in my other side.

"Do not let your pride deceive you," Lady Glacier said dangerously, "I am not asking." Another fist hit my rear and I stumbled, falling into the snow. "If my reign is to be passed on, I need offspring. And for that, I need a mate. You are the _only_ suitable one in the area, therefore I claim you as my own." She smiled coldly. "Please, stop with the theatrics. I'm giving you a once in a life-time offer."

"Like, ugh, hell you are!" I snapped, taking another hit. I lashed out with blade and claws at the perpetrator. Inside my chest, rage boiled over like an overflowing volcano, but I knew this was futile. The Snover ring was impregnable and whenever I tried to break out I would get hit from the back and sides. At last, I stumbled and fell once more, but this time I chose to lie there instead of rising.

"That's enough!" Lady Glacier ordered her troops, breaking through the ring, "Stand down." They retreated a respectful distance as she sauntered up to me. I glared up at her with rage in my eyes as she placed one of her forepaws on my head. "You are now mine. The sooner you accept that, the more fun it will be." She turned to the Abomasnow. "Take him to my cave and set guards over him. Do not allow him to escape or I shall…"

"Oh wow! A Glaceon and a Abomasnow!"

We all looked around sharply when we heard a human voice. A trainer dressed in a brown, leather jacket and long, warm pants along with all the other winter gear humans usually have was staring at us with an eager expression. Lady Glacier instantly darted to a position behind her forces. After all, it would be hard for her to rule the mountain if she were captured.

"GO NINE!" the Trainer shouted, throwing out one of those cursed Poke-balls. A nine-tailed fox with reddish-gold fur appeared in front of him. Female too, by her smell. The Ice-types all shifted nervously.

"A Ninetales!" a Snover whimpered in fear, "We're doomed for sure!"

"Don't just stand there, you fools!" Lady Glacier ordered angrily as she took another few steps back, "Attack!" As the Abomasnow and Snover charged reluctantly, she ducked behind a cliff to save herself.

"Nine! Use Fire Blast!"

"One patch of fried trees, cooked extra rare, coming right up!" she replied jauntily. She smiled sympathetically to the quivering Grass/Ice types. "Don't worry. I'll tone it down so it won't do any permanent damage." A truly tremendous blast of fire came from her mouth, blowing Lady Glacier's snowmen army away in one sizzling attack.

"That was toned down…?" a Snover groaned. The Ninetales shrugged.

"Just take a few hours to rest. You'll be fine," she advised.

"Good job!" the Trainer said, digging through his pack, "Now to catch them all!" he pulled out a single, solitary Poke-ball. "Oh, I guess I forgot to buy more…" He glanced around and sighed. "And that Glaceon's escaped already. I guess I'll take the Abomasnow."

Then, the Ninetales spotted me lying in the snow. I glared at her and shook my head, trying to communicate that she was to be quiet and under no circumstances was she to reveal my position. She blinked and her gaze darted between me and her trainer. He caught her movements out of the corner of his eye and turned.

"Hmm? What is it, girl?" he asked. I hunkered down in the snow. She looked uneasily at me, knowing I didn't want to be found. Her trainer looked around in suspicion, finally spotting me. I cursed. My blades had been sticking up above the snow like banners reading 'here I am! Please catch me!'

"Wow, what's that?" he asked himself, holding up a little box thing.

"_Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. This Pokémon can sense natural disasters before they happen by using the blade on its head_," the black box said. I sighed.

"It's just one of those days," I grumbled, "Why can't anyone understand that I just want to be left alone?"

"Cool," the Trainer said, fingering the Poke-ball. I eyed it warily. He smiled reassuringly at me. "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

I rose shakily. "Look, kid," I growled, "I've had enough trouble today already. Just take the Abomasnow and leave me alone!"

"Nine, use Fire Blast again on that Absol!"

"Aye!" she said dutifully, "No hard feelings, right Absol? I promise you'll like Syoran. And the inside of a Poke-ball is a great place to be alone."

"You stupid mutt! I…" My eyes widened as another mighty burst of fire came blazing toward me. I tried to dodge, I really did. But I'd taken quite a pounding earlier and was not in top form. I fell backwards into a large snow drift and whined. It was really pathetic. "I hate you…"

"Alright!" the trainer said. He was really getting on my nerves now. "You're mine, Absol!"

Something hit my head and bounced off. I had the unpleasant sensation of being made smaller and smaller. Suddenly, I was in some weird sort of room. It was rounded and padded so that it seemed like it was a good place to curl up and sleep, but the walls didn't seem too sturdy. I realized with a start that I was inside the Poke-ball.

"NO!" I shouted, charging and ramming into the wall, trying to break out. But in my weakened condition it did no good. I tried once more and failed. "Third time lucky," I told myself."

I charged with all my might once more…and bounced right off the edge. I fell and lay groaning. That wall was harder than it looked! A mechanical click sounded and I was surrounded by a blue light for a moment. Only then did it occur to me what had happened. I had just been…caught.

"Yes!" the Trainer…I gulped. _My_ Trainer said in triumph, "Good job, Nine! Now let's finish our trip to Snowpoint City!"

**Thank you for reading. Please review. PM me if you want me to read something you wrote. Also, I have a special surprise planned for those of you who review, but I need at least five meaty reviews to pull it off. So remember, review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Perky Trainer Syoran

Chapter 2

Perky Trainer Syoran

I sat in silence, staring at the boundaries of my new prison. In truth, there wasn't much else I could do. I was barely hanging onto consciousness as it was. I was only vaguely aware of the sounds of the Trainer trudging through the snow, occasionally battling off random wild Pokémon or other trainers with his pet Ninetales. Eventually, I succumbed to my exhaustion and fell asleep.

When I woke up again, I was lying on my side, staring my new Trainer in the face. We were in some strange den filled with more trainers and strange Pokémon, many of them not native to this area. Also, a pink-haired human was standing behind a desk with a troupe of Chanseys with her.

"Hi there!" my Trainer said with a friendly smile. I shuddered. "My name is Syoran and I'm your new Trainer." I glared. Thanks for the obvious, I thought. I didn't want to be reminded of that fact. I didn't want a trainer. I was fine on my own. Well, I wasn't. I was being kidnapped by Lady Glacier, but that was a minor point in my opinion.

I turned to glare at the ground. It was shiny and slick and my claws couldn't grip it well. "I realize you probably don't like me right now," he said. I blinked in surprise. How perceptive of him. "But I hope we can become friends." Oh, that routine. 'Hi! I just captured you against your will! Isn't that great?' How typical. He'd just kidnapped me and now he wanted to be friends. I didn't bother to look up and there was a very long, tense silence.

"Whatever," I muttered bitterly. However, the Trainer, I'm sorry, _Syoran_, took this to be some sort of affirmation and grinned.

"Great!" he said. I rolled my eyes. "So this is the Pokémon Center. It has rooms for travelling trainers like me and a hospital for Pokémon." I sniffed the air an recoiled. It smelled of strange chemicals and sterilizer mixed with the scent of many powerful Pokémon. Very different from the clear mountain air I was used to. Syoran laughed at my reaction. I gave him a look of scorn and briefly considered slicing him in half with my blade, but found that I was unable to stand. As soon as I tried, I became aware of a pounding pain all throughout my body and hissed in pain.

"Stupid…Snover," I growled.

"Hey," Syoran said, looking concerned, "Let's get you to the nurse." He reached down to pick me up, but I snarled and bared my teeth at him.

"Don't touch me, human!" I spat. He withdrew in alarm. Good, I thought, at least he's not a total idiot.

"Easy!" he said, raising his hands defensively, "I'm just trying to help! If you want to walk to the counter by yourself, that's fine too." I slowly nodded, hoping at least he would understand that. "Well, okay then." He took a step back, watching me expectantly. I rose to my feet through sheer force of will. Shakily, I took one step, then a second, then a third, and then I fell flat on my face.

"Ow…" I groaned, "Okay…that hurt more than it should have."

"Well, you've certainly got spirit," Syoran chuckled, stooping down to pick me up. I glared but didn't resist this time. "I think I'm going to call you that. Spirit. Well, what do you think of your new name?"

"Don't care," I muttered, "It's better than the names I could call you."

The nurse looked up as we approached the counter. Syoran set me on top of it along with a red and white Poke-ball. I blinked, realizing it belonged to me. Or maybe I belonged to it. I shuddered and gave the thing a look of pure hate.

"Hello young man," the pinked-haired human said brightly. I scrutinized her sharply. She seemed almost too happy and it bothered me.

"Let me guess," Syoran said slyly, "Your name is Joy?" The female human laughed.

"Indeed! I am the fortieth Joy out of all my sisters and cousins," she said. Syoran gawked.

"How many of you are there?" he asked in wonder. The nurse smiled secretly and turned her attention to me. I gave her my best glare, but she didn't even appear to notice it. In fact, she even looked concerned.

"Oh dear! Your Absol is quite beat up!" she exclaimed, frowning disapprovingly at Syoran. No, really? I had only been chased down a mountain, beat up by a gang of Snover and their crazy queen, and burned by a Fire Blast. 'Quite beat up' didn't even cut it. Syorna looked properly abashed.

"I just caught him this morning…" he offered in his defense.

"Well, it seems you went a little overboard," the nurse sniffed, picking me up and setting me on a…trolley? Gurney? Wheeled bed-thing? The humans had to have some name for it.

"I only had one Poke-ball," Syoran muttered gloomily. I glared at the nurse as she set that very thin next to me.

"Speak of the devil…" I growled. I wondered if I could smash it or if the thing had some automatic protection against that. I wouldn't put it past the humans to put something like that in their cursed capturing devices.

"Well, we'll fix him up for you," Nurse Joy reassured him, "Just be sure you treat him better now that you've caught him."

"No worries there," I muttered, "I'm busting out as soon as I can. Don't want a pack of Sneasel to steal my mountaintop den while I'm stuck here."

"Alright," Syoran sighed, "Bye, Spirit! See you soon!" I turned away from him defiantly. It wasn't the new name that bothered me so much. I'd been called worse things before and never batted an eye, though I had left a few scars behind as a memento. It was being caught that ticked me off. I'd had a few conversations with 'tame' Pokémon before and had always considered myself superior to them. After all, I was smart enough to avoid capture, right? But, as an annoyingly perky Chansey pushed me into an examination room, I realized I may have been a bit…cocky.

"Hi!" the Chansey said, brimming with good feelings and sickening positivity as she wheeled the gurney into the center of the room.

"Hi…" I replied suspiciously. I idly wondered if her attitude came from the overwhelming smell of chemicals in the room. It was already screwing with _my_ head. For the first time in a while, I felt scared and alone.

"Okay, have you ever visited a Pokémon Center before?" she asked.

"No…"I said, feeling a flash of concern as she pulled out a needle.

"Oh…" she said, "I see. Well, I'll explain things as we go then!" She held up the needle. "This is a concentrated dose of…um, Oran Berries! Yeah, Oran Berries!" I gave her a skeptical glance. "It will speed your recovery, but you'll still need rest afterwards and you _can't battle_. I cannot stress that enough. Battling in a weakened condition is a good way for you to get permanently injured. So promise you won't until tomorrow, okay?" I stared at her. I hadn't even considered battling yet. If that dope of a trainer thought he could get me to fight for him, he was in for a big disappointment. "Okay?" the Chansey repeated with more force.

"Um…sure…"I replied.

"Okay then!" she said, moving behind me. I yelped in pain and surprise as the needle stabbed into my hindquarters.

"What the He…" She darted around and slapped me in the face, a furious expression on her face.

"No cursing! There are young Pokémon in this ward!" she reprimanded harshly. I felt my hackles rise and a menacing growl rose from the back of my throat. If she is smart, I thought, she will back off now. She didn't

"Next thing," the Chansey said, picking up a clipboard, "Could you answer a few simple questions?" I opened my mouth to refuse, but never got the chance. "Okay! First question: how old are you?"

"Fifteen," I answered automatically, "Wait, why are you…"

"What level are you?"

"How should I know?" I snarled.

"Well, what attacks do you know?"

"Um…attacks?"

"Never mind. Your trainer's Poke-Dex will keep track of that." She pushed a button and two more of her kind filed in. "Now it's time for the physical examination!" she said with a false tone of sweetness.

I blinked, unimpressed. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked as they pulled on gloves. Their smiles were beginning to creep me out and I wished I hadn't been rude to the first one, because they surrounded me easily and I was too weak to even attempt to run.

"Hold still!" one ordered as the other two began to prod and poke me with various probes. The leader stepped over to a glowing screen and began tapping characters into it. I yelped in protest.

"Subject is a mature Absol. Evidence from coat suggests…"

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"…subject spent most of his spare time grooming."

"OW! Hey! Stop grabbing my tail!"

"Blades are well cared for indicating meticulous attention given to them, a strong amount of personal hygiene, and snobbery."

"What does that have to do with anything? Hey! Whar ar oo…?!"

"Teeth are in good condition. Little signs of wear on the enamel, but other than that…"

"Ah! Bleh! Ah'll bithe oo!"

As to temperament, subject is easily angered."

"Bleh! Good, your hands are out of my mouth. You all taste awful…AH! DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

"Subject is also male."

**Once again, I need reviews to pull off my special surprise!**


	3. Chapter 3: Unwelcome Teammate Nine

Chapter 3:

Unwelcome Teammate Nine

Needless to say, Syoran was very surprised when I jumped into his arms, shivering. " They're evil…" I muttered, "evil…"

"Well it's good to see you too, Spirit," he said, receiving my ball from Nurse Joy with a grateful nod.

"Evil…" I muttered again.

"Wow, you're pretty light for a Pokémon your size," Syoran observed, carrying me into a sparsely but comfortably furnished room with a bed, a table, and a few chairs. A few other Pokémon were already there, waiting for Syoran, no doubt. He set me down and I attempted to regain my air of disinterested disdain. I straightened my fur and yawned, exposing my razor sharp teeth, clearly saying, 'don't mess with me!' to the other Pokémon. Syoran didn't notice, but they did. And they were not happy about it either.

Syoran knelt down beside me. "Spirit, meet Nine, Z, Psi, and Rio," he said. I almost burst out laughing. What _original_ names. There was Nine, the Ninetales who was to blame for me getting caught. Z was a Zangoose who didn't take kindly to my show of implied aggression. Psi was a very sleepy-looking Abra. And Rio was a Riolu trying (and failing) to interest Psi in a berry.

"Rio," Syoran sighed, "I told you, Psi can't eat berries yet. He's not old enough." He pulled out a bottle filled with milk. "Come here, Psi." The Abra teleported suddenly into Syoran's arms and he stuck the bottle in his mouth. Psi began sucking eagerly, clutching it in his hands.

Meanwhile, the others began to approach me. "Hi! I'm Rio!" the Riolu said brightly, sticking out a paw like a human handshake. I scowled at it and he withdrew it awkwardly.

"So I heard," I said after a moment in a measured voice designed to communicate a restrained amount of irritation, "What an original one too. Your trainer must be _very_ creative." Rio looked genuinely hurt.

"Hey!" Nine snapped, stepping in front of him, "Don't insult Syoran! He's _your_ Trainer too!" I growled warningly.

"Don't remind me!" I snarled viciously, "It's _your_ fault too! If you hadn't told him where I was, I'd still be free!"

"You wanna taste my Fire Blast again?" she growled.

"Try me!" I barked.

"Hey!" Syoran called, looking at us questioningly, "What are you all doing?" We looked at him incredulously. Wasn't it obvious? Or was that a trick question? "Nine, be nice. Spirit, you too."

"Yeah right," I scoffed, "Like I'd be nice to the idiot who got me…"

"Spirit!" Syoran snapped, glaring at me, "nice." Nine glanced smugly at me. I was a bit disgruntled, but not ready to give in yet.

"And what are you going to do about it, human?" I taunted, taking comfort in the certainty that he couldn't understand me, only my attitude.

"Spirit, be nice or I will put you in your Poke-ball for the rest of the evening," he threatened, "All by yourself." I snorted and tossed my head. It wasn't much of a threat. I _wanted_ to be alone. But on the other hand, I really hated the interior of that thing. I couldn't escape if I was trapped inside. I decided to moodily glare at the ground. "Well…that's better…I guess," Syoran said. Psi finished his bottle just then and let out a long yawn. Rio poked Syoran's leg impatiently.

"Hey! Food! We're hungry too, you know!" he said. Syoran laughed and set Psi on the bed, where he curled up instantly and went to sleep.

"Alright, you all hungry?" he asked.

"Yes!" Rio shouted.

"Yep!" Nine yipped eagerly. Z just nodded fervently. He glanced at me and scowled. I briefly flashed my teeth at him behind Syoran's back. The Trainer seemed oblivious, but he'd already shown remarkable perception for a kid his age, so I couldn't be certain.

He pulled out what looked like a grey Poke-ball with a screen on it out of his quite large backpack and studied the display, tapping a few things into it. Then, he set it on the table and several packs of human and Pokémon food appeared in a flash of light. He caught me staring in bewilderment and I turned away sharply. "It's a storage ball," he explained, "It can hold about ninety-nine individual 'items', which can actually be groups of items like food so long as they can all come in and out together."

"Fascinating," I drawled. True to the stereotype, he didn't understand me and smiled in a friendly manner. I snorted. He probably thought he was bonding with me by telling me this stuff, but I really didn't care about it.

While his pets watched eagerly, he tore the tops off several packs and poured them into bowls, which he gave to the three of them. "Spirit, are you hungry too?" he asked. I involuntarily licked my lips and realized I'd been drooling.

"Yes," I spat, "I'm hungry. You wouldn't happen to have any fresh Magikarp in there, would you?"

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, kneeling down a short distance from the others. "Come here," he ordered, tearing open another packet and pouring some into his hand. I approached warily, sniffing the scent of the food. It was some sort of dried meat and berry mix. I went for the bag, but he snatched it out of my reach.

"Oh no you don't," he said, "Eat this food first." He held out his hand. I recoiled, repulsed at the thought of eating from a human's hand. "Come on, Spirit," he coaxed, "It's supposed to taste good!" I glared defiantly and turned away. I suppose I could have attacked him for it, but he was trying to be nice and besides, his pets would doubtless get in the way. And no, I did not consider myself one of his pets.

He looked disappointed at my refusal, but didn't comment on it. "Okay…" he sighed, "What else was there?" I watched as he went over to his backpack and pulled out a book. My muscles tensed as he set the bag of food down beside him. Once I was sure he wasn't paying attention, I leapt forward and snatched it with my teeth. Turning in an instant, I sprang over to a corner by the door. Making quick work of the bag with my claws and teeth, I spilled the contents onto the ground and began eating ravenously.

"Oh, so you'll eat off the floor, but not out of my hand?" Syoran said sarcastically. Well duh. The floor has at least some of the smell of nature, I thought, your hand smells like you.

He sighed and dropped onto the bed beside Psi, who didn't even stir and began flipping through his book. My eyes narrowed as I gazed at the thing. It looked like trouble to me, but I couldn't read the words on the cover. It was all in human letters.

"Hey!" I called to the three eating side by side and chatting. Their conversation stopped suddenly and they turned to look at me. "What's that book say?" They all glanced at it and grinned at each other.

"How to Tame Wild Pokémon," Rio answered with a chuckle, "I've never seen a wild Pokémon tamed before."

"I have," Nine said, winking at Z, "It's fun to watch." Z glared at her.

"If you're a sadist," he muttered, "I remember that book well."

I felt a snarl come from the back of my throat. "_Tame_ me?" I said darkly, "I will not be tamed! Especially not by some dull-witted teenager who can't even get a girl of his own species to look at him!" The glares I received from the three were chilling.

Nine stalked toward me, ruby eyes flaming bright. "Alright, you miserable mongrel, listen up!" My eyes widened in surprised anger. I was a pure-bred Absol and proud of it. No one had ever dared call me a mongrel before.

"I'm listening," I replied levelly. Nine lowered her head as she spoke, putting her in the aggressive position. I resented this. I was the male. In Pokémon society, I should be the dominant one. But…I didn't think it would be wise to anger the fire-wielding female any farther.

"I've been with Syoran a long time now and I don't like hearing him insulted," she said menacingly, "If you do, I will burn your shiny white fur off and leave you naked in the snow. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," I snapped. She was satisfied by this and went back to her companions. I went to sulk in a corner. I never realized how big my ego was until it was forced to shrink faster than a Minimize user. Yep, I thought to myself, I am definitely leaving as soon as possible.

I got to thinking about my escape and out of habit began absently sharpening my blades on the door-handle. The sound always helps calm me down and focus my thoughts. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed all of them giving annoyed or quizzical looks.

"What?" I snapped none-to-kindly.

"Nothing…" Rio replied. I snorted derisively and went back to my thoughts and sharpening.

"Spirit," Syoran called, "Would you come here a moment?" I looked over at him, then at Nine. She fixed me with a look that was pure murder. Dang! How scary can a coddled puppy get? I hunched my shoulders and stalked across the room to Syoran, who patted the bed beside him. I glared defiantly up at him in refusal. Changing tactics, he held out something instead. I sniffed it curiously. It smelled so good it almost overpowered his human stench. I bit at it, but he pulled it away quickly and set it on the bed next to him.

Clever.

I tried putting my front paws on the bed and reaching it that way. It was still out of reach. Syoran watched me the entire time, looking very pleased with himself. He quickly recoiled, however, when I suddenly sprang onto the bed and devoured the treat. In a second, I was off again, scratching my ear. He laughed and I blinked in surprise at him.

"Ah, enough with you for tonight," he said, "Nine, come here." She happily jumped up next to him an licked his face. He giggled and pulled out a brush which he then began running through her fur. Rio and Z crowded around, eagerly awaiting their turns. Syoran did the same to both of them and even did it to Psi. They all seemed to enjoy the treatment immensely. I was curious, so I walked up the side of the bed.

"Hey! Hey Trainer-person!" I yipped, offering him my side. He grinned down at me.

"Oh-HO! Look who's jealous!" he said. I glared fiercely. Me? Jealous of some human's pets? Never! I was just curious as to why they liked this, that's all.

And then, the brush was pushed into my fur and dragged along my side. My eyes widened and I leaned into it to the point where I almost stumbled when the pressure let up. Every nerve tingled with pleasure as he ran it down my sides and back. I found it hard to stand upright, so when he offered me a spot on the bed I didn't refuse this time. I lay there in perfect bliss for about ten minutes before he was done. My coat felt better than it ever had when I had cleaned it myself. That brush worked wonders on it.

It occurred to me that I might be able to get used to this, but I pushed that thought away as quickly as I could. Thoughts like that were dangerous and distracting. I had to escape, I just had to! I wasn't some blasted trainer's pet!

"Alright, everyone!" Syoran called, "It's time for bed! Return!" Red beams of light crisscrossed the room, pulling us in one-by-one. Oh, did I say us? I meant 'them' and 'me'. How silly of me to mix that up.

I was back in that strange room, but this time the floor was soft and the lights were dim. Perfect for sleeping, actually. I curled up on the floor and sighed. It had been a _long_ day.

**Hello to everyone who is reading this. Thank you very much for doing so. I am new to this site and it means a lot to me that people read my stuff. It's been a bit of a slow start (like Regigigas) but I'm starting to see some more traffic.**

**What I'd really like to see is more reviews. I promise I'll have Spirit personally review one of your stories if you review mine. And another special surprise will come your way if I get four more reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4: Move Tutor Curtis

Chapter Four

Move Tutor Curtis

I woke up still inside my ball. It was a cozy place, I guess. Warm and ventilated, but very still. I suppose to someone outside I would appear as a red orb of energy. Fortunately, it didn't seem that way to me. I could even peer out through some windows set in the top. I decided to do so and saw a snow-covered human city. I believe it's called 'Snowpoint'.

Syoran was walking through it, headed somewhere. I didn't care where, only that it was hopefully out of the city. Even more important, if I were let out, I could easily escape into the snowy forests around here. Not even that coddled puppy could catch me then!

Syoran trudged to the very edge of the forest to a small house. I paced back and forth, just waiting to see if I would be called out. No such chance came. Syoran stepped up to the door and knocked. "Mr. Curtis?" he called, "It's me! Syoran!" The door opened quickly and a bearded man stepped out, grinning.

"Syoran, lad!" he said loudly before he began pumping Syoran's hand up and down, "How ya been, boy? Still trainin'?"

"Yeah…" Syoran said, pulling his hand free and rubbing it ruefully, "Nine is really powerful now. Z is getting there and I have three new Pokémon."

Mr. Curtis' grin grew. "Oh-HO! Well, come in lad! Let this old man see 'em! I may be even able t' teach 'em a few things." He held open the door for Syoran to pass. The interior was small, just a fireplace, a couch, a kitchenette (I think that's what they call it) and a door that I supposed led to the man's sleeping quarters. A very small den for a human.

Mr. Curtis sat down on the couch and poured himself a cup of come brown drink. He took a sip and sighed. "So, what brings ye to Snowpoint, Syoran?" Syoran shrugged.

"Travelling. The usual stuff, you know. Seeing the world. Hoenn was nice, by the way. Very relaxing now that those two (what were their names again? Brendan and May, I suppose.) took care of the weather problem."

"Are ye going to take the Gym Challenge here?" Mr. Curtis asked with a piercing gaze. Syoran laughed lightly.

"Gym battles? Never been much for them," he said, "Especially not since Team Rocket…well…you know." His face suddenly became sad. Mr. Curtis expression mirrored his.

"Your Aunt told me what happened. 'Twas just bad luck, lad. Wrong place, wrong time," he said in consolation. Syoran grinned weakly. It was a pained grin. I knew it well. I'd worn many of them myself in recent years.

"Yeah…" he agreed, "But enough about that! I don't want to cry here! I wanted to show you my Pokémon." He let out Nine and Z first and Mr. Curtis studied them.

"Hmm! Hmm!" he nodded, impressed, "Ye two are quite strong now. Good job Syoran." Nine yipped at him. "Oh, alright. C'mere!" Nine bounded over to him and he began scratching her ears. I sniffed. What a _tame_ thing to do, asking for affection from a human.

"Come on out, Rio!" Syoran called, releasing him next.

"Ah, a Riolu," Mr. Curtis noted, "Where'd y' get him?"

"A breeder," Syoran replied. My stomach turned in revulsion. I almost threw up right there. A tame Pokémon was bad enough, but a _bred _one was even worse! Disgusting, even. Next, Syoran grabbed my ball.

"Alright, your turn Spirit," he said, "And be nice!" The room around me disintegrated and I had a sense of growing rapidly before I found myself sitting on the floor. Mr. Curtis leaned toward me and I recoiled. Without the insulating mechanical smell of the Poke-ball, my nose was assaulted by his foul odor. It was like wood and fire, a forest set ablaze. One of the worst smells 'the Disaster Pokémon' can sniff.

"Hmm," Mr. Curtis said. My spiteful ire rose as I practically _felt_ his eyes appraise me. A low, warning growl rose from the back of my throat, I bared my teeth, raised my hackles, and lowered my head so that my blade was pointed at him. It was only a warning. I didn't expect him to burst into flame and attack me, but his scent made me wary nonetheless. But instead of being intimidated, he chuckled. It took me a moment to realize that he was staring at something behind me. I was much less offended when I noticed this.

"Rio," Syoran choked in barely contained laughter, "What are you doing?" I whirled just in time to see him drop what appeared to be a mocking imitation of me.

"Just what _are_ you doing?" I growled.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently. I snarled angrily and leapt at him, fangs ready to sink into his arm. I wasn't aiming to kill him, just teach him a lesson he'd not soon forget. Suddenly, I was thrown off course and slammed onto the ground. Pain shot through my side and my vision turned red with rage. I lashed out with my claws, my blade, anything I had in an effort to strike my unseen assailant. Something parried and slammed me into the ground harder than before. I was stilled by the feel of claws pressed against my neck. Hot breath assailed my nose.

"Don't. Hurt. Rio," the thing on top of me said in a gravelly snarl. I growled and fumed furiously.

"Z!" Syoran said sternly, "That's enough!" The pressure on top of me let up. I instantly sprang to my feet and tackled that red-striped freak. How dare he blindside me like that! I bit his shoulder and he grunted. His claws raked down my side and I bit down harder.

"Spirit!" Syoran wailed in dismay, "That's enough! Return!" I was instantly sucked back inside my Poke-ball. I cursed vilely, but winced due to the long gash Z's claws had made in my side. It wasn't too deep, but it stung like crazy when I licked it. I heard Syoran and Mr. Curtis talking outside.

"I take it he's new to the team," Mr. Curtis said, "When'd y' catch him?"

"Just yesterday," Syoran sighed forlornly.

"Well, good job with that," Mr. Curtis said, "Absol are rare now. They were almost hunted to extinction because they were rumored to bring natural disasters. Even now, they're known as 'the Disaster Pokémon'. Also, their pelts fetched quite a price on some markets."

I fumed inwardly. Stupid humans! The words of that stupid box of Syoran's echoed in my head. "Absol, the Disaster Pokémon." Humans don't understand anything! We don't bring disasters, we try to warn them of them! But in return, they blame us and hunt us and shoot us with their metal thunder-sticks!

"You don't believe that, do you?" Syoran asked.

"No," Mr. Curtis snorted, "An old wives tale, that's all. The ones who supported the rumor were mostly the poachers shooting them. Fact of the matter is, I heard a tale of an Absol who warned Steven Stone of Groudon and Kyogre's battle beforehand. However, they are mysterious creatures." He took a deep sip of his drink. "Now, tell me lad, does he seem to like you at all?"

"Maybe…" Syoran muttered, "Well, not really. But I was hoping he would eventually…" I heard him rummaging in his backpack. "I've been using this book, the one I used to train Z with."

"Oh, ye can chuck that aside," Mr. Curtis said, "I doubt the same methods would work."

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Syoran asked, a bit put off.

"It doesn't treat Pokémon as intelligent. Most are, to some degree, and they have their own pride. I'm really surprised it worked on Z at all."

"He didn't like it," Syoran admitted ruefully. Z glared at the book with an intense loathing. Syoran grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Z."

"But ye see lad, Absols are especially proud creatures. There's no chance that book will work on him," Mr. Curtis explained, "I recommend ye go slow. He needs to get used to ye. Think lad, he's been in the wild all his life. He's been his own master. Now, ye have come along and torn him away from all that. So, ye have got to earn his respect and affection or he will run away as soon as possible. The only other two options are letting him rot in a storage box or sending him to a Professor."

I shuddered. Neither fate sounded appealing. Being locked in endless sleep or prodded with needles until I died was much worse than this. I decided right then I would be better behaved if for no reason other than it would be easier to escape if Syoran let me out of my ball on occasion.

"I believe ye said ye had five?" Mr. Curtis commented.

"Oh yes, Psi." Syoran let the Abra out of his ball and held him. He was sleeping again, but stirred when he felt Syoran's arms around him.

"S'ran?" he murmured in baby-talk. Mr. Curtis was silent for a long moment.

"Is that…?" He broke off, staring at Psi with a solemn curiosity.

"Yeah," Syoran answered, "This is her son." I saw a tear go down his cheek. "This is my last link to her."

Mr. Curtis was silent again for a moment. "I'm sorry for your loss. But at least ye have her son."

"Yeah," Syoran choked.

"But, we have other things to concern ourselves with!" Mr. Curtis said brightly, trying to distract him, "Ye have an Absol to train and I have sandwiches to make."

"So…what do I do?" Syoran asked, hefting my ball.

"Remove any distraction and focus only on him. Assert yourself," Mr. Curtis said, "Why don't ye two go to the local Gym and work with for a bit? I'm sure one of the auxiliary trainers would help ye."

"Should I take Nine with me?"

"No. It needs to be ye he respects, not your Pokémon," Mr. Curtis said. For a human, he was remarkably intelligent, which annoyed me. "Let me make ye some lunch. I can take care of the others while ye go. I may even have a few tricks I can teach them."

Soon, Syoran had a packed lunch and was headed back into the city. He made for a snow-covered building that had some human writing on it. Annoyed with my own illiteracy, I resolved to learn to read their language if the opportunity arose. When we entered, we were in a stadium-type place, made with spots to sit surrounding one of those cursed battle arenas situated in the center. Another trainer stood near the entrance and blocked our way when Syoran tried to advance, frowning.

"If you're looking for the gym leader, she's not here," she told Syoran harshly, "She just had a tough match, which she won, and is at the Pokémon Center."

"No, I'm not here for the Gym Challenge," Syoran informed her. The girl looked surprised. "Actually, I'm here to work with one of my Pokémon."

"Oh," she said, her frown turning into a smile, "In that case, you can use one of our practice rooms. Follow me! I'll show you."

Syoran followed her to the back of the stadium, where she led him through a door to the back parts of the gym. "So…" he said as they walked, "Are you one of the Auxiliary Trainers?"

"No, I'm just a local. I use the Gym to train my Prinplup," she admitted, "I tried to be a real trainer, but I got homesick. It wasn't all that bad, I guess, since I got my little Prince. I'm watching the Gym while Candice and her auxiliaries get healed up." She looked at him curiously. "Tell me, though, why do you want to use the gym? You're not a local, are you?"

"No, I'm only visiting a family friend," Syoran said by way of explanation, "I just came to work with one of my Pokémon." She beamed at him.

"Well, not many travelling trainers are so courteous. They just view this place as a badge dispenser. Poor Candice's Pokémon don't get much rest," she said sadly, "in fact, her auxiliaries have had to fill in a few times when they absolutely couldn't fight."

We entered a small room a fraction of the stadium's size, but still large enough to move around. "Here you are! No one else is scheduled to use this one for today. If you need anything, just press the intercom button and call me."

"Thanks!" Syoran said. He hesitated a moment. "By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm April. Yours?"

"Syoran."

"Syoran? Well, it's nice to meet you. Remember, call if you need anything." She closed the door behind her, leaving us alone. Syoran took a deep breath.

"Okay Spirit, come on out," he said. I materialized on the ground and leered at him.

"Hi again!" I said smugly, "hoping to get a mate?" My smile faded when I saw his expression. It was completely serious. I turned my head and growled at the floor.

"Spirit," he said, "look at me." I met his gaze and despite myself began to shift uncomfortably. He held up my Poke-ball. "Look at this." I did so, then looked back at him.

"What's your point?" I asked suspiciously.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked.

"Yes! It's my leash, idiot!" I snapped. He smiled .

"Good, I think I understood that." He shifted on his feet. "Spirit, did you hear what Mr. Curtis and I talked about?" I paused, then nodded slowly. "So, you know what I could do to you?" Again, I nodded unhappily. "So, I have one question," he said, staring me in the eyes, "will you obey me?" I hesitated, my pride fighting against my sense of self-preservation. If I said yes, I was bound to do so until he released me. As a result of our role in warning the world of impending disasters, Absols are sworn to never lie. If I said yes, I was bound by my own pride to do so. I thought about this, but at last, I nodded slowly, feeling like I was selling my soul to Giratina. "Good, I'll hold you to it."

He straightened. "Alright, let's start training." I bristled at the word 'training'. He pulled out his black box again. "Analyze."

Suddenly, it began speaking. "Analysis of Spirit. Species: Absol. Registered to Syoran Syke. Level 28. Known move: Scratch, Bite, Leer, Quick Attack, and Swords Dance." I peered at it in confusion. What was that supposed to mean? Level? Moves?

"Alright, show me…Swords Dance," he said. I stared at him in confusion. "You did just say you'd obey me."

"Then say something that makes sense!" I barked.

"No need to get angry," Syoran soothed, "It says you know it, so show me."

I huffed and racked my brain for anything I knew that remotely resembled a dance. I only came up with one thing, but it was a stupid idea. It was a little thing I used to prep for battle, more of a warm up exercise than a dance.

"Spirit," Syoran said with an edge in his voice, "Now."

"Okay! Don't rush me, Trainer!" I barked and growled. Sighing heavily, I concentrated, calling to mind exactly what it is I do. Then, I began. It's nothing much, merely a series of quick stretches and getting the cricks out of my neck so I can maneuver my blade easily, but Syoran seemed satisfied.

"Good job, I think," he praised, "Now let's see Quick Attack." I blinked uncomprehendingly. He cleared his throat. "See that target?" He pointed down to the other side of the room. I nodded. "Run as fast as you can and tackle it." I nodded slowly, processing this, and crouched. "Go!" I took off and slammed into the test dummy, knocking it down and standing over it. "Great! Bite?" I rolled my eyes. At least _that_ one was obvious. "Scratch?" What I do is a bit more violent that _scratching_, thank you very much! But for his sake, I demonstrated on the dummy, making stuffing fly everywhere. "Okay, Leer." I gave him an incredulous look. As if I didn't know how to leer at someone. I'd already done it to him several times.

"Excellent," he said, kneeling on the ground, "Come here a second." I huffed and trotted over. He reached out for me like he was going to pet me, but I drew back and growled.

"None of that, thank you!"

He backed off for a second. "Relax! I just wanted to check your side." Oh, right. The scratch from where Z had tackled me was still there. I turned sideways to let him see it. He brushed away my fur and examined the wound. "Not too bad," he said, "I'll just spray some medicine on it to help it heal." He pulled out a spritzer and sprayed some liquid on my side. It stung like crazy, but it felt better almost immediately.

Pulling out a sandwich, Syoran next began to eat. I eyed it hungrily. After all, I hadn't eaten since last night. He noticed me and chuckled. "You hungry, Spirit?" I nodded and licked my lips. "Alright."

He tore off part of his sandwich with his teeth and chewed it while he dug through his pack. He pulled out a whole slab of fresh meat. I felt saliva flood into my mouth and tried to keep from drooling as I stared at it in awe. "Here you go," he said, tossing it to me. I attempted to grab it in mid-air but ended up with it in my face. He laughed as I shook it off and tore into the juicy steak. It was still fresh too, an extra bonus.

"Glad you like it," he said.

After we finished lunch, we spent a few more hours practicing for battle. It's stupid, at least in my opinion. I was told that, in the middle of the night, I had to wait for him to shout out a command before I could attack. What idiot came up with that? Sure, it made sense for a breeder's brat like Rio, but for a Pokémon like me who already knew how to fight it was just plain annoying.

Fortunately, it ended. I was returned to my Poke-ball, feeling like a complete and total sell-out, and Syoran headed back for Mr. Curtis' den, or was it called a house? He hummed happily, content, no doubt, that he had conquered me. Mr. Curtis, perceptive human that he is, was not so sure.

"Don't let up on him," he advised Syoran, "And don't let him get away from ye either. Not until ye can trust him." Curse his perception.

""Thanks for your help!" Syoran said, gathering up his other pets. I suppose I did count as one now, seeing as I had submitted. He trudged back the Pokémon Center as the last rays of sunlight disappeared over the horizon and let us all out when we reached his room. Rio ran up to me.

"So, did you get tamed yet?" he asked. I muttered something incomprehensible. He grinned. "Ooh! You did, didn't you?"

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"Spirit!" Syoran warned. I dropped my head and avoided his gaze. Shame spread through my chest and stomach as I saw his three other pets grinning at me. Only Psi seemed oblivious to me.

"What did he do to you?" Rio asked curiously, "last night you were all 'I'll tear your guts out', but now…" I scoffed.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," I said, "He threatened to send me to a lab or storage." Understanding flooded into Z's eyes, but Rio was clueless.

"So?" he asked.

"I said you wouldn't understand," I sighed, "You've never been free. Never felt the cold wind ruffle your fur as you look over your territory. Never felt your teeth sink into a kill nor had the pleasure of eating it afterwards. Never licked your wounds after driving off a rival. Never run free over the mountainside. No, you have no help of understanding me."

"I eat berries," he said reproachfully. I gave him a look of scorn which somehow didn't register in his dense mind as an insult.

"Rio," Nine sighed, "Stop pestering him. I think we should let him lick his wounded pride." I growled at her. She merely raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes," I spat, "I've been humbled. I'm captured and am now a trainer's pet. I've told him I will obey him, and for all that you may think of me, you should know that I never lie! But at least this way I can experience part of my former life. A fraction of that freedom." For once, Nine and Z smiled at me.

"Does this mean you're willing to be part of our family?" Nine asked coyly. I grinned humorlessly.

"For now," I replied enigmatically.

"Yea!" Rio ran up and hugged me. I stiffened and growled, repulsed.

"Aw," Syoran said, "Look, Psi. Big brother Rio and Uncle Spirit are friends now."

" 'Io," Psi repeated seriously, "Spi'it."

I glared, but made no other move. Like it or not, I was now part of this trainer's team. My only hope was that some opportunity to escape would appear.

"You can let go now, twerp," I said menacingly, shoving him away with my paw. He looked hurt, but I didn't mind that.

"Alright everyone," Syoran called, "dinnertime."

"Dinna'time!" Psi repeated, imitating him. Syoran didn't try to make me eat out of his hand tonight, which I appreciated. He merely set my bowl set a little ways away from the other three while he gave Psi his bottle.

"It'll be alright," a voice said behind me. To my surprise it was Z. "Being captured, I mean. In fact, you might have gained more than you've lost." I glared at him.

"What do you know?" I snapped. He regarded me silently for a moment and then turned away.

Bonus Content

Spirit stared around in uneasy surprise at the seemingly infinite expanse of white landscape around him. "What is _this_ place?" he said to no one in particular.

"Good," Nine said behind him, "You're here. We can begin now." Spirit whirled, an annoyed expression on his face. Nine was sitting in front of a podium with a short stack of papers on them. Rio sat next to her playing with Psi while Z napped on the floor. Spirit frowned.

"Begin what?" he asked.

"The response to the readers' reviews of course!" Nine said, "We have four so far. One is…very long. So the author thought it would be a good idea to have us respond to them personally." Spirit blinked in disbelief.

"Why would _that_ be a good idea?" he demanded. Nine huffed, exasperated.

"This is your story. Don't you want to thank the people who bothered to read it?" she asked. Spirit glared.

"The less people who read this, the better," he snapped. Nine stood up slowly and stalked over to him. Unsettled, he edged away from her as much as he could without giving up his superior air.

"You'll do it and you'll like it," she growled, "Got it?" Spirit sighed in surrender.

"Fine, fine, fine," he said, "Let's just get this over with." Nine nodded in satisfaction.

"Z, wake up," she said, nudging him, "we're starting." Returning to the podium, she took a moment to assume a cheerful air, which was difficult with Spirit glaring at her and muttering incomprehensible curses toward everything that moved. "Hello everyone, and thank you for reading the first four chapters of _A Spirit's Journey_. We would like to take this time to respond to our wonderful reviewers and thank everyone who has read it so far."

"And tell you that you can stop now," Spirit muttered. Nine's ears flicked in annoyance, but she did her best to ignore him.

"The first review comes from 'something dictionary related'," she continued, "this reviewer says, "I already like this story with above blend of comedy with an uncooperative Absol. Good job and look forward to reading more"." She smiled. "Thank you, dictionary. And though Spirit is a little…ornery at times I'm sure he'll eventually make a great member of the team. As it is, he still needs a lot of work."

"Uncooperative?" Spirit said, incensed, "Is that all you have to say about me?" Nine rounded on him.

"Well what else is there?" she demanded, "What else do you want him to say?"

"I don't know," Spirit said with a shrug, "That I'm constantly abused by everyone around me. That my coat is nice and sleek. That Absols are his favorite Pokémon. Something like that."

Z snorted. "Dream on," he said quietly. Spirit glared murderously at him.

"Can I touch your coat?" Rio asked inquisitively. Spirit now found he had too many targets to glare at, so he turned his back to them and glared at the floor, effectively cutting off all conversation. Nine sighed.

"Next review," she said as Z turned the page for her. A pained smile came over her face. "Oh…this one." She cleared her throat. "A few days ago, this story came under the scrutiny of a woman known as Farla. She is known to be very strict and brutal in her assessments of fiction and there is even a blog dedicated to complaining about her. However, the author has found her criticism helpful and although the note is too long to quote here he encourages you all to go read it along with the newly edited version of Chapter One and give him your opinion. He has tried to address her criticisms and would like some feedback onto how well you all think he did." Nine heaved a sigh of relief. "He'd also like to recommend that other authors seek out constructive criticism because it is very helpful, though warns not to get it from Farla unless you have some _very_ thick skin.

Spirit slowly turned around. "She criticized it?" he asked, grinning maliciously, "Does that mean the author will quit writing this?"

"No," Z said bluntly. Spirit growled in frustration.

"Moving on," Nine said in a once again cheery tone, "These last two reviews were from anonymous reviewers. The first reads, "Interesting"." She stared at it for a moment. "And that's the whole thing."

"Like winning five cents in the lottery," Z said.

Spirit looked confused. "What's a lottery?" he asked.

"A tax on people who are bad at math," Z replied with a shrug. Nine nodded in agreement. Spirit looked no less confused, but refrained from asking more questions.

"This last review is another anonymous one," Nine said, "it reads, "Didn't you get four by now? Update!" Well, we hope this chapter is to your satisfaction."

"No we don't," Spirit muttered.

"And we hope you will continue to review so we can do this again!" Nine continued.

"We _really_ don't want that," Spirit said.

"So thank you and so long!" Nine said, "And don't forget to read the redone version of Chapter One!"


	5. Chapter 5: Gym Leader Candice

Chapter 5 

Gym Leader Candice

As soon as the Gym opened the next day, Syoran was there. April saw him walk in and waved. He waved back and she called him over.

"Come here, there's someone I want you to meet!" she said, seizing his hand. He blinked in surprise.

"Um…okay, sure," he said as she dragged him away. I smirked from inside my Poke-ball. Human females definitely ruled the males, despite their protests to the contrary.

He was pulled into an office-type area where an older girl sat behind a desk. "Hi April," she said, "Who's your friend?"

"Hi Candice," April replied with a friendly smile, "This is Syoran. He's a visiting trainer." Candice's eyes became cold as ice and she sighed.

"Are you here for the Gym Challenge then?" she asked. Syoran shook his head, much to her surprise.

"No, I just came here to train my Pokémon," he said. Candice brightened considerably. She even rose from behind her desk.

"Oh, welcome then," she said, shaking his hand, "I'm Candice, the Gym Leader here." She peered at Syoran curiously. "So why aren't you taking the Gym Challenge?" she asked, "You don't think I'm incompetent or something, do you?"

"No, nothing like that!" Syoran said defensively, "I just don't like how the system works. That's all. I'm not really aiming for the League anyway."

"Well, you're welcome to battle any of my auxiliaries, if you can find one," she sighed, "A huge pack of Trainers came through several days ago and all challenged me at once. My Pokémon could only handle two battles, so they all had to fill in. They were all at the Pokémon Center last I saw them."

"That's a dirty trick," Syoran said.

"It's the rules," Candice sighed, "Ever since some Gym Leader in Kanto tried to keep challengers out since they were boys, Sinnoh amended its rules. A Gym must accept any challenge, no matter who it comes from."

"It's still dirty," Syoran muttered. Candice smiled gratefully.

"Thanks. Now, I shouldn't dump my problems on you. You have training to do." A bell chimed. Candice sighed and her expression turned dark. "That had better be one of my auxiliaries…"

"Hey! Anyone here?"

"We're here to get our badges, but you can just hand them over if you don't want to fight!"

"Challengers," Candice hissed, "perfect." She strode out of her office, followed by April an Syoran. Four people waited for her on the opposite side of the Battle Arena, a male and female trainer, both of them brimming with brash confidence, a second male, but he was younger and wore a headband, and the fourth was a man in his late thirties who seemed bored.

"Well, looks like there _is_ someone here after all," said the older male trainer, who wore a red bandanna on his head like a pirate.

"The Gym Challenge is closed," Candice announced, "Come back later." She crossed her arms an glared.

"But that would be against the new League rules!" the girl, who wore a heavy coat and short-shorts, which seemed like a bit of an oxymoron to me, said in mock surprise. She shivered in the cool air of the Gym.

"There are no trainers who can battle you right now," Candice said, "All our Pokémon are at the Center."

"Ah-HA!" Bandanna-Guy said triumphantly, "Rule 437: If there are no trainers who can battle, the Gym must forfeit!" April laid a hand on Candice's shoulder.

"Prince and I will battle," she said. Candice bit her lip.

"No, I can't ask you to do that," she replied, "You or Prince. I'll just have to give them the badges."

"I'll fight them for you," Syoran offered suddenly. If he could have heard me and understood me, he would have washed my mouth out with soap. Or I would have bitten his hand. One of the two. It translates basically as:

"You stupid human! What are you thinking? _I_ know not to battle three trainers at once!" I shouted. Of course, I used a few stronger words than that.

"No, Syoran, I can't ask you to do that," Candice told him.

"Listen to her! She knows what she's talking about!" I barked.

"That's why I'm offering," Syoran countered, "I was going to do some training anyway, and what better training is there than this?" Candice bit her lip again before making her decision.

"A-alright, I'll allow it," she said. Syoran nodded to her and stepped into the little, painted box on our side of the arena. The two trainers scrutinized him.

"And you are?" Short-Shorts asked.

"My name's Syoran," he replied with a winning smile, "I'm a trainer. Nice to meet you." They looked him over once more.

"You're a local, then?" Bandanna-Guy asked.

"No, I'm just passing through," Syoran replied.

"And you haven't even knocked over this weak gym?" Bandanna-Guy scoffed. He turned to the other two. "I'll mop up here. Then, we can take the badges."

"Whip his tail!" Headband-Kid shouted.

Bandanna-Guy winked at Short-Shorts. "Watch this, doll. I'll beat this third-rate trainer with one Pokémon." I growled from inside my Poke-ball. I didn't like this guy's attitude. Arrogant humans are the worst. If Syoran was going to teach them a lesson, I would help him unreservedly.

"In that case," Syoran said with a small, almost devious smile, "I will only use one Pokémon." He turned to Candice. "Would you please officiate?"

"Sure…" she said, looking at him suspiciously. She, Bandanna-Guy, and Syoran took their places and readied themselves. "This will be a one-on-one match between Syoran and the challenger. You may begin when you're ready," she said, which was unnecessary in my opinion. Bandanna-Guy smirked.

"Go Magmortar! Clear the stage!" In a flash of light, his Pokémon appeared: a red ogre with giant cannons instead of hands. Well, it _had_ hands, but they were fused into the cannons.

"Get him, big brother!" the Headband-Kid shouted as encouragement, "You're going to lose, _Syoran_!"

"Fire, eh?" Syoran said, "In that case, I'll fight fire with fire. Let's go, Nine!" In a similar flash, she appeared, eyes blazing with anger.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL SYORAN A THIRD-RATE TRAINER!" she howled in towering rage.

"Standby for stage creation," Candice announced. Ice crept across the floor and formed into four pillars spaced equally from the sides of the arena and each other. "When you're ready, Trainers."

"Oh, we're ready," Bandanna-Guy said with a swagger. I could almost _see_ the testosterone leaking off his skin. "Magmortar, Ember! Let's see what that Ninetales can do!"

"Nine, Confuse Ray! Then dodge."

"Aye!" she shouted. The red ogre shot a small missile of fire from his right arm. Nine's eyes glowed brighter and a weird, purple light shot out from her forehead and hit it right between the eyes. She leapt aside and the Ember hit the wall, causing a small explosion. The Magmortar staggered, suddenly off-balance.

"Ember again, Magmortar! But this time give her both barrels!"

"You too, Nine! Ember!"

The ogre fired two shots randomly, now in the throes of confusion, and staggered. Nine's attack, however, struck with pin-point accuracy and knocked it to the floor. Syoran grinned. "Extrasensory while it's on the ground!"

"Attack with Incinerate, Magmortar! Now!" Bandanna-Guy ordered, getting annoyed. The ogre, however, reared back and flailed as Nine's eyes glowed bright again.

"Ooh, mah head!" he slurred, the confusion affecting more than his coordination.

"Finish this Nine! Fire Blast!"

"Righty-O, boss!" she replied cheerily. A huge ball of flame shot out of her mouth and slammed into the Magmortar. However, to Syoran's surprise, it withstood the attack and stood, breathing heavily but with a sharply focused gaze.

"Ha! The confusion wore off!" Bandanna-Guy cheered.

"Yea! Now you're toast, Ninetales!" Headband-Kid added.

"Alright Magmortar! Show that mutt your own Fire-Blast!" Bandanna-Guy ordered. The Magmortar grinned wickedly.

"Lock and Load, baby!" it rumbled. I watched in what_ may_ have been considered a _slight _amount of concern as another huge, star-shaped fire ball materialized in each of his cannons.

"Look out!" I shouted from my Poke-ball, again, only _slightly_ concerned. I she lost, then he wouldn't get his lesson.

"Oh, what the heck, use Fire Spin," Syoran ordered, "Go!" Nine charged forward straight for the twin blasts, fire streaming from her mouth and washing back over her body in a spinning motion. Her tails whipped back and forth, weaving it into something resembling a tornado of flames. She ran head on into the twin fire balls, absorbing them into her own attack and making it blaze so bright I could barely see anything. She wheeled suddenly, broadsiding the Magmortar and trapping it in the vortex.

"And…Extrasensory!" Syoran shouted. Her eyes flashed and when the fire faded the Magmortar lay fallen on the ground.

"How the…? What the…? RRRGH!" Bandanna-Guy griped. He withdrew his Magmortar. "You cheated! That mutt should have been roasted!"

"Two words," Syoran said with a less-than-friendly smile, "Flash Fire."

"Victory to Syoran!" Candice cheered. April stood in shock.

"T-that was amazing!" she gasped. Syoran grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Uh…gee, thanks," he replied. I shook my head and sighed. Humans.

"Alright, my turn!" Short-Shorts said with a scowl. My attention was not on her, or any of the trainers, but on the man behind them who hadn't spoken yet. He gave her a look of disgust and sighed. It occurred to me that they may not have been all one group. "Beating Brett was lucky, but you won't be so lucky with me!" she said scornfully, "I have six Gym Badges, you hear? You won't beat me!" I scowled. What an arrogant human! The exact type I hate the most.

"Six?" Syoran asked, "Wow, that's impressive." She frowned, trying to find a veiled insult behind that. "Seriously, I mean it. Good job." He grinned. "I have eleven, and you can bet I fairly challenged each Gym for them!"

"Are you implying something, you jerk?" she retorted, face coloring in anger, "Go, Seviper!"

"Nine return!" Syoran ordered, sucking her in, "Z! I got just the match for you!" Syoran threw his Zangoose's Poke-ball. Despite myself, I was almost disappointed not to be chosen. I wanted to cut these trainers down to size. However, the instant Seviper and Z saw each other, they began hissing at each other. Z rose onto his hind legs and unsheathed his claws. The Seviper reared back as if to strike. Tension filled the arena like a static tingling in the air, and believe me, I know what that feels like. I ran into a pack of Luxio one time when I first arrived in Sinnoh. There was a lot of electricity in the air that day.

"And…begin!" Candice shouted.

"Z! Slash that snake open! I want to see its guts!" Syoran ordered. I was surprised at the viciousness of this command until I looked up and saw the steely determination in his eyes. These trainers needed to be taught a lesson and Syoran was just the human to do it. I felt my approval for him rise several notches, just into the 'I'll tolerate you for now' range instead of the 'when can I get out of here?' range.

"Wrap it up, Seviper! Now!" Short-Shorts shouted. The two met in the middle of the arena. Z's claws lashed out at the snake, but Seviper dodged aside and entwined itself around Z's body. "That's the way!"

"Sssss! Die, Zangoossse!"

"Watch where you're touching, you scaly pervert," Z muttered. The Seviper loosened its grip in surprise and Z dug his claws into its side. It hissed and fell away, eyes flashing fiercely.

"Z! Vicegrip!" Syoran ordered. Z lashed out, grabbing the Seviper by the throat and slamming it into the ground. It thrashed and hissed, venomous spittle spewing from its mouth, as Z began to squeeze. For his part, Z's eyes betrayed no emotion, but a smug smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Poison tail!" Short-Shorts shouted desperately.

Z yelped as the snake's bladed tail stabbed him in the side, leaving a long cut and a green liquid behind. "Sss-ss-sss-ssss!" Seviper laughed, "My poissson will eat you inssssidesss!"

"Then I'll just have to kill you quickly," Z grunted.

"Z! Don't give up! X-scissor then Slash again!"

"Wrap it up, Seviper! Make sure it can't use its arms and then choke the life out of it!"

Back and forth they went, the Seviper and the Zangoose, natural enemies pitted against each other once more. It came down to the last attack. Seviper used Bite, Z used a move Mr. Curtis had taught him called Last Resort. When the dust settled, both were spread out on the ground unconscious.

"Return!" both trainers said simultaneously.

"The match is a tie," Candice announced, "Please choose another Pokémon." Short-Shorts pulled out another Poke-ball and threw it into the arena.

"Go Medicham! Pressure's on!" she shouted. Syoran reached for my Poke-ball and I felt a shiver of excitement go down my spine.

""You ready Spirit?" he asked.

"Just let me out already! This processed air is giving me a headache!" I snapped.

"Go, Spirit!" he cried and I was sent whizzing through the air. The ball split open and I landed neatly on the icy floor, causing tiny cracks to appear where I gripped it in my claws. I took a deep breath.

"Much better," I said, then turned to glare at my opponent. I hate Medichams. They are part fighting-type and have a really annoying sense of superiority.

"Oh, an Absol," she taunted, "Couldn't your trainer find an attractive Pokémon, or did he need someone to slice up his apples?"

"You're one to talk, ugly," I snapped. This struck a nerve, since everyone knows they aren't the most attractive Pokémon (somewhere below Magikarp and much less tasty) and she instantly dropped into a battle-ready stance. I tensed, preparing for a spring and making sure my grip on the ice was good.

"Medicham, Meditate!" She assumed a yoga pose.

"Spirit! Swords Dance!"

Really? She'd left herself wide open and I'm supposed to_ stretch_? I sighed and went through my routine, stretching, working out the kinks in my back, and slashing the air with my blades. "Ready!" I yipped.

"Spirit, attack!" Syoran said, "Use Bite, go!" I threw him a scornful look. Bite was not what I would have chosen. I would have torn her apart with my claws and blades. But I sprang forward anyway, jaws wide.

"Medicham! Detect!"

My jaws clamped down, but she had disappeared, dodged aside. I skittered across the ice for a second before my claws dug in and whirled.

"Good job, Medicham! Meditate again!" Short-Shorts ordered. I growled form the back of my throat.

"Can I please use my blades now?" I pled.

"Syoran! Use Scratch!"

"_Thank_ you!" I said acidly. I charged once more, digging my claws into the ice for better traction. I bore down on my opponent, lips curling into a snarl.

"Medicham, Detect again!" She opened her eyes just as I was approaching and leapt sideways. I was anticipating this and swerved, swinging my blade in such a way that I thought would cut her in half. I felt it make contact and grinned. However, when I pulled to a stop and turned, she was still standing, a bleeding gash in one of her unsightly legs. I frowned at her.

"I thought I cut you in half," I said.

"I thought I dodged you entirely," she replied coolly. She took a step and stumbled. "You'll pay for this, Absol," she spat.

"Medicham, are you alright?" Short-Shorts asked. The pink abomination nodded grimly. "Okay, use Brick Break!"

With a battle cry, she charged, fist raised. "Run Spirit! Get out of the way!" Syoran ordered. I did not need to be told twice, though I was strangely touched by the concern in his voice. Cursing both her and my own emotional weakness, I turned and bounded away, using my claws to propel myself forward faster.

"Coward!" she called, slipping on the ice. I tensed in anger. Slowing to a stop at the base of one of the four ice pillars, I turned to glare at her. She looked triumphant as she raced toward me, prepared to wallop me with her strike. But as it came down with the force of a sledgehammer, I jumped forward, up, and left of her, over her other shoulder. The fist barely hit my hips, sending my spinning off course and sliding out of control over the ice. I slammed into another pillar and groaned in pain. Did I mention I _really_ hate fighting types?

I heard something crack behind me. "Crud…" I heard Medicham curse. The force of her attack had shattered part of the other pillar's base. It fell over towards her, but she shattered it with another Brick Break, sending ice shards all over the stadium and almost burying her. Unfortunately, she still stood.

I forced myself to my feet, ignoring the pain in my hips. "You okay, Spirit?" Syoran called. I focused my piercing stare on Medicham.

"Fine," I growled, "And _very_ ticked off."

"Alright, Medicham! Finish it!" Short-Shorts ordered triumphantly, sure that victory was near. I grinned fiercely at the fighting-type.

"Come on, then! Try it!" I taunted. She did not disappoint and charged, fist raised for another Brick Break. I ran over to the third pillar as fast as my injured hips would allow and scaled it, leaping from ledge to ledge and scrabbling for purchase with my claws when I overestimated my leaping ability until I was at the very top. I grinned down at her. Now to attack, she had to scale the pillar. This one was thicker than the others. It wouldn't shatter as easily.

"You think you're safe up there?" Short-Shorts scoffed, "Medicham! Hi-Jump-Kick!"

"Look out, Spirit!"

To my chagrin, that cursed fighting-type leapt into the air and rose to a height a good distance above my head. I tensed, mind racing. This would require split-second timing if I was to dodge it. As she came down and was just about to crush my head under her foot, I dove off the pillar. She hit it with incredible force, shattering it instantly. She fell through the air and landed with a resounding 'thump!' I grinned and stood proudly, feeling the familiar taste of victory. Odd that it came now. It usually only came after I'd killed some prey or rival. This Medicham wasn't dead, though, and I don't think Syoran would have let me kill her either. Humans are prickly about those things.

"How the…?" Short-Shorts said in disbelief, "Well, I'm not done yet!" I leered at her.

"Aw, is the little human getting her bountiful behind whipped?" I cooed. Then, her next Pokémon appeared and my heart almost stopped. It was evil incarnate, the worst Pokémon in the entire world. Instantly, my bravado vanished. I whimpered and shamelessly hid behind Syoran. "It's evil! Save me Trainer!" After a moment of stunned silence, Short-Shorts burst out laughing.

"Your Absol is afraid of a _Chansey_?" she mocked, "That's hilarious!" Her two friends began laughing too.

"Evil…" I hissed, glaring at the pink Pokémon from the safe spot behind Syoran.

"Spirit?" he questioned. I looked up at him, slightly ashamed of myself but also terrified. He chuckled. "Okay, Return." He pulled me back into my Poke-ball and sent out Rio. I watched in smug satisfaction as he Force-Palmed that pink menace into la-la land in one blow. At least he was good for something.

"Victory to Syoran!" Candice cheered again, "Anyone else?" Headband-Kid hesitated and then shook his head. A man burst inside.

"Leader Candice! I have you Pokémon!" he shouted, running up to her with them on a belt. She smiled gratefully and strapped it around her waist.

"Thank you, Syoran. I can take over now." She nodded to the man who had come in with the other three. "Shall we?" she asked sweetly.

He cleared his throat. "No. Actually, I am here to watch the battle. I'm an observer, you see, for the Battle Zone. I travel around looking for strong trainers. I, well, I was expecting to invite this group, but considering the results from today…" He pushed his glasses up his nose while simultaneously pulling out a piece of paper. "I decided to invite Syoran."

"The Battle Zone?" Syoran asked. He considered it for a second. "Well…" he muttered to himself, "I suppose it's as good a place as any to look for them…" To the man he said. "I accept!" Next, he turned to Candice and April with a big grin on his face. "Thanks for letting me battle! I couldn't have done it without your permission."

"No, it is I who must thank you," Candice replied. Her palm opened to reveal a badge. "You defended the honor of my gym. I'd be delighted if you'd make this badge your twelfth." Syoran hesitated, reaching out to it. But instead of taking it, he closed her hand. She was surprised and looked to him questioningly. He smiled.

"Keep it. I'll come back for it later, after I finish something, so I beat you in a fair match," he told her. She nodded unsurely.

"Are you sure? This is a badge we're talking about," she pointed out. Syoran laughed.

"I'm not looking to challenge the league right now," he said, "There are some people I owe a debt to. I must find them before my friend can rest in peace." He pulled away. "Now, I'd better get going! I need to heal Z, but I'll see you all later!" He headed for the door.

"Come visit us when you're in town!" April called.

"I will! Bye!" he called back, snatching the paper from the Battle Zone observer on his way out. Turns out, it was a ticket.

"Boat leaves at Ten A.M. tomorrow!" the man shouted after us, "Don't be late!"

"I won't!" Syoran promised, "Hang on, Z! We're headed to the hospital!"

That night we had a little celebration. Z was still feeling the after-effects of the 'meds' he had been given, so he joined Psi in slumber-land pretty quickly. But for the rest of us, Syoran did something called 'renting a movie' and he 'ordered room service'. It wasn't raw or freshly killed, but hey, it was a step up from regular Poke-food. Nine curled up next to Syoran on the floor in front of the 'T.V.' while Rio sat directly in front of it, glued to the screen. I lay a little apart, watching them in semi-detached amusement. I laid my head down and sighed.

Spirit. I'd been called by many names, so this one shouldn't be any different, but it was. I'd tasted victory but also tasted defeat under it. I'd been humbled but also humbled some bratty trainers. I'd been made a slave, but…what? There was something else. Something I couldn't quite name.

"Spirit." I looked up. Syoran and Nine were both looking at me. There was space on the blanket beside him. He patted it invitingly. I glared at him, but looked very insistent. Slowly, I got up with an annoyed huff, my rear very sore from Medicham's Brick Break, and limped over. I collapsed next to him and in moments felt a hand on my back stroking my fur. I sighed.

"You did well today," Syoran said, "Thanks for giving it your all." A strange feeling came over me. My master was…praising me. I didn't know if I liked that or not. A new thought occurred to me, one I'd been pushing away for a long while. Maybe the Pokémon who serve humans don't do so because they are slaves. Maybe they are happy. And if they were happy, maybe I could be too. And besides, I told myself, if I escaped, I'd be no less unhappy living by myself on top of a mountain.

"Screw escape," I muttered, "I'm staying right here." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nine smile.

"Welcome to the team, Spirit," she said, reaching over and licking my cheek. Despite myself, I blushed and she giggled at me. Syoran's stroking suddenly reached my hindquarters and I yelped in pain.

"Blasted Medicham!" I spat. Syoran looked concerned.

"Hey, if you want, I could have the nurse…" The look of terror on my face made him laugh. "Okay then. We'll just let the bruise heal the natural way." I was very relieved and it showed on my face. Syoran laughed again and began scratching me behind the ears. In response, I put my head down and sighed. He may have been only a human, but he did know how to scratch.

Rio came over, yawning, and plopped down beside me. He fell asleep in about a minute and, to my annoyance, his head came to rest against my side. Syoran smiled at him and picked him up in his arms while Nine and I rested out heads on his legs. Rio and Z's soft snores came from the bed. Suddenly, it struck me like a thunderbolt what this was and also what I'd been missing all these years.

Family.

I smiled softly and secretly. My heart had found its place to rest after all.

"But don't think this means I'll always submit to you," I muttered to Syoran, even thought I knew he couldn't understand me, "You are still just a stupid human." I grinned fiercely at him. "But you're _my_ stupid human now. Hope you can handle it." I fell asleep there, resting against Syoran and for once mostly content. However, in the back of my head a tiny voice wondered how long it would last.

"Humans..." I voice hissed in my head right before I fell asleep, "Are not to be trusted."

(End Part One)

In a back room of the FF Cinema Studio, there was a sort of party going on. There was poke-food of all kinds, berries, and even ice-cream set out in bowls for the party guests, Pokémon and human. Everyone was having a great time, except for…

"Spirit! Get over here!" Nine called.

Spirit looked sharply at her, a glower on his face. "And why would I do that?" he asked harshly. She rolled her eyes.

"This _is_ your party, idiot!" she snapped, "You could try to enjoy it you know!" Spirit scoffed.

"Yeah, right. How am I supposed to enjoy myself when there are humans in the room?" he demanded.

"Oh stop it," Nine growled, "Now you've got me in a bad mood too." Spirit smirked at her.

"And I feel strangely better," he replied, "Nothing helps a bad mood like spreading it."

"Hey everyone! The Author is sending us a message!" Syoran called. Spirit reluctantly turned toward a screen, where the image of a young man with light brown hair and a wide, somewhat unnerving smile.

"Hello, everyone! This is a recorded message, so don't bother trying to talk back to me. Oh, and that goes double for you, Spirit!" he said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Spirit growled angrily. Naturally, the man didn't reply.

"Anyway," he continued, "Just wanted to say congratulations on completing part one of this little production. Keep up the good work! It's what I pay you for!" An alarm beeped and he glanced down at his watch. "Whoops! That's all the time I can spare! Gotta get back to _my_ work! So let's all do our best for this next section! Bye now and see you later!" The screen blinked and turned off.


	6. Chapter 6: Bred Pokemon Rio

Part Two

Adamant Spirit

Chapter Six:

Bred Pokémon Rio

The next week we were absolutely pampered. This cruise liner had everything five Pokémon and their trainer could want. Syoran didn't let us take it easy, though, and trained us all, including Psi, until even Nine felt fatigued. Of course, Psi couldn't be trained to do much except teleport really quickly… however he did develop a habit of teleporting onto Syoran's head.

Syoran didn't spare himself either. He worked out, as he called it, every day in the gym designed for humans, lifting metal weights, running, and doing other exercises. He would then come back to our room and take a shower, often kicking Rio out of the room because for some reason he loved to take naps in there. He also habitually talked to Norris, the man who had given him the tickets for the cruise. I hardly paid their conversations any attention, but the second evening after we sailed I heard something over dinner that piqued my interest.

I was eating a bowl of the gourmet Poke-food they served onboard, which tasted a little less like cardboard than normal, while Syoran and Norris sat on the deck with a T.V. news broadcast playing not too far away from them. I wasn't listening to it, but then I heard a sharp intake of breath from Syoran. "What in the world?" he muttered. I glanced up to find him staring at the T.V.

"…no one knows why they're doing this," the reporter was saying about the scene behind her, "But eyewitness reports say it almost seems as if the Pokémon in Unova are at…war. Similar reports are coming in from Johto and Kanto, though so far Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Kalos seem thankfully peaceful. As to the other regions…we have no word."

"Any idea of who's fighting?" the newscaster asked gently. The reporter swallowed.

"Ghosts have poured out of the Kanto Radio Tower, previously a graveyard for Pokémon. Cerulean Cave is empty. Anywhere else Ghosts live, I mean, reside, they have poured out to do battle against all sorts of other Pokémon. Sometimes, Dark-types help them. I personally witnessed a Tyranitar lead a legion of Gastly and Haunter to attack Ilex Forest. However, much to everyone's surprise, a Pikachu with blue cheeks, a Scyther, and a Vaporeon stepped out and defeated them all with attacks more powerful than any I've ever seen from wild Pokémon. And then, they disappeared before a team of trainers, including the renowned Ethan Gold, could come and investigate." She cleared her throat. "And that's all I have. Back to you."

"Alright, thanks," the newscaster said, "And we have similar reports of these three Pokémon working alone or in conjunction with others all across the warring regions. Anyone with information regarding the Pokémon pictured here, please call the number on your screen."

I looked over them. There was the blue-cheeked Pikachu which also had a weird pattern on his ears, a Scyther with a scar running down his cheek, and a Vaporeon that was transparent, completely in a liquid form. Also pictured were a Hitmonlee, a Golduck, and a Charizard with a strange, dappled back. I shrugged and went back to eating. Nothing I could do about it, so why worry?

There was a bit of a buzz about it for a day or so, but the humans were too distracted by the cruise ship's many amenities to worry about anything for long and the news soon slipped into a somewhat unsettling memory. Psi's speech became more frequent and he began eating mashed berries instead of milk. Z and I sparred often and I began to fall into the fabric of this close-knit group. I was still nervous around Rio, however. He was a Bred Pokémon, after all. Few Pokémon are as despised as the ones who belong to Breeders, and the most despised of all it Ditto.

So one day while we were resting from a training session and Syoran was working out, I asked him (very nicely) about his parents. His usual, outgoing self vanished and he became very timid.

"M-my parents?" he repeated nervously, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," I replied, keeping my tone casual while I leaned forward, "I'm just curious, that's all." He gulped.

"I...uh, my…my mom was…was a Lucario and…and my dad…" He closed his mouth sharply. "Never knew him!" he declared abruptly. It was a lie. I could tell it was.

"So…" I said nonchalantly, "Syoran bought…I mean, _got_ you from a breeder?"

"Y-yeah," he replied, "Is…is there a problem with that?" I shrugged and turned away. There was no point in continuing the conversation now. It wouldn't be helpful. I changed the subject.

"And the others?" I asked, "Where did Syoran pick them up?"

"Well," he said, relieved by the new topic, "When he was eight, he found Nine in a shelter when she was a Vulpix. She was his pet for a while before they struck out on their own, so she was a bit stronger than the average starter. He captured Z when he visited Hoenn. And Psi…well, he was born right before Syoran's other Pokémon, a Kadabra named Caddie, was killed by Team Rocket. He's her son."

My gaze grew several more degrees in intensity. Even _I_ had heard of the infamous Team Rocket. Rio shifted uncomfortably under it. "I'm sorry," I said. It was the only thing that could be said to news like that. Just then, Syoran came in to take a shower, grinning and sweaty.

"Hahahaha! Personal Best today!" he shouted, waving an arm in the air. Nine sighed at his antics.

"Did someone slip something in your drink again?" she said dryly.

"Wait, what?" Rio said, "When did that happen?" Z looked up from the pillow he had turned into a bed and rolled his eyes.

"A few years ago, Syoran was investigating a lead," he explained, "he was an idiot, tried to get some information from a biker gang, and got slipped a drugged drink. You were at the Pokémon Center when it happened, so you wouldn't remember it, but Nine and I had to carry him out of there before he really got in trouble."

Syoran headed to the bathroom. "Guard the cabin door, would you Nine?" he asked.

"Sure…" she said, yawning. She pushed it shut and curled up against it, making sure no one could enter.

I decided it was time to clean my coat as well. Syoran does a good job, but I still like to clean it myself sometimes. Using my claws and tongue, I was able to arrange my coat to fully show off its glossiness. (Yes, my coat is glossy. Very glossy. Be jealous.) Then, I scratched the back of my head and sharpened my blades on a stone Syoran had gotten just for that purpose.

Syoran stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and headed to where he kept his clothes when a loud banging came at the door. "Hey! Open up!" the person demanded. Syoran started in surprise.

"Ah! Uh, just a minute!"

He threw his clothes on and opened a door. Outside stood another male human about his height. He had a nondescript appearance. Just another travelling trainer.

"Hey!" he said, sticking his finger in Syoran's face, "I hear you're supposed to be a hotshot trainer!"

"Um, so what are you saying?" Syoran asked.

"I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" the other boy said dramatically. Syoran just sighed.

"There goes my restful afternoon…" he grumbled, "Fine. Spirit, come with me. The rest of you can watch." I smirked smugly. Another arrogant human to put in his place. This was going to be fun!"

On the deck of the human ship, a space was cleared for Pokémon battles. Such things were not uncommon, so no one complains of the noise and crowds often gather to watch. We arrived just as a battle finished, meaning there was already a large crowd assembled who were only too pleased to stay and watch another. We lined up behind Syoran, even Psi, who was perched on Nine's back.

"Spirit," Syoran called calmly, gesturing for me to step forward.

"Go Spi'it!" Psi cheered.

"Thanks, kid," I said, stepping into the arena. Whispers swept through the crowd like wildfire, none of them complimentary to me. A few were afraid, most were disgusted. They reminded me exactly why I generally hate humans. I began to growl and flex my claws angrily, wanting nothing more than to turn and leap upon them suddenly, swinging my blade and…

"Spirit!" Syoran said, snapping me out of it, "You ready?" I snorted derisively and tossed my head. "Okay then." He turned to the other trainer. "Ready when you are." The other boy smirked.

"Heh. I have just the Pokémon for this match," he boasted, "Go, Electabuzz!"

A yellow…thing materialized on the deck. I stared at it in disbelief. Nothing, _nothing_ could be that idiotic looking. Even a Medicham was more appealing. "What…the…he-"

"Electabuzz, use Brick Break!" Immediately, the yellow monstrosity charged, and was much faster than I would have thought possible.

"Again?!" I wailed, leaping backwards as the thing's fist smashed into the ground where I had been. "What is it with that move? Did Arceus get drunk and declare that anybody could learn it?"

"Kekekekeke. Having a little trouble, Absol?" the Electabuzz asked, fists sparking. I glared fiercely and was rewarded by a flash of uncertainty in his eyes.

"Don't make me laugh," I retorted hotly, "Besides, your stomach is such a big target, I couldn't miss if I tried!" His face flushed and he charged without orders. I smirked. I may have been new to this game, but even I knew that wasn't allowed.

"Spirit! Use Slash!"

"Right," I growled, but I waited until right before the Electabuzz hit me before striking, giving him a nice cut right across his fat stomach.

"Bite!" Syoran added. I clamped down on his furry wrist, ignoring the sparks that landed in my mouth. He yowled in pain and it only took one more kick to finish him off. I huffed, put a stray strand if fur back in place, and trotted over to where Syoran stood, ignoring the other trainer's stunned outcries.

"Good job, Spirit," Syoran said, patting me on the head, "I'd say that deserves a special lunch, right? How about some meat?" I grinned fiercely. "Alright, let's go see what they have at the buffet!"

"Can I get mine still alive and wriggling?" I asked, "Magikarp are my favorite." I heard Nine sigh behind me. "What?"

"Nothing," she mumbled, "Carry on." We followed Syoran in silence for a few moments. "You're getting better, by the way," she said off-handedly.

"You think so?" I said, equally casually, "you know, right before I was captured, I was in a bit of trouble with the ruler of Mt. Coronet. So I have to get stronger in case she comes after me."

"Why would she come after you?" Rio asked. I grinned smugly at him.

"She wanted me to be her mate. But other than her appearance, there was nothing attractive about her. The only thing she really loved is power."

"And what about you?" Nine asked, "What do you love?" I stiffened and glared. She was treading too close to things she had no business asking about in my opinion.

"Myself," I answered testily, and it was true, though not entirely.

"Right," she answered, "I should have guessed. Well, if you _are_ digging around for a mate, you're not my type. Sorry."

"What? NO!" I protested vehemently.

"Oh, so you don't think I'm attractive then?" she asked.

"NO, blast you! Where do females get all these crazy ideas from?" Syoran, oblivious or uncaring about my distress, led us to a low table designed for humans and Pokémon to share. Syoran ordered various foods for us: berries for Rio, poffins for Nine and Z, milk for Psi, and steak for me. I would have been happier if it had been raw, but I still wasn't going to complain.

As I was eating, I felt the air in the cafeteria shift slightly. No one else seemed to notice it, but when I turned I saw a red-haired woman and a blue-haired man arm in arm wearing a white dress and a white tuxedo walk in with a well-groomed Meowth. They were both in their mid-thirties and had that air of wealthy snobbery that cleared the way in front of them, despite the crowd moving around the room. And the three were headed right toward us. People turned as they approached, but the trio didn't seem to notice.

"Greeting, young trainer!" the man called, doffing his white fedora. Syoran turned. "Excellent battle out there," the man added, offering Syoran a gloved hand. He took it hesitantly and shook. I sniffed them hesitantly. There was something…off about them.

"Thanks…" Syoran said.

"Although," the red-haired woman said, looking down at me with a curious and slightly disapproving gaze, "I'm not sure that I approve of your choice of Pokémon…" She said this in such a way that it seemed she expected Syoran to immediately release me just because she disapproved. "Absol are such vicious Pokémon. All Dark-types are, really. Absol are far better used as fur coats than in battle." A low growl escaped my throat, but it didn't seem to intimidate her at all. "See?" she said, gesturing toward me with a sweep of her hand, "Much too vicious."

"I'll show you how vicious I am!" I snarled, crouching for an attack. Immediately, their Meowth leapt in front of me, claws unsheathed.

"Just yew try it, twerp!" he hissed in Poke-speak.

"It does appear to be strong, though," the man said, "Maybe you should breed it first. Then, the only real use for it is to sell it." My vision began to turn red, I was so furious. Ironically, my rage was such that I couldn't concentrate enough even to lash out blindly. So instead, I growled.

"I don't think you should insult my Pokémon anymore," Syoran said coolly, "In fact, I think you ought to leave. Right now." The pair looked incensed.

"What a rude little boy!" the woman exclaimed, "Come, James. Let's leave him to his own devices. We still have work to do."

"Right you are! Ooh! Look, Jessie! A desert bar!" the man replied, instantly heading that direction. The Meowth sighed.

"Some tings never change…" he grumbled before trundling after them. We watched them go very gratefully. Syoran sighed in relief.

"Well that was weird…" he muttered, returning to his meal. I, on the other hand, stared moodily at my food, all appetite gone. I brooded over what they had said. True, I rather liked my fur and did think it was very striking, but I strongly objected to be turned into a fur coat.

"Despicable _humans_," I growled, "And the Meowth wasn't much better."

"At least they gave you a compliment, along with all the insults," Rio offered tentatively. I turned to him, curious.

"And just what would that be?" I said icily. Rio gulped.

"Um…that you were worth breeding?" he said hesitantly. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Rio," I said with false geniality, "how is _that_ a compliment?" He shifted nervously.

"Well, uh…it means you have…um, desirable attributes and…um…" He trailed off as my gaze became withering. "Well, um, yeah…"

"Rio," I said, "I'll explain this one time only. I will _never_ be bred. There is no way I will _ever_ mate with some breeder scum." I snarled, the very idea turning my stomach in revulsion. "I'd be ashamed of myself. When _I_ want a mate _I'll_ go about it the traditional way, with courting rituals and everything. _My_ children will not be some…some _breeder brats!_ They'll be…" I stopped and my eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Out of curiosity, aren't you a bit young to know about this stuff, Rio? 'Desirable attributes' and all that? Rio?"

He was trembling, eyes squeezed shut and…were those tears on his cheeks. Nine and Z were glaring at me, but I ignored them and nudged Rio. "Hey kid! You okay? Rio! Snap out of…" There was a loud smacking sound and a painful force slammed into my cheek. Rio had force-palmed me! I flew away from the table and landed on the deck, right at the feet of a Tyranitar and a black-clothed trainer in a ninja outfit with long, flowing red hair tied in a pony-tail. He looked down at me in annoyance.

"Hmm? What's this? Did they send some reinforcements?" he muttered, frowning down at me. I ignored him and rose, turning on my full-strength glare as I confronted Rio. He was trembling in rage, his teary eyes meeting mine unblinkingly.

"Hey! What was that for?" I demanded. That only seemed to further enrage him.

"I AM NOT SCUM!" he shouted, pointing a paw at me, "AND I'M SICK OF YOU TREATING ME like I…like I…" He broke down weeping at that point, curled up into a little ball, and began rocking back and forth brokenly. "I'm not…I'm not scum…" I suddenly had the inclination to laugh. I don't know where it came from, but it seemed a shadow passed over me at that moment, filling my head with evil things to say. I almost wanted to see him lying broken on the floor, easy prey for my claws, teeth, and blades to…

I shook my head. Where were these thoughts coming from? First the humans and now Rio? The shadow passed on and the dark-garbed trainer behind me said, "Hmm, I suppose not…" Syoran was by Rio's side now, cradling him in his arms. He glared at me and I stared back blankly. Not defiantly, but I wasn't going to cringe for him.

"I don't know what you did," he said, pulling out my ball, "but I think it's time for you to return." I willing went in. I hadn't been thinking, Giratina blast it! Or so I told myself. I tried to convince myself that I had just forgotten Rio was a bred Pokémon, but deep down I knew it wasn't true. I had _wanted_ to hurt him.

"Curse me!" I hissed, "What's wrong with me?" I was still brooding over this when I was released again. We were back in the cabin and only Syoran and Rio were present. Rio was clinging to Syoran's leg like he was afraid of me. And he very well could be, I thought grimly. I felt an irrational flash of anger against him all the same, though, for being such a weak little…

"Spirit," Syoran said sternly. I looked up at him. "I don't know what just happened, but I want you two to make it right. Whatever that looks like, this ends _today_. This is not happening again. I will not have you two going at each other all the time, understand?" He stepped back and pushed Rio forward, who stood clutching his arms to himself and stared at the floor in insecurity.

"What do you know?" I barked back angrily at Syoran. He fixed me with a look that melted away my anger in its burning intensity. I felt sadness and melancholy replace it. I cursed myself again and turned to Rio. I even tried to smile in a not-creepy manner "Hey…"

He glanced up, then returned his gaze to the floor. "I'm not scum…" he muttered and a tear dropped down his cheek.

"Look!" I snapped, causing him to flinch back in surprise, "I'm sorry! Okay? You don't have to feel bad about yourself just because I said a few words. I think you're a good kid, got it?" I rubbed my cheek and smiled ruefully. "Strong too. And where I come from that says a lot more about someone than anything else."

"Thanks…" Rio said, "I think…"

"So, sorry and all that," I said awkwardly. I was out of practice with apologies, so it was the best I could do. Most of the ones I would have had to apologize to in the recent past were already my meal for that evening.

"Okay…" Rio said and there was an awkward pause. "And?" I said, "There's clearly something you wanted to say. What is it?"

"Oh…" he said hesitantly, "I just…wondered why you hated…bred Pokémon…"

I sighed. Of course it would be that question. "I suppose it's because they surrender themselves completely to the whims of a human, even down to the most intimate of relationships. They let humans take advantage of them."

"Not all breeders do that!" Rio protested, "Most are more of Pokémon caretakers than anything! They do all sorts of research into the health of various Pokémon and try to help trainers take better care of their Pokémon. They get their name because they try to find only the best mates for their Pokémon so that they can have strong children that can make them proud."

"I see," I said, not really seeing at all. Breeders were people who bred Pokémon. Dress it up however you like, that was what the profession was at its core. Of course, I didn't say any of this to Rio. I didn't want to make the situation worse by getting into an argument. "That's not the point. I'm sorry. There, I said it. Can we move on now?"

"Okay…" he said. Then, he reached around my neck and gave me a hug. I stiffened, but relaxed when he said in a raw voice, "Thank you, Spirit."

"Yeah, whatever," I said as my cheeks heated up in embarrassment. Me letting someone hug me. Next thing, I'd be hitting on Nine or something.

"Good," Syoran sighed in relief, "Glad that's resolved." Well…sort of. He let the other's out of their balls and sat down on the ground in front of us. "So, tomorrow we arrive in the Battle Zone and I want you all to look your best…which means I have to give you all baths." There was a universal gasp of horror. I looked around in confusion. Syoran smiled at me. "And I think I'll give Spirit his first."


	7. Chapter 7: Illusion Master Zoroark

Chapter 7:

Illusion Master Zoroark

"Wow," Z whistled, looking at what was left of the bathroom.

"Shut up…" I growled, sopping wet.

"Wow," he repeated, "How _did_ you chop the faucet in half?"

"I said shut up about it!" I snapped. The door to our room opened to reveal Syoran. He sighed heavily as he entered and shook his head.

"Well, they're giving us another cabin," he said, since this one is flooded, thank you Spirit."

"Hey!" I growled, "No one told me a bath was like _that_! All that horrible noise and echoing! And that water was _not_ luke-warm!" Syoran ignored me and packed up his stuff. After we moved into the next cabin, he tricked me into the closet with a slice of roast beef and took the rest to go get their baths at some place called a 'spa'. Z was the first back and he took up a position on the other side, presumably to keep me from getting out.

"Stupid trainer," I muttered, "It's not my fault. He should blame that evil bathtub!" I fumed. My fur was still damp from the bath and it only added to my discomfort. I heard Z sigh as I continued to mutter.

"And I thought _I_ was bad tempered…" he said under his breath but loud enough for me to hear. "Seriously, Spirit, I don't like baths either, but who cuts a _faucet_ in half?"

"I DO!" I snapped. I shook myself to remove some water from my coat, getting drops of water all over the closet. Oops. Someone's clothes just got all wet. Oh well… "Could you let me out?" I asked Z, as nicely as I could manage.

"No," he replied instantly. I bit back and angry reply.

"Why not?" I asked calmly.

"Because Syoran wants you in there right now," he said, "Though he could have put you in your Poke-ball. I suppose he just wanted to let you chill for a bit by yourself."

I cursed. "Do you always do everything he says?" I taunted.

"Yes," he replied, unflappable.

"Well, _I'm _not that tame yet," I said arrogantly.

"Clearly," Z muttered.

"And if you don't let me out right now, I'll start hacking through the door!" I threatened.

"And we wouldn't want that, would we?" Z said sarcastically. The handle jiggled. "Oh darn, it's locked. Can't help you."

"You little…" I said, grinning humorlessly, "Well played."

I heard the cabin door open and Syoran walk in with the rest of them. He sighed and dropped his pack on the floor. I yipped to get his attention, inwardly cringing. I really _am_ pathetic. Pandering to the wishes of a human like that.

Absols have every right to despise humans. We try to warn them of their own doom that they're too pig-headed to see it coming, but they think we're the cause and drive us away! The reason we're so rare now is because a few after I was born they shot most of us! This reputation of ours has become known as the 'Absol's Curse'.

At least Syoran recognizes me for what I am. Not a monster (I hope) but a Pokémon just like any other. So just for that I didn't slice his hand off when he opened the door. Instead, I walked out and shook myself again, spraying him mercilessly.

"Hey! Cut it our Spirit!" he ordered, shielding his face. I stopped with a disinterested sniff and padded over to where a strange wind blew out of a strange metal grate. It smelled salty, like everything aboard the boat. Unfortunately, my damp fur and the wind made me feel cold, but I was too stubborn to move and sat shivering. My stomach rumbled as the smell reminded me of my favorite food: fresh caught Magikarp.

Syoran noticed me shivering and quickly pulled out a blanket. "You cold, Spirit?" I glared defiantly at him and he sighed. "Back to this, then? Fine. Freeze your butt off for all I care. If you get cold it will be right here." He set it down on the floor. Hopping on the bed, he pulled out a book and began reading.

Psi toddled up to it and grabbed it. Dragging it behind him, he approached me, concern on his face. "Spi'it cold?" he asked innocently. I tossed my head proudly.

"Ha! This is nothing compared to Mt. Coronet!" I boasted. But still my rebellious body shivered uncontrollably. I needed to dry off faster. Psi stared seriously at me with his squinted eyes.

"Spi'it need blankie?" he asked. I sighed.

"Yep. Yep I do," I admitted. Psi eagerly wrapped it around my back and then lay against my legs to take a nap. I shook my head in amusement and lay down, careful not to disturb him.

Syoran rose and sat down in front of me. I suddenly felt trapped between him and the wall, so my hackles began to rise. "Alright! I get it! You're angry!" he said ruefully. I glared at him. "I'm sorry. I now know you don't like the bath and I guess we both over-reacted. I shouldn't have locked you in the closet, alright? Now, will you stop glaring at me like you want to cut my legs off?"

I stared at him for a long second before turning away with a shrug. "At least I get free food," I said, "Never got that before." Syoran noticed my change in attitude and patted my head, which I grudgingly allowed.

"Great!" he said brightly, "Now, let's see if we can dry you off and brush you down and then we can go to bed!"

The next morning, we weighed anchor at the island port that gave access to the Battle Zone. It was not the busiest human settlement I'd ever seen, but it was the closest I'd ever been to one of its size. It was…revolting. It smelled of garbage and there was hardly a tree in sight. Instead, it was a jungle of metal and concrete. At least Snowpoint had been covered in ice, but here it was just human buildings and mowed grass.

The first thing Syoran did was go into a large building to 'register' or something like that, leaving us outside to 'enjoy the sights'. I didn't see much to enjoy, so I told the others I was going to take a walk and I'd be back shortly. I intended to find a nice stretch of beach and cool my paws in the water for a bit, because that concrete was scorching hot. But what I found was something else entirely.

It started out innocently enough. I was walking through the shallows on a nice stretch of beach, glaring at the local Krabby scoping me out to see if I was a good meal, when I heard a thunderous crash from behind the next turn in the coastline. Immediately, my battle senses activated. I crouched, body tensed and head in the air, sniffing. I smelled a very powerful group of Pokémon around the next bend. Being cautious but curious all the same, I crept up to an outlying boulder and hid behind it while I scoped out the scene in front of me. Stunned by what I saw, I blinked several times just to be sure that I wasn't hallucinating.

It appeared to be a full-scale battle between four Pokémon and a human. On the one side were the dark-clothed trainer and the Tyranitar from the ship and on the other were a translucent Vaporeon completely in her species' water –form, a Blaziken, and a blue-cheeked Pikachu. The Blaziken was ducking and weaving around the Tyranitar, raining blows upon it which despite the type-matchup barely seemed to be affecting it at all. Meanwhile, the Pikachu and Vaporeon were desperately trying to hit the man, who was laughing while he easily dodged their attacks.

"ROAAR! STAND STILL, JET! YOU LITTLE PEST!" the Tyranitar bellowed in pain, nursing his battered cheek as he tried to flatten the Blaziken in one punch, but missed and brought down part of the cliff instead. The Blaziken performed a handspring over the monster's tail as it came around with similar intent.

"Sorry, Tyrone," he answered in a rough-hewn accent, "But I think that would be hazardous to my health. And my face." He paused briefly to wipe a smudge from his cheek. "I have an image to keep, you know."

"FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN, YOU LITTLE PANSY!" The Blaziken responded with a blinding barrage of punches to Tyrone's cheeks, cracking the stony skin.

"Satisfied?" he asked smugly.

"Surrender, Zorro!" the Vaporeon ordered the human, "Pikablu and I have you outmatched!" The red-haired human laughed loudly.

"Do you now?" he asked, pirouetting out of the way of an electric bolt, "Thank you for your advice, Vapor, but I think I can take care of myse…" As he was talking, she jetted forward and rammed him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. His image shimmered as he collapsed and disappeared to reveal a black-and-red furred Pokémon known as a Zoroark. He gasped for air. "I spent days working on that illusion," he growled, "_days!_"

I had the uncomfortable feeling that I had just discovered something I would have been much happier not knowing about.

"What are you two doing here?" the Pikachu demanded, "Tell us or I'll fry you up crispier than humans like their bacon!" He leapt aside as the Zoroark suddenly lunged for him, claws extended. Growling in annoyance at his miss, the dark type began shredding the air around the Pikachu with his claws, sometimes coming within millimeters of his face. It was only lightning quick reactions that saved him from getting his skin shredded.

"Tell you? Don't make me laugh! I would never betray my lord to scum you!"

"Scum? Ha! That's funny coming from you, traitor!" The Pikachu's form began to blur and he shot around the Zoroark's claws, coming in for a high-speed attack from the rear.

Snarling angrily, the Zoroark whirled, his eyes glowing blue. "Eat some of this, Pikablu!" Red energy flowed over his body and down his arms. He slammed his fists into the ground emphatically. A wave of energy blew out from the impact point. The Pikachu tried to backpedal but he ran right into it and fell to the ground, coughing and spasming. The Vaporeon tried to jump into the ocean and escape, but she couldn't make it. With a scream, she fell. The Zoroark stood over them triumphantly.

"Like that, do you?" he asked their twitching forms, "Your friends in Viridian Forest were so kind to help me perfect it…while I was torturing and killing a few of them, that is!"

"You…monster," the Vaporeon gasped out.

The Zoroark laughed loudly and brandished his claws. "Now, believe it or not, I'm not supposed to kill you, Pikablu. However, you, dear Vapor, are a perfectly expendable target."

I made a quick decision just then. I didn't like this Zoroark's attitude and had the sneaking suspicion he had been up to no good on the ship. Plus, the Blaziken was still busy with the Tyranitar, so if anyone was going to save the Vaporeon, it would have to be me. Gathering my strength, I leapt out of hiding and dashed for him, making no attempt to silence my footsteps. He whirled sharply, but relaxed when he saw me. "Ah, Havoc, you're late, as usu…" I rammed into him, knocking him over and stunning him. "You're not…Havoc," he choked.

"Nope. Name's Spirit," I growled, "Nice to make your acquaintance. Not really. Now, how would you like to get your butt kicked today, finely sliced or battered?" The Zoroark rose slowly, dusting himself off. His look was murderous and for a moment I second-guessed myself. This may have been a bad idea.

"You are either very brave or very stupid," he said, "and I can't decide which." His eyes narrowed. "You're that Absol from the ship, aren't you?"

"Less talking," I snapped, lunging at him with my blade. I hit him, but he simply vanished in a flash of light, leaving me blinded.

"It was an illusion! Look out behind you!" the Vaporeon called worriedly. I whirled just in time to parry a slash with my blades. The Zoroark hissed in annoyance and leapt back.

"Do you really think you can defeat me, Absol?" he asked, showing me his teeth and claws. Shadows began to swirl around him and a wind whipped up, making his fur blow around in the wind. He seemed to become a source of pure darkness, overwhelming and terrifying. "I am far more powerful than you could ever imagine! Bow before me, or I shall tear the flesh from your bones and feed it to the hounds of hell!"

To be honest, I was scared. I'd never seen anyone do anything like what I was seeing now. And it didn't help that the Pikachu and Vaporeon were screaming at me to run. It could be an illusion, but it looked pretty real. Regardless, I stood up straight and faced him with a level, hard-eyed gaze. "Your illusion is very convincing," I said, hoping it was an illusion, "but there is one problem with it." Zoroark's expression became dismayed and the shadows and wind vanished.

"What? What was wrong with it?" he demanded desperately. Meanwhile, I noticed that the Pikachu and Vaporeon were _not _actually telling me to run, but shouting encouragement. That must have been part of the illusion too.

"I didn't feel any wind," I told him. He cursed.

"Ah-ha! Take this, you big oaf!" the Blaziken shouted triumphantly, landing a giant, glowing fist directly on the Tyranitar's jaw. He collapsed like a falling mountain, sending shockwaves through the ground and nearly flattening the Blaziken as he came down. After a successful doge, he took the time to strike a dramatic pose before turning to face Zoroark. "Come here, Zorro! I'm barely warmed up yet!" Zorro growled in annoyance.

"The position is becoming untenable," he said, raking a claw through his fur and pulling out a grey, metal egg-shaped object. I couldn't figure out what it was, but it gave me chills for some reason. It looked like a human weapon and that was enough to make me wary. "Catch, Jet." He threw it at the Blaziken and ran the other way. In mid-air, the egg exploded into a cloud of smoke, obscuring the battlefield and leaving me coughing.

"Coward!" Jet screamed, "I wanted to FIGHT! Come back here, Zorro!"

"It's okay," the Vaporeon soothed, rising shakily in her solid form, "We'll get him next time. At least we got Tyrone." She turned to me and smiled. "I don't know why you helped us, but thank you." She cocked her head to the side. "Did you say your name was Spirit?"

"Yeah," I growled, "I didn't like that guy's attitude. He spoke so flippantly of death and torture. I may hunt a few Magikarp…" That was not entirely true. I hunted a _lot_ of Magikarp. They were my primary food source in the wild. But they weren't really intelligent to be called beings of equal worth. However, I would never dream of torturing them before I ate them. That was just cruel. "…but that doesn't mean I wanted to see you all dead. He reminds me of someone I knew once. He was a murderer. So…" I shrugged, "Plus, you looked like you could use some help there."

"We had it sorted…" the Pikachu mumbled. Vapor nudged him and he amended himself quickly."Um…thanks." He turned to his to companions, ignoring me. "Anyway, we have a new problem. Namely, Tyrone." The other two nodded in agreement.

"We can't just leave him here," Jet said.

"And it will take at least two of us to ensure he doesn't escape," Vapor sighed.

But we still have our mission to complete," Pikablu finished. He gave me a curious look. "I don't suppose you could help."

"No," I replied, "I have to get back to my trainer."

"Oh." Now, the Pikachu completely lost interest in me. "So, since I'm the leader, I'll continue the mission while you two make sure headquarters gets Tyrone locked up all nice and cozy." The other two exchanged worried glances.

"You sure you can handle this without my help?" Jet asked. The Pikachu grinned confidently.

"You forget, I'm a super-clone of the world's most powerful Pikachu! I can handle anything! I'd take _Groudon_ on if he wasn't such a cheater!" he boasted. Vapor rolled her eyes.

"He doesn't cheat. He just has a type advantage," she said. Angry sparks appeared on the Pikachu's cheeks.

"I'LL TURN THAT JERK'S DIRT INTO GLASS!" he said, "WATCH THIS!" An electric aura surrounded him, throwing off sparks left and right. Vapor and Jet stood watching, bored expressions on their face.

I looked for an excuse to get out of there.

"Well, if you won't be needing me…" I muttered. The Blaziken waved me away. A bit put off by his dismissiveness, I turned and bounded back over the sands, thinking over the events that had just transpired. A team of Pokémon going out on missions to defeat criminals. What a…novel idea.

I arrived back at the port to find the others waiting for me. No one asked where I'd been, so I didn't bother to tell them. Perhaps this adventure was better kept to myself, for now at least.


	8. Chapter 8: Meanest Rocket Proton

Chapter 8

Meanest Rocket Proton

Soon, Syoran arrived and led us into the city. My first impression of it was that it was very loud. True to its name, battles were taking place almost everywhere. Syoran had reserved a room at the Pokémon Center for us, but it took forever to get there because we kept having to scoot past very dangerous combatants brawling in the streets.

"Hey! Watch it!" Nine shouted as a Machoke flew through the air. He ignored us, getting right back up and promptly getting tossed into the air again by the Charizard he was fighting. But despite the danger, we did eventually reach the Pokémon Center. As we approached the door, a group of trainers in black leather exited the Center. They froze when they saw us and looks of disgust crossed their faces. I noticed with a start they were all staring at me and my hackles rose under their open scorn. Syoran tried to push past them, but one, an average height man with green hair and a cruel expression, blocked his way. Syoran pulled up short.

"May I pass?" he asked nicely. Too nicely in my opinion. I growled at them. The man noticed this and leered at me.

"Your Absol is poorly trained," he said. I tossed my head proudly. "Of course, they're not meant to be trained. Just shot, skinned, and their fur sold to make a profit."

"That's what you think!" I snapped. Then, I caught a whiff of his scent and frowned. He smelled…familiar somehow.

"Careful," Syoran said, , "I think he heard you. And you're right, he is poorly trained. Almost wild, in fact. I might not be able to stop him in time if he tries to attack." I blinked in surprise, but then grinned. I liked this side of Syoran. He wasn't one to back down.

"I remember this group of Absol around Fortree," the man said, continuing, "weather was going crazy. Locals were getting scared, which is bad for our business. So, we shot them all and when the weather went back to normal, we convinced them it had been the Absols all along. The Absol's Curse, we called it. Pity we couldn't sell the pelts to them afterwards. No one wanted a coat made from a cursed Pokémon. But we managed to sell them in the next region over, so I guess it all worked out anyway."

I was frozen in shock. Fortree! That was where I was…where my family…when I was…

"You _BASTARD!_" I howled, "It was _you_! YOU KILLED THEM! I remember you now! You were the one who stood back while the others fired!" I lowered my blade, aiming at his stomach. "I think I'll kill you right now!" I saw a flicker of fear cross his face.

"Crobat! Wing Attack!" he shouted. Out of the sky came a four-winged purple bat that slammed into me and knocked me to the ground. It circled me, glaring and daring me to get up. A voice in the back of my head told me to stay down. That Crobat was really powerful. The man looked relieved. "You should keep him on a tighter leash."

"I'll keep that in mind," Syoran replied, kneeling down beside me, "Now, I'm tired of your arrogant chatter. Please go. Spirit, return." I was unceremoniously sucked inside my ball, much to my displeasure, which I spared no pains to express.

"Let me go!" I howled, "He must pay! He killed them! He…" Suddenly, my anger deserted me and there was only old, familiar pain. One that I'd thought I'd buried long ago, but had now come back to haunt me. When we reached our room and Syoran let me out, I was limp and listless. Syoran gave me a worried look.

"You okay, Spirit?" he asked. I did not respond. He set me carefully on the bed and began stroking my fur, trying to comfort me as best he could. He knew something was wrong, he just couldn't figure out what. However, my only response was to curl into a tight ball so they others wouldn't see me cry. I heard him whispering something to Nine and Z, but I didn't care what it was. I flinched when he touched my shoulder again.

"Spirit, I'm going to take Rio and Psi for a walk," he said, "Nine and Z will be here if you…if you need them for anything." I didn't move, so he took Rio and Psi's paws and walked carefully out the door in that peculiar way people do when they feel awkward about being in the room.

I felt the bed shift as Nine crawled up next to me. "Hey you," she said, "What's wrong?" I curled up tighter. "Oh come on! At least _talk _to me!" I didn't respond. "I won't go away until you do," she said with finality.

"She won't…" Z sighed, crawling up on the other side, "So you'd better just talk."

"Why doesn't anyone understand that sometimes I just want to be _left alone_?" I growled. I felt Nine shift closer.

"Spirit, we're your friends. Or…" She sighed heavily. "…we try to be. You can tell us this stuff. We don't mind."

My head whipped around suddenly, putting us nose to nose. She flinched back in surprise. "Look at me," I demanded, "If you can't do that, how can you expect me to tell you anything?" Her eyes met mine, pools of calm and warmth. "You want to know what's wrong?" I asked dangerously. She blinked, taken aback by the ferocity in my tone. "It's those Giratina-cursed humans! Arceus smite them all to the Reverse World for what they've done!"

Her eyes hardened. "Don't insult Sy…"

"I'M NOT!" I screamed in her face, "I'M CURSING ALL THE OTHERS EXCEPT HIM! HE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS TREATED ME DECENTLY! The others…they shot my…" Tears welled up in my eyes, but I was determined to finish before they overwhelmed me again. "THEY KILLED MY FAMILY! THEY SHOT MY FATHER, MY MOTHER, MY LITTLE TWIN BROTHERS, AND MY BABY SISTER! RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! AND NOW I'M ALL ALONE BECAUSE OF WHAT THEY DID TO ME!" I began crying again. Weeping, really. They say time heals all wounds. That is a lie. This one would never fully heal, no matter how much time had passed.

Nine and Z sat stunned and for a long moment the only sounds came from me. But eventually, Nine leaned forward, concern in her eyes. "Tell me about it," she said gently. For a moment, I rebelled. But then, I swallowed and took a deep breath. I'd already spilled ninety percent so there was no reason to hold the rest back.

"My family used to live in Hoenn," I began, steadying my voice, "Right before the weather started going crazy, we all realized what was about to happen. We scattered to the four corners of the region in order to try and warn everyone and we all agreed to meet up by the human settlement called Fortree. We were all looking for the man named Steven Stone because only he had the power to stop the cataclysm. I found him and managed to deliver our warning, but then the weather went mad. It was raining one minute and blazing hot the next. The disturbance had just reached Fortree when I arrived. But when I reached the rendezvous point, there were humans with guns…and they'd cornered my family…and they…they killed them all. They shot me too."

I chuckled. "But I didn't die. A female trainer, I think her name was May, drove them away before they could kill me. But she left me behind. I suppose she thought I was dead as well. I sure felt like I was."

"A Kecleon found me and took me to a Xatu healer, who saved my life. I suppose I should have been thankful, but I barely said a word to them. I hated them both instead. After I was well enough, they helped me bury what was left of my family. I swore never again to try and save a human and departed to begin my new life."

"Ever since then, I've been wandering around, stopping for a few months at a time but never really settling down. I thought I'd finally found a home on Mt. Coronet, but then I got caught thanks to you and here I am. And that is the short and tragic story of Spirit, the Wandering Absol."

Nine shook her head sadly. "I'm so sorry." Z nodded in agreement.

"You're the first ones I ever told," I laughed bitterly, "And that man with the green hair, he was their leader. I will never forget that green hair or his name."

"And what was his name?" Nine prompted. My face contorted into an expression of disgust.

"His name," I said, "Was Commander Proton." I shook my head. "And now he's here and…I just don't know what to do."

"You could trust us more," Z suggested gruffly, "We do care for you, despite how Nine acts some times."

"How _I_ act?" Nine asked in mock offence, "You're the one who is grumpy all the time."

"And you, darling," Z growled, "Are bossy." I smiled weakly.

"You…remind me of them in some ways," I said. Nine nuzzled my cheek and licked it.

"Well, we _are _your family now, Spirit," she said. Her expression turned solemn. "Syoran is too, you know. And he'd like to be your friend as well, if you would let him. He really does like you. He thinks you are cool and strong, but it pains him when you hate him. So you shouldn't act so proud and distant all the time."

"One step at a time, please," I countered with a little bit of timid sass. I'd just completely broken the usual image, well, mask really, that I portrayed. I wasn't ready to come back at full strength. Nine chuckled and Z just smiled.

"Eh," Z said nonchalantly, "That's all it takes." He hopped off Syoran's bed and tried to open his backpack to get a magazine or something. I looked at Nine and shifted awkwardly.

"Nine?" I asked with trepidation. She raised an eyebrow. "I was just wondering…do _you_ actually like me?"

"Well, you go out of your way to make it difficult," she said, "But…yes."

I blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Why?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh gee, it must be your charisma," she said sarcastically. I smiled somewhat sheepishly, but only somewhat. "Actually, it's because, despite everything you have done and said that is hurtful, especially to Rio, I could always sense your pain underneath it. And so, whenever you said humans were monsters or we were idiots or glared scornfully at us from across the room, instead of getting angry, I felt pity for you. And the few times that I saw what lay behind it, I saw someone whose loyalty is hard to earn but impossible to lose. Someone who would never betray a friend. Someone who is stronger than what they appear to be. You kept all that bottled up inside for a decade, for crying out loud! And now that you've opened up to us…" She smiled warmly. "Well, let's just say that you will always be my friend, Spirit."

A warm feeling spread throughout my chest, melting some of the snows of Mt. Coronet that had taken up residence there. I nodded gratefully and put my head down on the bed. But an uneasy thought still clawed at me.

"Nine?"

"What?"

"Does Rio like me?"

She was silent for a long time. "Spirit," she sighed, "Those things you said on the ship really hurt him. He's been trying to move past the circumstances of his birth for years now, but he hasn't been able to."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"He hasn't evolved," she said, "To evolve, members of his species must be comfortable with their situation. They have to place their trust in someone. Rio…can't do that. He's always thought he needed to prove himself."

"Prove himself?" I repeated, "The kid sent me flying across the deck! What does he need to prove?"

"I don't know!" Nine said, pain in her voice, "But until he meets his own inner standard, he will never evolve."

"Well, I hope he does soon," I said, "for his sake." I closed my eyes and sighed. "Oh by the way, I actually do think you're somewhat attractive," I said casually. She gasped and smacked me. "OW! Hey! That was a compliment!"

"You," she growled, "Have no idea how to talk to females."

That night, I dreamed of the green-haired human.

He was standing over me and the sky was red behind him. The color of blood. There was a pool of liquid around me seeping into the ground. An evil wind blew across the plain, reeking of despair and death.

Death; it was all around me. Darkness too. I looked into the human's eyes and saw only malice. His weapon was pointed at me. I stared at it with wide eyes. It fired.

I fell.

My body landed on the ground and my vision was filled with the sight of bodies. To be honest, I knew what to expect there, my family, dead upon the forest floor, and I was not disappointed. It still tore my heart to shreds, even though I'd had this nightmare before.

But this time, something was different. There were more bodies on the ground this time and one of them was…

…human.

"No…" I croaked weakly, "…not them too…"

Around me lay the bodies of Nine, Z, Rio, Psi, and Syoran.

"Spi'it?"

I woke with a start to see Psi standing over me, not dead with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you 'wake?" he asked.

"I am now," I growled.

"I'm scared," he said, "Something's coming and the others won't wake up!" I instantly came to full consciousness, my senses straining to get a handle on the situation around me. I heard the others' rhythmic breathing and they smelled fine, but there was a persistent humming in the room and psychic energy filled the air, too much to be coming from Psi. But maybe his powers gave him resistance to whatever had afflicted the others.

"You're right," I whispered, "I think some psychic has created a blanket hypnosis field in this room. My eyes shot to the door when I saw it slowly begin to open. I growled, stepping forward and putting Psi behind me as two flat, red eyes appeared in the doorway, staring emptily at me. A blast of cold swept through the room and I heard Syoran shift, but not wake up.

"Spirit, I'm scared," Psi whimpered, "And I have to go potty…"

"Hold it," I ordered as I watched the red eyes slowly enter the room, boring into me. My eyes were able to make out a bell-shape floating toward me with them. Its eyes were so mesmerizing that despite my darkness powers I felt myself falling under their spell.

I heard Psi cry out and whirled just in time to parry a blade directed at my back from the dark. "Tch," I heard from the darkness. I felt something sharp strike my side and yelped. I leapt at the source of it, but a glowing ball of energy from the red-eyed bell shot by my head and exploded in a brilliant flash. I felt another strike hit my side and growled.

My eyes were useless, so I closed them and relied on my hearing, waiting for them to make a wrong move. Fortunately for me, one of my attackers stumbled in the dark and cursed, allowing me to pinpoint his position. I rounded on him swiftly, instinctively forcing dark energy into my head-blade. I don't know what gave me the idea I could do it. This battle was pushing me harder than any I'd ever experienced, what with being roused from sleep and attacked by two unknown combatants, so I was trying to cope with it. My efforts were rewarded with a sharp cry of pain and the sound of someone falling to the ground.

"Blast…that hurt," a reptilian voice gasped, "Ow…"

"Stay down," I growled, "or I'll tear your throat out." I turned toward the floating bell. "If you think your psychic powers will work on me, then you'd better think again, Iron-hide!" It's eyes bored into me dully.

"What a pain…" it sighed in a metallic voice, like a bell tolling.

"Grovyle, Bronzong, stand down," a sharp, clicked voice commanded. Into the room stepped a steel-covered bird. I could barely make the outline of it out in the gloom. I racked my memory for its species' name. Skarmory, wasn't it?

In response to his order, the bell sighed apathetically and floated toward him. Its partner, who I now knew was a Grovyle, tried to rise, but I growled threateningly.

"What did you do to Psi?" I demanded.

"The Abra? Knocked him out with a sleep seed," she replied snippily, "Can I get up now?"

"Depends, are you working for a Zoroark?" I asked.

"No," the Skarmory replied for her, "We were hired by someone else. Now please, let my comrade up. She is of little use wounded."

I glared in his general direction. "No, I think this position gives me the advantage. So you'd better start talking if you don't want her guts on the floor."

"Calm yourself, Wanderer," a familiar voice said, "I will explain everything."

I froze. "Oh, Arceus, no," I said, "What are _you_ doing here?"

The cold in the room intensified and an unwelcome, crystalline figure stepped up beside the Skarmory. Her eyes caught a glimmer of light and reflected it, making them appear to glow a brilliant blue. More light caught in her fur, surrounding her in a rainbow aura. She looked almost…divine. "Hello," she said, "You walking disaster." She smiled. "I see you've become even stronger."

"Lady Glacier," I replied, nodding to her, not quite in welcome but more in acknowledgment, "Aren't you supposed to be back at Mt. Coronet?"

"That blasted Nine-tailed hussy defeating my army and your escape made me the laughingstock of the entire mainland," she replied, "My Snover remain loyal, but it is increasingly difficult to keep the others in line. However, if you return with me, my authority will be re-established. My domain might even be extended!" She giggled at that, pleased with the idea of more territory to rule. "So, I hired these mercenaries to accompany me while my forces keep my kingdom intact. So, here's my offer, Wanderer: come back with me and…"

"My name is not 'Wanderer'," I broke in abruptly.

"Oh?" she said, "Is it 'Spirit'?" She spat it out like a curse. "That's what _he_ calls you, isn't it? _Isn't it_?" Her expression lit up and became very pleasant. "What if…I froze him solid and set you free? Would you be willing to come back with me and be my mate then?"

"No," I stated.

"Why not?" she asked, as if she had anticipated this.

"Better to live on the corner of rooftop with happiness than rule a vast kingdom with a nagging mate," I replied.

"Oh really?" she sniffed, "Am I really _that_ disagreeable to look at?" I glared at her. "Or maybe…you're not…" She stared at me, cocking her head to the side. "Of course not, it's that overgrown _fox_, isn't it? You're infatuated with her, aren't you?"

"No!" I snapped, alarmed by the idea, "It's _you_ I don't like! This is the second time you've sent your minions to attack me and I'm not any more impressed this time! Your face may be pretty but your actions aren't! I will _never_ find you attractive!"

"Hmm. I don't believe you," she purred, preening her fur. She sauntered up to me, pressing up against my side. Her body was surprisingly warm, like she had absorbed all the heat out of the room. Her fur was soft and fluffy, but she was strong and lithe underneath. She smelled of Mt. Coronet, of snow-covered peaks and high sheer cliffs. Her purring grew louder and I felt a sudden wave of…was it desire? It couldn't be, not for her, no matter how much she…rubbed up against me and…purred…and…oh sweet desire!

"What do you think?" she asked smoothly. I hesitated.

"I…" My head was quickly clouding. I couldn't think straight with her right next to me… I looked away, trying to keep my head. My heart was hammering, my breaths were coming _way_ too fast, and my face was swiftly heating up. My body was rebelling against my mind. And she wouldn't stop _purring_!

My eyes roved the room wildly until they fell on the bed where Syoran lay. I couldn't see her, but I knew Nine was there beside it. Z too, for that matter. I straightened and turned to Lady Glacier, smiling lustfully. Her smile widened in response…until I whirled suddenly and tackled Bronzong. I hit it with the same technique I'd used on the Grovyle, charging my blade with darkness before striking. It went reeling drunkenly through the air and slammed into the wall, making a loud, tolling noise in protest. Like magic, Nine, Syoran, Rio, and Z woke instantly. "I refuse," I said calmly to Lady Glacier.

"Tch," she sniffed, "How short-sighted of you."

"Not really," I replied, "They care about me. You don't."

"Oi!" Nine demanded sleepily, "What are you all doing here?"

Syoran blinked in surprise at them and reached for his electric box. The one that held all the information about various Pokémon in it. "Nine?" he asked, "What's going on here?"

"Spirit?" she said, passing the question along to me.

"They're here for me," I answered, "The Glaceon asked me to be her mate."

"Oh?" Nine grinned. "I guess I'll have to fight off the competition, then," she said teasingly.

"Shut up…" I muttered.

Nine advanced on the intruders swiftly. Frightened, they all beat a hasty retreat and scrambled out the door, knocking down a Chansey who was in the hall.

"Yes!" I cheered, "Two for the price of one!"

"Now what was that about?" Syoran muttered, rolling over and pulling the blankets closer to him. "Close the door, would you Spirit?" He yawned and went back to sleep. Z and Rio soon followed his example.

I found Psi snoring softly behind a chair and, with Nine's help, put him back in his Poke-bed. Then, Nine and I lay down at a close but still comfortable distance from each other to join them in sleep.

"I hope she didn't give you any ideas," Nine muttered right as I was almost asleep. I opened my eyes and frowned at.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Even in the dark, I could tell she was smirking at me.

"Oh, nothing," she replied, "She was rather beautiful though, wasn't she? Her crystalline fur, strong body. I'm sure many males would fight to the death to have her."

"She's a witch," I said, "With a mean streak as wide as the Coronet Mountain Range." I smiled fiercely at her, showing off my razor-sharp teeth. "Besides, you _know_ I have eyes only for you."

"See? That one was better!" Nine said proudly, "Keep it up and you might find yourself a desperate Delcatty." To her amusement, I sighed.

"You're horrible," I growled. There was a moment of silence as we lay there. I closed my eyes in preparation for sleep.

"Spirit?" she said in a whisper.

"Yeah?" I grunted.

"What's your name?"

I looked over in surprise. She was staring somewhat nervously at me. "Isn't 'Spirit' good enough?" I asked with a tinge of sarcasm.

"If you were a bred Pokémon," she answered, "But you were born in the wild, so you have to have another. One your parents gave you."

I shifted, rolling onto my side to face her better. "And what about you, then?" I asked, "Weren't you in a reserve or something before Syoran picked you up?"

She shrugged. "I have one, yes. But you see…I was separated from my parents when I was very young. I haven't been called by it since I was a pup. Syoran gave me my name and that's that. Now stop trying to dodge the question!"

"I left it behind," I said, "I buried it with my family. Spirit's my name now. And _that's_ that."

She rolled away from me and put her head in her paws. "Well…maybe we'll tell each other… one of these days. Night."

**Author's Note: I probably offended a few people who love Proton, but oh well.**

**Can anyone guess what's coming? Anyone? Virtual cookie to anyone who can!**


	9. Chapter 9: Rockin' Team Rocket

Chapter Nine

Rockin' Team Rocket

When dawn came it found us still fast asleep. Soon it became morning and we were all still asleep. It wasn't until a knock came at the door, around the ungodly time of ten-thirty, that we all woke up. The man at the door was Norris, the man who was responsible for our presence here, and he wanted to know if we were ready to go. Syoran sleepily replied, no, but we would be in ten minutes.

Half an hour later, we were stored inside our Poke-balls and Syoran stepped out. Norris was tapping his foot impatiently and when he saw Syoran he pushed his glasses up his nose, heaved a sigh, and said, "Well, better late than never, I suppose. Have you had breakfast yet?" Syoran sheepishly replied that no, he had not and neither had we for that matter. Norris sighed again. "Well, come and get some. I'm sure there's a little left over from everyone else's meal."

He was right about that. There was plenty of food left for us, almost too much in fact. While we ate, Norris talked to Syoran, mostly _at_ him, about the various challenges and what-not that were available. He wanted to know what Syoran was interested in so he could schedule him for those events. I didn't really pay attention. I was too busy scarfing down meat, something the humans called 'bacon'.

There was a T.V. in the corner, set to one of the humans' many news channels. It caught my attention because it was more of that stuff about the so-called 'Pokémon War' and the picture they showed was of that blue-cheeked Pikachu from earlier.

"New reports place what some are calling a new kind of shiny Pikachu in Sinnoh. Local authorities are concerned that this could herald a new breakout of inter-species warfare in that region. Police are currently offering a two-thousand Poke reward for any information on this Pokémon's whereabouts. And that's it for local news. In the Orre region today, police are still investigating the disappearance of Michael, a young trainer who…"

The door to the cafeteria was kicked in violently. It splintered and flew several feet into the room before sliding to a stop. All of our attention immediately was directed there. I growled and my hackles rose as my family's murderer marched into the room with a gang of four mean-looking men in black jumpsuits behind him. "Change the channel to twenty-six," he ordered the attendant. She started to protest, but he snapped at her. "NOW!"

Syoran rose angrily. "Hey…" he began.

Proton silenced him with a glare. "I'll deal with you in a minute," he growled, "Just sit tight for now and don't get in my way." He returned his attention to the attendant. "Well? Are you going to change it or not?" She swallowed and changed the channel.

The screen was suddenly filled with two more unwelcome faces. "Hello, everyone," the blue-haired man from the ship said, doffing his white fedora, "My name is James and this is my partner Jessie, but you can call us Commanders Archer and Arianna. We have a special announcement for you all this morning."

"Hmm, yes," the woman agreed, standing next to him, "We're here to announce that Team Rocket is now officially back in business and setting up shop in Sinnoh!" Confetti popped and recorded cheers accompanied this announcement. Syoran paled. "Naturally, this may come as a shock to you all, but just to get everyone in the Team Rocket spirit, we put together a little something to strike some _fear_ in your hearts!" She smiled and adjusted her hair. "Hit it, Meowth!" she ordered.

"One Team Rocket t'eme song, comin' right up!" the cat called from off-camera. Rio gasped.

"Did that Meowth just talk in human-speech?" he asked us.

A jarring chord played, followed by a blitz of musical notes. I blinked and stared as the pair assumed dramatic stances and began…singing?

"We're back in black, so prepare for trouble! Better hold tight, 'cause we're making it double!" they said in unison.

"To protect the world from devastation!" Jessie/Arianna sang.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" James/Archer added.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie," she said with a wink and an artistic twirl.

James," he said, whipping out a rose and sniffing it.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" Jessie declared, linking arms with James.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!" James added as they pushed out, holding one arm in the air each.

"Meowth!" the cat shouted, leaping onto their hands and posing, "Dat's right!" The music ended with a flourish, leaving us all staring at the screen, dumbfounded.

"What…" I began.

"Idiots," Z growled, finishing my thought.

"Now," Jessie said, a hint of menace in her tone, "As our first act, we are taking over the Battle Zone. All trainers, please head to the nearest Team Rocket personnel to turn in your Pokémon at a very…" She winked mischievously. "..._competitive _price."

"Your lives," James said and they burst out in a three-person laugh that started and ended at exactly the same time. It was kind of strange.

"Oh, before we go," Jessie continued, getting really close to the camera. She wasn't smiling now and a dangerous glint was in her eyes. "Ethan Gold, current champion of the Kanto and Johto leagues, we know you're here somewhere. Come stop us if you dare. We promise you things will be different this time. You remember, right? You were the one who stopped us at the Radio Tower. We'll see how lucky you are this time. We're at the top of the Battle Tower. Don't disappoint us." The T.V. turned to static

"Humph," Proton muttered, crossing his arms and glaring at the T.V., "How _those_ two ever took over Team Rocket, _I_'_ll_ never know."

"Hey Butch," one of his men said, tapping his shoulder, "should we…"

Proton whirled around and punched him in the face. "It's Proton, you moron!" he hissed, "_Commander_ Proton. Got it?"

"Ye…yeah! Sure…commander!" the man said. Proton sighed, aggravated.

"What I wouldn't do to get Cassidy back," he muttered, "Instead of these losers." He turned to Syoran and Norris. "Alright, you both heard the idiots on the T.V.! Hand over your Pokémon, starting…" He pointed directly at me. "With that disobedient Absol."

Syoran sat frozen. "Team Rocket…" he muttered. Slowly, as if in a daze, he rose. I watched him worriedly. This was serious. If he went bonkers, I could bet that Nine and the others would get us captured trying to protect him. And if I was captured, it wouldn't be long before I was a fashion accessory. That had been made _very_ clear. I shouldn't have worried, though.

"Hey! You listening, kid?" Proton snapped.

A very cold and hostile expression slowly crept over Syoran's face and a dark glare came lancing from his eyes. "Tell me," he said, addressing Proton, "Do you remember when Team Rocket attacked the Devon Corporation a few years back? When Champion Red drove you all off with your tails between your legs?"

Proton scowled darkly. "I was there. What of it?" he demanded.

Syoran chuckled. "I was there as well," he said, "I was on a tour when you attacked. The police were on their way when you all came running like Giratina himself was chasing you. Everyone else was trying to get out of the way, but I was stupid. I tried to block your path."

"Of course," he continued, "I couldn't stop you. One of your Pokémon sent a sludge-bomb attack right at me. I would have died if it weren't for…" He choked. "…if it weren't for my Kadabra. She jumped in front of it and as a result…" His face hardened. "She died to save my life. And now I've finally found the people that killed her." His eyes burned with anger and rage. I sensed a fraction of unease in the Rockets' expressions as they faced him. Syoran smiled darkly. "I am going put an end to Team Rocket so that no one else has to experience what I did," he said, pointing at Proton, "And I'll start with you, _Commander_." He turned to us. "Everyone, prepare for battle! Let's finish this today!" We fanned out in front of Syoran, Nine and Rio on the right, Z and I on the left. Psi perched on Syoran's shoulder, watching the proceedings with curious eyes.

"We'll see about that," Proton replied evenly, "I'm known as the meanest guy in Team Rocket, you know. So, since you won't give up your Pokémon, I guess I'll have to take them from you!" He threw two Poke-balls into the air. "Crobat, Weezing, teach these punks a lesson!" His companions threw out one Pokémon each until our opponents included Proton's two, a Swalot, a Toxicroak, a Muk, and an Ariados. It was quite an intimidating bunch, but I didn't care. Years of hate and rage blinded me to the odds. I barely saw the other Pokémon. I only saw my target, the specter of my nightmares. Everything else seemed enveloped in a black haze.

Norris stepped up and placed a hand on Syoran's shoulder. A look of determination was on his face. "We'll fight them together. I'm a trainer too, after all." Syoran nodded gratefully. Upon this, Norris produced a single Poke-ball from his pocket and tossed it onto the battlefield. "Come on out, Snorlax! Time to earn your keep!"

There was a brilliant flash and then the behemoth of a Pokémon appeared, flat on his back and snoring. "Snorlax! Wake…" Norris was interrupted by a strand of webbing from the Ariados that quickly gagged him.

"What?" Proton growled as we glared at him, "Did you think we were just going to wait around for you to get your act together?" He smirked. "Not a chance, losers! We're Team Rocket and we don't play by the rules! Crobat, Confuse…"

"Confuse Ray, Nine!" Syoran shouted over him. She leapt forward and pre-empted the Crobat by a mere fraction of a second and sent it wobbling drunkenly through the air. Proton cursed, which caused Syoran to grin. "Everyone, attack now!" he ordered.

I instantly leapt forward, heading straight for Proton, while the others engaged the rest of the opposing Pokémon. The Weezing, seeing my intent, tried to block my way. He floated in between me and his master, spewing a cloud of poisonous fumes. I sent a burst of energy to my legs, held my breath, and shot straight through it. The poison-gas balloon's expression became one of surprise, then pain when I slammed him into the ground.

"Ow…" he coughed, but it sounded like three different voices because he had three mouths. However, even that slight delay had managed to garner me the attention of the rest. A strand of webbing tangled my legs and the Toxicroak toppled me with some fighting type move. With my luck, probably Brick Break. I growled and snarled furiously, trying to struggle free from the webbing. The Toxicroak leered.

"Kekee-crooooak!" he laughed, "One down already! You really are pathet…" I slashed him across the legs with my head-blade and he screamed in pain. He went down, unable to stand. My victory was short-lived as more webbing hit me, pinning me to the floor like a fly. The Ariados scuttled toward me, malevolence in its eyes.

An icy stab of fear brought me to my senses. I quickly looked around for help. None was forthcoming. Norris' Snorlax was still fast asleep. Crobat had shaken off his confusion and was dive-bombing Rio. Z's claws were spraying poisonous portions of the Muk's body everywhere, but doing no real harm. The Swalot was holding its head as Nine bombarded it with psychic energy. I was all alone.

"Click-click-click," went the Ariados' mandibles as it got closer and closer, its face expressionless, "you die in web."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I growled. That fear penetrated a few inches deeper into me, as if someone was driving a dagger into my heart one push at a time.

"Spirit! Return!" Syoran shouted. A red beam shot out from my Poke-ball, but it hit the web and dissipated. "No! It's not working!" he shouted in despair.

"Of course not!" Proton taunted, "the web is blocking it. Now, prepare to say goodbye to your Absol, kid!"

"Kill it, Ariados!" his underling ordered. The blood drained from Syoran's face and from mine. Even Psi seemed to grasp what was going on. Proton's expression was one of smug satisfaction. I swallowed. This was it. I was going to die, just like my family had.

"Nine! Z! Rio!" Syoran shouted, "protect Spirit!"

"Don't let them reach him, Crobat!" Proton ordered, and his orders were repeated to the Muk and Swalot by their trainers. They formed a barrier around me and Ariados, using a combination of defensive shields and poison-gas clouds to keep them back.

"Psi! Use teleport!"

Suddenly, Psi appeared beside me. The Ariados flinched in surprise, giving him just enough time to grab me and…

…disappear, leaving me right where I had been before.

"GAAAHHH! WHY?!" I screamed in frustration. Psychic powers didn't work on Dark-types after all.

I saw Syoran beginning to panic. Norris was no help, since he was still struggling to get the webs off his face. Nine's flames burned away poison gas, but it was replaced just as quickly as it disappeared. Rio was hammering away at a green shield around the Muk, much to its amusement. Z was in the throes of confusion and was wildly swiping at Proton's Crobat. Weezing had recovered and was helping Swalot lay out more poisonous gasses and smokescreens. It was hopeless. They couldn't break through in time.

"No…" Syoran said, "I WON'T LOSE YOU TOO, SPIRIT!" He charged onto the battlefield, heading straight for where I lay helpless. He didn't make it. Crobat slammed into him, knocking him to the ground and stunning him.

"Heh heh heh!" he cackled, swinging around to attack Rio, "Take that, kid!"

"Why is the floor spinning?" Z growled, swinging at him. He ended up spinning around and falling to the floor. I groaned. If only I hadn't been so reckless.

The Ariados blocked my vision with it large body. "Click-click-click. Die now in web." I glared defiantly. I would not let the human who killed my family see me die whimpering in fear. I didn't want to die. I didn't want Syoran to lose another Pokémon. I didn't want to leave my friends mourning like I had mourned my family. I growled from the back of my throat. These humans and their Pokémon were evil. They had killed for no reason other than it was convenient. And they would again. They could not be allowed to win.

I began to struggle again. I felt something within me stir, the darkness in my heart coming to life and filling me like a storm. "You would kill me?" I asked the Ariados, voice trembling.

"Yes, yes," it hissed, baring its fangs, "It's time for you to die."

"You would hurt my friends? You willingly serve these monsters called Team Rocket?" I demanded, voice rising.

The Ariados paused in puzzlement. "Yes…" it replied.

"THEN IT IS YOU WHO IS GOING TO DIE TODAY!" I howled as the storm of darkness within me boiled over. I forced it out, intending to create a giant maelstrom of darkness that would tear the Ariados to shreds. Unfortunately, I instead got a minor shockwave that not only dissipated before it reached my target, but failed even to loosen the spider web around me. I cursed quite loudly.

"Click-click-click," went the Ariados, unimpressed, "Time to…"

"Phew!" Norris said, finally pulling the webbing off his face, "Snorlax! Wake up!" The sleepy giant stirred and sat up, stifling a yawn. "Go save the Absol!" Norris ordered. Rising with a sigh, the colossus began lumbering over towards me, each step shaking the ground.

All of Team Rocket's Pokémon converged on him. Weezing spewed forth poisonous fumes right in his face, but he just stepped right through it and yawned again, accidently swatting the Weezing with the arm he brought up to stifle it. Muk tripped him and he fell right on top of it, sending puddles of Muk-sludge all over the room. Snorlax rose slowly, seemingly unaffected by this very poisonous and acidic material, and kept walking. Crobat dive-bombed his head, but he ignored him. Swalot attempted to block his way, but Snorlax, oblivious to him, raised his foot and stepped on him, turning the Poison-type into a pancake. Crobat, tired of attacking his head, went for his stomach. He hit with impressive force, but Snorlax's stomach acted like a trampoline and sent Crobat shooting into the wall.

"What in the…?" Proton said in bewilderment, "how could he not be affected by our poison attacks?"

"He's immune to poison, burns, and paralysis," Norris bragged, "If only he wasn't so lazy…"

"Well, we're not out yet!" Proton countered angrily, "We still have Ariad…"

"Nine! Flamethrower!"

A stream of fire shot from her mouth. With no allies to block for him, Ariados couldn't dodge it and was set afire. It ran screaming around the room for a few seconds before its trainer was able to return it to its Poke-ball.

Snorlax leaned over me. "Stuck?" he asked slowly in a deep, rumbling voice. His hands gripped my sides and chest, encircling my torso with their massive might. I became painfully aware of just how strong he was and how frail I was next to him. It would have taken very little for him to have snapped my body in half. "Let me help…"

"What are you going to…" I was cut off when he suddenly jerked me upwards. There was an awful, painful pulling sensation as he yanked me free of the webbing, nearly pulling out most of my fur in the process. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed for several long moments, "You son of a…!" He dropped me suddenly and I landed on my back. "OW!"

"My mother was a very respectable Snorlax," he muttered.

I glared at him. "You nearly ripped all my fur out at once," I hissed.

We regarded each other for a long moment. Then, he fell over backwards, once again fast asleep, crushing the still-stunned Swalot. I winced in a rare moment of sympathy.

"Oh…" Rio said, drawing back, "That's got to hurt…"

"Weezing, Crobat, return," Proton ordered, sucking them back into their Poke-balls, "I suppose I must surrender now. And it's these two's fault. Tch. Worthless Pokémon."

"Hey!" Syoran yelled, "They're yours, aren't they? You shouldn't be insulting them like that!" Proton glared icily at him.

"Pokémon are only tools, kid. If they can't get me what I want, then what good are they?" he asked, "Even your Absol would be better than these two losers. At least I can _sell_ him."

A growl crawled its way up my throat. He smirked down at me. "You would make a _very_ nice coat, once we got the webs off of you. The ones up by Fortree did. Were they friends of your, perhaps?"

That was the last straw. With a howl, I tackled him and knocked him onto his smugness turned to fear as my claws slowly pushed against his chest, penetrating his clothes to the flesh underneath. My lips were pulled back into a snarl that came from deep within the recesses of my heart. I never had felt such intense desire to kill something, not even when I was starving from lack of food. I was on the brink, a fraction of a second from tearing his throat out, and he knew it. Nine and Syoran started for me, but were really too far to stop me unless I delayed.

"They were my _family_!" I barked, my voice trembling with rage, "And _you_, you monster! You killed them! I ought to kill you, slice you into little bits, and feed them to the Magikarp! But…I can't." A tear came to my eye. "Because we a saviors, not destroyers! My family died trying to warn you ungrateful humans, and I will not tarnish their legacy! I may hate you from the depths of my soul but I will not kill you! As much as I want to…"

I shook my head, ridding it of violent images of him dead on the floor. I curled my lip in disgust. He hadn't understood a word I'd said, of course. He still thought I was about to kill him. Suddenly, I felt only disgust for him. I didn't even want to be near him for fear that his taint might be infectious. He was scum and beneath me. Tossing my head, I stepped off him and sauntered toward Syoran's side. Proton scrambled backwards, as far away from me as possible.

"Get out of my sight," I growled over my shoulder, "I never want to see you again. I never want to _think _about you again. I plan to forget about you as soon as possible. But I doubt you will _ever_ forget about me. About us."

I noticed all eyes in the room were staring at me. The humans were concerned, most likely thinking that I had been about to kill Proton. The Pokémon, on the other hand, were staring at me in amazement. "Well?" I growled to Nine, "What are we waiting for? Aren't there more at this Battle Tower place?"

"R-right!" she replied and turned to Syoran. "Hey! What about the others?" He blinked, coming to himself slowly.

"That was…interesting," he said, "And by that I mean dangerous." He held out his hand to Norris. "Thanks for your help…I can see why you work here. Your Snorlax is very strong." Norris laughed.

"He does well in a pinch," he said, scratching the back of his head. He gestured to the Rockets. "I can guard these guys if you want to go on. I bet they need all the trainers they can get to beat Team Rocket if they've really come back at full strength." Syoran nodded gratefully.

"Thanks. Come on, everyone! We're headed to Battle Tower!"


	10. Chapter 10: Pokemon Champion Gold

**In case you hadn't noticed, I don't own Pokémon.**

Chapter 9

Pokémon Champion Gold

Syoran snuck through the deserted streets of the Fight Area, headed for Battle Tower. We were all in our Poke-balls except for Z, who ran silently beside him on all fours. Both were clearly disturbed by the silence and stillness. We had all expected battles to be taking place on every corner. Could Team Rocket have established control that quickly?

Inside my Poke-ball, I cleaned myself off. Fortunately, I hadn't lost enough fur to give me bald patches, but my skin was sore and red all over. Well, not really red since it is dark blue, but redder than was normal. Strands of spider web still clung to my fur and it was a real pain to get out, but I persevered. After all, I took great pride in my coat and didn't want to appear in public without it looking its best.

I glanced outside from time to time to check on our progress. Due to the utter lack of life, Syoran and Z had cautiously abandoned the idea of staying in the shadows and were advancing up the street, scanning the area for threats. None were apparent.

By the time we were halfway to the Battle Tower, it was clear that there were no trainers, Team Rocket or otherwise, in this section of the city. Where they had all gone was a mystery, but not one I thought about too hard. The sooner we arrived at Battle Tower, the sooner we could finish this.

Then, we turned a corner and everything changed. There were craters in the ground, rubble in the streets, and ruined, metal machines everywhere, all with a red 'R' emblazoned on them. A thin wash of blood covered the ground in places, but oddly enough there were no bodies. This was obviously the location of a great battle, but if so, who had won and where were they?

Syoran and Z ducked behind cover when two voices were heard from a nearby alley. "So far so good," one said, "losses are still in the acceptable range. We knew this would happen when we attacked the strongest trainers in all Sinnoh, but if our numbers hold steady we can recoup our losses with sales to Cipher."

"Excellent," a second said, "Now, have they found Gold yet?"

"Yes sir, Commander Petrel. We 'escorted' him to Battle Tower not ten minutes ago. The fool was completely unprepared for our new tactics. He expected us to all challenge him to a series of battles."

The second voice laughed merrily. "Any news from Proton?"

"No sir. Communications say his last transmission was from the Pokémon Center, but whether he accomplished a takeover there is still unknown."

"And what of the rest of our forces?"

"The front line is holding steady. Our perimeter has expanded to cover most of the port. Any resistance left is in the outskirts around Battle Tower. We also seized the ships before they could try and make a run for it and used them to block off the harbor, though our projections don't have police showing up here in force for another ten days, plenty of time for us to secure the island."

"Ha, ha! Excellent!" the second said.

Syoran slowly edged up to the alleyway. Two members of Team Rocket were leaning against the wall, continuing the conversation we overheard. "Come on, Z," he said, rounding the corner abruptly. "Excuse me!" he called to the two, "I'm trying to get to Battle Tower. Could you possibly help me?"

The two turned sharply. One had purple hair and a goatee and was dressed in a black uniform with white boots and gloves. The other was dressed just as Proton's henchmen had been, so I assumed the other was Commander Petrel. He smiled winsomely at Syoran.

"Battle Tower? Can't help you, sorry. We can only take people who surrender to Team Rocket there," he said, "Archer's orders."

"Too bad. I'd really like to speak to him," Syoran said, "But I guess you will have to do for now. You see, I have a message for you all."

"Which is?" Petrel asked.

"Go rot in jail," Syoran said, "Z, take the field." Z hopped in front of him, claws unsheathed and ready to attack.

Petrel laughed loudly. "No, no, no," he said, "I don't fight. Not anymore. I used to, but now I'm the intelligence director. Means I'm more of a spy than a fighter. But, if you insist…" He tossed out a Poke-ball. "Go Golbat!"

The purple bat materialized in front of him. Z crouched down, prepared for battle, but instead of fighting, the Golbat grabbed Petrel and flew up into the sky. His grunt just turned and ran.

"Come back here!" Syoran shouted angrily. Petrel grinned.

"No can do, little man! Got something else to do!" he shouted back, "I'll be sure to tell Archer and Arianna that you are coming, though! Best wishes to you!" He flew off into the distance, laughing like he had just told the funniest joke in the world.

Syoran fumed silently for a few seconds. Then, with angry, abrupt motions, he called the rest of us out of our Poke-balls. "No point in stealth now," he grumbled, "Let's just hurry to the Battle Tower."

After that, we advanced quickly toward the Battle Tower, sacrificing any pretense at stealth for speed. Psi rode on Syoran's shoulders, as usual, but the rest of us ran beside him. It still took us twenty minutes to reach the tower and another two to catch our breaths. And so, twenty–three minutes after we started, we were walking up to the entry-hall. There were only two guards, a grunt and his Houndoom, at the front. As we approached, we caught their eye and they moved toward us in a businesslike manner.

"Halt and surrender, trainer!" he shouted. Syoran ignored him and kept walking, not eve glancing his way. "Hey! Did you hear me?" Syoran's mouth tightened but he didn't reply. We were getting close to the grunt now. "I'll give you one more…" In one smooth motion, Syoran punched him in the stomach. He doubled over and gasped on the ground. The Houndoom had just enough time to register this before Rio clubbed him over the head. He went down too.

We passed into the entry hall. Another guard was there. Seeing us, he ran for the intercom. "Intruder…" A well-placed ember from Nine blew up the intercom before he could get any farther. I dashed forward and tackled the guard, knocking him to the ground. He hit his head, hard, and fell unconscious.

"What is going…?" Another guard came from the side door. Syoran pulled out Nine's Poke-ball and activated the return beam, but aimed it at the guard. He fell, stunned and smoking, and we continued on our way into an elevator. We all crowded in and pressed the up button.

We emerged at the very top of Battle Tower, which appeared to be a command center of some sort. There were electronics everywhere! Fortunately, the incessant beeping and chatter coming from the humans masked our arrival. We ran over and hid behind some crates to take stock of the situation before making our attack.

There were six humans in the room. Archer and Arianna lounged in padded chairs while three Rockets in white jumpsuits sat at several computer stations around them, giving them the latest news from the battle in the form of short, stunted sentences.

"Sector A under attack. Holding."

"Crasher Wake spotted in Sector B. Shifting forces accordingly."

"Sectors D through Q secure."

The sixth human in the room stood out like a sore thumb. He was maybe a year younger than Syoran, though sometimes it is hard to tell with humans, and dressed in black, cargo shorts, a red jacket, and a black cap turned backwards with a gold stripe down the center. And he was also tied hand-and-foot to a folding chair.

"Um, hey everyone!" he said, "Could I maybe get these ropes loosened? I can't feel my hands."

"Shut up, Ethan," Archer said casually, sniffing his rose, "Your time to speak has ended."

"Incoming call from Cipher, Commander," one of the controllers called.

"Answer it. And on our big, fancy screen too!" Arianna ordered.

"Ooh! Good idea, Jessie!" Archer said.

"Can I have my Pokémon back now?" Ethan grumbled, "they'll never listen to you, so you might as well give them back."

"Ah, but they will," Archer said with a smug grin, "Once Cipher has turned them into _Shadow_ Pokémon."

"What now?" Ethan said in confusion.

"Indeed," a voice from the 'big screen' said. I craned around the edge of our hiding place to see the man who appeared on it. He was dressed in blue and had an arrogant smile on his face. "Greetings, Team Rocket. Cipher Head Ardos, at your service once more."

"Ardos, excellent," Arianna said in greeting. She indicated Ethan. "We have him and his Pokémon. As soon as we finish up here, we'll send them to you."

"Ah. I would have expected nothing less from Team Rocket," Ardos said, pleased, "Once you deliver them, I will consider your debt paid in full."

"Our debt?" Archer repeated, rising, "So you're not giving them back to us? You're keeping them as payment? That wasn't the deal!"

"James, James, James," Ardos chuckled, "You're playing with the big boys now. I have my own organization to think about, you know. I either need the money you to immediately repay the money Cipher loaned you to restart Team Rocket or the Pokémon of the League Champion. Either will work, but I need you to pick one so I can begin my plan. And I assumed you didn't have that kind of cash on hand. Am I right?"

"Do I get a say in this?" Ethan asked. All three organization heads glared at him. "Right," he muttered, "just checking."

"Fine," James snapped, "Take them. But Team Rocket won't forget this, Ardos!"

Ardos shrugged. "As you wish."

"Since their _my_ Pokémon and all," Ethan said, "Just what are you going to do to them?"

"Why, turn them into Shadow Pokémon, of course!" Ardos said, "We're going to steal all of the strongest Trainers' Pokémon, the ones that can't possibly get stronger, and use them to create an unstoppable army. Starting with yours, of course."

"And what will happen to me?" Ethan demanded, setting his jaw defiantly.

"Why, Ethan Gold, you'll be Team Rocket's honored guest!" Archer said, "And once _Red_ realizes that we have you, his hero complex will force him to come and rescue you!"

"Giving us the perfect opportunity to nab that Pikachu of his once and for all!" Arianna added, "The sweet taste of revenge is one I am dying to try!"

"With a side of heart-breaking despair, for Red, of course," Archer said. The pair burst out laughing in their odd, perfectly in-sync cackle.

Ethan bristled. "You'll never get away with this! Someone will stop you! They always do!"

"Oh?" Ardos smirked. "Someone like you, _Champion_?"

Syoran smiled at us. "That's our cue. Stay here. I'll call for you all when I need you." he rose from behind the crate. "No," he said, "Someone like me." Archer and Arianna jumped to their feet in surprise.

"Gah! Where did _you _come from?" Archer demanded, pointing a shaky finger at him.

"Sir," one of the controllers said, "Petrel sent a warning about a trainer approaching, but you didn't want to hear it because you said he was a…"

"I get it!" Archer snapped, "I don't go around telling everyone your mistakes, do I?"

"Bah," Ardos said, "I will leave you to your business. Just make sure you don't screw this up." The screen went blank.

Syoran stepped forward. "I challenge you, Team Rocket, to a battle!"

The pair crossed their arms in perfect unison. "You're that boy from the cruise ship, aren't you?" Arianna asked, "Well, you better prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!" Archer added, "Meowth!"

Their cat suddenly popped out from behind a computer, a shiny black metal tube in his paws. "Stick 'em up, twerp," he hissed. I stared in horror. He was holding a pistol! And pointing it at Syoran!

Syoran looked at him in consternation. Ethan sighed. "They used the same trick on me," he said. The two Rocket Commanders laughed.

"You better surrender now," Arianna recommended.

"Or face a great ka-pow!" Archer added. Arianna and Meowth glared at him. "What? It rhymes!"

"James," Arianna said, massaging her temples, "You are an idiot sometimes."

"More loike all da time," Meowth muttered, "Anyways, youse had better surrender. We've got da drop on ya!"

Syoran grinned and raised his hands sheepishly. "Psi, use teleport! Grab the gun!" Psi blinked out of existence next to me, reappearing beside the startled Meowth. He grabbed the pistol in his hands.

"Wah…?" Meowth managed to say.

"Thank you," Psi said politely before disappearing again with the pistol. He materialized in front of Syoran and handed him the pistol. Team Rocket gawked at him.

"Alright, come out everyone," he said, "now that their trap has been defeated." As one, we emerged, glaring at Team Rocket.

"MEOWTH YOU IDIOT" Archer and Arianna screamed.

"Hey, I didn't see you two offer any help!" Meowth said defensively, "Besoides, da good guys never shoot da bad guys."

Syoran smiled darkly. "And what makes you think I'm a good guy?" he asked. The trio flinched back in fear at that suggestion. They really were quite dramatic.

"Wait," James said, suddenly suspicious, "If you weren't you would have shot us by now. I guess I saw through your little trick." He chuckled nervously.

Syoran tensed and his finger tightened around the trigger. Instantly, the three Rockets hid behind Ethan. "Hey! Don't get me involved in this!" Ethan protested.

"Too late," Meowth said, pressing his claws against Ethan's throat, "One false move and da boy gets it!"

Syoran hesitated. On the one hand, he had a gun. On the other, they had a hostage. A very important one at that. "It seems we are at an impasse. If I put the gun away, will you come out from behind him battle me fair and square?" Syoran asked coldly.

"But of course, oh wise and beneficent person with a gun pointed at us!" Arianna answered winsomely from behind Ethan. "You! Controller! Signal the _Despair_. This shouldn't take long, but I want the Champion and his Pokémon loaded up and ready for departure."

"As you wish, Commander."

Syoran stuck the gun in his pocket. "Right then. Let's begin." He pointed at them. "Get ready for battle, because I won't give up!"

The three emerged from behind Ethan. One of them 'accidently' kicked his chair. It teetered on the edge of falling for a long moment. "Whoa, whoa, WAHHH!" Ethan yelled as he fell backwards.

"Well, it seems we must fight now," Archer said, "Go Growlie and Carnavine!" His two Pokémon appeared, a rather…impressive looking Arcanine and a ravenous Carnavine.

"Go, Arbok and…" Arianna sighed, "…Wobbuffet."

"An' don't forget Meowth!" the scratch-cat said.

"Oww…" Ethan moaned.

_Cipher: A criminal organization in the Orre region that uses Shadow Pokémon (Pokémon whose hearts have been closed, making them incredibly powerful fighters with access to a bevy of Shadow Energy attacks) to further its ends._


	11. Chapter 11: Scratch-Cat Meowth

Chapter 10

Scratch-Cat Meowth 

Syoran took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he began barking orders. "Nine! Go for the Arcanine! Z, take down the snake! Spirit…" I was already headed for the Meowth, slower than our last battle with Proton and with more caution. Syoran shrugged. "Sure, go for Meowth. Rio, you're on Carnavine. And Psi…well, keep the Wobbuffet occupied." The Rockets shouted at their Pokémon too, but I wasn't paying attention. I grinned at Meowth, stretching and doing my Swords Dance routine as I approached.

"Hello again," I said, "We met before, but I don't believe we were properly introduced. My name is Spirit. Would you care to dance?" I lowered my blade to show him exactly what sort of dancing I had in mind. He unsheathed his claws.

"Yeah. I'll lead," he said, lunging toward me. I grinned and ran to meet him. I swung just as he leapt. He landed on my back, but quickly abandoned his position when my bladed tail swept up towards him. He ended up behind me and I spun to face him.

Sending a burst of energy to my legs, I shot forward toward him, knocking him down before leaping back. He swung wildly at me, trying to land another hit, but I dodged backwards, staying just out of his reach. "Try and stay in step," I chided.

"Rio, Force Palm!" Syoran shouted. I had just enough concentration to spare to notice the Carnavine suddenly gain the power of flight. "Psi…keep doing what you're doing."

I glanced over. I got scratched for it, but it was worth it to see exactly what Psi was doing. He and Wobbuffet were staring at each other, seemingly waiting for the other to make an attack. The Wobbuffet blinked, causing Psi to cheer.

"I win! I win! I won the staring contest!" he declared.

"Aw…what a shame…" Wobbuffet said, "Best two out of three?"

" 'Kay," Psi agreed. They locked gazes and were as still as statues once more.

I went back to my battle. To be honest, it was fun. It was the first time on a long time where Syoran wasn't shouting orders at me and allowed me to just fight, not counting the previous battle where I'd been tied down for most of it. Meowth and I fought tooth and nail, but what would you expect from two Pokémon whose primary attack method is slashing and scratching? He was a pretty good fighter, agile and slippery. After a few minutes, we fell away from each other, breathing heavily.

"Tired already, kitty?" I taunted, "Am I going too fast for you?" One of the most effective tactics a Dark-type (or Darkling or Evil-type as we are sometimes called) is intimidation. Our presence tends to unnerve people, so I was playing that up a bit to my advantage.

"Shut it, twerp," he hissed, "I'll show you Meowth's da top cat!" He crouched and pounced, claws extended. I laughed wildly and leapt to meet him. We met in mid-air and went rolling across the ground, scratching, clawing, and biting at each other. His claws tore at my sides while I dug my teeth into his shoulder. Yowling in pain, he kicked me off.

"Heh, heh…ha, ha…ha ha HA HA HA!" I laughed. Grinning fiercely at him, I said, "That was fun! Let's do it again!" As I said, playing up my creepiness.

"You crazy? You call dat fun? You're bleeding!" Meowth countered.

"This?" I asked contemptuously, looking down at myself, "This is nothing. Now come…" I licked the blood off my paw and grinned. "You'll love the _real _blood." Meowth gazed at me in horror. Seeing my opportunity, I channeled darkness into my blade and attacked him, just like I had last night. He couldn't take it and went down. Relieved, I sighed. "Hey trainer!" I called to Syoran, "I got mine! Do I get a steak now or what?"

"Spirit!" Don't just sit there! Go help!" he ordered. His tone caught me off-guard. It was angry, furious even. I looked at him in concern. This wasn't like him at all. Rage was written into every line of his face and his hand hovered near the pistol, like at any moment he might go back on his word and just shoot the Rockets. He was not someone to cross right now.

"Help, right," I muttered. But who should I help? Z and Arbok were locked in combat, so entangled it was impossible to strike one without hitting the other. Nine and Arcanine were chasing each other around the room, each using their full arsenal of attacks to try and overpower each other. Getting between them was sure to be death by incineration. Psi was still in his staring contest. That left only…

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

…Rio.

The Carnavine was slowly advancing on him, mouth drooling. One of Rio's arms was bleeding, but he still crouched in a fighting stance. However, his words gave away his fear. "S-stay back!" he said in a quavering voice.

"Bwah-ha-ha-ha! What a tasty little morsel you look like!" Carnavine said, spewing drool and spittle everywhere. It wildly charged Rio, mouth agape. "LET ME EAT YOU!"

"Rio! Force Palm it again!" There was a loud smacking noise and Carnavine went flying over my head. I lashed out and left a long gash down its side as it passed, but it got up again and advanced on Rio, blindly ignoring anyone else.

"Look out, Rio! It's coming back!" I warned.

"MEEEAT!" Carnavine shouted. Rio screamed as it latched onto his arm once again and began chewing. I growled and tried to leap to his rescue, but a searing pain paralyzed me and I collapsed. I glared down at my traitorous body. I suppose I was more wounded than I had thought.

"Get off me!" Rio screamed, trying to pull his arm out of Carnavine's drool-filled maw, "Get off me, getoffmegetoffme, GET OFF ME!" He began to glow white, like he was about to evolve, but the light disappeared before anything happened. I took a sharp breath. He was so close. Nine had said that the only thing keeping him from evolving was that he couldn't accept his past. But, if he could evolve, he could easily trounce that carnivorous plant.

"Rio!" Syoran called, concerned, "Spirit! HELP HIM!"

I swallowed. "Rio!" I shouted, "Listen! I know you're worried about being a bred Pokémon and all, but that doesn't matter! No matter how you came into this world, you're here now! You're strong and I know you can win this! You are what you are, deal with it and move forward. Your past is what makes you what you are, and you are a good kid! If people are too dense and prejudiced to see that, then screw them! Even me! You understand me, Rio?"

Rio looked at me in confusion, and pain, because his arm was still in Carnavine's mouth. Then, suddenly he grinned and began to glow. How he could smile when someone was biting his arm off, I don't know. Fighters are crazy like that. "I think I do…" he said as the glow intensified, "It doesn't matter to you that I'm a bred Pokémon, does it? So why should it matter to me?" His eyes began to water. "Thank you, Spirit." The glow enveloped him and he grew. Boy, did he grow, becoming more muscular and sprouting a few spikes, one of which was now in the Carnavine's mouth.

"GRAAAH!" it shouted, releasing Rio. The light faded and Rio blinked, looking over his new form. He grinned widely.

"YEAH! I finally did it!" he shouted, thrusting a paw into the air, "I, Rio, have now officially evolved!" His voice was deeper, like he'd just gone through puberty in seconds. But his grin was still the same. He turned and Force Palmed the Carnavine across the room. "Ha-ha! Cool!" Rio said triumphantly before chasing after it.

"Help…me…" Z gasped. The Arbok had coiled around his neck and was choking him. To make things worse, his claws were having trouble penetrating the scaly skin. I tried to rise once more, but I was feeling a bit light-headed. My nice fur was stained with blood, mostly mine. It was going to take ages to get it out.

"Come on, Spirit!" I raged at myself, "Get up and fight! This is nothing compared to that Sneasel pack!" That had been a nasty fight. I'd literally been holding my insides inside me afterwards. A travelling healer had fixed me up and in return I'd predicted the weather for her so she could harvest her herbs on time. "Get up, Giratina take you! Your friends are in danger! Or are you going soft already? Are going to be Syoran's lap dog next?" I slowly managed to rise to my feet and staggered toward Arbok. "Hey ugly!"

The Arbok's gaze whipped around toward me. "What wasss that?"

"I called you ugly," I said smugly, beginning to clean my fur, "What are you going to do about it?"

The snake slowly released Z, eyes aflame. He collapsed, coughing and massaging his neck. I crouched in preparation for a fight. Arianna was yelling orders at her Pokémon, trying to get it to turn around and finish Z off, but it ignored her. Humans are really good at yelling orders, but they are useless when it comes to fighting unless they have some of their special weapons with them, like the gun Syoran was holding.

"You will pay dearly for that insssult Absssol," it hissed, "My pattern isss flawlesssss."

"Your pattern is fine," I said indifferently, "It's your face that is ugly." It hissed and struck. I swung, blade charged with darkness, and struck the bony part of the snake's cheek, deflecting its fangs as well as sending it flying. I couldn't take another protracted battle. I had to use my strongest attacks immediately.

"That was Night Slash," Z said, impressed, "When did you learn that?"

"Last night, fighting the evil, floating bell," I said with a shrug. Carnavine sailed over our heads and landed next to Arbok.

"Why won't you let me eat you?" it wailed in frustration, rising at the orders of Archer.

"Um," Rio said, "Is that even a question?"

"I win again!" Psi shouted over the din of battle.

Wobbuffet sighed. "Darn it. I'll go KO myself now…" he huffed before banging his head rapidly against the floor until he fell unconscious. Carnavine hopped toward Rio again. Seeing this, Syoran sighed.

"Do I even have to say it?" he asked.

"No," Rio replied, preparing another Force Palm. Arbok slithered toward Z and I, murder in its eyes. Honestly, I think it was female, but with snakes it is hard to tell.

"You ready for this?" I asked Z.

"Yeah…" he answered in a raspy voice. We both charged at once, as quickly as our abused bodies could manage. Arbok had trouble deciding which of us to target, so we made the decision for it and both tackled it at once. I bit down hard on the tail while Z wrestled the head toward the ground. Carnavine came flying over once more and landed on top of us.

"Ow…bad meat…" it moaned.

"Get off me, fool!" Arbok spat. Rio's paws came down hard on the back of their heads, knocking them both out cold. I made a mental note to avoid ticking him off. He pulled Z and I out from under Carnavine and looked us over worriedly.

"You two okay?" he asked.

"A few cracked ribs and a bruised neck," Z answered, "But I'll be fine."

"I'm pretty scratched up," I replied, "But it's mostly surface wounds." I took a step and winced. "I think."

"Meat…" Carnavine groaned. We all glanced sharply at him to make sure he wasn't going to attack us. He was still out.

"So…" I said, "If they are all defeated, then that leaves…Arcanine."

"Yeah, but I don't want to step in the middle of that…" Rio said, pointing. I glanced over at Nine. She and Arcanine were twin beacons of blazing light and heat. And they were sending that power at each other, to no effect. The entire area around them was smoldering. If this continued…there was no telling what would happen.

"Give…up…" Nine panted, "You can't…win."

"I will…never betray my master!" Arcanine growled, "I will not leave his side again!" I gave him pointed for loyalty, but he lost them again for stupidity.

"What's…what's happening?" I asked.

"Flash-fire," Z said grimly, "They both absorb fire attacks as a form of nutrition and to boost their own power. This will continue until one of them can't handle any more." As we watched, Arcanine shot a massive blast of fire at Nine, who opened her mouth and swallowed it. Her glow intensified.

"What do we do?" Rio whispered.

"Simple," I said, "Stay out of it and try to find an area less likely to explode."

"You've lost!" Syoran shouted at Archer, "Just give up! If this keeps up, the explosion could kill us all!"

"Never!" Archer snapped, "My record is pretty bad when it comes to winning battles, but I've got to get lucky sometime! I won't let you destroy our dream of rebuilding Team Rocket, just the way the boss would have liked it!"

"Oh James!" Arianna said, hugging him, "I knew you wouldn't give up!"

"Oh for the love of…" Syoran said, slapping his forehead, "Nine, Confuse Ray."

"Yeah, sure," she said in intense concentration. Obviously, containing this much power was wearing on her. A purple beam from her forehead hit the Arcanine. He began to glow more brightly.

"Shoot!" I shouted, "Everyone hit the floor!"

"Young master…I can't…" Arcanine suddenly howled. Everyone threw themselves to the floor as the largest explosion I'd ever seen enveloped the room, melting the electronics and tearing the roof and walls to shreds. Nine's scream joined his and another just like it occurred, blowing over us and further devastating the room.

"Nine!" I shouted, but immediately had to hunker down again. It was at least ten seconds before I dared to peek at my surroundings.

The command center was gone, as was most of the top of the tower. By some measure of intent, the floor and those on it were unharmed. I think those two must have focused the explosion upward to keep it from frying anyone in the room. That must have taken an enormous amount of control and concentration from both of them.

The humans rose first and gaped at the newly redesigned room. It was one of those 'open' concepts, I'm sure, but I was more concerned about my friends. I glanced around to take stock of everyone's condition. Both Nine and Arcanine were both down. Z and I were battered, but standing. Rio's back was scorched, but his face betrayed little pain. He did wince once or twice as he moved, though. Psi alone seemed to be in perfect health.

"Growlie!" Archer wailed, running to him and throwing his arms around him. The Arcanine licked his hands weakly.

"I failed you…master…" he said, "I'm…sorry…"

"Don't move!" Archer ordered, "We'll get you fixed right up! Just rest for now." He withdrew Arcanine and rose to face us, anger clouding his face.

"Thank you, Nine. Return," Syoran said softly and tenderly. He glared at Team Rocket. "Time to surrender," he said matter-of-factly.

"Team Rocket never surrenders!" Arianna declared stubbornly. Meowth dragged himself over to them, not in any shape to battle. Then again, neither were most of us.

"I'm all for it…" the cat muttered.

Syoran sighed and pulled out the pistol. "Now please," he said, annoyed.

"Um…" Archer hesitated, "If you don't let us go…"

"We'll toss Ethan off the side of the building!" Arianna finished in a perky tone.

"Psi," Syoran said, "If they try it, just teleport him safely to the ground, okay?"

"Darn you!" Arianna fumed. A beep came from her wrist. Some sort of human device, I was sure of it. She suddenly smiled and chuckled. "That's our ride. I think we'll be going now."

"Not a chance," Syoran said.

"Oh?" she drawled, "_Despair_! De-cloak, now!"

The sun was suddenly blotted out. I slowly raised my eyes and immediately wished I hadn't. A huge, metal monstrosity hovered above us, like the cruise ship but half its size and flying on jets of fire. The only oddity was that Meowth's face was painted on the side. I gulped. I heard Syoran draw a sharp breath. Arianna laughed, but Archer didn't join in, instead staring sadly at Arcanine's Poke-ball and sighing.

"Bit better than our last air-ship," Arianna said with a smile, "We'll be going now." In response, Syoran coolly lowered the pistol and squeezed off a shot. It landed right between her legs. She immediately jumped back, eyes wide in surprise and fear.

"You missed!" I said in disappointment.

"Um…_Despair_! Get us up there now!" she ordered.

"You three!" Meowth snapped, pointing at the three controllers, "Grab da Champ and his Pokémon. We're blowing dis popsicle stand!"

A flock of Golbat swooped down from the flying ship above us. Syoran took aim at them and fired, but missed again. Probably by design. In response, the bats scattered and flew erratically, trying to throw off Syoran's aim.

"Earplugs!" Arianna ordered.

"Earplugs?" Syoran repeated in confusion. All the members of Team Rocket produced the items in question and stuffed them in their ears. I was confused as well. Why would they need such things? It would only dampen their already dim battle senses.

Then, the screeching began; a high-pitched assault of sound bombarding us from above. I cringed and covered my ears with my front paws as best I could, but still I heard it. It disoriented and stunned me and I sensed the others were in no better shape. Even Syoran had clamped his hands over his ears to block it out. Only the Rockets stood unaffected as the Golbat swooped down and picked them up one by one, ferrying them, Ethan, and a belt with Poke-balls attached to it that I assumed belonged to him up to the deck of the ship.

"Golbats, cease Supersonic Bombardment!" Archer ordered. The horrible noise stopped and I slowly uncovered my ears. But when I tried to rise, I found my balance was screwed up and I couldn't stand. None of us could.

"Well, I suppose this is goodbye," Archer called, "Team Rocket won't forget your resistance. And I won't forget how you hurt Growlie!"

"You _hypocrite_!" Syoran shouted, "You hurt so many trainers and their Pokémon, but if yours gets hurt you get bent all out of shape?" He raised the pistol and fired, causing the Rockets to hide inside the ship. Syoran kept firing until the pistol started making a clicking noise whenever he pulled the trigger. He tossed it aside angrily. "That's why no one uses guns," he muttered, "Pokémon are so much more reliable." Slowly, the Rockets emerged and laughed mockingly.

"You fool!" Arianna called, "Our forces will establish control over this island. Your victory here means nothing! Team Rocket will rise to new heights! You, however…" She chuckled darkly. "Helm! Set course for the volcano! Let's initiate stage two." Slowly, the ship turned to head over the island. We watched helplessly as it slipped away from us.

"Psi, can you teleport us up there?" Syoran asked.

Psi considered it thoughtfully. "No…" he said at last, shaking his head for Syoran's benefit, "To many of you. An' Spi'it can't teleport."

"Hey everyone," Rio said, staring at the sky, "wasn't it sunny a few moments ago?"

I looked up. A cloud had formed quickly, blocking the sun and flashing with short spurts of lightning. I limped to the edge and peered down. I didn't know what Rio or the others thought, but this definitely looked like a very powerful Thunder attack in the making and I wanted to see who was causing it. I scanned the area, mostly seeing trainers battling Team Rocket members in machines and losing horribly. But over on the edge of the port standing atop a building was the blue-cheeked Pikachu from earlier. Even with my excellent eyesight, I could barely make him out, so I couldn't see exactly what he was doing. The results, however, were awe-inspiring.

The cloud writhed and crackled. I could see the _Despair_ desperately try to turn and avoid it. Syoran caught on to what was about to happen a few seconds after I did. "Psi!" he shouted, "quick! Teleport up there and see if you can grab Ethan! His Pokémon will be fine since they're in their balls, but he's in danger!" Psi blinked out of existence. A moment later he was back, resting on Ethan's shoulders.

"Wah…? Oh, the Abra. Duh," he said, which didn't do much for my opinion of his intelligence. He rose, free now since Psi had brought neither the chair nor the ropes with them, and offered his hand to Syoran. "Thank you for saving me. And for beating those two. I was in a real tight spot." He laughed at himself, and it was a genuine laugh too, not a nervous or forced one.

"You're welcome," Syoran said, "Now, if you tell Psi exactly where your Pokémon are he might be able to snag them."

Ethan nodded and did so. "Brown haired controller. He's holding onto them. Wait until after the lightning strikes," Ethan told Psi with a grin, "I have a feeling we are about to see some major fireworks."

The _Despair_ was making all haste away from the cloud, which was now a maelstrom of electrical energy. Archer and Arianna ran around, trying to find cover from the inevitable. Down below, the fighting had all but ceased as Rockets and trainers alike watched the sky in awe, wondering what was going to happen. Down on the rooftop, the Pikachu began to glow with a crackling aura. Then, with a 'BOOM' that shook the tower all the way to its base, a single bolt of lightning came crashing down, smashing into the _Despair_ with the force of a meteor.

The ship shuddered and faltered. Several things exploded in rapid succession and the ship began to fall, careening toward the bay and passing over us as it went. Another explosion rocked the sky and nearly knocked us over once more.

"Team Rocket's going down again!" Archer and Arianna shouted.

"Bail out!" I heard Meowth shout, "Meowth ain't going down with da ship!" Members of Team Rocket dove over the edge, aiming for the tower. Most made it, including the two commanders and Meowth. Those who didn't…well, they would have to clean them off the ground with a mop.

A black leather belt with six Poke-balls attached to it clattered to the ground. The Rocket who had been carrying it had dropped it when he landed. In an instant, Psi had it and was handing it to Ethan, who quickly buckled it around his waist. Then, he plucked one off and tossed it into the air. "Cinder, let's wrap things up here!" he shouted. A giant, blue and yellow rodent with flames shooting out his back appeared in a flash of light. He cracked his knuckles and glared at Team Rocket.

"You want them cooked up, boss? Or just whipped?" he asked.

Ethan smiled confidently. "I think it's your turn to surrender to me, Archer," he said, "I promise no harm will come to you if you do." Syoran tensed at this and I glanced sharply at Ethan, but neither of us protested.

Archer hesitated. "Ya' better do as the boss says, Rocket Man," Cinder growled, "I ain't as patient as he is. Got a bit more of an explosive temper in me."

"James…" Arianna said worriedly, "We'll never defeat him… he defeated Red." All the Rockets were staring at him, waiting. He bit his lip.

"Alright…" he said, slumping in defeat, "We'll surrender on one condition."

"Which is?" Ethan and Syoran asked in unison.

Archer fell to his knees and held out a Poke-ball. "Please…make sure Growlie is okay. I'd…never forgive myself if he was seriously hurt on my account."

Syoran's eyes hardened. We all had similar reactions. How dare he demand his Pokémon be cared for when he makes a living abusing others? I growled angrily, lowering my head so that my blade was pointed at his throat. Was he really that arrogant? He deserved to feel a little of the pain he had caused others.

Ethan, however, proved himself to be a better person than any of us and stepped forward, a friendly smile on his face. "Done," he said, accepting the Poke-ball, "Now, radio your forces and tell them to stand down."

Archer smiled weakly in gratitude. Slowly, he raised his wrist near to his mouth. "This is Commander Archer," he said, "All Team Rocket forces…stand down. We've lost." He sighed and closed his eyes. "It's over."


	12. Chapter 12: Broken Trainer Syoran

Chapter 12 

Broken Trainer Syoran

The next few hours were chaotic. Most of Team Rocket surrendered on Archer's orders, but a few managed to evade capture. But the real hassle was dealing with all the wounded. Pretty much all of our team qualified for that category, but the sheer numbers of critically hurt trainers and Pokémon meant it was several hours before any of us got treated. Not that I minded. We did eventually get in and it was with horror that I realized I was back in the hands of the most evil Pokémon species in the world.

"AUGH! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

The Chansey looked at me in concern, a clever façade to lull me into a false sense of security, as I cowered in the corner of the treatment room. "Um…I haven't done anything yet…" she said.

I brandished my blade at her. "S-stay back!" I ordered in a trembling voice.

She sighed and pulled out a walkie-talkie. "We need some sedative in treatment room twelve. Stat." She frowned at me in a disapproving manner. "Sir, you behavior is getting quite out of hand. Your paranoia is probably a result of fatigue and blood loss! Please, calm down so we can help you!"

"No! Stay away from me!" I snapped, growling at her from the back of my throat, "I won't be fooled by your soft, fluffy exterior! I know your heart is black underneath!"

"This from a Dark-type?" she muttered loudly enough for me to hear.

The door opened and a Blissey came in with a blow-gun. "Sedative?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, thank you, Nurse Blissey!" the Chansey said in relief.

I glared at them both suspiciously and growled. "Hold still!" Blissey giggled, raising the blow-gun to her mouth. A dart shot out and hit me in the shoulder.

"Ow! That…" I suddenly felt sleepy and my vision began to fade very quickly, "…hurt…" With an ignominious whimper, I fell into unconsciousness.

I woke up tied down to a hospital bed. I wasn't bound tightly, but I couldn't rise because the restraints ran across my back. I was still inside the Pokémon Center. I could tell because no place smelled quite like it. It was dark, but I could hear other Pokémon sleeping nearby. Now, I was a Dark-type, so the lack of light didn't bother or scare me. But it did make me feel alone for some reason.

I heard a groan next to me and looked that way. "Spirit?" the person asked. It took me a moment to place Rio's voice since it was deeper than I was used to.

"What?" I said grouchily as I realized it was him.

"Are you here?"

"No. I'm sitting on Arceus' throne in the Hall of Origin, and boy is there a great view," I said sarcastically, "Of course I'm here! Where else would I be? I'm tied down!"

"Oh, okay then," Rio said in response, "I wanted to be sure it was you."

"Will you two shut up?" Z grunted, "It's hard enough as it is to sleep with four broken ribs."

"S-sorry," Rio replied. I heard him shift and hit something. "Ow! This body is too big…"

"Will you please be quiet?" Nine said wearily. My heart leapt and a knot of tension I hadn't realized was there loosened. She was here and okay! That was a relief. "I'm very tired…"

"Sorry…"

"Quiet!" Z snapped. This time, Rio was silent. I sighed and put my head down to try and go back to sleep. Not like there was anything else I could do. Even if I wasn't tied down, my entire left side was numb from what I believe is called anesthetic and several parts of me were wrapped in bandages. However, I was feeling a lot better than when Syoran had brought us in, battered, bruised, and bleeding. But still, as I lay in the dark, my mind ran wild with images of what the Chansey had doubtless down to me while I was unconscious besides heal me.

"Curse you, Syoran!" I muttered vehemently, "You know I hate these places."

I gave up on sleep for the moment and brooded in the darkness. I had never seen Syoran so furious before, not even when we were fighting those arrogant humans in Snowpoint. It mirrored my own rage against Proton. It occurred to me that we had a lot more in common than I'd ever thought I'd have with a human. But unlike me, I don't think he was trying to leave it behind. I had beaten my demon incarnate and let him go, but for Syoran it wasn't over. Remnants of Team Rocket were still out there and I could tell Ethan's casual acceptance of Archer's surrender rankled him.

In other news, my Darkness powers were starting to manifest. They were what set Darklings apart and I was grateful for them, but I knew they were hard to control as well. Not hard to use, almost instinctual even, but hard to control. It was born from my rage and fear and was strongest when I felt those emotions, but was also as volatile as them. Overusing it in a fight could drive me insane, causing me to strike out indiscriminately at friend and foe alike. That danger was very real and was something I would need to watch out for.

There was an old legend passed down among Pokémon about the origin of Darklings. In the beginning, when Arceus was creating the world, he created all Pokémon to be brothers. But one rose up against him and tried to wrest control of the world for itself. As punishment for this, Giratina was banished to the Distortion World and Arceus warned that if anyone followed his example they would be cursed.

Well, that didn't last long. On day, a Pokémon whose name and species are lost, killed another in cold rage and received Arceus' curse. He became Darkrai, the first Darkling. That is why we are sometimes called the less complimentary name of 'Evil-type'.

However, that is just a legend. Pokémon fight and kill each other all the time now and Arceus doesn't curse them. In fact, the very existence of Arceus is in question, though there are a few every generation who claim to have seen him and his shining palace in the sky called the Hall of Origin.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice exactly when I fell to sleep. I was rudely awoken in what seemed mere moments later by Rio jabbing me in my side. "Spirit!" he shouted.

"Wha…? Fresh Magikarp! Where…?" I muttered, snapping out of a dream about Magikarp coming up and begging to be eaten. Rio was standing next to me, grinning. "What?" I said indignantly, "They tie me down but let a two-legged wrecking crew like you walk around free?"

"You tried to disembowel the nurses," Rio said reproachfully, "while sedated."

I looked up hopefully. "Did I get any?" I asked.

"No!" Rio exclaimed, "How could you even think…?"

"Drat…" I sighed, "they still live."

"But they're all so nice!" Rio protested.

"They're _evil_!" I growled, shuddering, "Or at least, these chemicals have been screwing with their heads for far too long."

Rio looked pale. "You're…you're horrible!" he proclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah," I said dismissively. Suddenly, Psi materialized on my head, grinning.

"Spi'it! Hi!" he said.

"Where did you spring from?" I growled.

"Sy'rin and I came to visit, since you all in the hospi'al," he replied.

The door burst open and Syoran entered in a more conventional way. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Psi. "Good, you're here," he said, "Psi, you can't do that! It nearly gives me a heart-attack when you suddenly teleport out of sight."

"So'y," Psi apologized. Syoran slowly walked over to where Nine lay and sat down beside her bed. He reached out and began stroking her gently. She stirred and rolled onto her side, sighing contentedly. Smiling tenderly, Syoran just petted her silently for a few minutes.

"I'm very proud of all of you," he said, "And Rio, you evolved! That's amazing!"

"Thanks!" Rio replied, trying to get under his other hand for a petting. It looked ridiculous in his new form and Syoran laughed.

"I'm afraid you're a bit too big and spiky for that now," he said, patting his head. His smile dropped a few millimeters when he saw me. "Why is Spirit tied down?"

"Because I tried to rid the world of a great evil," I said haughtily.

"Yes," Z muttered sarcastically, "the _great evil_ of the Chansey." I glared at him,

The door opened slowly and Nurse Joy stepped in. I looked at her suspiciously. She insisted she was a different on than the one in Snowpoint, but that made no sense. She looked sad and slowly approached Syoran with a timid step. My stomach suddenly felt sick. I knew something bad was coming, I just didn't know what.

"Syoran Syke?" she asked.

"Yes?" Syoran replied, "Oh, Nurse Joy. Why is Spirit tied down?"

"A precaution only, but…" She swallowed. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"About Spirit? Did one of the tendons in his legs get damaged or something?" Syoran asked. Horrified at the thought, I checked each of my legs to make sure they were fine. They were, to my great relief.

"No, it's about your Ninetales," she said. Now Syoran looked concerned. I see how it is. I can be crippled and he won't bat an eyelash, but if Nine gets hurt he gets bent all out of shape. I see who's the favorite here. Very reassuring.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Nine sighed, like she already knew.

"It appears…" Nurse Joy paused, choosing her words carefully. "It appears that her internal fire has gone out."

There was a moment of stunned silence. In one, angry motion, Syoran was on his feet and right in Nurse Joy's face. She didn't flinch back, only look at him, at us, with pity. "That's impossible! How can it just…" He choked and sank backwards. Nurse Joy looked at him, eyes watering as well.

"Your other Pokémon are just fine," she said softly, "I'll…I'll be at the front desk if you need anything." She laid a hand on Syoran's shoulder as she passed. "I'm sorry." She closed the door behind her and Syoran began to weep.

"Oh Nine…" he sniffed, "I'm so sorry! It's my fault!"

Nine rose slowly and hopped off her bed. She stood right in fron of Syoran, staring solemnly at him.

"I wish I could make you understand me," she said, "for then I could say words to comfort you. But, as things are now, I can only do this." She began licking him softly, gently. He suddenly threw his arms around her neck and her tears were absorbed into her fur.

The door burst open once more. "Hey all!" Ethan shouted, entering. He pulled up short when he saw the scene before him. "Oh. Um…" He wisely decided to shut his mouth and leaned against the wall.

"Does this mean you're going to die?" Rio asked Nine timidly. She grinned toothily at him.

"As if!" she snorted, "I'll still outlive you all by 900 years at least." Her expression reverted back to sadness. "Although this does limit my abilities quite a bit."

Syoran sniffed and dried his eyes, conscious of another human male watching him. "Curse Team Rocket! Why can't they just stay gone! They were supposed to have disbanded permanently, right?" He glanced at Ethan, who was looking increasingly uncomfortable, as he said this. "But I guess that was too much to ask for." He slammed his fist against the table causing the medical supplies to rattle loudly. "Curse them all!' he shouted vehemently, "Why did this happen? If Team Rocket didn't exist, we never would have been hurt! Caddie wouldn't have died! Why can't we get rid of them? They're like a weed. You have to uproot the whole thing or else it will just grow back!"

"It wouldn't help," Ethan said softly. Syoran glared at him. "Not in a long-term sense, I mean. Even if Team Rocket is destroyed, there will still be evil and death. Others just like them will rise up and fill the vacuum."

"Team Rocket is the worst of them though, right?" Syoran asked, seemingly rhetorically. Ethan's expression grew somber.

"No, they are not actually," he sighed sadly, "Not by a long shot." His eyes fell to the ground. "One time, my friend Lyra was exploring an area right outside my home town where a lot of trainers had disappeared. The locals suspected wild Pokémon attacks, but she didn't think so. Anyway, she disappeared and I went looking for her."

He chuckled darkly. "She called me while I was searching and told me she was being held in a cavern near Dark Cave. I immediately stormed in, defeated the guards, and rescued her, along with ten other kid-trainers who they had captured." A haunted look entered his eyes. "They were selling them, you know, overseas and all that. I was relieved to find Lyra and those others in time, but…already they had sold over thirty kids and their Pokémon.I'm the Champion. I'm supposed to protect people like that but…I was too late to save any of them. No." He shook his head sadly. "Team Rocket's not the worst. Not by far. They seek straight-up domination, not something like that."

"Are you saying there is no hope, then?" Syoran demanded. Ethan cocked his head to the side.

"No. There is hope. There must be hope. The only thing necessary for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing," he answered.

"So what do we do?" Syoran asked.

"You did the right thing. You fought. Keep fighting," Ethan replied, "But…just be careful not to fall into the same evil that Team Rocket did. You are what you focus on." He chuckled. "My mom used to put it like this. 'Watch your thoughts, they become actions. Watch your actions, they become habits. Watch your habits, they become your character. Watch your character, it becomes your destiny.' Doesn't that sound just like a mom?" He laughed again, the same genuine laugh we had heard before. "I believe that there are two powers in this world: Good and Evil, Light and Darkness or whatever else you want to call it. But darkness is only the absence of light. Where light exists, it has to leave. So I believe that there will come a day when evil is defeated permanently and only good will exist."

Syoran stared at him. "You know," he said, "I heard that Ho-Oh appeared to you, but I didn't believe it."

Ethan laughed again. "Oh, that! Yeah, she did." I blinked in surprise at him. The legends said that Ho-Oh was the incarnation of light and purity and she only showed herself to those who she deemed worthy, otherwise known as those pure of heart. If she had shown herself to Ethan… "She told me I was her champion." I nearly had a heart attack. The Champion of Ho-Oh commanded the respect of all Pokémon and was someone that could be trusted implicitly by any who aspired to her ideals.

"That must have been amazing," Syoran said.

"Yeah, it was pretty sweet," Ethan admitted with another laugh. "Anyway, I'd better go. Darn reporters wanted to interview me and all. But I did have a gift for you. Kind of why I stopped by in the first place." He dug through his large pockets and pulled out a very wrinkled trainer's belt: the kind with slots for Poke-balls. "It's a new kind. It allows the Pokémon to communicate while in storage so they are not bored or anything."

Syoran accepted it with a grateful nod. "Thanks! I've heard of these before, but never got one because they were always too expensive."

Ethan laughed again. "Hey, what's it worth being the Champion of the Kanto and Johto Leagues if you can't get your hands on a few rare items?" he quipped, heading for the door. "See you later, right?" he said with a wave over his shoulder.

"Definitely," Syoran answered, "If you ever need saving again, just call me!"

"I think Red might want to challenge you for that opportunity!" The door closed and he was gone. I shook my head in bemusement. Ethan Gold was a remarkable human, even more so than Syoran in ways. Just being near him seemed to put your mind at ease and make you feel good about yourself. He had sure managed to cheer Syoran up, which was clear when he returned his attention to Nine.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to work on improving your psychic abilities now, eh Nine?" he said with a wry smile, "You'll be the first psychic-type Ninetales the world had ever known!" He grinned impishly at me. "And since Spirit is a Dark-type, you can practice on him!"

"Hey!" I growled, "I didn't volunteer to be her punching bag!"

"Would you prefer to be mine?" Rio asked, throwing a few jabs at the air, "I need to practice so I can get used to this new body."

"NO!" I replied with great emphasis. Suddenly, the T.V. in the corner turned on. I flinched in surprise at the sudden noise and saw Psi holding the thing that turned it on.

"Funny black box make magic box turn on?" he said questioningly.

"You're telling me," I muttered.

Syoran took the remote from him. "Okay, Psi, we can watch…" He trailed off and the blood drained from his face. "That's…that's Evergrand City! I was there seven months ago!"

Well, 'Evergrand City' certainly didn't describe what was on the T.V. The place was in ruins, with fire and rubble everywhere. If he hadn't said it was a human city, I would have guessed it was a view of Hell in the middle of summer. "This video was taken by one of our camera crews just before we lost contact," the newscaster was saying, "If anyone doubted there existence before, we now know they are all too terribly real. For those of you just tuning in, three hours ago, Giratina was spotted in the sky above Evergrand City, home of the Hoenn Elite Four. He attacked the city, destroying the Elite Four and former Champion Steven Stone within minutes of his attack and continues to rampage through the city, killing any who stand in his way."

"But it seems that there was an angel as well as a demon who had his eye on Evergrand. Two, in fact. Two Pokémon who have tentatively been identified as Mews have shepherded survivors out of the city, protecting them from Giratina and even going so far as to fight him. Our hopes are with them right now."

"We warn our audience that the following contains disturbing images. Please, if you have young children, do not allow them to watch." Syoran quickly withdrew Psi. "Here you go."

The video began playing. For a long moment, we saw nothing but images of a ruined intersection in the human city. Then, out of the fire and smoke, a ghostly serpent appeared. He had black wings which were as insubstantial as the smoke that flowed around them and golden bones seemed welded to his skin. His face was shielded by what appeared to be and golden helmet styled after an insect and his eyes burned with malevolence and hate. I had heard stories of him, but nothing could compare to really seeing Giratina, Lord of the Dead.

"Mew!" he bellowed in anger, "Cease your skulking and face me! Or do you wish me to burn this city to the ground first?"

In a small area, the smoke cleared to reveal something even more stunning. Mew, reputed ancestor of all Pokémon, appeared, surrounded in a bubble-gum pink ball of psychic energy. "Giratina!" he called, "please stop this! I don't want to fight you anymore!"

"Then return the life you stole from me and I will relent!" Giratina bellowed as the shadows seemed to bend into a sphere between the prongs of his helmet, "Until then, do not ask me for peace!" The shadows shot out toward Mew and exploded against the legend's shield. It cracked and imploded, throwing Mew backwards with a scream. Another ball of shadows appeared in Giratina's mouth and he fired straight at his now defenseless target.

It looked like it would hit and destroy Mew, but at the last second, there was a flash of purple and another Mew appeared. This one, however, was taller and appeared physically stronger. He floated in front of the first, glaring coldly at Giratina.

"He is beyond reasoning, Original," he said to the first, "You either must give up the human you saved or you must fight."

"Little brother," the first said in delight.

"Don't call me that," the second ordered, "Now, go make sure the humans escape the city. Who knows what Giratina has in wait for them." With a happy nod, the first flew off.

"Ah, Mew's pet shows his face," Giratina mocked. The second Mew's expression tightened angrily. "Welcome to our private little war, Mewtwo."

"Your hospitality leaves much to be desired," the 'Mewtwo' said tersely. Twin blades of purple energy appeared, one in each hand. "Forgive me if I don't join your side. I have my probation to think of."

"Arceus' leash on you is tighter than I thought," Giratina snapped.

"On what do you base that assertion?" Mewtwo asked, "On my flawed genes? On the fact that without his help I'm going to die? Isn't that _your_ leash on me, Lord of the Dead?" He glared. "Forgive me if I do not wish to die. It is a flaw common to all _living_ things and I am no exception."

"I would make you truly immortal and even more powerful than you are now! Yet you risk this life that you are so attached to for another's, a _human_ no less, even when he is worthless?" Giratina said, forming another ball of shadows, "You are an even greater fool than Mew!"

"Only a fool calls anyone's life worthless!" Mewtwo spat, "I learned that the hard way. I do not intend to repeat my mistakes!" He sent both blades of energy flying at Giratina. The shadows ate them up as they approached and kept coming for Mewtwo. He blinked out of existence and appeared in front of the camera. "Run, you must leave now!" he shouted. He turned just as another shadow came flying and created a shield. Just at impact, the video turned to static.

"What was said between them during the battle is unknown to humans," the newscaster said, "but we do know this: the war between the Pokémon has reached new heights. We can only hope that this is not the beginning of the Apocalypse."

We sat in silence for a long moment, processing what we had just seen and heard. Giratina and Mew were at war. That was just…bad. Absols are good at predicting disasters, but even I couldn't see how this would fall out. If they continued, the fallout could last as long as Nine's thousand-year life.

I looked away from the T.V. and over at her. However, as I did so, a different thought occurred to me, similar to one of the things Ethan had expressed. Here at least, we had some measure of peace. I felt like I could handle whatever came my way because I had friends that could and would help me. If evil came our way, we would resist it. We would fight. After all, individually we were strong, but together…

…we were unbreakable.

"Now…" I muttered, "to get off this bed. Hey trainer! You think you could loosen these straps? My blade can't reach back to cut them!"

(End Part Two)

Spirit opened his eyes to find himself back in an infinite white space. But this time, along with Nine, Rio, Psi, and Z, there was a giant cake already cut into five equal portions. He stared at it for a long moment.

"What the heck is that thing?" he demanded with a growl.

"A cake," Z replied.

Spirit's eyes narrowed. "Why is it _here_? This is like, the twelfth plane of torment or something."

"Apparently, this story got over a hundred views in one day recently," Nine said, "So Rolf sent it along. It's a treat."

Spirit continued to stare at it suspiciously. "Probably poisoned," he muttered.

"Oh stop it," Nine huffed, "You _really_ are impossible sometimes."

Spirit grinned impishly at her. "I assume since we're back in this infinite white hell that we are going to respond to some of the idiots reading this story," he said.

"You are correct," Nine said.

"There's a rare occurrence," Z muttered. Spirit glared at him but said nothing.

"So, it's time for the End of the Arc Special!" Nine said with forced enthusiasm. It's hard to keep up a positive attitude when Spirit is glaring at everything in sight, though she was slowly getting used to it.

"Yea…" Rio said apathetically. After they all gave him questioning stares, he added, "Spirit stole my enthusiasm."

"Anyways," Nine said, "Let's move on to thanking all the wonderful reviewers."

"Um, I have a list…" Rio said, fumbling with the straps on a leather bag. After a few moments, he gave up and tore the top off of it. Spirit stared at him with wide eyes.

"How…how strong are you now?" he muttered.

Rio grinned but made no more response as he pulled out a slip of paper. "Okay, let's see. First we have our serial reviewers. Thanks to Caltrop, Redstripe, and Espeonage Espeon for their many reviews. Too many to quote here." He stared at the paper. "Wow, that's a lot of reviews."

"Sadists," Spirit muttered, "You're only encouraging him."

"However, we can quote a few from some others," Nine said, "like this one from Nightskye."

_This story has unfolded to become my second favorite story on fanfiction. I find myself begging to see an update every time I access this site. (which is 2 to 3 times a day) I love the story so far and you might almost like Absol as much as I do._

She smiled. "Thank you, Skye. This is some of the best news the author has heard all month. He says he has had a very tough month, but hopes his writing is still up to par with your expectations." She turned to Spirit. "Now it's your turn to read one."

Spirit scowled. "Not happening, Nine," he snapped.

"You'll do it or I'll fry you," she growled.

Spirit rolled his eyes. "That again? I just cleaned my fur too." He sighed. "Fine, show me the list." Rio eagerly held it out for him. "This one is from calius about chapter 11." He blinked. "That's a stupid name for a person."

"At least you can read it now," Z observed.

Spirit glared at him before continuing. "He says, _I really liked this chapter. It was very intense._" He sighed forlornly. "Oh, another one of those…" Nine cuffed him. "Ow! Hey!"

"That's all for now!" Nine said abruptly, "Excuse me while I teach Spirit a lesson in manners. Then maybe we can enjoy our cake."

"Hopefully, it won't explode," Spirit muttered. Then, he had no spare breath for speakin because he was too busy running from Nine.


	13. Chapter 13: Sky's Hammer Pikablu

Part Three: Fighting Spirit

Chapter 13:

Sky's Hammer Pikablu

"Keep it up, Nine! You're doing well!" Syoran shouted encouragement at her as she used her 'extrasensory' attack over and over against me. I yawned, bored as it was harmlessly deflected by my darkness.

"I actually felt a tingle there. Keep it up." I put my head on my paws and closed my eyes. "I'll just take a nap. Wake me up when you're done using me for target practice."

"Try and contain your enthusiasm," Nine growled as I basked in the sun. The local road provided the perfect place for Nine to train, so Syoran had said when he had taken me, Rio, and Nine out there this morning. He also said I was to sit here until she was done so she could use me as a target. I didn't mind terribly. It was a nice day and perfect for just sitting in the sun and enjoying life for a change. So I did exactly that while Nine sent attack after attack bouncing off me. In a way, lying around while she was working her tails off added to my enjoyment. It was a refreshing change.

"Alright Nine, that's enough," Syoran said, "Let's try hyper beam again."

I briefly opened my eyes to make sure I wasn't the target this time. Nine nodded and closed her eyes, but she was aiming for a rather large rock to my left, so I went back to my nap. Nine was learning attack from a Technical Machine, or T.M., but she had yet to master it. She couldn't seem to gather sufficient energy for it before she had to release it, resulting in a rather anti-climactic beam of light that barely scorched dry leaves.

I'd been learning a new attack as well, and learned a bit about T.M.s in the process. They started out as a series of 'cassette tapes' where a human narrator gave trainers advice on how to teach Pokémon the desired move. Unfortunately for the makers, not many could use them because they were both expensive and inaccurate. The narrators had no idea how Pokémon's attacks worked and could give no helpful advice.

They tried to fix that in the second edition by adding in Pokémon instructors, who explained the process of the move since their trainers couldn't. But these too were plagued with problems because the recording devices couldn't capture the subtle changes in tone that Pokémon use to communicate. This was fixed in the next edition, which was incidentally on DVDs and far more popular than any of the previous versions, but the cost prohibited many trainers from buying them, especially the ones that contained more enhance moves.

The newest generation, the one Syoran had, was different. There was no physical object that held the T.M., at least not that I could tell. Instead, he 'downloaded' it from some sort of inter-connected net. The price was still quite high, which he explained was a regulation that kept trainers from teaching their Pokémon too many powerful moves and not a reflection of the cost to produce it, but it was still more affordable than any previous version.

In essence, the new version was a three step program. First, a human came on and introduced the move, explaining uses, weaknesses, and the tactics behind it, both for the trainer and Pokémon's sakes. Secondly, a Pokémon of the desired species came on and explained the process of preparing and executing the move. The amount of explanation required depended on the move itself, so there was really no set amount of time for this segment. Lastly, the human narrator came on again and closed it out.

I hated to admit it, but Nine was mastering hers faster than I was mastering mine. Syoran had assumed that, since I had started to use 'Dark Pulse' when I was trapped in the Ariados' web, I would be able to learn it quickly. Not so. The narrator, a sleek, sultry Absol with shimmering fur, said you had to call up your darkest thoughts and memories. That part wasn't hard; it was forcing them all into dark power that frustrated all my attempts.

Rio was also having difficulty mastering a move, though his was not a T.M. but one his kind learned naturally. Albeit, he was making better progress than we were, since it _was_ Aura Sphere, his species' signature move, but I had already seen him running around screaming in pain several times as his paws were enveloped in blue flames. It was quite amusing, but I did feel a twinge of pity for him.

"Nine, you can stop now," Syoran chuckled, "You're frowning so hard your face looks like it's about to implode." She abruptly left off trying to focus enough energy for hyper-beam and panted for a few seconds. Suddenly, she collapsed. Syoran was instantly by her side. "Hey, are you feeling alright?" he asked in concern, "We can take a break if you need to…"

"I'm fine," she growled, pushing herself to her feet. Syoran didn't hear the words, but he got the message.

"If you're sure," he said. She nodded, still recovering from her panting. "Alright then, try one more time and then we'll have lunch."

She nodded and concentrated. Suddenly, her ruby eyes glowed brightly and a golden spiral of energy formed at the tips of her tails. Beams of light swirled together and shot forward, narrowly missing a sign that told us how far we were from the nearest human settlement and striking a boulder instead. Rock fragments flew everywhere and, once again, we all dove for cover.

"Remind me to get life insurance," Syoran muttered, "If this keeps up, I might need it in the near future."

"What's life insurance?" I asked.

After Nine and Rio finished giving me a long-winded explanation on the subject, Syoran managed to find his backpack, which was buried under a pile of rubble, and prepare a quick lunch for the four of us. As we were eating, a strange trainer came walking up the path with a Lairon by his side. As was customary, Syoran hailed him and they exchanged a few pleasantries. I paid him very little heed. He probably wanted to challenge Syoran or something, so I thought to myself at the time. Well, I was only part right about that.

"Say, you're Syoran Syke, right?" the trainer asked.

"That's my name," Syoran said with a friendly smile, "Don't wear it out. I still have to use it the rest of my life."

The trainer laughed awkwardly, obviously not thinking it funny but trying not to be rude. "Good, good," he said, "Hey, I have a proposition for you. You're a strong trainer and you managed to catch the eye of my group when you defeated Team Rocket the other day. So, if you're interested, then we'd like your help with something."

"And what would that be?" Syoran asked in a guarded but still friendly manner.

The trainer held up a newspaper. The front page had the story of Giratina attacking and destroying Evergrand City. "You heard about this, right?" he asked. Syoran nodded carefully. "It's only the most recent event. In Hoenn, Groudon and Kyogre had a grudge match that nearly destroyed Hoenn and possibly could have destroyed the world. Also, you may not know this, but a group of scientists, funded by Team Rocket, created clones of Mew and other high-profile Pokémon. Led by this 'Mewtwo', they went on a rampage that nearly leveled Cerulean City. It was only the efforts of Red and the local gym leader that saved the town. Even here in Sinnoh, a man named Cyrus is trying to call up the Lords of Space, Time, and Death for his own personal ends."

"What's your point?" Syoran asked with a hint of demand.

"My point is that these 'Legends' are all too real. They're dangerous. _One_ of them is a match for the most powerful trainers in Hoenn!" the trainer replied. A greedy glint appeared in his eye. "So, we're getting a team together to do something about it." He grinned. "We're going to catch them all!"

Syoran stared at him for a long moment. Then, he burst out laughing, doubling over like he'd been struck and even falling to the ground. The trainer's cheeks heated up angrily. "No really! It's been done before! And with enough trainers, we could establish humanity's dominance for all time! All Pokémon would bow to us! We'd own space, time, death, life…the whole universe would be ours!"

Syoran sobered suddenly. "So, this is all about world domination? You're no different than any of these other 'teams'," he said, "Not interested."

"No, no, no!" the trainer insisted angrily, "We don't want to rule _humanity_! We want to protect it! We're the _Friends_ of Humanity, you idiot! We'll make all these so-called Legendary Pokémon fear us!"

"You and what army?" I scoffed, "I'd love to see that Lairon attack Groudon!" The steel-plated Pokémon glared at me. "You'd last all of .001 seconds," I said smugly, "then, you'd be slag."

"You realize that most of your examples were the result of humans meddling with these Legends?" Syoran said slyly. The trainer opened his mouth, shut it again, and opened it once more, but still found nothing to say. "That's what I thought. Not interested," Syoran said, turning back to us, "Spirit, when you're finished with your food, let's try Dark Pulse again."

The trainer glared at his back. "You'll regret this!" he said in disgust as he turned away.

"I'm sorry," Syoran called over his shoulder, "I thought you were supposed to protect humans, not threaten them." He chuckled as the trainer walked away stiffly, throwing murderous looks back at us. "An idiot like him capturing Legendary Pokémon? What a joke," Syoran muttered, shaking his head and pulling out a water bottle.

I returned to my meal, but Rio wasn't quite ready to let it go. "Hmm. Wouldn't that throw the world out of balance?" Rio asked, looking my way.

"Depends," I answered, "And why are you asking me?"

"Because you're supposed to be an expert on disasters, right?" he said.

I frowned, considering his question. "Well, it really would depend on the target," I said at last, "If they _did_ capture Groudon or Kyogre _and_ sealed them away, it would be better for everyone since they only cause disasters. However, if someone like…say Zapdos was captured, that would unbalance the weather throughout Kanto, which would in turn unbalance the entire world. I shudder to think what would happen if Palkia of Dialga were captured. That would be…bad."

Concern was written in Rio's eyes. "How bad?"

"End of the world bad!" I snarled, "How bad do you want it?"

His eyes widened in a combination of shock, fear, and surprise. "The… the end of the world?"

"Yes!" I snapped, "That's why it's been considered blasphemous to even _consider_ capturing them! It would take a human, and a very stupid one at that, to think differently!"

Syoran's pocket beeped, causing me to jump. I glared at his pocket, prepared to face whatever came out. It turned out to only be his little phone-thing, not some imminent threat, so my concerns were in vain. He pulled it out and turned it on to check it. "Oh, we're wanted back at the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy says there's a message for us there and she doesn't want to forward it to me here." He rose. "Well, let's pack up and start walking."

After storing the leftover picnic supplies in storage balls, he led the way back toward town. There was nice woodland on either side of the path and it almost seemed like we were walking through a tunnel of green. I was glad to be outside again and not cooped up like Z, who was still recovering from his injuries, or Psi, who was watching a cartoon named 'Pokémon: Adventures of Ash Ketchum', which was apparently based off of the real-life Pokémon Master named Red. I thought it was very stupid, childish, and poorly animated, but he loved it so much that I wasn't going to say anything.

As we were making our way back to the Pokémon Center, I heard a rustling from a nearby patch of grass. Probably some wild Pokémon trying desperately to hide from Syoran. Nine was about to say something to him, but I gave her a look that said very clearly that if she did, I would never forgive her. I would not be responsible for someone else's captivity, only my own.

As it turned out, my sentiments were worthless because the Pokémon suddenly dashed across the road, running full tilt toward us. I blinked several times to make sure I was seeing things correctly. It was that blue-cheeked Pikachu who had blown Team Rocket out of the sky. Syoran immediately pulled up short in shock and Nine took up a defensive position in front of him.

"Stop right there, Pikachu!" she challenged.

"That's…that's the Pikachu from the news!" Syoran said, making his brilliant contribution to the situation. I rolled my eyes.

The mouse in question pulled up short, cheeks sparking angrily. "I'M NOT 'PIKACHU'!" he shouted, "I'M PIKA-_BLU_! SEE MY CHEEKS, IDIOTS? THEY'RE BLUE! NOT RED, BLUE!" He was pointing emphatically at them, just to prove his point.

"I bet that's paint," I couldn't help but say.

His cheeks sparked furiously with blue electricity. "HOW DARE YOU! I AM PIKABU, HAMMER OF THE SKIES! I AM…" He broke off suddenly with a little 'eep!'.

"The easiest thing to track in the world," a dark voice chuckled from behind us. As one, we whirled around to see three Pokémon behind us. The first I knew; it was Zorro, that Zoroark from before. Next to him was a shadowy witch floating in mid-air and on the other side of her was a dark, red-eyed genie with huge hands.

"Seriously, Pikablu," the witch giggled, "If you weren't so loud, we might not be able to find you!" The mouse turned and tried to dash away, but the witch melted into the shadows and appeared in front of him, blocking his escape.

"Crud," Pikablu said with surprising feeling for such a paltry curse. He glared at Syoran. "See what you did, human? Now I'll never finish my mission!"

"And what a coincidence meeting _you_ again, Absol," Zorro said in a way that made it clear it was no coincidence, "I've been thinking about our previous meeting and was hoping we'd run into each other again." I flashed a fierce grin at him. Nine and Rio gave me an…odd look to say the least, like they somehow figured that whatever was going on here was my fault and were wondering why I had dragged them into it.

"We're not here so you can get revenge, priest," the genie said in a deep, rumbling voice, "We're here to complete the mission _you_ failed. Ignore them unless they interfere." Zorro growled angrily at him and received a flick on the nose from the genie's sizable fingers. He clutched the spot and glared.

"I am not you underling, servant of Giratina!" he growled, "I am aiding you to repay my master's debt to yours, not to be smacked around like some third-rate acolyte!"

"Once the mission is complete, you will be free to chase your master through dreams and visions once more," the genie said, "until then, you will obey."

Syoran looked around at them in obvious confusion, having no idea what was going on. So, he did the stereotypical thing: pulled out his black box again and pointed it at the genie, then the witch, and then Zorro.

"_Dusknior, the Gripper Pokémon,_" it said in a harsh, electronic voice. The four strange Pokémon glared at it in annoyance. "_It receives electrical waves from the spirit world with is antenna and is even said to bring people there. Not naturally found in the wild._" It paused briefly before continuing. "_Mismagius,_ _the Magical Pokémon. Its cries sound like incantations. Those hearing them are tormented with nightmares and headaches, although some have reported a feeling of happiness instead. The source of its arcane power is unknown to science._" Another pause. The glares were intensifying. I wanted to shout at Syoran to put the blasted thing away, but he wouldn't have understood anyway. "_Zoroark, the Illusion Fox Pokémon, stories say that those who tried to catch it were trapped in its illusions and punished. It surrounds its lair with powerful traps and illusions._"

"Huh," Syoran said. Lastly, he pointed it at Pikablu.

"_Error_," it said, even more static-filled than usual, "_Subject does not fall within any known species' parameters. It is, however, a ninety-two percent match for Pikachu._"

"Um…okay," Syoran said, oblivious to the multiple glares directed his way now, "That's odd. Never happened before…" He began fiddling with it, trying to fix what apparently was a problem with the system, at least in his mind. Nine, Rio, and I took up defensive positions around him. After a moment, the four returned their attention to the situation at hand.

"Hey!" Pikablu shouted at me, "Spirit, right? Little help, maybe? Like before?"

"Asking a trained Pokémon for help? Mew, must be so proud of you," the witch crooned, "Such a _brave_ fighter, aren't you, my dear little _Pikachu_."

Pikablu's eyes flashed and so did his cheeks. He launched a bolt of lightning at her almost instantly, but she melted back into the shadows, cackling to herself. "Charon?" she said, appearing back beside Zorro, who was grinning like a madman.

"As you wish, milady," he said, cracking his knuckles and vanishing. Pikablu barely had time to turn around before the genie's fist struck him in the stomach, sending him flying into a tree with a burst of ethereal energy.

"Do you know these Pokémon?" Nine asked me.

"I know Pikablu is friend and the Zoroark isn't," I said, "And I'd assume the other two aren't either."

"In that case, we'll have to help him," she growled, "Syoran?"

Our trainer had been silent all this time, studying the situation with a frown on his face, trying to figure it out. But as Asmodeus fists came down harder and harder on Pikablu, despite occasional shocks in retribution and enraged screams, his eyes hardened.

"I think it's time we lent a hand," he said. He pulled out am empty Poke-ball. "Ready?" he asked the three of us, face slipping into that cool, expressionless mask that hides his anger during battle. We nodded. "Nine, Confuse Ray!" That strange, purple beam shot out from Nine's forehead and struck Asmodeus. He wobbled, off-balance, and slammed into a tree.

"Stay out of this, human!" the witch hissed, "_Ski'a mba'la phaine'!_" Shadows from the trees bent and an ominous wind blew, coming together in the shape of an orb in her hands, which appeared out of her robe. She fired it at Syoran, but I jumped in front and split it in half with my darkness-charged blade. Not waiting for orders, I lunged for her with another darkness-charged strike prepared. Her eyes widened as we were suddenly face-to face, but I couldn't see her expression when I struck because of the way I swung my blade. She screamed in pain and retreated. "You…you dare?"

"Just because I serve a human doesn't make me weak," I growled.

"Fool!" she hissed, "My master will…" I lunged at her one more time and she retreated even farther.

"I think that counts as interference," Zorro said smugly. He leapt directly for me and I wasn't ready for him. He tackled me and knocked me to the ground. I lashed out, but he caught my blade in his claws and pushed my head down, exposing my neck to his claws. He leaned down over me, grinning. "Who's caught who by surprise this time, Absol?" I surged up, trying to wriggle out from under him, but the points of his claws on my neck stopped me. "Ah, ah, ah…" he said, "I wouldn't want you to escape before I was able to sacrifice you to my master…"

"Go, Poke-ball!" Syoran shouted. Suddenly, Zorro disappeared from on top of me in a flash of light. "Run, Spirit! That won't hold him for long!" Syoran ordered, "Rio, grab that Pikachu!" Rio obeyed instantly, picking up the bruised, battered, and semi-conscious mouse. "Now, let's run!"

We dashed away as quickly as we could, quickly leaving the forests behind and passing into sunlit fields. I threw a glance backwards and saw the three glaring at us from the tree-line, but they did not pursue us. Instead, they turned and melted into the shadows beneath the trees. After a while when we were a good distance away, we slowed and took a breather.

"Hey! Hey!" Rio shouted, trying to rouse Pikablu, "Are you alright?"

Pikablu's eyes cracked open. "I've been better…" he said irritably, "But I can't delay my mission. If you'd put me down now, it'd be nice. I need to go. I need to get to Mt. Stark." He tried to sit up in Rio's grasp and winced. Rio looked to Syoran for orders.

As for my trainer, he didn't know what Pikablu had said, but he did look concerned. "Come on, let's get him to the Pokémon Center," he said.

"No! You can't! I…" Pikablu suddenly fell backwards with a grunt of pain, clutching his chest. "On second thought…"

**For whom it may concern, I do like the animated series, despite what you may think from what Spirit said about it this chapter. I just like the games and Manga better.**


	14. Chapter 14: Warring Legend Mew

Chapter 14:

Warring Legend Mew

"TWO DAYS?!" Pikablu shouted when he heard the news. Both Nurse Joy and Syoran jumped at his outburst. I just sighed and tried to ignore him. He was very loud.

"Oh, and make sure he doesn't overexert himself," Nurse Joy added with an amused chuckle, "He seems to have a bit of a temper."

"Yes ma'am," Syoran said, "Now…you said you had a message for me?"

Nurse Joy smiled and handed him a sealed envelope. Syoran accepted it and tore it open. Inside was a piece of paper. Syoran stared at it for several minutes and suddenly burst out laughing. He looked up and noticed me looking at him with a confused expression.

"It's a letter, Spirit, from Ethan," he explained, "He says they caught Petrel when he was trying to sneak out of a city by disguising himself as a girl. He sent a picture." He held out a blurry shot of Petrel handcuffed between two burly policemen, looking very distraught in a long dress. I grinned widely and chuckled. I couldn't help myself. It was pretty darn funny.

"Now, about the Pikachu…" Nurse Joy began.

"PIKA-_BLU_!" the mouse corrected.

Nurse Joy didn't even bat an eye and continued. "…he _is_ the one from the news, right?"

"I think so…" Syoran replied, frowning.

"Alright…" She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well, let's keep him with you for now… When he heals…" She sighed. "I have a lot to think about. Just take him to your room for now and make him comfortable, but don't lose him. I…I better get back to my desk." She exited the room rather quickly. I watched her go suspiciously.

Syoran sighed and picked up Pikablu. "Come on, everyone. Let's go see what Psi and Z are up to." Nine, Rio, and I stood and followed him back to our rented room.

"Two whole days…" Pikablu grumbled. He winced and clutched his side, where some nasty bruises were forming. "Ow…"

"You wouldn't make it far anyway," Rio muttered as Syoran opened the door, "Not in the shape you're in."

"No! You don't understand! I have to tell Heat…" He was once again cut off by the sudden pain in his chest. He gasped and clutched at it. "I should really use a more conversational tone of voice," he said softly, "It would be less painful."

As we entered the room, I heard something that made me cringe. A perfectly annoying, high-pitched squeal of delight assaulted my ears. I looked around sharply for the source and saw Psi sitting on Syoran's head, running his mouth at Pikablu.

"It's you! You're here! Can I have your paw-print?" he asked, "What's it like travelling with Ash? Where is he, by the way?"

Pikablu gave him an incredulous and somewhat confused look. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Psi! I'm your biggest fan, Pikachu!" Psi replied.

"Um…I'm Pikablu, not Pikachu. See my cheeks?" Pikablu, for once, did not shout this.

"Oh…" Psi was, needless to say, very disappointed. "Sorry, I thought you were someone famous."

"I AM FAMOUS!" Pikablu shouted as Syoran set him on a Poke-bed that had been provided for him, "I'M MEW'S HERALD!"

"Hey, calm down!" Syoran ordered worriedly, "Don't hurt yourself!"

"WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES IT MAKE TO YOU, STUPID HUMAN?" Pikablu raged.

Nine growled from the back of her throat and her hackles rose. "Don't. Insult. Syoran," she snarled.

"I'll do what I like!" Pikablu retorted angrily.

"Idiot," I said dispassionately, "We're trying to help you, but if you don't want us to, well…I've always wondered what Pikachu meat tasted like." He paled as I bared my sharp teeth in a ferocious grin.

"You wouldn't dare! I'm on an important mission that could affect the lives of hundreds of Pokémon!"

"Then stop yelling and rest!" I snapped, "Only a fool over-exerts himself like you're doing! You'll just make your recovery longer!"

He hesitated. "Darn it, why does that make sense?" he grumbled. With a huff, he flopped back against the pillow. "Fine! I'll rest for a bit. Happy?"

"You don't want me to answer that…" I growled.

Syoran sighed in relief when he saw Pikablu calm down and lie quietly, if not happily, in his bed. "Good," he said, "I'll make dinner. If you need anything, just yell 'Pika' or something." The Pokémon in the room exchanged glances and burst out laughing. Even Pikablu joined in. What he'd said in Poke-speak was 'my teeth are blue'. Syoran gave us all weird looks before heading over to the kitchenette. I decided to lie down and take a quick nap until he was finished.

The way Pokémon talk is very different from how humans talk. Most can only say a few of what humans call 'syllables', so all our verbal communication comes from minute inflections and changes in tones. So when Syoran tried to imitate Pikablu, he'd said a very wrong and funny thing.

"So…" Rio said, breaking the ensuing silence, "What's your mission and why is it so important?"

"Sorry, it's confidential," Pikablu huffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"It's a secret?" Rio said in delight, "Now you _have_ to tell me!"

"No."

"Please?"

"_No._"

Rio sighed. "Can you at least tell me what it's about?"

Pikablu snorted derisively. "I should think that would be obvious," he said. Rio shook his head. "Seriously? I'm Pikablu, the Herald of Mew! Put the pieces together already!" I perked my ears up in interest while still putting on an act of napping.

"Um…pieces?" Rio said in confusion.

Pikablu sighed. "I guess I assumed I was more widely known than I am." He sat up slowly, so as not to aggravate his injuries. "I'm a member of an elite group of Pokémon. We… well, we protect and defend Mew. Of course, he has four guardians already and then there's Mewtwo…" He cleared his throat. "Not important. Anyway, Mew is the ancestor of all Pokémon and the guardian of all life. So his…duties, I suppose you could call them, are more than he wants to handle all by himself. So we, the other Pokémon in my group and I, help him with them."

"What do you do?" Nine asked.

Pikablu seemed startled by her entry to the conversation. Maybe he was just jumpy or wasn't expecting anyone but Rio to be paying attention. "Everything, really," he said, "Hunt down criminals, defeat petty tyrants and slave-drivers, break up evil cults, blow Team Rocket out of the sky..." He grinned when he said that. "Now _that_ was fun. I've been waiting to pay those guys back for a _long_ time."

"So have we," Nine growled, "They killed my friend and Spirit's (that's the Absol pretending to be asleep over there) family. What did they do to you?"

Pikablu blinked in surprise. "Sheesh, those guys kill a lot of people. You have to be at least the tenth group I've met these past four months that wanted revenge against Team Rocket for something like that. Dead mates, siblings, friends, acquaintances, settlements…" Nine glared at him and he gulped. "Right! They created me."

There was a pause, as if the world were waiting for someone to say, "Wait, what?" Fortunately for the world, Rio did just that.

"Yep," Pikablu replied, "And I've never forgiven them for it."

I gave up on sleep right then. "What the heck is_ that _supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"Well, look who's awake," Pikablu drawled sarcastically, "For your information, a lot of the Pokémon in my group, including me, are clones created by Team Rocket. Mew saved us all from extermination, including his own clone, and was so friendly that most of us decided to stay under his protection. In return, we help him."

His face darkened. "It was all fun and games, bashing down doors, beating up bad-guys, and then throwing them in jail. But then, Mew tried to save someone who shouldn't have been saved. A human boy, actually. And now…" he sighed.

"Now what?" Nine prompted gently.

"Now Giratina wants the kid dead and he's willing to wage war to do it. Something about 'not letting him escape his appointed hour'. The guy talks a lot, and most of what he says is sadistic, philosophic crud. He sent his whole army after the kid, thinking we wouldn't dare fight back. We did and so he's waged war on us and anyone who even marginally supports us too. We had to take the kid to the Tree of Beginning just to keep him safe, and then Giratina sent assassins for him and Mew! That's what really started the war in earnest. It's a real mess now, with battles all over the world. Even the humans know something's up."

"Of course they do. It's hard to miss Giratina leveling a whole city," I said acidly.

Pikablu paled. "He WHAT?"

"Yep," Nine said morosely, "It was all over the news."

Pikablu shook his head. "I can't…even Giratina wouldn't…" He glanced up sharply. "A whole city…?" We nodded.

"Is it just Mew and Giratina fighting?" I asked, "We saw Mew and his, you said it was a clone?" Pikablu nodded mutely. "They were on T.V. fighting Giratina. Are any of the other legends in this war too?"

Pikablu sighed. "Darkrai, we think, is supporting Giratina, though we have no proof other than that Zorro, one of his priests, is fighting with the enemy. On our side, we have Mewtwo, Mew's clone. He's doing it more out of a sense of duty than any love for humans, though. I think he'd prefer it if all humans were wiped out, but he's given up on doing it himself. I think his real motivation is that something in his genes is screwed up and is slowly killing him and the only way to get it fixed is if Arceus allows it." He blinked. "That was a run-on sentence. Anyway, Arceus doesn't like it when someone other than him wipes out an entire species, so he can't wipe them out if he wants his genes fixed."

To be honest, I had really only heard one thing from all that. "Arceus _exists_?" I said incredulously.

Pikablu cocked his head to the side, like that was the stupidest question in the world. "Of course he does! Didn't anyone ever tell you the old legends? Sheesh, I'm a clone and I know them." He studied me suspiciously. "Wait a minute, you aren't secretly a worshipper of Darkrai, are you?"

"No," I replied balefully, "Why would I care about some fairy-tale boogieman?"

Pikablu's lips twitched into a smile. "Typical Darkling response. No respect for anything," he said, "Now, as I was saying, Regirock, Registeel, Regice and their creator are Mew's guardians, so they're fighting for us. They mostly act as a deterrent to keep Giratina's army from attacking the Tree of Beginning. I've seen them in action and they are _scary_ efficient when it comes to killing things." He cleared his throat. "The rest are neutral for…various reasons. Ho-Oh and Lugia are too busy arguing about the nature of humanity. Rayquaza is desperately trying to keep Groudon and Kyogre out of the fray, after the number they did on Hoenn. Arceus is distancing himself in order to keep Dialga and Palkia as far away as possible. Celebi is worried that we might be screwing up the timeline. And so the politics of the Legends keeps on being a real mess and they are no help to anyone."

"Wow…you know so much about them!" Rio said in awe, "Well at least you have the advantage in numbers, right?"

"If only," Pikablu snorted, "Giratina's ghostly 'Army of Fate' is much larger than our scattered forces. We do have stronger Pokémon than he does, like me and the other clones. Plus it's easy to recruit local Pokémon since an army of ghosts is generally seen as a larger threat than whatever local troubles are going on in that region."

"Sounds like trouble to me," I said carelessly, "I try to avoid that when my conscience lets me. I've found I tend to get captured if I don't." I threw Nine a sideways glance, to which she grinned playfully in reply.

"That's why I need to get to Heatran before Giratina does! To get us all out of trouble! It's very hard to corner someone who rules his own dimension! The Underworld, at that! We need all the help we can get."

"Dinner!" Syoran called. First to respond was Rio, who bounded over eagerly and grabbed his bowl, using his palm to balance it.

"Hmm," he mused, looking for a spot to sit, "I think I'll try eating at the table. Like Syoran does." Syoran watched in amusement as he plopped down in a chair and began eating the poffins off the plate one by one.

"Trying to be human, Rio?" I asked with a hint of menace.

He blinked innocently. "What?" he asked, "Is that wrong?"

I turned away in mild disgust. "You're a Pokémon, Rio," I said, "Act like one. Why would you ever want to be human?"

Nine growled. "Aren't you forgetting someone?" she said just as Syoran set my food bowl in front of me. Next, he turned his attention to Z, sitting on the edge of the bed, waking him up gently, and tenderly pushing each poffin into his mouth to avoid hurting his cracked ribs. He had a very high pain tolerance, as I realized when the nurse said he had cracked pretty much every rib in his body, but Syoran still didn't want to hurt him. Fortunately, the Full Restore he had been given was quickly healing him. Another night and he should be up and about, so she had told us.

I returned my focus to the argument at hand. "Just because I obey him doesn't mean I want to be him!" I snarled, "He's merely the lesser of two evils!"

"Do you really still believe that?" she snapped, "Even now after we've fought side by side with him? Or do you think he was just standing in the background and watching us fight? If so, maybe you should think about what would have happened if he hadn't thrown that Poke-ball when the Zoroark was on top of you!"

"Of course I still…" I stopped, suddenly unsure of myself. I'd already passed up many opportunities to escape. Maybe I was really coming to like this life. The thought made me very uncomfortable.

"I thought so," Nine said triumphantly, "If life in the wild was so great, why are you hanging around here?"

"Because I…" I froze, completely unable to find anything to say. So I growled instead and turned away toward my dinner. "You're messing with my head," I muttered, appreciating the irony that I was eating from a food-bowl that Syoran had provided for me. Nine saw it too and gave me a smug smirk.

"Hypocrite," she said playfully.

"Shut up!" I hissed, "You're not helping!" She chuckled and dug into her food. I wolfed mine down and sat licking the crumbs from my face until I was satisfied that my appearance was up to my standards. Then, I sat sharpening my blade and cleaning my fur even more thoroughly.

"Besides," Nine said as she finished shortly thereafter, "If you left, you wouldn't get to be around _me_ anymore."

I rolled my eyes. "Perish the thought," I drawled sarcastically.

She growled in mock anger. "Alright, you jerk, how do you like_ this_?" She leapt and landed on top of me, knocking me onto my back. I growled and was about to kick her off when she sat on me, trapping my legs and pinning me to the floor with a smug smirk on her face.

"Get off!" I yipped indignantly. She chuckled in reply.

"Stuck?" she asked.

"Hey!" Syoran shouted. We looked up sharply to see everyone staring at us with mildly amused expressions. "Just what do you two think you're doing?" he asked jokingly, wagging a finger at us, "Spirit, I know Nine is pretty, but you have to control yourself." Nine blushed and we scrambled away from each other. he laughed, enjoying his little joke. I was too angry at her and now Syoran to be embarrassed. Stupid _human_! She had been sitting on my stomach! It wasn't some kind of…unless she was about to…oh, never mind. I should stop thinking while I'm ahead.

"So," Rio whispered, "When's the honeymoon?"

"Shut up!" I hissed, "Or I'll teach you a lesson you won't forget!"

I stayed angry at Syoran for the rest of the evening. I wasn't even _attracted_ to Nine! I'm sure she felt the same way, though I wouldn't blame her if she did find my sleek fur dazzling. We were friends, of a sort. It's not like we were going to start anything right in front of everyone. The thought hadn't even crossed my mind until he said something about it! And besides, _she_ was the one who sat on _me_.

I managed to forget about it by the time I fell asleep, mostly because I started having a very weird dream...


	15. Chapter 15: Nightmare Lord Darkrai

Chapter 14:

Nightmare Lord Darkrai

I drifted in a world of twilight. My mind was confused and fuzzy. I couldn't remember where I was or why. I only could remember evil, frightening shapes, which were even now undulating and pulsating around me like a living mess of mutilated and tortured beings. I, however, was in such a hazy state of mind that barely noticed as I drifted past them untouched. I tried to concentrate. What was I doing here again? I couldn't seem to remember.

Cold laughter echoed through the dark…hall? Chamber? Infinite black void? I couldn't be sure, but it did cause me to frown. "Uh, what was it I ate? Did someone slip me fermented Iappapa berries?" I wondered aloud, "because this can't be real."

"**Oh, but it is**," a voice whispered in my ear, "**or at least, real enough**."

I whirled around, lashing out with my blade. A dark figure recoiled, laughing wildly. He had a black robe twisted out of the shadows that made up my nightmare. His pale, white skin was so sickeningly white that all the veins and innards could be seen plainly and around his neck was a necklace made of blood that orbited him in an odd, pulsing way, like it was still in someone's body. But the worst thing about him was his one, blue eye that seemed to send out terror like water from a fountain. I felt my mouth go dry with it.

Despite this, I managed to croak out, "W-who are you?"

He smiled at me, which was by far the worst thing I'd ever seen. "**Oh, I'm so glad you asked! I am known by many names. I am Fear. I am Shadow. I am Madness. I am Evil Eye. I am Old Night**." He paused, as if waiting for the tension to build. "**I am ****_Darkrai_****, the Nightmare King. But I am also…your father**."

There was a moment of silence. "No…no you're not," I replied very warily, "And I think that's from a human movie..."

"**Oh but I am**," he said, "**I am the father of all Darklings**." He bowed slowly with a sinister grace that sent a shiver down my spine. "**I am impressed that you are not screaming in terror. Of course, I would expect a Darkling to be more resistant to my…aura than most**." He rose and seemed to grow, filling my vision like a mountain. "**Though not resistant enough, I think**."

I wanted to get away from him. I wanted to run, but my entire body was frozen. All my muscles were stiff as boards and would not move no matter what I tried. He laughed and reached out to touch me. I cannot even begin to describe the sheer terror I felt right then. It was as if any moment I would die from pure fear. He patted my head, my body convulsing each time he touched me. "**Quiet now**," he crooned, "**Don't be alarmed, my child. This is a friendly meeting. I will not harm you**." He smiled again. "**Besides, what safer place is there than your own mind?**"

A flicker of anger flared through my mind, cutting through the numbness that had enveloped it. "Get out of my head," I growled softly.

He laughed wildly. "**But this is my realm! My domain! Everyone in the world enters it when they sleep**," he said, gesturing to the phantom world around us.

I looked around and said, "You need a new decorator." Darkrai's single eye blinked in surprise. My anger was slowly reasserting itself and taking the edge off the fear.

"**Oh, my poor foolish Absol**," he said in what seemed like pity, making my heart flutter in panic, "**Don't you know what this is? I told you we were inside your own mind. Can't you figure it out? Or do need to explain it to you?**" I tried to glare at him, but I think it just made me seem as terrified as before. "**I see**," he sighed, "**then allow me to show you. Yes, allow me to show you ****_the truth_**."

His hand shot out and grabbed one of the shadows swirling around us. It screeched and writhed like a living thing, struggling to escape his grip. His eye glowed brightly for a second and it became still. As I watched in fascinated horror, he opened his impossibly wide mouth and dropped it in. After a moment, a wave of darkness shot out from him and enveloped me.

I was running through the forest. I needed to get the rendezvous point. A sense of doom surrounded me as I darted over roots and through patches of grass, almost knocking over a Linoone in the process.

"Hey! Watch it!" he snapped.

"Sorry!" I shouted over my shoulder. I glanced at the sky. The rain was getting worse. If that human, Stephen Stone, didn't do something soon, the whole region would be wiped out between the torrential downpours and scorching heat waves.

I burst through the last thicket with a feeling of triumph. I had made it! "Hey everyone! I'm…" My eyes widened when there was a loud bang and a sudden force slammed into my left side. I fell to the ground, too shocked to register what had just happened.

"Big brother!" I heard my little siblings scream.

"Son!" my father shouted.

Men and women, humans in black with red 'R's on their chests, surrounded them. One, a man with green hair and a slightly more detailed uniform, was holding a smoking, metal tube which was still pointed at me.

"Well, that's one," he said smiling coldly at my family, "Who's next?"

"You…you BASTARD!" my father shouted. My brain just couldn't process everything that was happening. Who were these men? What had hit me? And why had my father cursed? He never cursed!

He threw himself at the ring of humans, trying to break through to me. Another bang echoed through the clearing and he was thrown backwards, blood flowing from his chest. He was dead when he hit the ground.

"No…" I muttered, "No…this…this can't be happening!"

"Kill them," the green-haired human ordered. The humans lowered their guns at the rest of my family. My mother stepped forward, shielding my brothers and sister behind her. They just shot them straight through her body. They all fell.

"Mom…" one of my brothers gasped, "Dad…someone…help me…" One more bang shook the clearing and he breathed no more.

Tears fell from my eyes. "Why…?" mother said softly, "Why? Why is this happening? We were just trying to…" One last thunderous explosion and I felt my heart die.

"Curse you…" I muttered, "Giratina take you all, you…blasted humans…You all deserve…to die."

"**Yes, yes they do**."

I was suddenly lying in front of Darkrai again. He was smacked his lips and sighed contentedly. "**What a delicious nightmare. You'll have to forgive me for indulging myself. Although it does make me curious about something: why do you serve a human after they killed your family? What happened to your wonderful bitterness and rage? It was so poignant, so breathtakingly beautiful. But now…you're a trainer's pet.**"

"I was wrong," I said meekly, "Syoran is different."

"**Is he? Possibly so, possibly not. He's still human, after all**," Darkrai said, "**I am beginning to understand your actions, though I don't approve of them. Now, I want you to do something for me.**"

"What?" I asked.

He smiled and I shivered. "**I want you to kill your friends**," he said ever-so calmly, "**They are a bad influence on you. They are…corrupting your natural state. Their death will set you free again.**"

"What?" I said, recoiling in shock, "No! Never! I am not hurting them!"

"**You are a Darkling**," he said with a glare, "**Hurting the people around us is what we do**."

"I am an Absol!" I shouted, anger flaring up to full burn, "I _protect _those around me. That's what I was taught!"

"**Ah yes**," Darkrai sighed, "**Your species always was trying to gain absolution. The 'Absol's Quest', as they call it, to gain forgiveness and acceptance from the world for the Ancient Crime. But what does it gain you? Nothing but death. But those who accept my gifts and embrace Arceus' curse are feared by humans and Pokémon alike. But if you protect those who hate you, they will only end up killing you. Better to kill them first.**"

"My friends don't hate me," I retorted.

"**No? Well they will. When the darkness starts to take hold of you**.** When you start to go insane trying to hold it all inside. When you…**" He straightened sharply and snarled. "**I have been here too long. ****_She_**** has found me and now she will try and confront me. I must go. But never fear, we will meet again in your dreams.**" He quickly faded out of existence.

Approximately one second later, another presence appeared in my dreams. The tortured dreamscape that surrounded me disappeared and was replaced by light and sunshine. A shining being approached me and for a moment I felt uncertain. Anger was stamped into her features as she scanned the area wildly. The light intensified as she drew near, her very presence forcing me to squint.

"Where is he?" she demanded, "Where is the king of nightmares? I sense his presence and I must confront him!"

"He's…gone," I stammered.

"Where?" she demanded harshly. I flinched back as her light started to burn.

"I…I don't know!" I growled, "now would you please turn down the light?"

"He's escaped then. And I was so close this time." She sighed wearily and the burning lessened until it went away. She still glowed, but it was like the light of a full moon, soft and comforting. "My apologies, Absol. I did not mean to cause you discomfort."

"It was nothing," I said, and I meant it. After being in Darkrai's presence, even that had been a relief.

"What did he want?" she asked. I blinked in surprise. "He always wants something."

I hesitated, unsure if it would be wise to tell her, but she waited patiently and something about her made her impossible to deny. "He tried to convince me to kill my friends," I said after a pause.

"Did he succeed?" she asked.

"No," I growled, tossing my head in my usual, arrogant manner, "Of course not! I'm an Absol! I'm a protector, not a destroyer!"

"Good. Then you will not be ensnared easily. He loves to bend minds to his will, since he is forbidden to act directly as he did in the elder days," she said.

"So, he was lying, right?" I asked.

She shook her head. "He never lies, but he never tells the whole truth either. He weaves in just enough truth to make his deceptions all the more deadly."

My eyes widened. "So I _am_ going to go insane and kill everyone!" I exclaimed, beginning to panic.

"No!" she snapped, pulling me up short, "You will not go insane. He can only ensnare those who seek after him. No matter how much he tries to bend you, if you do not reach for him he has no more power over you than a common nightmare. That is his greatest weakness." She smiled. "And long have your kinsmen frustrated him by refusing to bow. I hope for your sake you do the same. The Absol race has always been a thorn in his side. Their selfless sacrifices are a light to all those he would attempt to sway. If Darklings such as yourself can live alongside and protect others, then Arceus' true curse has no effect."

"So…I'll lose my darkness?" I asked, very confused. And who can blame me? I was having the oddest dream in the whole world.

"No," she said, "For that in and of itself is not a curse. The true curse of the Darklings is to be outcasts." She cocked her head, as if listening to something. "You must wake up. Your friends are in danger."

"Wait! What if he comes back? What do I do then?"

"Farewell, Absol. You must resist him or you will become a true monster," she said. A hint of menace entered her tone. "And if I ever find you as such, I will destroy you utterly, as is my sacred duty. But for now, I offer you my blessing. May the light of the moon guide you even in the darkest of places, protector from disaster. Now, wake up!"

My eyes snapped open. With a start, I realized I was inside my Poke-ball, but I didn't remember being withdrawn. I immediately moved to the window and peered out. Syoran was running through the dark streets of the port, Nine and Z beside him and Pikablu in his arms, following a red-haired boy. Questions raced through my head. Where were we? Why were we running? It was dark, so it must still be night. So where were we going?

"Hurry! The ghosts could come back at any moment!" the boy called, "We must get that Pikachu out of here!"

"Okay!" Syoran panted. In a single moment, we were out of the port and into the forest once more. I stared at the boy ahead of us. He didn't seem…normal.

"Hey, Spirit! You're awake!" I nearly jumped out of my fur when I heard Rio's voice behind me. I whirled around and saw a transparent image of him standing in the middle of my 'room' with a big grin on his face.

"Where did you come from?" I demanded, frowning.

"I'm still in mine. It's the belt Ethan gave Syoran. We can talk to each other when we're in our Poke-balls!" he answered, "Isn't it great?"

"Not really," I snapped. He looked hurt, but I had other things on my mind. "Where are we headed?"

"Oh, that." He shifted uncomfortably. "Half an hour ago, a group of ghost Pokémon attacked the Pokémon Center. That was when this kid came running up and told Syoran to get Pikablu to safety. You and he wouldn't wake up and the stupid ghosts kept dodging my attacks, so he withdrew everyone but Nine and Z and carried Pikablu out of there."

I frowned. If Pikablu wasn't waking up, could he be under Darkrai's spell too? I stared out the window and at the boy we were following. That eerie sense of doom returned to me, feeling similar to what I would feel were a giant rainstorm coming.

"Rio," I said, "What do you sense about that kid?"

Rio took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Those odd appendages on the side of his head rose up into the air for a moment, but then he opened his eyes and they went down again. He was frowning. "Nothing," he said, "I can't sense anything. Why?"

"Nothing!?" I exclaimed in horror, "Rio, you idiot! If he were human you'd sense _something_! If you sense nothing then he must be a Dark-type! And I think I know which one…"

Rio's eyes widened. "You mean…we're following that Zoroark?" he asked, dismayed, "We have to warn Syoran! Quick, activate the emergency release!"

"The what?" I snapped, not in the mood to be polite.

"There's a button on the front that allows you to get out of the Poke-ball as long as it hasn't been locked," Rio explained, "Press it and we'll try to warn everyone!"

I scrutinized the walls until I found a small button that read 'for Emergency use Only'. "Found it," I said, nudging it with my nose. Rio and I materialized in front of Syoran one after the other. We blocked his way and he blinked in surprise.

"Hey you two," he said, "What's wrong?"

"We're following a bad guy!" Rio warned, waving his arms about energetically in the direction of our guide and shaking his head, "It's the Zoroark!" I growled in the kid's general direction, ramping it up to s snarl when he took a step toward Syoran.

"Aren't you coming?" he snapped, "We need to go now!" Syoran stared at him suspiciously. Now, Nine and Z were growling at him, so he knew something was up.

"I don't think so…" he said, taking a hesitant step away as Rio grabbed his arm and urgently tugged him away. "There's something going on here, isn't there? This is some sort of trap."

"Naturally," the boy said, smiling coldly, "You figured it out. Good job." There was a red flash and Zorro appeared before us, claws already out and prepared for battle. "So, before my allies get here, I'm going to see how many of you I can take down! Starting with you, _Spirit_!"

He moved with lightning speed. I barely had time to leap aside and dodge his attack. There was no way I could have blocked it. I turned, prepared to defend myself, but he had collapsed onto his knees and was clutching at his leg, which was bent at an awkward angle.

"Whoops," Rio said, pulling his leg back in, "Looks like you tripped."

"Curse you! May the master tear your insides out and feed them to you!" he screamed. Rio's eyes narrowed. He put his palms together and blue fire ignited between them, forming into a vague, spherical shape. He pushed outwards and a very sloppy but still dangerous Aura sphere shot toward Zorro, exploding over his chest. He fell, screaming curses and insults of the most violent nature at us.

"Come on, guys!" Syoran called, "We have to get back the Pokémon Center!" We ran past Zorro, giving him a wide berth. Unfortunately, when we had gone only about twenty of Syoran's paces past him, four familiar but unexpected faces rose stepped out of the shadows to block our way.

"Why hello, Wanderer," Lady Glacier giggled, "Imagine meeting you here!"

I groaned.

"You again!" Nine growled, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"We're here for your dear Spirit, fireless-fox!" the Grovyle spat, swinging her blades, "And if he resists, so much the better!"

"Don't hurt him!" Glacier said desperately, "I don't want him injured!"

"What a pain…" Bronzong sighed apathetically.

"Are you with Giratina too?" Rio asked, dismayed.

"No, _they're_ not," yet another familiar, but more expected, voice cackled, "But we are." We whirled around once more to see another four Pokémon: the Dusknior and Mismagius from before, but also a Gengar and an odd Banette carrying a giant scythe.

"What in the…?" Syoran muttered, looking back and forth between the two groups in bewilderment, "What's going on here?"

"Something very unpleasant, I'm sure," Nine grumbled, giving me a look.

"What?" I protested, "This isn't _my_ fault!"

"Who are you?" Lady Glacier demanded of the Mismagius.

"Stay out of this, Glaceon!" the witch warned, "We have no quarrel with you, yet."

"Fine by me! I just want the Absol!" the Ice-type replied.

"No," Charon, the Dusknior, replied gruffly, "He has made himself an enemy of our master. He is ours now."

"Hey!" I shouted, "I'm right here, you know! Stop talking like I don't exist!" They glared at me for a moment, but then went back to glaring at each other.

"We'll fight you for him!" Lady Glacier challenged.

"Oh? Will you now?" the Mismagius chuckled slyly, "Reaper, go show those fools true fear!" In response to her orders, the Banette jerked to life like a puppet whose strings had just been pulled.

"Kekekekekeke," he laughed and it was like the sound of clattering bones, "Me…kill… me…kill…" He began floating slowly towards them and, by extension, us. Syoran gulped and hugged Pikablu to his chest protectively, staring at the huge scythe he was dragging behind him. Nine growled, Rio and Z dropped into fighting stances, and I performed my Swords Dance.

"Guys?" Syoran asked us, "What's happening?"

"Oh look," the Grovyle chortled, "It's coming, _very slowly_, towards us."

"KILLLLL!" the Banette shrieked, leaping high into the air with the scythe raised. We instinctively ducked as he shot over our heads and hurtled toward Lady Glacier's forces. The scythe hit Bronzong, denting his metal hide and knocking him backwards. "Kill! Kill! Kill! KILL!" the possessed puppet screamed, chasing them around with his scythe.

""Forget this!" Grovyle shouted as the scythe left a gash down her arm, "I'm out of here!" She turned and stumbled within moments.

"Too late!" the Mismagius cackled, "The blade is poisoned! One scratch and you fall into a never-ending nightmare, courtesy of our ally, Lord Darkrai." Grovyle's face was a mask of horror as she fell to the ground, all energy gone. Skarmory and Bronzong held out longer thanks to their steely skin, but not much longer. In under a minute, Lady Glacier was the only one still standing, eyes wide and cowering under the puppet's frozen grin.

"Me…kill…" he said, raising his scythe above her head. She whimpered and tried to curl into a ball.

"Enough, Reaper," the Mismagius ordered, smirking in satisfaction, "We can take her with us." The Banette slumped, suddenly lifeless again, and turned slowly back toward us. I took a hesitant step backwards. He had seemed the least intimidating of the group, but now…

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the Gengar laughed, "Did you see their faces, Hecate? They were like 'Oh crud! He's got a scythe!" HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Wraith," the Mismagius said.

"Yes Hecate?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, Hecate," the Gengar sighed.

"Now," 'Hecate' said, turning her attention to us, "This is terribly rude, but I'm afraid we're under orders to take you and your Pikachu friend to our master. Immediately."

I could see my friends hesitate as they faced them: the formidable genie, the grinning shade, the creepy puppet, and the confident witch. To their credit, they didn't back down.

"You won't take us without a fight," Z said, readying his claws. We followed suit, preparing to fight for our very lives.

"Oh, but we will," Mismagius crooned, "_Ski'a! Phe're emeis' 'eis Aide'ssi!_"

The ground crumbled beneath us, revealing a dark hole, and we fell into Hell.

**Bonus Content: Sometimes, when you write a section or introduce a character, you come up with multiple ways of doing so. Generally, the readers only get to see one way, but I thought it would be fun to show you all my alternate idea for Spirit's dream. Enjoy.**

"W-who are you?" I managed to ask.

The dark figure leered at me. "Spirit, I am your father!"

There was a moment of silence. "Um, no…no you're not…" I relied hesitantly, "And I think that's from a human movie…"

"Dorfle-puddy!" he cursed, "I broke the fourth wall again! Now Palkia is going to sue me!"

"Um, it was only a movie. Syoran watched it last night. I don't think that counts as…"

"Wait a minute, if he sues me, then I can declare war on him!" the dark-clad stranger declared triumphantly. "But…he's stronger than me…" He was downcast but suddenly brightened again. "I know! I'll get Dialga to fight him for me! That's what I'll do! But then, Arceus might get involved…"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, quickly getting over my fear.

"Politics is complicated, okay?" he snapped. Suddenly, he slapped himself. "Stop acting pathetic!" he roared.

"I'm sorry!" he whimpered.

"You better be!" he bellowed, "and give me back my cake!"

"Boys!" he scolded, "Stop fighting! Your father and I are cuddling aggressively!"

"Sorry Mom! But he started it!" he whined.

"I don't care!" he snapped. I was quite stunned by this display. Whoever this person was had clearly been touched in the head.

"Who are you again?" I asked.

In response, the darkness around him seemed to grow ominously. A black wind kicked up, ruffling my fur. He grinned. "Your worst nightmare!"

"Right…" I replied skeptically, "Says the freak with the split personality."

"That was supposed to be frightening!" he snapped, "Tell me that you weren't at least a little scared by the sight of the Legendary Darkrai going insane!"

"No, in fact it made me _less_ scared of you," I said. He screamed in frustration and a wave of darkness washed over me. I barely felt it. "So…what are you doing here other than acting weird and freaky?"

"Um…" He blinked unsurely. "Did it have anything to do with convincing you to join the dark-side so we can rule the galaxy as father and son?"

I stared blankly at him. "No…"

"Dash it all!" he exploded. Waving his hand, caused a black day-planner to appear and began flipping through it. "Tie Lopunny to a train-track, check…kidnap the Pichu brothers, aborted because of bad burritos…grow a mustache, impossible…torment Mew's dreams, complete (partly)…ah, here it is, convince Spirit the Absol to kill Pikablu." He snapped the planner shut and it disappeared. "So…you should kill Pikablu."

"Why?" I asked, unimpressed.

"Because I'm Darkrai, dang it, and I say so!" he shouted.

"Yeah…so far, not very impressive," I replied.

"Um, kill him and I will…reward you…somehow…" he said, "I haven't really thought that part out yet, but it would be great. Um…how about dark-chocolate chip cookies?"

"I think I'll pass," I said.

"Gosh darn it!' he cursed, "In that case, prepare to meet your greatest fear!" Shadows swirled around him and a new Pokémon emerged from them, but not a terrifying one at all.

"Hoppip!" the little grass/flying type said. I stared at it, then at Darkrai, and then burst out laughing.

"What?" Darkrai snapped, "Look into its eyes! IT HAS NO SOUL!"

"I think I'll just wake up now," I said.

"No! Don't go! I haven't…!"

I woke up with a start, realizing I was inside my Poke-ball…

**And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how it ****_could_**** have happened. People who review get Darkrai's cookies!**


	16. Chapter 16: Renegade Legend Giratina

Chapter 16:

Renegade Legend Giratina

"Charon! You let the Lucario escape again!"

"Forgive me, Lady Hecate. I will catch him again."

"LET ME GO! HEY! PUT ME DOWN! OW!"

"Silence, Lucario. Or I shall hurt more than just your arm."

"Let him go, Dusknior!"

"Oh? A human thinks to command me now?"

I did not want to wake up. I did not want to rise. I wanted to stay where I had fallen. Opening my eyes would be admitting that this nightmare, unlike the earlier one, was real. After a brief fall through the dark hole Hecate had created, I had landed on my head and blacked out for a few minutes. From the sounds of things, those few minutes hadn't gone so well for our team. And I had a headache to boot.

Something nudged my side. "Hey! Absol! You alive or can I eat you?" I cracked one eye open and saw Wraith's red eyes and obnoxiously large grin. I made no other movement other than to swallow the saliva that had pooled in my mouth so it didn't become drool. That would not have helped my situation (or my image) any. "Aw, you're still alive. Eh, you'll probably die soon. I'll just have to eat something else to tide me over. Welcome to the Reverse World, by the way. Land of the Dead and all that good stuff." He gave me a swift kick to the side, eliciting a gasp and _maybe_, just maybe, a whimper. "Get up. Hecate wants you all marching pronto."

I saw Syoran come up behind him, fists clenched in anger and eyes flaming with it. "Stop doing that to Spirit, Gengar," he said, voice betraying a murderous level of anger. Wraith turned, grin spreading even wider than before.

"Doing what?" Wraith asked, "_This_?" His fist slammed into my stomach, driving the breath from my lungs and a good bit of blood with it. "Or _this_?" He clubbed me over the head, making stars dance before my eyes. Great, now my headache was ten times worse. Syoran's fists clenched tighter and he lunged for the ghost type, much to Wraith's amusement. He was even more amused when Syoran passed right through him. "HAHAHAHAHA! STOP! THAT TICKLES!"

Syoran was flattened by a blow from Charon and he sprawled next to me. "Get up," the genie ordered. I rose with a sigh and took stock of our situation. Rio had both his fore-paws trapped in Charon's right hand and the ghost was using his left to menace anyone in striking distance. Nine was wrapped in purple, glowing chains and muttering about talking ice-cream cones using Ice-Beam, which led me to believe one of the ghosts had used Confuse Ray on her before trapping her. Z was warily watching Reaper, whose scythe was suspended in the air above their heads, and was gauging whether he could get out of the way before he got sliced in half. Pikablu was still out of it. Lady Glacier was on a leash, which Hecate held, and looked none too happy about it. In short, we were screwed. So very screwed.

"Don't try to fight, Absol," Wraith advised, leering, "Although, I don't mind if you do. I haven't beat someone senseless since yesterday." I gave him a look of contempt and rolled onto my stomach. I hissed in pain when my headache flared up and clutched at my head, pressing on it to dull the lances of fire that ran up and down my skull. It helped, a little.

"Oh stop complaining," Hecate ordered, eliciting a murderous glare from me, "You can walk, right? Then walk. We're due in the throne room in twenty minutes and we gave a long way to go."

"Everyone! On your feet!" Charon ordered. I rose painfully, the headache becoming a dull throb that made it hard to think. Syoran, however, did not rise. "I said, on your feet!" Charon bellowed.

"He doesn't understand you, Charon," Hecate said, "Hmm. I always hate how dull humans are. If I'd thought to bring Zorro, he could act as translator. As it is, well…" She glared at Syoran, locking eyes (well, murderous glances, anyway) with him. "_An'aep! Kata'lamban'o hamas'!_" Dark purple mist shot out of her hands and toward Syoran, moving too fast for any of us to block. It slammed into his forehead and he collapsed, screaming and clutching at his head.

"Syoran!" Z, Rio, and I shouted as one. Nine was still out of it, now onto a monologue about how a Bulbasaur was the key to immortality, but we were all thinking the same thing: that witch had just killed our trainer and there was nothing we could do about it. But one moment later, Syoran was sitting up with a confused expression on his face and staring at his hands.

"Huh. Well that was weird," he said under his breath, "But it's gone now."

Hecate floated in front of him and cleared her throat. "Hello," she said. Syoran's eyes widened in shock and he stared at her. "Let's make this quick. You were harboring one of our enemies, so we captured you. Now, get up and march so we can take you to our king and master Lord Giratina," she said, speaking slowly, loudly, and with contrived perkiness like she would to a kit who was hard of hearing and not very bright.

"You…you just…" Syoran stammered, "You just spoke!"

Hecate rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, I've temporarily given you the ability to understand our speech. Now, we're about to be late so move your hide or Charon over their will move it for you!" Syoran nodded dumbly, too stunned by his new-found ability to resist, and stood. "Excellent. Charon, carry the electric rat, would you? Wraith, stand behind the human. I doubt these fools will put up any resistance as long as we have him as a hostage." She muttered something and released Nine both from the confusion and chains.

"Yes, Hecate," he said, taking up position behind Syoran. Charon set Rio down and picked up Pikablu. Z slowly rose, watching Reaper warily, while Hecate ordered us around until we were positioned to her satisfaction. Then, with Lady Glacier's leash still in her hand, she led the way up the mountain we had landed on.

It was a strange place we had come to, that was for sure. Fragments of land hung in the air, suspended by some unknown means. We were currently on one of the larger ones. It was so massive that there was even a fortress being built on it, an imposing, twisted structure that spiraled up even above the peak of the mountain. As we approached, I could see teams of Pokémon laboring on its construction under the watchful eyes of an army of ghost-types. They leered at us as we approached, their creepy faces making even me nervous. The other Pokémon barely paid us any attention than a few glances as we passed. Nine put herself on one side of Syoran protectively and I walked on the other, occasionally throwing glares over my shoulder at Wraith.

As we went further and further up, we entered the more finished sections of the fortress, which resembled a dark palace more than a true fortress. There were intricate carvings of scenes from history, mostly battles and plagues and other massive catastrophes like that. Considering that Giratina owned this palace, I somehow wasn't all that surprised to find myself very creeped out.

Syoran, however, had other things on his mind. "Nine?" he said softly.

"Yes?" she replied, just as softly. Syoran grinned.

"Hey! I can understand you now too!" he said happily.

"Marvelous," Hecate drawled, voice dripping with venom, "Now shut up and march!"

Lady Glacier huffed and plopped down, refusing to budge even when her leash became taut. The group came to a halt. "I'm not walking another step!" she proclaimed, "Don't you realize who I am?"

"A Glaceon who needs a diet?" Wraith offered, receiving a withering glare from her in return, "What? You _are _a little pudgy."

"IT'S MY FUR, YOU IDIOT!" she snapped, "I am the queen of Mt. Coronet. I demand to be treated as such."

"How wonderful for you," Hecate said, voice laden with even more venom than before, "But unfortunately, you're holding up the line. If you don't start moving in the next two seconds, I'll have Charon throw you over his shoulder!" Lady Glacier's eyes flashed defiantly. The allotted two seconds passed without her moving one bit. "Charon?"

With a barely audible sigh, the Dusknior hauled her into the air and tossed her over his shoulder effortlessly. "Put me down, you peasant!" she screamed, preparing to launch an Ice- attack. Charon flicked her nose and she yipped in shock, ceasing her attack. "Brute! Who do you all think you are to hold me here like this?"

"I am Charon, the Soul-Gatherer," he said impassively, "I gather the souls of the dead who wander the world of the living. In life, I was quite possibly the strongest Machamp in existence. When my enemies banded together and overwhelmed me, Lord Giratina saw my potential and blessed me with new life. Later, when the time came and my strength was sufficient, I defeated the previous Charon and took up his mantle, the Reaper Cloth, and became Dusknior, ferryman of the dead. The Pokémon laboring on this fortress are all spirits brought here by me that refused Lord Giratina's offer of new life, preferring to hold onto their old one. A foolish choice, I assure you."

"Heh. I'm Wraith," the Gengar added, "The big boss of Pokémon Tower. Real fun job, that. Scaring the living crud out of anyone who tries to reach the upper levels. Best fun I've ever had. Currently, I'm working as an attaché to _the_ boss' elite strike team. That would be these guys, case you couldn't figure that out, your _majesty_."

"And I am Hecate," the witch said smugly, "Mistress of the Dark Arts, Overseer of the House of Death, and Lord Giratina's personal representative. Once, when I was merely a Gardevior, I was the most famous singer and performer in the world. My melodies enchanted audiences from Kanto to Kalos and beyond. But then, I was murdered by the one I thought for sure loved me." She cackled. "Oh, it was a harsh wake-up call, but he paid for it later. Now, I enchant only those who my lord wishes me to." A far-off expression entered her eyes. "I obey his every order without question! He notices my devotion, I'm certain! And one day, he and I will…" She blinked and cleared her throat, blushing as she collected herself. Pointing at the Banette floating alongside us with a blank expression, she said, "And that thing is Reaper, the ultimate killing machine. He has no free will and is absolutely lethal on the battlefield. He obeys my orders and mine alone and will sacrifice himself to save me. So, if you want to live-"

"Which is lame, trust me. We ghosts have so much more fun," Wraith interjected.

"-don't make me want to kill you. Does that answer your question, Glaceon?" Hecate finished, ignoring him. Lady Glacier glared daggers at her, but made no reply. "Much better. Now the rest of you, _march_."

"Well isn't she bossy," I muttered, stepping forward again. Wraith chortled behind me at this, apparently finding it funny.

"Heh, you'd make a good Sableye," he whispered to me, "Sarcastic little jerks the lot of them. Not much fun at a party, but they have this dry sense of humor that's hilarious."

"I don't intend to die just yet," I said testily, "So back off!"

He grinned knowingly. "Who does? It's really not all that bad though, as long as you don't try what Reaper did."

"Wraith!" Hecate called, "For the last time! Shut. Up." The Gengar actually looked scared for a moment. I was curious about Reaper now, but he wasn't going to say anything more about it. So my curiosity was bound to go unsatisfied.

Hecate called a halt only when we were right in front of a truly gigantic iron gate with gold patterns stamped onto it. I stared up at it in awe and maybe a little bit of intimidation. It was a _really_ big front door and considering who lived behind it, well, let's just say I wasn't going to ring the door-bell and run like some Pokémon are fans of doing.

"Who goes there?" a static-laced voice demanded from a small speaker beside the door. An orange face appeared in a small screen, looking around suspiciously.

"Rotom, let us in," Hecate ordered. She was really good at giving orders. It kind of ticked me off. "We have Pikablu and his companions."

"Kekekekeke! Welcome, Missy!" 'Rotom' said, his expression changing to a smile. It was a strange switch because it happened in an instant and afterwards his face stayed frozen like that, like it was merely a picture of him smiling.

"Don't call me 'Missy'!" Hecate snapped, "Now open this door, you impudent little twerp!"

"I don't know…you might be some _other_ Mismagius…" Rotom said mischievously.

"Open the door or I will block your access to the internet for a whole year!" Hecate snapped.

Rotom's expression became one of abject terror. "Right away! Enter at your own risk, though. The King is _furious_ at Mew again." The door creaked open, revealing a dark courtyard behind it.

"Thanks for the warning," Hecate said sourly, beckoning for us to follow. They escorted us through the courtyard and into a giant, black hall lit by purple flames and blue fires. Moving candles floated around the room, whispering to each other. They were more Ghost-Pokémon, I was sure of it, but I couldn't recall their names. Syoran moved to pull out his Poke-dex, but Charon swatted his hand away from his pocket.

"If you pull out that infernal device again, I will break you," he said in a very low, threatening voice. Syoran gulped.

"Chandelures," Hecate said, addressing three of the floating candelabras, "Is Lord Giratina ready for these prisoners?"

"Prisoners?" Syoran repeated incredulously, apparently just getting over his new ability enough to really grasp the gravity of the situation, "What authority gives Pokémon, _any_ Pokémon, to take a trainer prisoner?"

"Syoran," I said, "Please stop talking. You really aren't helping us any." Syoran turned to look at me, surprise evident in his eyes. "What?" I growled.

"You sound a lot different than I thought you would," he said, "Your voice is…weird."

"What the heck is wrong with my voice?!" I exploded. This was just too much. First, I had the mother of all nightmares. Then, I was kidnapped by restless ghosts. And now, my trainer was saying that my voice sounded funny! Did he not even realize that we were in the land of the dead? What did it matter what my voice sounded like?

"I thought it would be…deeper," he said, "It sounds almost girly."

"WHAT?!"

"WOULD BOTH OF YOU PLEASE BE QUIET?!" Hecate snapped, "BY ALL THE IMMORTALS, YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" We fell silent, looking to her with wide-eyes. "Thank you…" she growled, "Lord Giratina will see you now."

I made a mental note of how she phrased that. It was just what the Chansey said as they were taking me back for another round of torture. This was even more proof that they were evil. Soon, I'd have enough evidence to take my case to the police and then the world would finally be rid of the Chansey menace! That is, if I ever got out of here alive. That thought sent s shiver down my spine. What if we never left? What if we were going to spend the rest of our lives here? What if…?

"ABSOL! MOVE YOUR SORRY TAIL!" Hecate screamed, bringing me back to the present, "Thank you…now, everyone follow me please."

She led us deeper into the palace to what must have been the very center of the tower. The walls soared into the sky, twisting together with the pillars that supported them in an odd, serpentine fashion. Looking at it too long made me feel nauseous, so I looked for something else to gaze at. The floor. The floor would be good, right? Well, except for the bones that were fused together to form it or the slight reddish color…and then there was the shrouded throne in the very center…

"On your knees in the presence of Giratina, Lord of Death and Fate," Hecate ordered, bowing toward the throne. Charon tossed Lady Glacier to the ground and followed suit. She, however, stood proudly, looking down her nose at Hecate.

"I don't bow to anyone," the Glaceon sniffed. Hecate sighed wearily.

"Reaper," the witch said. The Banette jerked, ready for orders. "If any of them aren't bowing in the next five seconds, cut their bloody heads off!" We all got down very quickly. "And wake Pikablu up, would you?" Reaper nudged the electric mouse with the butt of his scythe, getting a nasty looking shock for his trouble as Pikablu woke up.

"THIS'LL TEACH YOU TO CALL ME 'PIKACHU', DARKRAI YOU JERK!" he shouted. I was mildly impressed. If he had just been in a dream with Darkrai and wasn't crippled with fear, he was either much braver or much dumber than I had given him credit for. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, goggling at the sights around him. "Wait, where am I? And where's Darkrai? I haven't shocked him back into oblivion yet. It's kind of on my bucket list, so…"

"Ah, the infamous Pikablu," a deep voice rumbled from the darkened throne. Four blue braziers ignited to reveal the figure on the throne. I took a sharp breath. On first glance, you could mistakenly think that it wasn't the monster that had attacked Evergrand City. But there was no mistaking those horrible eyes. They looked us over, piercing into us and examining everything it found there. Whether their owner approved of what he saw or not…well, who knows? "I welcome you, and your companions, to my kingdom. I am Giratina. I expect you will be here a _long_ time."

**Spirit's Journey: Characters**

**Spirit: One of the 'wonderful' reviewers suggested that we give a run-down on everyone's levels and moves. So, here's a list of all the 'prisoners'.**

**Syoran Syke: 16 years old. Professional Pokémon Trainer who has spent the last few years following rumors of Team Rocket, trying to hunt them down once and for all. Currently trapped in the Reverse World. And he had to take me along…**

**Nine: Syoran's first Pokémon and old house-pet. Still very young for a Ninetales, but she has more experience than any other member of Syoran's team. Has lost the ability to perform fire-based attacks. Favorite battle style is attacking from a distance. Current Level: 53. Primary Move-set: Confuse Ray, Extrasensory, Fire Blast (inoperable), and Fire Spin (inoperable).**

**Z: Taciturn Zangoose with an acid tongue. Known to make cutting remarks, especially ones directed toward me. Also likes to read magazines and therefore knows the most about humans of the entire team. Absolutely despises snakes of any find. Favorite battle style is up close and personal. Current Level: 48. Primary move-set: Slash, X-scissor, Shadow Claw, and Close Combat.**

**Rio: Goofy and somewhat immature Lucario who is still mastering his new form. Recently managed to pull off an Aura Sphere. Since he was acquired from a breeder, he tends to unquestioningly conform to human expectations and even imitate them at times. Also an idiot, most of the time. Current Level: 42. Primary Move-set: Force Palm, Aura Sphere, Counter, and Bone Rush.**

**Spirit: I'm a 'slightly' narcissistic Absol with the mandatory 'horrible past' required for my species. Initially, I'm upset about being captured, but I slowly came around. I like being left alone, something that never seems to happen. Current level: 43. Primary Move-set: Quick Attack, Night Slash, Bite, and Swords Dance.**

**Psi: An Abra that is slowly maturing. Now is able to speak in full sentences an eat real food. Only knows teleport, but is quite skilled with it. Also loves the show "Pokémon: Adventures of Ash Ketchum", a poorly animated show based off of Red's life. Current level: 18. Current Move-set: Teleport,…that's it.**

**Pikablu: A cloned Pikachu created by Team Rocket on Cinnabar Island during "the Mewtwo Project". Takes great pains to point out the differences between him and a regular Pikachu. Also takes great pride in his position as Mew's 'Herald', whatever the heck that means. No clue what his level is or what moves he can use, other than Thunder, which blew Team Rocket out of the sky.**

**Lady Glacier: Possibly a greater threat than the Chansey, at least to me. Arrogant, a real first-class jerk, really there's nothing bad that I ****_can't_**** say about her. Queen of Mt. Coronet and all that crud. Chased me around Sinnoh before getting herself captured along with the rest of us. Also has really nice…soft…fluffy fur… GAH! WHAT AM I THINKING? I SHOULDN'T BE…oh, you're still here. Ahem. Current Level: 40-ish. Primary Move-set: Seen her use Attract, Ice Shard, Ice Beam, and Quick Attack.**

**So yeah, next segment will probably have some of the other characters. Well, it will if I keep getting these fresh steaks. KEEP 'EM COMING, ROLF! USE YOUR COOKING SKILLS! I KNOW YOU'RE A GUY, BUT DON'T BE ASHAMED!**

**Rolf: (Ticked off) Your majesty's steak?**

**Spirit: Why thank you. It's cooked rare, right? Never mind, go make another while I eat this one. (Facing out) What are you still doing here? Show's over! Scram!**


	17. Chapter 17: Legendary Hero Latios

Chapter 17:

Legendary Hero Latios

"You!" Pikablu spat at the figure on the throne. I swallowed, afraid that his tone might anger him. Giratina was…massive. His body was serpentine and coiled like a tremendous snake on his immense throne. Black tentacles swirled behind him, moving like they were caught underwater. But Pikablu seemed unimpressed. "First Darkrai and now you? Why I ought to…"

Giratina chuckled. "Ah Pikablu, I can always count on you to be…diverting." The edges of his lips tugged upwards into a satisfied smile. "You cannot comprehend how long I have waited for this moment. My ultimate victory is nigh."

"HAVE YOU BEEN STALKING ME?" Pikablu shouted. I resisted the urge to audibly groan.

Giratina's face contorted into a snarl. "You dare?!" he snapped, visibly offended.

"YOU HAVE, HAVEN'T YOU?" Pikablu demanded.

"…We will go no further in this discussion…" Giratina muttered, shifting on his throne. He cleared his throat. "Your master, Mew, has been very troublesome of late."

Pikablu grinned impudently, much to Giratina's annoyance. "Oh really? What's he done this time?"

"You shall see," Giratina growled, "Rotom, play the message again!"

"Yes, oh my lord master sir Giratina the great and powerful!" Rotom's electronic voice replied. On the floor in front of the throne, a circle engraved in the floor began to glow and a flickering hologram of an oversized, pink kitten appeared, floating three feet off the ground. He had a cheerful smile on his face and was almost sickeningly cute.

"Hiya, Giratina!" he said with a grin, "How's the weather there? It's absolutely beautiful out here! All golden and glowy and…um…stuff. Say, have you ever tried peach cobbler? Well, I just had it for the first time! It's delicious! I ate three whole pans of the stuff! Oh, Twosie says hi!"

From outside the circle, an irate voice called. "Original! I have told you countless times not to call me that horrid nickname!"

Mew giggled. "Yeah, so anyway: peach cobbler. Chase, the human you want so bad, introduced me to it. He's lots of fun and very cute as an Eevee. See? Here's a picture!" He pulled a snapshot out of…somewhere and held it up. It showed Mew winking at the camera with a very disgruntled looking Eevee dressed in a pink bow in his grip and a bandanna that read 'Keep calm and say 'Mew'!" Mew, the one who was speaking, not the one in the picture, grinned widely as he took a look at it. "Yep! Too bad he insisted I turn him back, right? Oh, and Arceus says if we destroy another city he'll strip us both of our powers and trap us underground. With Groudon!" He shuddered, a momentary expression of horror on his face. But then it cleared up.

"But anyway, _peach cobbler_!" He grinned goofily. "I'm on a sugar high, can you tell? I had _way_ too much of the stuff! It's so good! But Mewtwo tells me that if I eat too much of the stuff I'll get high chol…chol… um…what's the word?"

"Cholesterol?" the unseen voice supplied.

Mew smiled in a random direction, presumably toward the speaker. "Thanks, little brother! Cholesterol!" he said triumphantly, "So…that's it for now, Giratina. Send a reply, but leave out the death threats please. And try some peach cobbler! Bye!" The hologram winked out of existence.

"Peach cobbler, huh?" Wraith said, "Interesting…"

"You see?" Giratina roared, so loudly too that I had to cover my ears and I could still hear him, "Ever since that insolent whelp was born, he has been a constant thorn in my side! What do I, the Lord of the Dead, care about _peach cobbler_?"

"Maybe you would if you tried some," Rio suggested oh-so-helpfully. Giratina glared at him and he gulped. "Then again, maybe not…"

"But this time," Giratina continued darkly, "He has gone too far. He has overstepped his reach. Stealing a soul from me! Saving someone from their appointed hour! He _will_ return the boy called Chase to me or I will continue this war until the sun goes black, the moon red as blood, and the very stars crash rain upon our heads! Even until the divine force that set Arceus' egg in the black nothingness returns to sweep the world away!"

"The kid's not immortal," Pikablu said pointedly, "He'll die eventually. And if he hangs around Mew for too long, he may welcome that day…" He cleared his throat awkwardly. "But, it's not like fifty years means anything to you, a true immortal."

"Silence!" Giratina bellowed, "I am Death! I am _Fate_! _I_ will say when mortals die, not that pink _cat_!"

"That's a load of Tauros dung and you know it!" Pikablu retorted, "You've been in this world for way too long! Your ego could rival the size of the Hall of Origin!"

"I would be careful with your words here, not-so-legendary Pikablu," Giratina hissed dangerously. Pikablu rose angrily, but Charon clubbed him over the head again and knocked him to the ground. "As for the rest of you, know that you have made yourselves my enemies by allying yourself with this…rat! And you will be treated as such."

"We _aren't_ your enemies!" Nine protested, "But we will be if you don't release us and stop this idiocy!"

"Aren't my enemies?" Giratina repeated, cocking an eye-scale, "And yet you still managed to drive off two of my agents, harbor one of my greatest enemies, and attempt to resist when my forces came to confront you concerning it." His expression turned hostile. "If you are not my enemies, then I would sorely hate to see how you abuse the one you consider to be such. The verdict stands. I henceforth condemn the seven of you, even the Abra still in in his ball, to labor in my palace until Mew returns to me what is mine."

Hecate frowned at Syoran's belt, which still had our five Poke-balls attached to it, and punched the release on Psi's. The Abra appeared, curled up in sleep, but the change quickly roused him. He woke up to the sight of Charon glaring down at him, took a wide-eyed look around, and began crying. Syoran quickly took him, hushing him and telling him to be quiet with promises that it would be alright. But I could tell he didn't believe it.

"_Seven_?" Lady Glacier exclaimed in a squeak, realizing with a start that she was included in that, "But…I didn't… I mean." She cleared her throat, trying to remain calm and composed. "Is there anything else you would consider taking as ransom? I am the Queen of Mt. Coronet and my subjects could pay handsomely for me to be released."

"Oh would you?" Giratina drawled, uninterested, "And what would you offer me for your release?"

Lady Glacier raised her head, smiling as she re-entered familiar territory and ignoring the glares we sent her way. "Personally, I possess many treasures and jewels that I would gladly surrender to your lordship."

"I have a whole universe's worth of treasure and some of the best crafters in the history of the world at my beck and call," Giratina replied, "What else do you have to offer?" Lady Glacier hesitated. "Come now, don't tell me that is all? Answer me! What else have you?"

"I can offer you an alliance with my kingdom," she replied, "My domain extends from just below Snowpoint City to the edge of Spear Pillar." Giratina didn't reply, staring at her as if waiting for her to continue. "Um…" Her voice trembled a little, an edge of fear creeping into it. "My army is one of the strongest in the region. Fifty Snover brigades and at five Abomasnows, including my general who is over level forty."

"Is that what you call a kingdom?" Giratina asked mockingly, "My dominion extends over millions of subjects! My armies number in the tens of thousands! The lands I rule would circumnavigate your world twelve times over! I have no need of your treasures or your kingdom! What else do you have? Would you give me your kingdom? Would you sacrifice your subjects in my name? Would you make war to slaughter whole villages of your kinsfolk and feast on their flesh to gain my favor? Would you even take the children born from your womb and rend in half as they lie sleeping for my sake?" Lady Glacier eyes were wide. She opened her mouth to reply but no words came. "I will spare you the difficulty of deciding, for even that would not suffice! You cannot ransom yourself from Death, foolish Glaceon! I alone will decide your fate! So you had better pray to Arceus that Mew decides he values your sorry life more than that _boy's_."

The silence was absolute. Our eyes were wide as dinner-plates in horror. Lady Glacier's body slowly began to tremble and a single, icy tear fell from her cheek. "You…you're a monster!" she screamed, beginning to weep.

"I am Death. How I appear to you is irrelevant," Giratina replied, lip curling in disgust, "Hecate! Take them, _all_ of them, down to Sector Ten and put them to work!"

The witch rose with a bow. "As you wish, my lord, but what about the _other_ prisoner there?"

"His presence will not make a difference," Giratina said dismissively.

"Yes my lord."

"I've had enough of this!" Syoran declared angrily, rising and pointing at Giratina, "I am a Pokémon Trainer and you are all Pokémon! So, I challenge you, Giratina, to a…"

The roar of unadulterated rage that shook the room caused even the ghosts to scurry for cover. It was something primal, implacable, and very deadly. Syoran was left standing alone in the middle of the throne room as we scattered like Mareep from a hunting dragon. The shadows in the room writhed and swirled like sand in a whirlpool, drawn in toward Giratina with the force of a gale. "**CHALLENGE ME?!**" Giratina raged as the shadows formed into a tremendous sphere of explosive power, "**YOU WOULD CHALLENGE DEATH? HOW _DARE_ YOU, HUMAN! YOU HAVEN'T THE POWER TO CLEAN MY ARMOR, MUCH LESS CHALLENGE ME! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!**" In one, coiling motion, Giratina fired.

Inside me, something snapped. Perhaps Darkrai's prediction was right and I was starting to go insane, but I was _not_ going to let Syoran die if I could stop it. Sending a boost of power to my legs, I threw myself in the way of the deadly sphere as it bore down on Syoran. Still, even with my natural resistance to ghostly energies, I would never survive that unless I deflected part of it. Night Slash wouldn't cover enough of me, so, deciding it was now or never, I attempted to use Dark Pulse.

To my great surprise, it worked. Darkness shot out from me in all directions, tearing through the initial layer of shadows before dissipating. The rest slammed into me, sending me flying through the air and slamming into the base of a pillar. Agony of several varieties lanced through my body. On one side, my nerves were burning from Giratina's attack. On the other, my ribcage was certainly in bad shape, bruised if not completely shattered. I slowly sank to the floor and did not try to rise.

"Spirit!" Syoran cried in dismay, grabbing me and letting me sink into his arms.

Giratina glared at us and floated up above his massive throne. "Leave them alone!" Pikablu shouted at Giratina, "It's me you want!"

"And I have you," Giratina replied dispassionately. He glowered down at Syoran. "Boy, learn this lesson well: the price of challenging me is death. I will spare the Absol this time since he serves another purpose, but if you so much as think about challenging me again, I shall kill all your friends by skinning them alive one by one and make a carpet from their pelts while you watch powerless to save them! Now, get out of my sight!"

Syoran had to carry me out, since Hecate confiscated our balls and Syoran's belt, and in moments we were out of that horrible throne room and into the vast stretches of Giratina's palace. It had seemed dark before, but in comparison with the malignancy that lingered behind us, it seemed bright as the noon-day sun.

We descended into the areas of the palace that were under-construction once more. As Hecate approached, leading the way once more, the slaves seemed to straighten imperceptibly, trying to appear busy. Even the slave-drivers seemed nervous. The whole realm seemed to be on edge, as if its master's recent wrath was felt everywhere and all the inhabitants wanted to be sure that it was not directed in their direction. It was as if they all had an instinctive sense of their master's rage.

The slaves were odd in more ways than that one, to be sure. They weren't typical ghosts. For one, they were solid. If you looked closely, they even seemed to breathe! But still, they appeared…washed out and thin, like all their substance had been worn away and they had no more reality than the hologram of Mew in the throne room. Whips didn't seem to hurt them, for many times I saw the overseers beating them and, although they cried out in pain, they received no wounds from it. I found myself idly wondering, in that odd, semi-independent part of my brain that did not feel the pain I was in, whether they would be able to stand up if a good breeze blew by. But, as we continued down into the half-complete depths of the palace until we were in its very base, their numbers steadily diminished until we saw no more of them. Hecate turned to us.

"Welcome to Sector Ten," she said with false cheerfulness, cuffing Lady Glacier spitefully, "This is where Lord Giratina's personal enemies are kept and put to work. Your job is to finish building this entire section all by yourselves. Well, there is one other here who will help…" She turned and shouted down the half-built corridor. "Latios! Get your worthless hide over here!" She huffed impatiently. "Lazy boy…"

"How dare you speak of the Hero of Alto Mare that way!" Pikablu shouted up at her.

"I've heard of that," Syoran muttered, "Another of Team Rocket's brilliant plans gone horribly wrong. The entire city would have been destroyed if one of the guardians hadn't sacrificed himself."

"Yep…" Wraith sighed, "So because of his little 'hero act', instead of a whole city of workers, we got him instead. Charon here had so much trouble wresting his soul from that 'Soul-Dew' thing." He grinned. "On an unrelated note, his sister's taken to wandering Kanto and Hoenn in search of a mate so he can be replaced! I've seen her fly by a few times and she is _smoking hot_! Wish I could get a…"

"Wraith," Hecate said warningly.

"Yes?"

"Stop talking. Now."

"Yes, Hecate," he said glumly.

"You...you punished him for sacrificing himself?" Nine asked in horror. Hecate smirked, the sight causing Psi to hide behind Syoran's leg.

"No," she replied, "We punished the fool for obstructing Lord Giratina's plans."

"Shut up!" Pikablu growled, sparks flying wildly off his cheeks like a one of those sparklers humans use at special celebrations, "You can beat me to a pulp for this, but I _won't _just stand by and let you slander a great hero like Latios! Charging up to Level One!"

"Stop him before he gets to full power!" Hecate ordered Reaper. The creepy Banette charged, pulling back his scythe.

"Confuse Ray, Nine!" Syoran ordered. The strange purple beam shot out from her forehead and slammed into Reaper. He swung prematurely and the force of it swung him around in a circle. He suddenly slammed into the ground, unable to support himself in the air.

"You miserable fools!" Hecate snarled, "You will pay!" Syoran glared defiantly, clutching me closer to his chest protectively. Unfortunately, it really hurt.

"Level Four Release!" Pikablu cried as he unleashed an overpowered thunderbolt at her. She barely had time to turn before it slammed into her, electrocuting her badly. She screamed in pain and outrage, but mostly pain. Wraith appeared behind him and clobbered him over the head with an ethereal burst of energy, knocking him down. It almost became a full-time brawl when…

"Stop !" a commanding, yet still youthful sounding voice, ordered, "Everyone, please stop fighting!" Syoran turned, allowing me to see yet another Pokémon's shade. But this one was a bit different. He was massive for one, with white and blue feathers adding to his impressive size, and shaped vaguely like a human jet. He floated four feet off the ground, staring down at us with solemn, red eyes. "I appreciate your respect for me, Pikablu, but you really shouldn't give them any more reasons to hate you."

"There you are!" Hecate said with a scowl, a bit cranky after being electrocuted, "Lazy brat! You've barely done anything since we were here last!"

Latios straightened indignantly. "Witch! If I had my full might, you'd be dead again for your abuse of me!" he retorted, "One Luster Purge and your ghostly body would be ash!"

"Be careful how you speak to me!" she snapped, "You've fallen a bit far since you were alive, _Latios_. Your old Legendary status means nothing here!"

"Yeah!" Wraith said, nodding in agreement, "Don't insult her! She's hot!"

There was a deathly (no pun intended) silence. We all watched in fascination as Hecate's expression contorted into at least ten different expressions of rage.

"You, Latios," she snapped, pointing at him, "These prisoners are now under you. Your quota is now six times the normal amount. Fill it however you will, just get it done. Charon, hold that miserable little Gengar while I hit him very hard in just the right spots!"

"No! I'm sorry! You're an ugly troll- I mean…" He gulped. "I'll start running now…" With a terrified scream, he took off, running for all he was worth back toward the inner palace, with Hecate leading the pursuit, a twisted expression of smugness on her face. We were left alone with Latios. He stared at us, we stared at him. The silence stretched on awkwardly. Psi stared up at him in awe and waved. Latios waved back with a smile.

"So…you're dead?" Syoran asked. Latios nodded, smile disappearing from his face. "That's sad…"

"Thank you for your sympathy," Latios said with a sigh, "I'm still not entirely used to it. If Giratina was running this place properly, I would have been honored for my sacrifice. But instead…" He made a helpless gesture and sighed heavily.

"When Arceus hears about this…" Pikablu growled angrily.

"Who will tell him?" Latios said with a bitter laugh, "You? No one who has died can return to the world of the living without Giratina's blessing. That would turn you into a Ghost-Pokémon and make you his servant!"

I felt a ray of hope in what seemed like ages but had really only been a matter of a few hours. "We're not dead…" I managed to croak out, "But I _am_ rather injured."

Latios looked genuinely surprised. He examined us, especially me, getting rather close to my face and peering into my eyes. I growled slightly, recoiling from his invasion of my personal space. "So you are!" he proclaimed, laying a hand on me, "I'm afraid most of my healing techniques are designed to fix _me_ up after a fight and what powers I do have are greatly diminished since I'm, you know, dead, so this might hurt a bit since I'll have to use your body's energy, but…"

A burning sensation washed over me, making me clench my teeth and nearly bite my tongue off. As it was, a trickle of blood ran down the back of my throat. But when he removed his hand, I did feel a lot better. I wasn't fully recovered and, when Syoran set me down, still shaky on my feet, but I was able to walk under my own power. I even had the energy to snap at Z when he made a smart remark about me being a cripple. Latios shook his head.

"Bringing the living to the land of the dead," he muttered, "What _is_ Giratina thinking? Is he _trying_ to destroy the fabric of the universe?"

"About the 'living' thing," Syoran said, "Latios, is there a way to escape? I don't really want to hang around here if I can help it."

"Not for me." Latios sighed and a forlorn expression appeared on his face. "Even if I did escape, I couldn't leave this dimension. I'd disintegrate and end up in a far worse place than this," Latios replied, "So I never looked into it. I suppose it must be possible…"

"We'll fight our way out!" Pikablu declared, putting his paws on his hips and puffing out his chest proudly.

"Better to sneak," Nine suggested with Z nodding in agreement.

"But…" Lady Glacier spoke up for the first time since the throne room. Her voice was weak and fragile and she seemed brittle, like ice that had been left out too long and was about to break. "But how can we avoid the guards? And what about _his_ eyes, his horrible, terrifying eyes? They are too strong to fight and we can't sneak away from _him_."

"Giving up already? Ha," I taunted, "I remember you being a lot more persistent when there was something you wanted."

Tears appeared in her eyes. "The Lord of Death is much more of a challenge than capturing you, Spirit!" she snapped before breaking out into sobs. I sighed.

"Sheesh," I said reproachfully, "Get a backbone already. If we don't try, we're good as dead anyway."

"Ahem," Latios interjected, calling out attention back to him, "I'm afraid I have work to do right now and, since Hecate increased the quota I have to fill, I must ask you all to help me. We will continue this conversation later." He smiled mysteriously. "In fact I have a friend who may be able to help us."


	18. Chapter 18: Scared Shade Seth

**Hi everyone! If you've read this far into the story, that means it is safe to assume you are probably enjoying it...for one reason or another. I don't know, maybe you like laughing at me behind my back. Anyway, I know I don't often do 'Author's Notes', so you're probably thinking, 'Rolf, why the heck are you wasting my time with this instead of letting me get on with the story?' Well...I'll tell you. This has to be the second chapter I've felt really nervous about uploading, the first being 'Broken Trainer Syoran'. So...I want your input. I don't care if you have never reviewed before, do it now! I either did this right or horribly wrong. Don't want to spoil it for you, so that's all I can tell you. **

Chapter 18:

Scared Shade Seth

We worked very hard that day, if it really was day. The passage of time didn't seem relevant in Giratina's dark realm, like some force kept it out. Latios showed us what we were to do and then left to build another section all by himself. He moved with blinding speed, able to construct an entire wall in twelve minutes. We were a bit slower than that.

Nine, Lady Glacier, and I ferried materials from the supply depot in carts, which Z and Psi loaded up. Psi teleported the materials into place and Z made sure they wouldn't topple. Once we were at the destination point, Pikablu, Rio and Syoran took them and turned them into a wall.

The way the wall was built was surprisingly simple. It was built out of smooth, black stone bricks that were both light and hard as diamonds. The three of them built two separate walls with a hollow space in between, which was then filled with rubble. It was painstaking and backbreaking work, especially for them, and several times they had to have Psi come and teleport the bricks into position for them. They kept conversation to a minimum, only saying things like…

"Careful of that brick."

"Watch your paw, er, foot."

"Hand me that please, Pikachu."

"PIKA-_BLU_!"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know…"

"SEE MY CHEEKS, HUMAN? THEY'RE BLUE! NOT RED! BLUE!"

"Sorry…"

As for me, I was not fully recovered from Latios' healing, so pulling a cart laden with bricks quickly left me overheated and feeling exhausted, but I couldn't complain. Not after Latios had done as much as he could. And besides, we all had a much bigger problem. Complaining about that would have been…petty.

However, about twelve trips into it, I started to get looks of concern from Nine and Syoran. I saw them exchange glances and nods. As I trudged wearily back to the depot, she pulled alongside me.

"Hey Spirit," she said warmly, concern evident in her voice, "Are you doing okay?"

"No. I'm enslaved to Giratina," I replied testily, pulling to a stop and panting for all I was worth, "I could use something to cool me down though…" Nine's eyes flicked to the left. I glanced that way and saw Lady Glacier walking along despondently. My eyes locked onto Nine with ferocious intensity. "No."

"She's the only ice-type around here," Nine offered apologetically, "She could cool you down quite easily."

"She could also turn me into an Ab-sicle and sleep on me like a pillow," I growled. She sighed and shook her head. Reaching over, she pulled the strap that held my harness on with her teeth and it fell off. I looked questioningly at her.

"Come on," she said, "At the very least, you need to take a break. Go lie down for a bit." I didn't protest and went over to a spot near where Syoran, Rio, and Pikablu were working to rest. Syoran noticed my approach and nodded.

"How are you holding up, Spirit?" he asked.

"I'm still alive, but that's pretty much it…" I grumbled. I began panting again, taking heavy labored breaths.

"You're overheated," Syoran said, "here, let's get that Glaceon to cool you off." Before I could protest again, he called loudly. "Hey! Glaceon! Come here a minute!"

"My name is Lady Glacier and I'm the Queen of Mt. Coronet! You will address me as such!" she snapped, though she didn't seem to really have any conviction behind it.

"Yeah, yeah, life's tough all over," Pikablu replied dismissively, receiving a glare from her in response. "Look lady, as long as you're trapped here with us, you're no queen. You're a prisoner, just like the rest of us. So lose the high and mighty attitude or I'll knock it out of you with a good, solid punch." Her only response was to glare at him and sit stubbornly on the floor.

"Please, Lady Glacier," Syoran said, trying a different tack. He hopped off the wall and bent down so they were at eye level. She halfway turned back to him, still miffed about Pikablu's earlier reprimand. "Spirit needs your help. Could you watch over him for a bit? Just until he feels better."

I must admit, her expression was priceless. She was completely caught off-guard, shocked beyond belief, and could only manage to stammer out, "Well…of course…" Syoran smiled gratefully and undid her harness before returning to work. She approached me timidly, possibly because I glared as fiercely as I could at her. She dropped her eyes to the floor, ears and tail drooping.

"Spirit!" Syoran called.

"What?" I shot back.

"Be nice to her! She's trying to help!"

I turned my glare onto him. "Do you have any idea what she…" I noticed he was smiling happily, despite my withering anger. "Is there something you find amusing?" I said, voice dripping with sarcasm, "_I_ don't find anything funny about our situation.

"Oh no, certainly not." He grinned even wider. "But, you do realize this is every trainer's dream, right?"

I sat silently for several seconds, giving him a look of disbelief. "You humans _want_ to be captured by a bunch of cranky ghosts and taken to the Reverse World, then enslaved by Giratina?"

"He laughed. "Not at all! The opposite really. But you see, this is the first time I've been able to understand you."

"Sure…" I said, terribly unconvinced.

"Oh, you're hopeless," he said, "Hey Pikach…blu, hand me that brick, would you?"

"You're dancing on a fine line there," Pikablu growled, struggling to lift the brick with both hands. Rio snatched it from him and tossed it to Syoran, who gulped and hopped out of the way. He gave Rio an angry look.

"Hey! What was that, Rio?" he demanded.

"I thought you were going to catch it…" Rio answered apologetically, shuffling his feet. Pikablu tapped his leg, giving him a tiny shock as he did so, and glared up him.

"Do you think I can't handle a brick by myself, Rio?" he demanded, cheeks sparking.

Rio gulped. "Um…no! Of course not! I…"

I sighed and shook my head with a small smile on my face as Rio just kept digging the hole he was in deeper. I noticed Lady Glacier watching me with a puzzled expression and I stiffened visibly, my face turning hard and hostile once more. She saw this and winced.

"Wanderer…" she sighed, "I don't…I just can't…"

"What?" I said brusquely, "You can't what?"

"I can't…" She swallowed. "…understand. How can you be happy here? Happy with them?"

"Do I _look_ happy right now?" I growled.

She recoiled like a startled bird. "No…" she sighed forlornly, "But the Absol I knew was proud and distant, like the peak of an icy mountain. But now…you work beside them without complaining. You smile. You're…different than before. Better, I suppose." She smiled humorlessly. "I was wrong," she said softly, "I assumed you could never be happy under a trainer and, once you'd spent some time with me…" She trailed off for a moment, staring at me. "But now I see…" She sighed again. "Here… let me sit next to you and I'll lower the temperature around you so you can cool down."

I stared at her suspiciously before nodding. She sat down as far away as she could and still accomplish her task. In a few moments I felt the temperature around me drop. I was refreshing, to be sure, but I wasn't going to drop my guard. "And did you really think I'd be happy as your consort?" I asked in a hard tone that demanded a reply, "That I would be content as your…_toy_?"

She winced as I said that last word. "No…" she said softly, almost to the point where I couldn't hear it at all, "But…I hoped…" She fixed her eyes on the ground and turned her face away from me, but I still caught the glimmer of tears in her eyes. I, however, felt no pity for her, only indignant anger.

"Then why for the love of Space, Time, and everything else did you try and make me one anyway?" I growled in fury. She seemed to wilt under my wrath, crouching low to the ground like she was under physical assault.

"I only wanted…" She swallowed, choking on her own words. "I only wanted a child. And I didn't care how I got one. You were the best option available. It's as simple as that."

I huffed. "Well, whatever. We have more important things to worry about right now. Besides, as a Darkling, it's dangerous for me to hold grudges for too long. I just might go insane." She gave me a startled glance at that pronouncement, which grew even more startled when she realized I was serious.

"There's…there's something you have to understand about me," she said, causing me to sigh wearily.

"If you're planning on telling me a long and depressing life story, I'm not interested," I told her, "I have enough sad stories of my own, thank you very much, and I don't need yours to add to them." She had tears in her eyes again. I understood that she was pretty shook up, but this was ridiculous! "Oh alright! Fine! Tell me already!"

She hesitated until I began growling impatiently at her. "Well…" she said, "All my life, I've been looking for someone to love me. My parents never paid me much attention and threw me out as soon as was socially acceptable. I was…abandoned."

So far, I was not impressed.

"So," she continued, "I decided to go and seek evolution. Along the way, I had several encounters with human trainers and their Pokémon. I grew to think no Pokémon could truly be happy under them and would prefer any alternative, even though my life wasn't any better. In fact, it was far worse. I was so young at the time, it didn't even occur to me to fight back against the hate and abuse that were piled on me by the cruel world.

"I ended up fleeing north, pursued for days by a Luxio who intended to, ahem, 'rape me until I stopped breathing'. Believe me, if he had caught me, I would have experienced far worse than I had planned for us. But…I wasn't strong enough to escape him. I collapsed near an icy rock and he found me. I fought, but he was much too powerful. Just when I was about ready to surrender myself to his carnal desires, the might of winter poured into me and in one breath I turned him into a pillar of ice. He's still there, frozen beneath the snow. That's when I determined that _I_ would be the one in control. I would rule."

"And rule I did. Now, everyone loved me, or at least claimed they did. I had an endless line of suitors professing their undying affection for me, but I knew they just wanted the power I wielded. They wanted to use me, just like that Luxio did. You were the only one who didn't throw himself at my feet. When you first came to my domain, you were distant from everyone. You were, and are, strong, powerful, and quite handsome. As I explained when…on the day I cornered you, you were the only suitable mate in the area. As a result of all that, I hoped you would be the one to show me love. Real love. And I would finally have the children I wanted so badly. But instead, I treated you much the same as I was treated and, even though I knew what I was doing, I thought I was justified to do so."

"And what about now?" I asked bitterly.

Her eyes were fixed firmly on the ground. "I was wrong," she said meekly, "About a lot of things. I thought I was powerful and a queen, but now I'm a prisoner and just as scared as I was back right before I became a Glaceon." She looked up hesitantly, afraid to meet my gaze but doing so anyway. "Please Wanderer, Spirit, I don't care which one! I'm not asking for your forgiveness, only for your understanding. And…your help. I…" She caught her breath before screaming, "…I don't want to die here!" She broke down fully now, weeping into her fore-paws and practically pressing her forehead into the ground, trying instinctively to curl into a ball.

All work came to a halt. Everyone was staring at her. However, my eyes hardened. "You tried to enslave me. You chased me across the ocean. You tried to kidnap me. You knew what you were doing was wrong, but you did it anyway. You should have learned from you own past, but you didn't. And now…what?"

She looked up with tears still in her eyes, startled. "W-what do you mean?"

"What are you planning to do now?" I demanded, "If you'll help us now, I'll say you've learned your lesson. I might even forgive you. But we will never be mates; you ruined all chances of that on the slopes of Mt. Coronet. But if you try and save yourself and sacrifice the rest of us, I will find a way to come back and haunt you. Do you understand?" She nodded. "So, what will it be?"

"I'll…" She straightened, a bit of her old confidence returning and she smiled gratefully despite her tears. "I will do whatever is in my power to aid _all_ of our escapes," she said.

"In that case, I understand what you told me. I am not able to forgive you, but I understand and I will not hold a grudge," I said, "happy?"

"You don't want me to answer that," she said matter-of-factly.

I grinned. "Probably not." I rose and stretched languidly, finishing it off with a wide yawn. "I think I'm all cooled down now. So, we better get back to work."

We worked for several more hours (I'm not sure how many) in silence. Lady Glacier, although not quite the swaggering, purring Glaceon she usually was, did seem to perk up a bit. Latios came back and called us together. He led us to a more finished part of Sector Ten, where it appeared he had set up a small dining hall and living quarters.

"Giratina may own the fortress, but that doesn't mean I can't make myself at home. As much as I can, anyway," he said with a mischievous smile as he gave us a tour of the place. He turned to Syoran. "Now, I assume you have food in that pack of yours?"

"Yes, of course," Syoran replied, "About four weeks' worth. Mostly Pokémon food and energy bars."

"Well, ration it," Latios advised, "the food here is poison to the living, One bite and you'd be stuck here with me, which isn't too bad except for the lousy neighbors." He chuckled at his own joke.

Nine cleared her throat. "You…promised us a way to escape," she reminded him.

"Actually, I didn't. I said there might be a way, but I hadn't looked into it," he corrected, "And, if anyone can find it, it's my friend, Sethitukamen! He's a Yamask, but he's on our side."

"A Ghost Pokémon?" I scoffed, dubious, "Like we haven't seen enough of those."

"Oh, but a Yamask is different," Latios said, "After all, they're born from the human souls Giratina captures. That is to say, they were originally humans."

"That's impossible," Pikablu scoffed, "You've watched too much of that 'Pokémon Mystery Dungeon' show." Latios blinked uncomprehendingly. "Oh…sorry," Pikablu backpedalled, suddenly apologetic, "That came out a year after you…after the Alto Mare incident."

"Ah," Latios said, still not understanding, "Well, Seth is a human from an ancient civilization that Giratina cursed. If the 'Lord of Death and Fate'-" He said that with a very sarcastic tone to his voice. I didn't know Legendaries could be sarcastic. I had always assumed they were a bunch of old, wise prophets sitting on clouds until humans came and stirred them up. But Latios was breaking down all my illusions. "-was doing his _job_, he would have sent them all on to their afterlife, but he claimed they had wronged him and so his dominion extended over them as well."

"So…" Syoran said, disturbed, "If I died, would I be turned into one?"

Latios shook his head. "No. He'd toss you in the dungeon instead, since he considers you an enemy. He only turned the humans from that civilization into Yamask. If you weren't his enemy, he'd probably just ignore you and send you off to your afterlife."

"Oh, that's nice," Syoran said, still perturbed, "I'll be sure not to die anytime soon."

Latios nodded in agreement. "Do that."

"I thought this _was_ the afterlife…" Rio muttered.

"Hardly," Latios said with a humorless grin, "This is more like the waiting room for it. A lobby, if you will. Giratina is the controller of dimensions, so it is his job to send the souls of the dead to their eternal destination, whether for good or ill. He's not actually the one with the power to _decide_ that destination, and so instead he's been holding them all here, either reincarnating them as Ghost Pokémon or forcing them to work on his 'Hall of All Ends'. Like me, for instance." He looked up at the 'sky' and a sad expression came over his face. "I was actually never supposed to be here at all. But Charon pulled me out of the Soul-Dew and brought me anyway. I hope Alto Mare doesn't need it. I'd hate for my sister to have to sacrifice herself because Charon stole the power for the Defense Mechanism."

"Fascinating," I drawled, "But we're getting no closer to escaping while you talk."

"Spirit!" Syoran reprimanded, but Latios waved it aside.

"He's right. I may have all eternity for moping about, but you only have, what, a month before you run out of food? And that's assuming that Giratina doesn't kill you before," he said. Such pleasant thoughts he had. "Though if we do succeed and you do escape, I…I'd like you to do me a favor."

"Anything," Pikablu replied instantly.

Latios smiled gratefully at him. "I just want my sister to be safe and to know I love her. If you could find her…"

"We promise to try," Syoran told him. Latios heaved a sigh, like a great weight was lifted from his shoulders.

"Right! Now, let's see about actually getting you out of here!" he said, "Seth! Hey Seth! Come on out!"

Out from behind a pillar came a small, black creature with timid, red eyes. He was using his tail to clutch a golden mask of a young adult human male who shared his timid expression and wringing his hands nervously. He shrunk back away from our scrutinizing gazes, moving to be slightly behind Latios, however, he continued to fidget nervously. "S-so," he stuttered, "I hear y-you all are trying to esc-c-escape."

"Well, duh!" Pikablu responded, causing Seth to flinch backwards.

"Um…yes," he muttered, "I can see w-why you would respond…in that way…"

"So, Seth," Latios said, smiling reassuringly, "What do you have for us?"

"W-well…" Seth began, perking up a bit, "I have a few theories, b-but you'll have to wait a few days until I have something d-definite." I was doubtful. My hopes were slowly melting away as I looked him, the shuddering, nervous wreck of a ghost that was our chance of escape.

"Okay, Seth," Latios said, patting him in the back, "Just remember this is a rush job since our…guests, I suppose we should call them, are still alive." Seth nodded and Latios turned to us. "Seth was a scholar way back when and is still the best person I know when it comes to ancient rituals and knowledge about the Reverse World in general."

"T-thanks Latios!" Seth said, blushing happily. He made a short little bow in our direction. "I-I'd best be going. Um, I'll hopefully find a way to return you to your world… quickly. So, um, bye!" And with that, he shot away as quick as a rocket around the corner, leaving us to stare after him.

"We're doomed," I said. Latios looked genuinely offended, which is scary to see, even if he was dead.

"I'll have you know that he has never failed me before!" he said indignantly, "He may not seem like much, but he can work wonders!"

"Has he ever sent people back to the world of the living?" I countered.

Latios blinked slowly. "Well, no…but…"

"And there you go," I said, "We're doomed."

"Spirit!" Syoran reprimanded, once again, "be nice!"

"But…" I protested. Syoran fixed me with a look and I sighed. "Yeah, sure whatever."

"Well," Latios said with an annoyed look toward me, "He is your best and only hope of escape. Now, why don't you all eat something and we'll get back to work. Unfortunately, we still have a lot more to do."

**You can probably guess why I was nervous about this chapter. Hint: It took up the majority of it! So I'll repeat my plea. If you don't want to review (for some odd reason. Maybe you're allergic to that little button at the bottom of the screen) then send me a PM and tell me what you think instead. Thank you, and make wise choices!**


	19. Chapter 19: Enraged Legend Mew

Chapter 19:

Enraged Legend Mew

That night, which we determined was when we were all so exhausted we couldn't keep working, our only desire was to find a place to curl up and sleep. Latios readily provided us with a large room all to ourselves, complete with a panoramic window view of chaotic storms and weird, fragmented landscape. The Eon Dragon, however, kept working all throughout the night, explaining that he didn't really need sleep anymore and only required a few hours rest every week. Lady Glacier countered that she had seen Ghost Pokémon put to sleep all the time, but Latios gently explained that he was by no means a Ghost Pokémon, he was a spirit. And that was a very important difference that she would be well advised to keep in mind.

Nine and Z took sleeping positions on either side of Syoran, as if they could guard him in their sleep. Pikablu just curled up in a yellow-and blue fur-ball and was instantly asleep. None of us went near him because occasionally sparks would fly off him in random directions. The others scattered themselves around the room, but they generally stayed near Syoran. After a moment's consideration, I hopped up onto a particularly wide ledge that afforded me a nice view out the window.

I chose that spot because it reminded me of my old, shallow den on Mt. Coronet. I'd liked that place because it afforded me an excellent view, both of approaching prey and predators. It was high and isolated, and I liked that. But here, instead of the familiar ice and snow of Mt. Coronet, I was shown a wide and dangerous world. I found it difficult to fall asleep, even after the others had done so, and stared out at it. At the infinite, turbulent abyss that made up Giratina's domain, to be exact. Right below me was a hundred-foot drop that ended on a bed of very sharp rocks. Beyond them, there was another drop, but this one fell into oblivion. A sound like thunder rumbled through the sky as flashes of light shot back and forth between malevolent-purple clouds, which floated both above and below my vantage point. I stared and shivered as a breeze howled and moaned like a tormented shade. In a trance, I slowly leaned out a bit. It was so…empty…

"Spi'it?"

I snapped out of my daze and turned, startled. Psi was gazing up at me, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Can I come up?" he asked with a yawn.

"Sure…" I said hesitantly, uncertain as to why he would want to. I hadn't ever been mean to him, but I hadn't exactly gone out of my way to be friendly either. I liked him and all, but who wouldn't? He was pretty much still a kit (and even I couldn't hate them). He clambered up anyway and ignored the space I cleared for him, instead preferring to scoot right up next to me and snuggle against my side.

"I'm scared…" he said. It was a quiet admission and a well-deserved one. But I wondered why he was making it to me…

"I am too," I admitted softly, nuzzling his head just a little. Truth be told, I had a bit of a soft spot for the kid. "I think we're all a bit scared."

He pulled himself closer to me. "Will we be alright?" he asked in a whimper.

"Of course we will!" I replied confidently, "I'll tear that golden mask right off Giratina's face if that's what it takes! I'm a Darkling, after all! I'll beat the 'god' out of that dusty old ghost!"

"Yeah! Spank his bottom too!" Psi said enthusiastically.

I chuckled good-humoredly. The idea of me spanking Giratina like a naughty kit was all too funny…and impossible. Lasting for more than five seconds against him would be a feat in and of itself. My body still wasn't fully healed, even after Latios had done his best. It would take another Legend to even begin to challenge him.

"Spi'it?" Psi asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Could you teach me to fight?"

I blinked in surprise. "What? Me? Can't you do that already?" I racked my brain, but try as I might, I couldn't think of a single time where I had seen him attack something.

"No…I can't…" he said, drawing his knees to his chest, "The only move I know is tel'port and that can't hurt anyone. So…I can't fight. Sy'ren can't train me until I evolve."

"And why haven't you?" I asked pointedly.

"Don't want a mustache…" Psi muttered, causing me to smile.

"Well, I don't know a lot about psychics," I said gruffly, "I'm a Darkling, after all. You'd be better off asking Syoran. He can probably teach you _something_. He has those…T.M.s, right? Yeah, T.M.s. He probably has something you can learn."

"Oh, okay," Psi said. He reached around my neck and hugged me. "Thank you Spi'it."

"You're…welcome?" I responded hesitantly, unsure exactly what he was thanking me for. "Though…why are you saying that exactly?"

He grinned. "You didn't say 'an Abra can't fight'! I'm going to be the best I can without changing what I am! You're the first who took that se'iously."

"I did?" I said with a hint of astonishment. I hadn't known that was what I was doing.

"Yeah…" He yawned once more and snuggled up next to me. "Good night, Spirit…"

"Good night," I replied, but he was already fast asleep. "Dang, kid can sleep anywhere, anytime." I stared at him for a long moment, not really knowing what to do with him. I heard someone else clambering up behind me and sighed. "Is _everyone_ going to disturb me now?" I muttered.

"Well, if that's how you feel about it," I heard Nine say behind me, "I'll just leave." I sighed, but chuckled afterwards as she settled right next to me.

"Hi Nine," I said, "Interesting time we've had here so far."

"Surprised you aren't asleep," she muttered grouchily.

"Couldn't," I said, "Why aren't you?"

"Heard you talking," she growled, "Woke me up."

"Well, you can't have been sleeping very deeply then, could you?" I said teasingly.

"How could I in this place?" she said worriedly, "I keep worrying that, if I fall asleep, when I wake up someone will be gone. So I don't sleep very well."

"You sound like an old mother worrying over her kits," I said with a chuckle. She growled something uncomplimentary about me in reply. We fell silent for a long moment, staring out into the chaotic 'landscape' of the Reverse World.

"Terrifying place, isn't it?" she whispered softly, looking up at the turbulent sky, "You could easily get lost here and no one would ever find you."

"Yeah," I whispered back, "what's your point?"

She hesitated. "Spirit, do you honestly think we have any chance of escape? I've been thinking…"

"A dangerous pastime," I interrupted with a teasing smile, "Especially at night." My expression became somber. "Who knows what might come in the darkness of the night? Nightmares, maybe. Or maybe someone worse."

She silenced me with a glare. "It's my job. I'm the team leader. I'm supposed to take everything into account and plan for it just in case. I never would have _dreamed_ this would happen, though." She looked at me curiously. "You said, 'Or maybe someone worse'. What did you mean by that?"

I was caught off-guard, which made me seem very guilty. I knew that no matter what I said next, she was likely to be suspicious. So, I went ahead and _almost_ lied. "Oh, you know those old legends about Darkrai," I said, "How he appears to people in their dreams. He is the Bringer of Nightmares, after all."

"Hmm, I suppose so," Nine muttered, not convinced but dropping it anyway and looking back out the window, "Though when I was growing up, we always called him Old Night."

I was relieved that she wasn't trying to pump me for more than that. To celebrate, I tried to make her forget about the topic entirely. "Old Night?" I repeated. That was one of the names Darkrai had called himself. I was curious as to why she called him that. "Where did that one come from?"

She shifted slightly so she was facing me better. "When I was growing up, there was another one of my species at the Shelter. He told us all the old tales. The ones about Darkrai were always the most disturbing and…evil even. He was the one who called him Old Night, telling us it wasn't wise to speak his name aloud unless we wanted him to find us in our dreams. Apparently, the name also had something to do with his desire to cover the world in shadow again, like he did at the beginning of time."

"Cover the world in shadow, huh?" I huffed. "How cliché. Steak would be so much more original." I grinned with a hint of viciousness. "And tasty."

Nine gave me a strange look. "Right, thinking about meat. Well I guess some things never change," she muttered.

I gave her a strange look in return. "What's that supposed to mean?" Instead of answering, she began silently shaking with laughter. "Hey! What's going on? You okay Nine?"

"I'm fine…" she chuckled, "Thank you, Spirit."

"For what?" I nearly exploded. Seriously, that was the second time someone had thanked me and I still had no idea what it was for.

"For being the same as you always are," she said, smiling at me, "even here. At least I can depend on that." She leaned over and kissed me lightly. I was rigid with shock and she giggled at me.

"You're right, some things _are_ dependable," I said with a growl that had no real threat behind it. It was mostly there to cover up my blush. "And one of them is that I will never understand females." Nine flashed me a grin, but it was quickly overtaken by a yawn.

"I need to get back to sleep," she said apologetically, "You should too, if you can." She gently picked Psi up by the scruff of his neck and carried him down to where Rio slept, sprawled out on the floor and sleeping very soundly. Then, she resumed her vacated spot next to Syoran. I curled up to sleep again myself, but it was only when I turned my back to the Reverse World and faced the inside where my friends lay that I was able to slip into slumber.

That night, my sleep was troubled with vague fears and shadowy figures, chasing me through a dark forest. I couldn't hit them and they laughed at my attempts to flee. I fled into a moonlit clearing, heart hammering in my chest, only to find I was surrounded. Then, the scene would blur and I would be running through the same forest all over again. And over it all was an ominous shadow that I could swear heard Darkrai's voice come from. He said, "**Well, you've certainly got yourself into a predicament, haven't you Absol**?" But the Legend himself did not appear.

'Morning' came when a sharp claw dug into my side. My eyes snapped open. I was instantly ready to fight, teeth bared and blade lowered. Wraith leapt back, floating a few extra feet like he was supported by a giant balloon, his ever-present grin on his face.

"Well, good morning to you too, Absol!" he said with a jaunty air as Charon and Reaper roused the others while Hecate looked on. "Isn't the turbulent black abyss so inviting this morning? I bet you all just want to jump off and fall forever and ever!"

"Not a chance," I growled.

"What now?" Pikablu growled irritably as he was rudely brought back to the waking world.

"Lord Giratina wants to see you in his throne room," Hecate sniffed, "So _march._"

Once we were all roused from sleep, they marched us up through the fortress along the very same route we had come from yesterday. And, when we arrived at the throne room, to my not-great surprise, everything was the same there as it had been yesterday, even down to what candles were burning. Giratina was floating above his throne, hissing in either agitation or anticipation. Neither boded well for us.

"Here at last," his voice rumbled, "Excellent. And it seems the Absol has found a way to heal himself too."

"What do you want with us?" Nine demanded. She was very brave, but I did not want to do a repeat performance of yesterday.

Giratina gave her an amused look. "My dear Ninetales, you would be well advised to stop assuming everything is about you. It's going to get you into trouble one of these days." He flew in a circle, coming to rest on the floor halfway between his throne and us and coiling like a snake. "Rotom, call Mew."

"Aye, aye, milord!" the computerized ghost replied from a screen up above, "Dialing now."

The circle where Mew's hologram had appeared reactivated, bathing Giratina in a purple light. The figure of Mew appeared, floating in mid-air as well. "Hello!" the psychic said, "You've reached me!"

"Mew," Giratina hissed, "I have waited a long time for this mom…"

"I can't come to the phone/hologram thingie right now. Probably busy saving the world. Or running from Celebi." The hologram's fur frizzed up as it shuddered. "I need to get a restraining order on her. Anyway, you probably don't want to hear about my personal problems so leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible! Oh, if this _is _Celebi, then I just want to say…" Mew cleared his throat. "STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU CRAZY STALKER! FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM _NOT_ GOING ON A DATE WITH YOU!" He smiled. "That's all! Thank you! Wait for the beep. BEEP! Alright, that's your cue. Start talking."

"ROTOM!" Giratina bellowed, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF TIME, SPACE, AND THE UNIVERSE IS THIS?"

"I believe it's an answering machine, sir," Rotom replied, "I can try the Hall of Origin, if you like."

"WHERE IS MEW?"

"Not at the Tree of Beginning, obviously," Rotom said perkily, "Rotom Tech would like to take this opportunity to remind our patrons that we are not responsible for them not knowing how the basics of this inter-dimensional communicator work."

Suddenly, the hologram flashed out of existence, only to reappear a second later. This time, however, it really was Mew, grinning like a maniac. "Giratina!" he said brightly, "You _did _call back! Did you try some peach cobbler?"

"By no means," Giratina said with a scowl, "I only called to inquire whether you were ready to surrender Chase to me."

"Nope!" Mew replied, "He saved my life, even if it was by accident. That Hunter J. lady almost had me that time! It would be beyond rude to let you kill him after that." He looked at Giratina reproachfully. "You knew that. I told you that already. So why are you asking again?"

"I see," Giratina said with a certain smug tone that people get when they know they are about to play a trump card, "I just thought your views might have changed, now that I have-" Charon and Reaper shoved the lot of us into the circle. "-your dear little pet Pikachu and his companions."

"PIKAB-" The mouse was cut off by an icy glare from Giratina. "Never mind…"

Mew looked dismayed. "Pikablu!" he shouted, shooting over to him, "Why are you in the Reverse World?"

"I'm sorry, Mew," he muttered, staring at the floor, "I failed my mission."

Mew turned to stare at Giratina. I could see fear in his eyes, which was not at all a comforting thing at that moment. "Giratina, what are you doing?"

"Simple, I'm giving you a choice. Which will it be? Your old friend or your new pet?" Giratina sneered. I thought it made him seem just as ugly as he really was. Mew's fists trembled. "Those are your only two options."

"I…" Mew swallowed.

Pikablu straightened, squaring his shoulders. "Mew! Don't listen to anything he says! I'll be…" With a hiss, Giratina grabbed him using one of his tentacles, wrapping him up like a swaddled kit, and hoisted him into the air.

"Silence, rat," he ordered, squeezing him just enough to elicit a gasp of pain. With a motion like cracking a whip, he slammed threw him to the ground. The poor mouse actually bounced before coming to rest and the impact knocked the wind out of him, as well as a trickle of blood. But instead of groaning in pain, he grinned up at Giratina with defiance in his eyes.

"Is that all you've got? My body is a bit tougher than a Pikachu's. It's going to take more than that to really hurt me," he taunted. Giratina tensed and for a moment I was afraid he would attack him again, but Mew's cry of anguish distracted.

"Giratina!" he shouted, "Please don't hurt him anymore! He's my friend!"

Giratina regarded him blankly for a moment. "You disgust me," he told Mew. The psychic straightened indignantly. "You are weak, silly, illogical, and overly sentimental. My armies are even now ravaging your world, killing as they go. I even have seven prisoners here which I could kill at a moment's notice. And you could buy their lives and the lives of those caught in our war with the price of a single human." He scowled. "But that's not the worst of it. Even as I am saying these words, your resolve is wavering. I can see it in your eyes. Are you so weak that a few words can destroy you when my armies could not? Or maybe it is that I now hold Pikablu. Are you so self-centered that you will sacrifice whole settlements, their families, and all those lives, but when _one_ of your friends is threatened, when it seems this war might actually affect _you_ in a personal way, your resolve shatters like glass! You truly are _PATHETIC_! You think you can challenge me and pay no price? Did no one ever tell you that everything in this world costs something? And now that _you_ must pay, you waver!"

"I don't waver!" Mew shouted, tears in his eyes, "But I'm the Guardian of Life! I don't want to see anyone die, much less my friends!"

"The Guardian of Life? What an interesting title," Giratina drawled, "Especially for someone whose birth killed his own mother!" He turned toward us with a cold smile on his face. "Shall I tell you a story, my guests? It happened, oh, a century or so ago when a Mew, the last of her once-numerous species, gave birth to the next in her lineage. But her race loses its powers when they give birth. So as her child was pulled from her womb, she, who lacked the strength to even _breath_ without her power, choked to death on her own spittle and died. She never knew that she had given birth to a _son_, an abomination never meant to exist. For how can a male continue the species? Only a female can. And so the creature you see before you was born, the last of the Mews, the ancestors of all mortal Pokémon, and the least of their number. A dying echo of their glory. A disgrace."

The silence was deafening. Giratina smirked, satisfied with himself and his performance. We stared up at him, eyes wide. Then, I witnessed something rarely seen in this or any universe and something that scared me even more than all of Giratina's armies combined. Mew's jaw clenched and his eyes burned with fire. I gulped, even though I knew I wasn't the target. But still, Mew, the Innocent One, was angry. That…that was truly the most frightening thing I've ever seen. It just…didn't seem right.

He clenched his fists and flew right at Giratina, stopping only an inch from his face and glaring at him. Even the Lord of the Dead himself faltered when he saw the look of pure murder in his eyes. "So what?" Mew demanded voice trembling with pure rage, "_SO WHAT_? I am still _Mew_. I may be the last one, but that means I'll always be here. I _am_ immortal! So you're stuck here with me for a while." He smiled humorlessly, a strong hint of danger in his expression. "You've declared war on me. You've tried to kill me numerous times. You've kidnapped my friend and…others. And now, you mock me? Well, _uncle_, I guess I'll have to start taking this war seriously. I didn't want to fight you, but the line's been crossed."

He turned his back on the Lord of the Dead and toward us, a look of fiery determination on his face. "Pikablu, don't give in. I'm coming for you. And I'll tear the universe apart if I have to in order to do it! I'll…I'll date Celebi even, if that's what it takes! I'll…"

"Oh?" Giratina interrupted, "You're going to try and rescue him? Well, let me give you a deadline then. In three weeks, if I do not have the boy named Chase in my possession, I shall start executing these prisoners. Starting with _him_." My chest felt cold all of the sudden. He was pointing at me.

"Wait, _what_?" I exclaimed. My friends formed a protective ring around me, much to Giratina's amusement. But Mew simply clenched his fists and glared.

"Well then," he said evenly, "I will defeat you before three weeks are over. But if you will give this up, then I will…"

He was cut off by Giratina's tentacles swiping through his image, disintegrating it. "I've made my ultimatum," he said to where the hologram had been, "your prattling will not change that." He turned to us and smiled unnervingly at me. "And now, my…_guests_." He rose and came toward us, eyes fixed on me. The others tried to block his was, but he simply went through them, like they weren't even there. I glared defiantly at him.

"Are you going to kill me, then?" I asked.

"Not yet," he answered, "Return to Sector Ten. You have three weeks to prepare yourself. Escape is…unwise."

"Bast…!" I was cut off by one of Giratina's tentacles slamming into my chin, making me bite my tongue. But I after yesterday's 'incident', I felt I was getting off lightly.

"Spirit!" Syoran, Nine, and Rio shouted in alarm. Psi whimpered and Z looked like he was about ready to kill something, but I allayed their fears by rising and glaring up at Giratina. He'd already said he was going to kill me. What else could he threaten me with? Don't answer that, please…

"Get out of my presence," he ordered, returning to his throne, "And get to work."

**Rolf: Aaaaand...that's all, folks! Reviews are appreciated. Oh, and Mew is still in 'rage mode', so it would be better if you did...**

**Mew: Review! Or I'll turn all your Pokémon into level one Rattatas and turn your games into Nuzlockes!**

**Rolf: Um...you're scaring them. How about some more peach cobbler?**

**Mew: Okay!**


	20. Chapter 20: Fairy-Tale Creature Absol

Chapter 20:

Fairy-Tale Creature Absol

"Well," Latios said, examining me, "Everything seems to have healed up. There's still some bruising, but nothing serious. Bet it's really going to be sore though. So, since you nearly killed yourself yesterday while you were working and today would be even harder for you, I'd suggest you rest for a bit now. The soreness should kick in shortly."

"Great…" I groaned, "Just what I needed."

"If we don't get out of here soon, that'll be the least of your worries," Z grunted.

I tossed a glare his way. "Gee, thanks for reminding me," I said sarcastically. Seeing my friends' (and Lady Glacier's) worried looks, I added, "What are you all staring at? I'm not dead yet!" They recoiled slightly. I mentally berated myself for snapping at them. So I did the natural thing and snapped at our ally to show that I was an equal-opportunity jerk. "Hey, Latios! When's that Yamask getting back here?"

"He'll be along shortly," Latios replied, ignoring my disrespectful tone. Still, it probably wasn't wise for me to tick off our only ally. I tried to rise, but he pushed me down, surprisingly solid for someone who was dead. "No. Just rest. We'll come get you when he shows up." I relented. Next, he turned to Syoran. "As for us, we'd better get to work," he said with a nod toward the construction area, "If you do escape, Giratina's going to be furious and probably take it out on me. Which means-" He held up his claws, raising one at a time as he listed off the consequences of our escape. "-one, I'll be tortured ruthlessly until I'm a screaming mess. Two, I'll then be put in a cage for all to see, kind of like a trophy, as an example to everyone else. And three, when he calms down a bit and gets tired of using me as a punching bag and one of those things humans call 'stress balls', he'll probably make me work twice as hard as I am now. So, you're going to help me get some of that work done before you escape."

We stared at him with wide eyes. I mean, what else can you do when someone tells you that they're going to be put through a quite literal Hell for helping you? Latios looked vaguely uncomfortable under our concentrated stares. "All that," Lady Glacier said slowly, "And you're still willing to aid us?"

"Hey now, I _got _here by sacrificing myself for others," Latios said with a wry chuckle, "It's too late to change that part of me now." He clapped his paws together to signal an end to the conversation. "So, let's get to it, shall we?"

Syoran nodded in agreement, coming back to his senses. "You go ahead, everyone," he said, "I'm going to tend Spirit a bit. But we have a wall to build, so I expect you all to be helping Latios when I get there. Though I wonder if we can plant a bomb in it so that, when Giratina passes, it will explode."

We chuckled at the thought. Slowly, the others got up and left. "Don't worry, Latios," Pikablu said as they went, "When Arceus learns about all this, he'll personally smite Giratina into dust. You won't be tortured."

"Pikablu," Latios sighed, "I was a fairly young Legendary when I died, but even I know that nothing is certain when it comes to us. Take my sister, for example. One time, Mew came to visit. I still haven't fully recovered my sanity from when they…" His voice faded as they turned a corner.

And so I was left alone with Syoran in the room we had slept in the night before. After feeding me some medicine, which made me drowsy, he messed around in his bag, finally pulling out his phone. "No signal, of course," he muttered, "Not like anyone would believe me anyway. And not like the police could get here if they did." He chuckled. "Imagine, they'd need some sort of inter-dimensional teleportation device that probably costs billions _and_ people willing to travel to the Reverse World, fight a boatload of ghosts, and defeat Giratina all to save one Trainer and his Pokémon."

"Ethan would do it," I pointed out with a yawn as I curled up for a nap. If I was going to get an opportunity to rest, then I was going to take it.

Syoran chuckled again. "You know, your voice still sounds…"

"Girly! I get it! Shut up already!" I snapped, adding a little growl for extra menace, "And you smell like milk that's been sitting out for too long." He blinked in surprise. "Oh, _and_ you're a complete idiot! Seriously, do you think I can't figure out that I should, I don't know, _dodge_ that giant glowing fist that's directed at my face? I _like_ my face! I don't let things hit it for no reason!"

"Um…" Syoran didn't quite know how to respond. "It's more of encouragement, I suppose. Everyone does it."

"Well, shall I _tell_ you what I think of the things all you humans do?" I said with a glint in my eye.

"No, that's okay," he said, waving his hands in an attempt to pacify me.

"Well, too bad! You were so happy to be able to understand me before, so now I'm going to talk!" I said gleefully, "You humans are so stupid that it takes magic for you to understand us! You don't know the first thing about stealth hunting! And you rely on your tools for everything! Even relieving yourself! Seriously, who pees in a perfectly good drinking bowl? That's simply disgusting!"

Syoran's eyes widened and he nearly forgot how to breath for a moment. "A…a what? You drink out of the _toilet_?"

"Not after you peed in it," I muttered.

"Well," Syoran said, crossing his arms and frowning at me, "Who can't even open the door to a closet without someone's help? I believe he's an Absol whose name is a synonym for soul."

I bristled. "I wouldn't have to open doors if you hadn't captured me!"

"If I hadn't, then I you wouldn't have met Nine!" he said cheerfully.

I glared fiercely at him. He had better not be implying what I think he was implying. I just might have to hurt him if he was. Nothing major. Only a hand. Or two. Maybe a foot for good measure. Just in case, you know? "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, lacing my voice with more venom than a Seviper's bite.

"Oh, nothing," he said with a knowing smile, "I just heard you talking last night and…"

"Oh you did?" I growled, "So what? We weren't professing our undying love for each other. You've watched too many of those sitcoms things. You've become delusional."

"Well, I'm not sure about that…" he said.

"Sure you are! You captured me without a second thought and then expected me to be happy about it!" I snapped, "All humans live in this fantasy-land where all Pokémon exist to be caught or used as punching bag for the Pokémon they already caught!" I narrowed my eyes and fixed him with a withering look. "Now that I think of it, there's a question I always wanted answered. So, now that I can do so, I'm going to ask you to explain exactly what was going through your head when you threw that Poke-ball at me."

He sat absolutely motionless for a long moment, staring at me in silence. Then, with one deft motion, he flipped the top of his pack open and began digging through it. "I just remembered I hadn't brushed you in a while. This seems like a good time to do it. Where's that comb? Ah, here it is." He pulled it out and approached me, avoiding my glare.

"You're dodging the question," I said flatly, "And you're not even doing a good job of it either."

"Right." He sighed heavily, beginning to run the brush through my fur. "I needed another Pokémon," he said, "A stronger one as well. I was hunting for Team Rocket, you see, as I had been ever since Caddie…died." He choked a bit as he said that. "Anyway, I was going to take the Abomasnow, but when I saw you I changed my mind. I didn't recognize your species at first, since your kind is so rare, but I'd heard stories. Some of them elevated you to nearly legendary status. I know the rumors all said that Absols brought disasters, but I didn't believe that. There are older stories about you and your species and those are the ones I tended to believe. In short, I knew you would be a better choice than any other Pokémon on that mountain. I'm sorry that I had to be a little…rough and inconsiderate, but I hope you've come to forgive me."

"Yeah," I said with a shrug, "Mostly. Though the steak and grooming sessions help." He laughed at that and I joined in quietly. I hesitated before I asked him the next question. "What was the story you'd heard about my species?" I queried after a moment had passed.

"Well," he said, "give me a sec. I'll show you." He began digging around in his backpack again. I watched him curiously, especially when he pulled out an old, tattered book. I'd been getting better at reading human script, but I still couldn't make the title out it was so worn. "It's called 'The Book of Fables'," he said by way of explanation, "It's what inspired me to be a trainer and I carry it with me everywhere. Here, let me find the story of with the Absol."

He shifted so I he was beside me and I could peer over his lap and see the book. He flipped rapidly through the book until he was a little way past the middle, muttering to himself. " 'Mew and the Shoemaker', funny, but it was past that. 'The Golden Magikarp'. 'The Sky Warrior', back a little. Jirachi and the Duke of Evergrand. Now _that's_ an interesting one. Basically, he wishes to know what his courtiers think of him and it turns out to be a huge mistake. He starts executing them left and right and then they rebel. He dies in the end. Ah, here we are, 'The Absol's Sacrifice'."

He cleared his throat. "Long, long ago, there was a far-away land to the west. Further even than Kalos is from here. In this land lived a beautiful princess…Well, that bit's not quite as important. Basically, the land was plentiful and wonderful and everyone loved the king, queen, and princess."

"Just tell the story!" I snapped, "Seriously, you'd make a terrible bard!"

"Right, anyway," he said, throwing me an annoyed glance, "The land was beautiful and sunny and Arceus smiled on it. 'Nuff said. There was only one creature that was not allowed to share this bounty."

"Let me guess," I growled, "An Absol."

Syoran nodded. "The Absol was turned away from every door and soon grew to hate the people of that land and heap curses on their head. However, one day he was walking through the forest and spotted a young girl heading to her grandmother's house. He decided to follow her and see if he could steal from her or spite her in some way. But when the girl saw him and how thin he was, she instantly opened her basket and gave him half of the food she had. She made a habit of passing through that forest and bringing the Pokémon food and, after a few months of this, the girl and the Absol became best friends. In return for her kindness, he watched over her house, keeping the wild packs of Pokémon that roamed the land away."

"Meanwhile, the land continued to grow in wealth and abundance. But then, when its prosperity was at its highest, disaster struck. A greedy sorcerer, desiring the kingdom for himself, released Legion, the ten-thousand evil spirits sealed by the first Ninetales in the form of a Spiritomb. They ravaged the land, possessing the body of the sorcerer and the whole royal army. The people were thrown into chaos and there was great slaughter. At the very end when all hope seemed lost, the girl pled with the Absol to do whatever he could to save the land and, for love of her, he agreed. To the people's great surprise, as the strongest warriors fled, he went to meet Legion in battle. Ten days he fought the possessed army until he finally came face-to-face with the sorcerer who had caused this calamity, now himself a tool of Legion. The Absol fought with all his might, but his strength was already gone. He lost.

"But as Legion moved to possess his body too, the Absol gathered his strength and sang in a strange, haunting manner. Legion was entranced and made no move to stop him. Other voices joined in, adding their strength to the Absol's song. The wind sang of far-away places. The water sang of hidden depths in the earth. The earth sang of the passing of the seasons and of mortals. And the fire sang of the heights beyond the stars. Legion found its strength draining away like water flowing over a waterfall. He moved to smite the Absol and struck him down, blasting him through the heart with a bolt of magic, but the song did not stop as the Absol fell to the stone floor. It grew and grew until Legion found himself utterly destroyed. Then, the melody faded away into nothing once more.

"The people returned shortly, curious about what had transpired. The girl saw what had happened to her friend and immediately went to him, weeping. She told the people of that land what he had done for them and they repented of their ill treatment of him. They erected a statue in his honor, which still stands even today. Every year on the anniversary of that fateful day they celebrate his sacrifice, strewing the ground around the statue with food and flowers, the gifts the girl had given to him so long ago. And it is said that, if you listen closely, the wind, the water, the earth, and the fire will whisper the song he sang to you, though few still have the skill to hear it."

I sat in silence for a long moment. That song, it could only be one thing. One of the greatest powers of my species, even greater than our blades, is in our voices. Every father teaches it to his children when they come of age. Which meant that I did not know it. My family had been killed before my father could teach me. Syoran patted my head. "Well, what did you think?"

I did not reply at first. "It is certainly possible," I said, "I don't know whether it's true or not, but my species has always believed that it is better for one to perish than many. So it's even likely that this was at least based on fact."

"You want to hear another?" he asked, patting the book.

"Sure…" I said with a shrug, "I'm apparently not supposed to go anywhere."

"And I'm not looking forward to building that wall!" Syoran said with a self-deprecating laugh, "Although I suppose _someone _should keep watch over you while you are resting, just in case." He flipped through the book, searching for a good one. "Oh! 'The Seven Trials of Sir Lance'! I love this one!"

I nodded, bemused, and my head sank lower and lower as he read until I fell fast asleep. And for once, I did not have a single nightmare, just deep, peaceful rest.

"Hey! Wake up Spirit!" It was Rio's voice that brought me back to myself. "Seth is back!"

I opened my eyes, groaning when I realized just how sore I had become. Latios was right! It was hard even to push myself into a sitting position. Glad I hadn't been working when this started or I'd be in sorry shape right now. Speaking of Latios, he was back along with all my troupe and Seth.

"Glad you could make it," Latios quipped, "Have a nice flight? Any turbulence?"

"Not really," I muttered, flinging a glare at Rio, "But the landing was a little rough." After they were done chuckling, Pikablu turned to Seth.

"So, how are we getting out of here?"

The ghost shifted uncomfortably. "Well…" he said nervously, "I…I've encountered a _small_ pr-problem."

"And that is?" Syoran promtpted.

Seth shrank back, placing himself behind and to the left of Latios. "E-e-escape i-i-is imp-p-possible…" He hid behind Latios immediately after finishing that statement. There was a moment of stunned silence. Then, ignoring my protesting body, I rose and stalked up to him, circling Latios and growling from the back of my throat.

"Listen up, Ghost-boy," I snarled, "My life is on the line here! You'd better not be messing around with me or I will…"

"Spirit," Syoran said firmly, "Heel. At least let him explain before you try and tear him apart." I sighed and walked back to where I had been sitting, painfully aware of Latios' watchful glare on my back.

"Go on, Seth," the deceased dragon encouraged. Seth took a moment to recover his courage before emerging from behind Latios and speaking.

"All the exits are guarded," he said, slipping into almost the role of a teacher giving a lecture. The one upside to it was that he lost his stammer. "If you were dead, you might, _might_ be able to slip out, but you're not and killing you would be…pointless since that's what you're trying to escape."

"What about the window?" I asked, indicating my sleeping place from last night.

Seth sighed. "H-here, I'll just show you…" I noticed with a touch of annoyance that his stammer was back. He pulled a golden amulet out of his chest. I wish I was kidding about that, but he actually reached inside himself and pulled it out. He ignored our creeped-out stares and rapidly began fiddling with it, pushing, pulling, and shifting the various components of it around. Suddenly, a light flashed and it split into four quarters, each of which raced to a different spot over our heads. A three dimensional map appeared between them, showing the fortress spreading over the mountain like an Ariados on a small web. In the center was Giratina's tower surrounded by several lines of walls and four causeways like the points of a compass. Seth tapped thirty different points along the outside wall and they lit up like beacons. "These are the watch towers," he said, "The g-guards never sleep, can see very well in the dark, and can watch every inch of the exterior wall. The instant you stepped out, y-you'd be caught. A-and even if you did escape, y-you'd need to get to a portal a-and even I don't know where they are kept."

"Are there any more guard towers on the inside walls?" Rio asked, staring at the map in fascination and reaching for it. Seth looked mildly annoyed and snapped his fingers, causing the map to return to him. Rio looked very disappointed.

"Well…yes there are," Seth answered, "b-but they aren't important since the only escape from in here is at the top of G-Giratina's tower. You'll never reach it."

We all slumped in disappointment. "There has to be a way we can get to it…" Nine muttered.

"There is no way!" Seth declared, "My research is never wrong! There is no possible way _anyone_, other than Arceus himself, could force his way into…" We glared at him with such fire it immediately cowed his outburst. "…into…that…r-room."

"There has to be!" Syoran declared, "We can't just let them kill Spirit!"

"_Thank_ you!" I said emphatically.

"Could we sneak up to it?" Z asked quietly.

Seth sighed. "R-Rotom would catch you. He's integrated into all the security systems."

"Well then, we forget sneaking and fight!" I declared, determined to find some way out of this mess.

"I like that plan," Pikablu agreed, cracking his knuckles and letting a few sparks fly.

"Against all the ghosts?" Lady Glacier snapped, "We'd be outnumbered ten-thousand to one!"

"We could ask the shades to help," Psi said softly. We fell silent and turned to him as if we all had one mind. "I mean, I don't think they _like_ Gira'ina. Then we'd ou'nummer them. Right?"

"Latios?" Nine said, passing the question along.

The dragon sighed. "They wouldn't do it. They fear Giratina's might too much. He would punish us after you were gone. I'm afraid we're on our own."

We lapsed into grim silence. Syoran was the only one who still seemed to hold out hope. His face was thoughtful, as if he was solving a great riddle. Then, he grinned. "So," he said, "Let me get this straight. The only way viable way out of here is in Giratina's tower, but we can't sneak past him without a fight and the shades won't help us because they can't leave and he would punish them afterwards?"

"That's correct," Latios answered.

Syoran nodded, still smiling. "Then it would be wrong to even ask them to sacrifice themselves for us. So…" His grin spread even wider, the light of determination igniting in his eyes. He clenched his fist and raised it defiantly to the sky. "…we'll drive _him_ out instead."

There was a stunned silence before we all burst out laughing. "D-drive Giratina out of his o-own fortress?" Seth said giggling uncontrollably, "That's even m-more impossible!"

Syoran wasn't giving up so easily. "Latios," he said, turning to him, "You said Giratina would punish you. But if he's driven out, then you wouldn't have to worry about that! And Pikablu, if we can remove his stranglehold here, then your friends can swoop in and defeat Giratina while his forces are recovering."

Latios smiled mischievously. "As for myself, I don't really care what happens to me anymore. Though it would be nice not to have the imminent threat of torture hanging over my head…" He paused. "I think the others would agree to help with this. They might not be willing to fight for you as I am, but they would fight for themselves if we could show them a reasonable chance of victory. That's the trick, though, to convince them that we have a chance. Not many would be willing to face Giratina himself."

"If we could distract him, we wouldn't have to," Pikablu said, "If we could get a message to Mew, he could do it. Believe me, he is a _great_ distraction when he wants to be. If he could lure Giratina out of here and take most of his army with him, we could mop up what remained and be ready to hold it when he returns."

"That's great," Lady Glacier snapped, "But how do we send him a message?"

Pikablu's cheeks sparked. "You're just always coming up with problems, aren't you lady?"

"Maybe I am, but only so you can fix them, little mouse," she said with a honeyed voice.

"Shut up, you frozen little…"

"Enough!" I snapped. The two glared at me.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, SPIRIT!" they shouted in unison before returning their glares to each other.

I growled. "You know, it's not wise to tick off someone who has a sharp blade on the side of his head," I reminded them, "Besides, why not just promise to fight Giratina ourselves? It's not like we have anything to lose. I'd be dead anyway."

"And the rest of us would soon follow," Nine sighed, "Well, that may be our only option. We just have to make it work somehow."

"Ha! I'm in!" Pikablu said, letting off more sparks in enthusiasm, "I'll fry him to a crisp!"

"I see no alternative," Lady Glacier sighed, "Besides, I promised I would not abandon you. I have no intention of going back on that." Pikablu looked startled at her admission; probably because they were suddenly agreeing after the argument they had just moments before.

"If he's a ghost, I can't do much," Rio sighed, staring at his spiked paws forlornly, "But I'll do my best!"

"Same," Z said, "Though if they try and use their creepy magic on me, I'll tear it apart with my claws. I'm not scared of that rot and it won't affect me either."

"I'll fight too!" Psi cheered, "I just need an attack…"

Syoran grinned at us. "Okay," he said, "Sounds like a plan. Until someone figures out how to lure Giratina away, we'll just plan on defeating him."

"Well, if you're all agreed…" Latios said. We nodded resolutely in reply. "Very well," the dragon said, a small, hopeful smile gracing his lips, "I shall go talk to the leader of the shades. I'll see if I can convince them to join us. Regardless of their decision, I at least will."

"You're all crazy!" Seth said, a trace of fear in his voice, "Y-you'll all be killed! Even together you can't defeat Death!"

"Seth," Latios said calmly, "Whose side are you on anyway?"

Seth looked surprised by this question and blinked. "Y-yours, Latios," he answered, "You're my friend."

"Then stop worrying!" Latios laughed, "As long as we do what's right, who cares if we lose?" I put a paw forward, the equivalent of humans raising their hand. Latios raised an eyebrow at me.

"If I die, I get stuck here forever," I explained.

"Well, let's not lose then!" Latios said perkily. He turned. "I'm off to talk to the other shades. They're on their rest cycle now and the guards won't be watching them. If I don't come back…run like all Hell is chasing you, because it probably is."

"And on _that_ pleasant note," I muttered as he disappeared into the hall.

"My thoughts exactly," Pikablu grunted.

"Well," Syoran said, jumping to his feet, "I'm sure you can all guess what comes next." We gave him sharp looks which only seemed to fuel the impish smile on his face. "It's time for our first extra-special session of Syoran's Super-duper Ghost-Busting Training Regimen!"

"Oh dear Arceus, preserve us…" Nine muttered under her breath.

"No…just no…" Z groaned, "Training's fine, but call it something else."

"Yes, please do!" Rio agreed, bobbing his head fervently so those dreadlock things on the side of it waved back and forth.

"Nope!" Syoran said, rocking on his feet with that cheesy grin still in place, "Now, follow me my faithful Pokémon! And…others…We have training to do and a Legend to beat!"

**Imagine a place that is perfectly white. You can't see any walls, ceiling, or floor, just white, but you know you are standing on something. Now, in a sudden flash of even brighter whiteness, a blue and white dragon appears with a bow. His name is Latios, the Eon Pokémon. He was once the guardian of a human city, but Team Rocket attacked and he sacrificed himself to save it. Very noble, but he is now very dead.**

**Latios: But I can still talk.**

**Rolf: Yes, we know. Now, if you wouldn't mind?**

**Latios: Of course! (He clears his throat, if he can do that since he is dead. Regardless, he makes a sound like clearing his throat so we shall act as though he actually did so.) Rolf would like to thank all the people who have read this far into the story and those who reviewed even more so. He would also like to ask that you keep it up and suggest two additional storied written by two friends of his. The first is 'The Importance of Freedom' by Redstripe. It is somewhat similar to this one, but at the same time different enough so you won't think much of it. And drop him some reviews too, please, because he wants to improve as well. Secondly, he suggests you read "The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads." It is much longer and (dare I say it? I think I will) even better than this one. It is so unique that Rolf considers it a must for aspiring writers to read because it demonstrates exactly what you can do with the Pokémon Universe when you put your mind to it. Plus, it's a great story. Thank you for your attention. That is all. And stay tuned for next time as Syoran's 'training' kicks into full swing. (He shivers) Why in the world did he give it that absolutely awful name?**

**Rolf: Who knows, Latios. Who knows.**

**Latios: You do, right.**

**Rolf: LATIOS! YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK THE FOURTH...**

**CRASH!**

**Rolf: ...wall...**

**Palkia: WHO DARES DESTROY THE BARRIER I CREATED TO PROTECT THIS DIMENSION?**

**Rolf: Aw crud...RUN LATIOS!**


	21. Chapter 21: Moonlight Queen Cresselia

Chapter 21:

Moonlight Queen Cresselia

"Alright, stop," Syoran ordered. At his command, Psi and Rio paused their mock fight, which mostly consisted of Psi teleporting around and landing weak punches on Rio's rock-hard body. Seriously, the kid had gone from being a fluffy little Riolu to an iron-muscled Lucario way too quickly. I mean, right after he evolved he had still been soft-furred and a bit skinny, but apparently the left-over energy allowed him to bulk up very quickly and gain an armor-like layer of fur, skin, and muscle.

"What's up?" Rio asked, confused.

"Psi," Syoran sighed, "I don't know why I agreed to let you do this. You're not doing much at all."

"Spirit! Pay attention!" Z growled. Thanks to my still-sore body, I barely managed to backpedal in time to avoid his claws slashing my throat open.

"Hey!" I snapped, "This is a _sparring_ match! Besides, I'm still sore and we aren't _trying _to kill each other, are we?"

"Who says?" Z grunted, lunging again. I parried this time and swiped at his face. He didn't bother blocking, choosing to duck under my stroke instead, and lashed out with a blindingly fast punch to my lower jaw. I grunted in pain, which ran all up and down my spine, and fell heavily onto my back. In an instant, his claws were poised over my stomach. "You're dead," he said gruffly.

"No," I countered, "I'm mortally wounded."

He rolled his eyes. "It's the same thing…"

"No," I protested, "Because I can still do..." My hind legs shot out and caught him full in the chest, knocking the air out of him. "…that."

"You're a jerk…" he gasped, clutching his stomach. I grinned triumphantly.

"No, I'm a victor!" I said, correcting him.

"You want to learn a T.M.?" Syoran said, frowning at Psi, "Well sure, but wouldn't it be less trouble to evolve?"

"Don't want a mustache…" Psi mumbled bashfully, making Syoran smile.

"Well, let me think," Syoran told him, "Hmm…well, I know your evolution line uses spoons to focus its power. Let me see if I have one…" He pulled his backpack off his shoulders and rummaged through it. "Um…gee, no spoons…I guess they're still in our room at the Pokémon Center. Let me check one more thing…" Instead of a spoon, he pulled out a butter-knife and regarded it doubtfully. "Well…try this anyway, Psi," he said, offering it to the Abra.

Psi took it solemnly and held it in both hands. Taking a deep breath, he squinted his eyes shut and…

…nothing happened.

"I don't think it's work…" Syoran began to say.

"Shh," Psi shushed him, "I'm concentrating." Syoran fell into disgruntled silence, shushed by his own Abra. Slowly, the blade began to glow. It reached a climax with a bright flash and a light-pink blade extended out of it growing to about two feet long. Psi nearly dropped it in shock, but the instant the knife left his hand, the blade disappeared. He picked it up again and re-created it, making it appear faster this time. "Cool!" he squealed in delight, swinging it around experimentally.

Syoran shook his head in that way humans do when they've seen something unexpected and need to clear the surprise from their mind. After a moment's hesitation, he picked up a rock. "Here, let's see if it works," he said before tossing it under-handed at Psi. The kid swung his sword and cut the rock so cleanly in half we didn't realize he had done so until the rock hit the ground and the two halves came apart at Rio's feet. The Lucario hesitantly picked them up, acting like they might bite him, and stared at them for a long moment.

"Can I have one?" he asked weakly, pointing to the blade. Psi tried to hand it to him, but it vanished the instant it was out of his grip. Rio looked downcast. Smiling sympathetically, Syoran patted his shoulder.

"I think it only works for Psi. Sorry," he said, "Though you could try to create a staff." Rio cocked his head to the side in confusion. "You remember that Lucario we saw in the Sinnoh Tournaments? The one owned by that Riley guy?" Rio nodded, the memory slowly returning to him. "He used his aura to create a staff. I guess you could try something similar."

"Okay…" Rio said uncertainly, "But with my luck, I'll end up burning my hands again." Syoran chuckled. "No, I mean it! Remember my attempts at Aura Sphere? And that aura fire really hurts too!" He let out a little whimper. I smiled. Despite his new, more impressive and muscular form, I suppose he was still the same combination of curiosity and caution as before.

"Well, I'll be here for you then," Syoran assured him, "We'll work on it. Psi, why don't you practice with your new sword while Rio and I try to figure something out?"

"Kay!" the Abra replied happily.

I stopped watching their little exchange when Z slowly rose, wary of me once more. I grinned at him and popped my neck several times, warming up for another round. Just then, a hail of ice shards shot through the air between us and we leapt apart, alarmed.

"Watch it, your majesty!" I shouted at Lady Glacier.

"My apologies, Spirit!" she responded, sounding very frazzled, "I was trying to hit this impertinent peasant!"

"Oh? Peasant am I now?" Pikablu shot back, "I'm kicking your royal behind!" The two of them were a little ways off from everyone else, preferring to train by themselves instead of under Syoran. Though to be honest, it was more like Pikablu was training Lady Glacier. The mouse had godly speed and stamina, not to mention a mean amount of power behind those lightning-bolts of his. Despite his initial poor performance when we saved his tail from the ghosts, he was much stronger than anyone could have guessed. He easily outdid us all when it came to sheer power. Only Nine had managed to come close to his level, using confusion and disorientation tactics to her advantage and striking whenever she saw an opening. All he needed was one shot, though. The end result of their battle had left her stunned and floored while Pikablu was only slightly winded.

Lady Glacier glared at him and took a fighting stance. She took a deep breath and her fur became coated in icicles. Quickly, she shook herself like I do when I'm trying to dry off and the shards of ice all detached from her, shooting directly toward Pikablu by design. The electric mouse just stepped aside, leaning against the wall casually as the icicles all imbedded themselves where he had been standing.

"Good, you can fire in a straight line," he said, "Now, why don't you try that again, but this time do it better. Aim not just for where I am but for where I'm likely to move." She nodded and turned herself into an ice-porcupine again. A hailstorm of ice shot toward Pikablu, glinting with all their creator's desire to hurt their target. Pikablu snapped his fingers repeatedly and weak bolts of electricity shot out from them, disintegrating the ice storm into fine, and quite lovely, powder. Lady Glacier stood stunned for a moment.

"Wow…" Rio said, having watched the whole thing too. Syoran tapped his shoulder and called his attention back to what he was supposed to be doing.

"Good!" Pikablu told Lady Glacier, yawning, "I actually had to think that time. A few more days of this and you might actually prove a challenge to flatten. Now, I think it's your turn to dodge." His cheeks started sparking.

"Try me!" Lady Glacier challenged. Moments later, she was stunned and smoking on the ground, struck by an electric bolt. Pikablu sighed heavily and offered her a paw up. "Ooh, you brute…" she said venomously. Pikablu raised an eyebrow in response.

"You going to use that sexy body of yours or are you hoping Giratina will fall over when you bat your eyelashes at him?" he asked her.

"No…" she muttered. She suddenly changed tactics, adding a sexy purr to her voice and rubbed up against Pikablu's flank. "But you might," she whispered seductively. Pikablu stood frozen for one moment, stunned by her instantaneous change of attitude. But then, he shook his head and shocked her again. She gasped in surprise and fell to the ground before.

"Not likely," Pikablu chuckled, "I was _created_ to fight. I can ignore personal attraction and, ahem, your _distraction_."

"Hey!" Z snapped at me, "Get your head out of the clouds! Are we going to spar, or are you going to stand around watching everyone else all day?"

I glared at him. Hoping to take him off-guard and sucker-punch him, I lunged quickly. He side-stepped and tripped me with one paw. Expertly, I rolled and came right back up, parrying his slashing claws. I pressed back against him with my own series of attacks, waiting for an opening. Then, when he his guard shifted slightly to the left, I pushed him off balance and slashed with my tail-blade, sending out a wave of darkness as I did so. He staggered.

"That's a new trick," he said, "Allow me to show you one of mine."

I braced myself, but he simply stood there, unmoving. After about ten seconds, I lunged forward and attacked, only to see him crumble to dust. "What…?" I began to say just as something landed on my back and struck me to the ground. I rolled over and saw Z smirking down at me.

"Isn't that a neat?" I growled, rising, "But it's not enough to win this fight."

We went back and forth like that for a while, not taking a break until we were both breathing hard and heavily. I was certainly faster, but he seemed to shrug off anything I could throw at him like it wasn't even there. Besides, I wasn't trying to inflict any lasting injuries. We weren't really trying to hurt each other, at least I don't think we were. This was just practice. But our match ended suddenly when he lunged forward with surprising speed and slammed me into the ground once more.

"I win," he said, and I didn't feel like contesting it. The look in his eyes was warning enough.

"I got it!" Rio shouted, waving his arms excitedly and showing off his newly-formed staff of aura. I shook my head and sighed. I knew how this worked. Rio wouldn't be able to keep that thing stable for long.

"Wait for it…" I whispered to myself.

It exploded right in his face, showering him in blue flames. He ran around screaming his head off for a few seconds, desperately beating at it to put it out. From where she lay, Nine sighed and shook her head. Her red eyes glowed more brightly for a moment and the flames disappeared.

"Keep trying, Rio," she said. She turned toward me. "How are you coming with your training, Spirit?"

"Tch," I responded, "If Z plants me into the ground anymore, I'm going to have to start calling myself a Grass-type."

"Whiner," Z muttered.

I glared indignantly at him. "I'm curious just how are you going to fight ghosts with your normal moves?" I demanded.

"Simple," he said, holding up one set of claws, "Like this." They took on a pale glow and extended a few inches beyond their natural length, becoming like knives. "This is called Shadow Claw."

"Impressive," I drawled, "You're on the _cutting_ edge." He sighed and tried to massage his forehead, but remembered just in time that his claws were much longer and more dangerous than normal.

"I wish I had my fire still," Nine sighed, "It would be really helpful right about now. Without it, I'm very limited in what I can do."

"Hey everyone!" Syoran called, "Stop what you're doing and get over here! Latios is back!"

"Oh good," I said wryly, "That means we don't have to fight the forces of death _quite_ yet." I rose, shaking the dust out of my fur, and strode over to where the blue dragon hovered, waiting patiently. Once we were all gathered, Syoran asked the question on everyone's mind. "So…what did they say?"

"They like the idea of driving Giratina away, but they want to see you for themselves and determine if you can defeat Giratina," Latios responded matter-of-factly, "there, I just summarized a five-hour debate in a single sentence. Fortunately, I wasn't dealing with the entire shade-population, only the Section Leaders. The reason I wasn't back sooner is they also elected a leader to represent them all to you, but the only really important thing you need to know right now is that they want to talk with you."

Syoran nodded in agreement. "Can't blame them," he said, "I'd be cautious too." He turned to us and smiled warmly. "Looks like we have something to prove. Will you all be ready?" We all gave various signs of affirmation. "Excellent! Latios?" The legendary shade cocked his head to the side, indicating for Syoran to continue. "When do they want us to meet them?"

"During the next rest cycle, tomorrow evening," Latios answered, "Until then, I suggest you train as hard as you can. I'll even help you, though I can't say I'm an expert fighter. My sister and I were more free-spirited in our role as guardians."

Nine stepped forward. "I recently lost my ability to use fire-based attacks, but I've been trying to use my psychic abilities as a replacement. They are not strong enough, though. I would be honored if you would teach me whatever you can."

"Of course!" Latios replied, delighted, "In fact, that gives me an idea! Giratina's often prided himself in having the greatest ever collection of heroes and fighters in his realm. I'm sure I could find some who were willing to teach each of you, if you wanted it. And assuming we have enough time."

"I don't need any more training," Pikablu declared, "No one here could teach me anything."

"Well, aren't you arrogant," Lady Glacier sniffed.

"No, I'm being candid," Pikablu responded, a smirk on his face, "But when you are as awesome as I am, people often mistake it for bragging."

"Right…" I drawled.

"We'll handle that later, Latios," Syoran told him, "Right now, let's see how far we can go on our own power before we resort to someone else's."

Latios nodded. "As you wish. I shall teach Nine what I can, little as that may be, and then get back to work. After all, it wouldn't do for the guards to get suspicious and come down here, would it?"

We trained and trained and trained for the rest of the day. I was sore, cranky, and really wanted to tear Z's head off by the end of it. He's a good ally, but is also really annoying with his smart-aleck comments and dry sense of humor.

Something kept nagging the back of my mind all day. Even with all this, I didn't think we had any chance against Giratina. I alone had felt his power and, were it not for my darkness, it would have torn through me in an instant. I never had felt anything that powerful before, and that was only one attack! How would we be able to _fight_ him if he could demolish us in five seconds?

No, for our plan to succeed, something needed to draw him out of the fortress, preferably with a good portion of his army. I didn't know what would do that, but if we could get a message to Mew, then he might be able to do something. Now, we had no way to contact Mew, but I only had to go to sleep to get _another_ Legend's attention. Darkrai, the Nightmare King.

I hesitated to try and contact him, though, for understandable reasons. I was even more afraid of him and what he could do to me than I was of Giratina. After all, Giratina could only kill me. Darkrai could destroy me. But if I could and hold his attention on me for long enough, then Cresselia would come. And she would be able to get a message to Mew. She would help us. Or so I hoped.

So that night, I went to sleep as quickly as possible. The next thing I knew, I was back in that horrifying, twisted dreamscape that Darkrai made from the dark corners of my mind. This time, it was in the shape of a graveyard, with twisted, tortured aspen trees and black crows swirling through the sky. The birds twisted together, forming a black twister of feathers, cruel claws, and shining eyes, slowly taking the shape of the Lord of the Old Night. With a final flutter and flurry of wings, he fully manifested himself in my dream. I felt my throat go dry, all thoughts of Cresselia and Mew gone as he loomed over me, a terrible revenant staring with his one, malignant eye.

"**Why do you call me, my child?**" he asked, "**Has your situation become too much for you to bear? Will you call upon my power to save you?**"

"P-power?" I repeated the only thing that had stuck in my brain.

"**Yes, my power**," Darkrai said, "**Is that why you have called me?**" I did not reply, not trusting myself to speak. "**I know of your plight, Absol, and it pains me. I pity you. I truly do. You are caught in a war that is not your own. If you do not fight, fight for yourself, you will be overwhelmed before your true potential can be realized.**"

"What…what potential?" I asked, curious despite my fear. It seemed that, even though he was talking to me, he was also talking past me at the same time.

Darkrai leaned down over me, causing me to cower away from him as the terror within me grew to almost deadly levels. "**Would you accept my power? The power to destroy kings? The power to overcome Death himself? I am willing to offer it to you, but nothing is for free. I would want, I would ****_take_**** something in return. Though I promise you, without my blessing you will not triumph. Death will take you, and your friends, into the deepest, darkest pits where even I cannot reach. And once there, nothing short of the Apocalypse will save you.**"

I did not reply. I did not want to reply. I wanted to wake up immediately. This seemed like a very bad idea. In that moment, I would rather have fought Giratina all by myself than stand before Darkrai and endure his terrifying stare. He was fear incarnate and I was ill-prepared to deal with it. I feared too many things to fight him. But he would not allow me to remain silent.

"**Answer me! Will you accept my power**?" he demanded. I stared up at him with wide eyes like a terrified kit. He sighed heavily, and the sound was like the moaning of a damned spirit. "**Absol, allow me to explain this in the simplest way possible. This is a fight you cannot win. I have helped Giratina before and I know his power. However, I will lend you my power and my strength to match his, if you call out to me. Now, I must leave or that cursed Lady of Moonlight will find me. Think of my offer and, when you find yourself unable to prevail against Death, call out my name and I will come to you.**"

The darkness melted away and was once more replaced with blinding light. In the very place where he'd been moments before, brightness twisted into Cresselia's shape. Her face was sad and hostile at the same time. I was startled to realize that she seemed to be preparing to attack me. I opened my mouth to speak, but she beat me to it.

"Absol!" she cried, "Why did you call the Dark Lord to you? Did I not warn you that if I found you consorting with him, I would destroy you? Now, explain these actions of yours or I will be forced to fulfill my promise to you."

I gulped as the light began to brighten again, threatening me. "It was the only way I knew to get in contact with you!" I shouted. The light faded, revealing a startled expression on her face.

"With…me?" she said, taken aback.

"Yes!" I affirmed, bobbing my head up and down, "The legends say you're never far behind Darkrai! My friends and I are in desperate trouble and we need your help, so I had to use whatever means I had to get you to come to me!"

She stared at me impassively, digesting this information. "I see…" she said reproachfully, "But I am not a genie in a lamp from some story book that you can call upon to solve your problems for you."

"But…we're trapped in the Reverse World!" I protested, "Giratina is holding us hostage to force Mew's hand! We have a plan to weaken him and help Mew, but it won't work without Mew's help!"

She stared at me in wonder. "There is no lie in your words," she said, "And I would detect it if there was. I surpass even Lady Ho-Oh in that respect. I am reluctant to leave my sacred duty of tracking down that demon Darkrai, but…" Her face hardened in resolve. "Giratina has always been a law unto himself. I cannot tell which of the two is a greater threat to this world, the Lord of Nightmares or the Lord of Death. What is your message? I will bear it to Mew."

"Tell him he has to draw Giratina out. Give him a challenge he can't refuse, but get him out of his fortress. We will lead a revolution and take his fortress while he is gone, leaving him homeless and vulnerable. And once we've escaped, then Mew can attack without fearing for our safety," I told her, "If this works, we will cripple him. If not, it will distract him. Either way, it gives Mew an advantage!"

"It is a daring plan," Cresselia admitted, "I wish you all of Fortune's blessings and re-affirm my own." She smiled. "You were very courageous to brave the face of Darkrai again just to deliver this message. I wonder if he realizes you called out to him to save your friends and not to deliver yourself to him. I shall remember to ask when we next meet, before I destroy him utterly." The light began to intensify once more, forcing me to avert my eyes. "Now, I must take my leave, but I shall give you a parting gift. Your dreams shall be peaceful and undisturbed for the rest of this night. Darkrai will not be able to enter in again."

True to her word, I slept well and deeply, waking up feeling more refreshed than I had ever been. All my soreness and the weariness of the past few days were gone, replaced with a feeling of life and well-being.

I didn't tell anyone what I had done because they'd have trouble believing me and, if they did believe me, then they'd know I'd been visited by Darkrai. Twice. And that would not inspire confidence in me. I doubt Pikablu would have hesitated to blast me into oblivion for it.

Our training continued. As much as we disliked it, it was exactly what we needed. Even if we weren't fighting Giratina, a fact only I knew, we still needed to be in top form to fight an entire army. I sparred with Z until neither of us could move. Then, Nine used psychic attacks on me until she had a splitting headache. After that, Syoran had her use Confuse Ray on us all repeatedly '…so we could get used to its effects', he told us, 'because ghosts use it so much it's not even funny.' In a flash of inspiration, Nine targeted him with it as well. We all got a good laugh watching him stagger around drunkenly for five minutes before he recovered.

"Hey!" he snapped, "What was that for?"

"But Syoran!" Nine said innocently, "I thought we were _all_ supposed to be get used to the effects of Confuse Ray."

"Maybe understanding you isn't so great…" Syoran muttered, ticked.

We took a two hour break before our meeting with the shades. After all, it wouldn't inspire confidence if we were all tired and worn out. Latios came for us and led us stealthily up through the endless halls of the fortress, avoiding the sight of the watchtowers. Without warning, we entered into gallery which rivaled Giratina's throne room in size and was filled with the shades of the dead. However, almost instantly, Latios shoved us down into hiding.

"Crud!" he hissed, "Wraith is here!"

"Wraith?" Rio gasped, "The Gengar?"

"The very same," Latios answered grimly.

"What's he doing here?" Nine whispered.

"Trying to recruit more shades for Giratina's army. Listen," Latios instructed. He smiled grimly. "Don't worry. Even if some do accept, they won't be able to betray our plans. Only the leaders know of them right now."

"What I want to know," the Gengar was saying loudly, addressing the shades from a raised platform, "Is how long you lot are going to let yourselves be slaves. You're being offered a second chance at bein' in the world here! What good is your old life when you're dead? Give in and give it up! Take the big Boss' offer! It's worth it, I tell you!"

"Do not listen to him!" To my great surprise, it was Seth. The little Yamask actually looked…angry. "I made the mistake of listening to w-words like these once! Now I'm…I'm…" He brandished his mask, holding it up for all to see. "This was what I was! I was…I wasn't the best person, but I was myself! Now I'm a m-monster! If you listen to him, you...you will never be yourself ever again!"

"HA!" Wraith chuckled, "That's funny! 'You'll never be yourself ever again!' Well, what are you now? I'll answer that, you're DEAD! Dead and buried and the worms are living in your skulls! Is that what you want to be? Worm-food? Mulch, maybe? Doesn't sound like a party to me. So, who wants to be part of the biggest party in the history of the world, hmm? Anyone?"

Most of the shades shouted angrily at him, but a few did not. We watched in horror as several shades slowly walked up and stood beside him, ignoring the cries of their friends and fellow shades. None of the ones who were beside Wraith looked terribly happy about it, but they still went nonetheless. Wraith grinned triumphantly at Seth.

"You know, Sethy-boy, one of these days we're going to decide you're too much of a nuisance," he said smugly, "And then, well, we might just, I don't know, _blast_ you out of existence!" He pointed one finger at the Yamask and a dark-red beam shot out, slamming into the stammering ghost's chest. Seth flew back with a cry of pain and alarm, slamming into a pillar and falling still. Wraith laughed loudly, though the rest of the hall had fallen silent and it echoed eerily in the vastness of it. "Little nuisance, that one," he said, "Needs to learn his place. Now…" He turned to the shades around him. "Let's go to the Hall of Rebirth, shall we? Your new life is about to begin!"

He led them out of the hall, leaving it silent behind him. As soon as we were certain he was gone, Latios flew over to where Seth had fallen and picked him up, cradling the diminutive ghost in his arms.

"Latios?" Seth sniffed, "I-I tried b-but I couldn't s-s-stop him!"

"I know, Seth," Latios cooed, "You did your best. Now, why don't you go rest for a bit? That Night Shade attack was full-power." Seth nodded and levitated out of his arms, floating unsteadily off into the distance to go rest.

"Latios," a female voice called to him, "Is it just you, or did Syoran and his team show up as well?"

Latios straightened and bowed toward a dark corner, where a small throne was outlined in shadows. "Yes, they are here."

"Then they and you are welcome," the voice replied.

"Would I be unwelcome if they weren't here?" Latios asked, raising what passed for an eyebrow. The voice sighed melodramatically.

"Oh Latios," she said, "Promise me never to change. You are so ornery sometimes and it is a welcome distraction from the realities of our existence."

"Oh, my pleasure," Latios replied, chuckling, "You may be the elected leader, but I am a legendary dragon. It's my duty to look out for those weaker than me, even here. Though I find my 'distractions' are more pointing out in an ironic way the facts you've overlooked. So it's not so much a distraction as a reality-check."

"_Thank_ you for explaining that," the voice drawled, "Now, would Syoran Syke please step forward? I have wanted to speak to him for a long time."

Syoran rose and waded through the sea of the dead. (That sounded creepy. I mean, I know they were on our side and all, but still! They're _dead_!) "Who are you?" he called, "What did you want to say to me?"

"Only this." From the throne, a figure rose. It was shorter than Syoran, stood on two legs, and had a foxlike face. As it strode into the light, I saw Syoran stiffen in surprise. Nine gasped in delight, but I didn't see what the big deal was. It was just a regular Kadabra, right?

"Hello, Syoran," the Kadabra said with a sad smile, "It's been a few years."

Syoran's mouth didn't seem to be working properly. It kept opening and closing like a fish gasping for water. What _was _his problem? "C-Caddie?" he stammered.

Wait, what? Caddie? Wasn't that the name of the Kadabra that Proton killed and was the whole reason he was searching for Team…

…Oh…I feel like an idiot now…


	22. Chapter 22: Legendary Leader Latios

Chapter 22:

Legendary Leader Latios

"Syoran," the Kadabra said softly, nodding her head in greeting, "It's been a while."

"Y-yeah," Syoran said, a bit choked up, "Ever since Team Rocket…"

"Killed me?" she supplied, "Yes, it is often difficult to speak with someone when they are dead and you are not." She smiled teasingly. "Though you seem to be managing it quite well. Defying all conventions as usual, I see."

"Hey!"

"It's true," she said. Suddenly, Psi appeared on her head, hugging her.

"Mommy!" he squealed in delight. Caddie seemed taken aback. She slowly removed him from her head and held him in her arms, studying him in wonder.

"Is this really Psi?" she asked, "You were a lot…lighter when I held you last."

"He's grown quite a bit," Syoran agreed as the rest of us looked on from beside him, "He could evolve right now, but he chooses not to."

"Oh?" Caddie said in surprise, "Why is that?"

"Don't want a mustache…" Psi muttered.

Her smile softened and she hugged him close to her body. "That's quite alright," she assured him. Then, she threw Syoran a glare. "Tell me you weren't going to make my only son fight against Giratina, Syoran." He opened his mouth to reply, then clamped it shut again. "Syoran…" Caddie growled warningly.

"Hey!" Rio shouted, "He has a _sword_! That's pretty awesome, and if you ask me…" He trailed off, noticing the crowd of shades staring at him. "Um…well, I mean…" He looked desperately to Syoran for help.

Caddie stared at the Lucario for a moment. "Are you Rio?" she asked. He nodded in affirmation. "So you evolved. I see. I'm afraid I don't remember you very well since we had just picked you up from the breeder before we made that trip to the Devon Corporation. I do remember Z as well." She nodded to him and he nodded back, like a casual greeting between friends passing in the street.

"But don't tell me you've forgotten me," Nine called, and the crowd cleared the way so Caddie could see her. The Kadabra smiled warmly.

"Oh, how could I forget _you_, Nine? You used Confuse Ray on me and Syoran caught me before I could teleport to safety."

"You got off lucky," I growled, "She used Fire Blast on me."

Her attention shifted to me and she examined me curiously. "An Absol," Caddie said, nodding in my direction, "You've been recruiting new members. Are the Pikachu and Glaceon on your team as…"

"PIKABLU!" the mouse in question exploded, "MY NAME IS PIKABLU! SEE MY CHEEKS! AND NO, I AM NOT ON HIS TEAM! I AM THE HERALD OF MEW!"

"Oh…" Caddie said, bewildered.

The shades were whispering to each other, not exactly a comforting noise. Alone, their voices seemed normal. But together, it was like he clattering of a giant bag of bones being shaken. They seemed confused as to why we were here, not knowing who we were or why Latios had brought us.

Sensing this, the blue dragon himself went to the front and addressed them. "Friends!" he called, silencing them as they turned as one to face him, a menagerie of species but all insubstantial as murals on the wall, even Caddie. In comparison to them, Latios seemed to be fuller and more real, his shade crackling with power and something I could only describe as _life_.

"Friends," he repeated, "I see you are wondering about our visitors. Who are they, you ask yourselves, and why are they here? Well, I'll tell you. They are here to save us! In a few days, we will rebel against Giratina! And why not? He has become a tyrant, distorting the laws upon which the universe was founded. He enslaves us unjustly to labor for him with no reward. What loyalty do we owe him? But, so that your minds can rest easy, no one here will be called upon to fight Giratina himself unless they are willing. These brave souls you see before you have volunteered to lead our rebellion and take down the tyrant or die trying. I will help them, alone if necessary, but we ask for your help. Who will join us?"

The response was underwhelming. The shades shifted nervously, scanning the room like they expected Giratina to appear and smite us. From the back one shouted, "I don't think they can! Giratina is too powerful!"

Latios smiled slyly. It seemed this was exactly what he was waiting for. "What? Do you not trust me? I am a Legend myself. Or would you care for them to demonstrate their power?" Murmurs of assent rose from the crowd, much to Latios' satisfaction. I hope this was all part of his plan. It certainly seemed that way. The dragon turned to Syoran, beginning to glow. "Very well, in that case. Syoran…" His form slowly began to change, losing the draconic aspects and taking on humanoid ones instead. When the light faded, he had taken the form of a human boy a few years older than Syoran. "…I, Latios, challenge you to a battle!"

We stood stunned by his complete transformation. His hair was an odd mix of blue and white, a white which nearly matched his pale skin. He was bare-chested, highlighting the red-triangle tattooed there, and had blue bandages wrapped around his lower torso and each of his arms. Also, the pants he wore were seamless, woven out of some blue material that shimmered like newly washed feathers.

"Wow…" Syoran said, "That's a neat trick…"

"Thank you!" Latios said, bowing elegantly, "My sister and I perfected it. To my knowledge, we were the best at it, even surpassing Mew!" He crossed his arms, grinning. "So… you accept my challenge?"

"Well, yeah!" Syoran said with a grin, "Z, you're up…"

"Let me go first," Pikablu cut him off.

Syoran raised an eyebrow. "You want to act as my Pokémon?" he asked in surprise.

"No!" Pikablu protested. His cheeks began sparking and he grinned. "I just want a good fight, that's all. And against an opponent that's already dead, I won't have to hold back."

Syoran hesitated, but after a moment he nodded. "Alright," he said, "You're up first."

Pikablu grinned. Turning to Latios, he said, "Alright, who am I beating up?"

Latios looked over the crowd, searching for the one he had in mind. "Team Leader Quartz, would you please step forward?" The crowd parted to allow a belligerent Aggron through. He glared at Latios, as if annoyed at his summons. "Now, you were concerned when I brought this issue before the council about their chances of success. Why was that?"

"Aye," the Aggron said in a rumbling, haughty voice, "I said clear as day no tiny pipsqueak could ever take down Giratina when I couldn't. I died fighting that monster."

Pikablu's cheeks sparked angrily. "Pip…squeak?" he repeated, fuming.

Latios gestured toward the mouse. "Would you care to test his abilities for yourself, Quartz?" he asked. The Aggron stood stunned for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"If you want the Pikachu crushed, yes!" he said, wiping away tears (or what appeared to be tears) from his eyes. Pikablu was not happy to hear this. But instead of exploding in his usual barrage of electric bolts, he suddenly stopped sparking, instead grinning in a fierce way that made even my heart skip a beat. And I was a Darkling. Intimidation is our specialty.

"Go ahead," he said, baiting him, "Try it. Try and crush me! I'm sure you can do it! Even dead, you have to be strong enough to smash a poor, little _Pikachu_."

Quartz glared at him and glanced Latios' way. The dragon gave no sign of his own emotions, only a nod instructing him to go ahead. With a roar, Quartz charged forward, intending to flatten Pikablu. However, the mouse was gone and his fist smashed into the ground instead. Quartz snorted and immediately began scanning the room for him while we stifled chuckles. Pikablu was on top of his head, holding on to one of his spikes with one paw while using the other to wave to the crowd, a huge, cocky grin on his face. I suppose the steel plating makes it very hard to feel someone touching you.

"WHERE IS HE?" Quartz bellowed. In response, Pikablu stamped his foot on top of his head. Immediately, Quartz reared up, tossing the mouse into the air. Turning with surprising speed, the Aggron caught him before he hit the ground. "Got you!" he said in triumph. Pikablu just grinned confidently.

"You want to hear something neat about me?" he asked, "When I was cloned, my creators gave me two special enhancements. One, my body is _much_ stronger than it looks. Two, I can charge my attacks with ten times the normal amount of electricity. Here, I'll demonstrate. Charging up to Level Ten!" Sparks began flashing around his cheeks, flowing down his body as Quartz tried to crush him in his grip. "Level one, two, three, four-" Quartz wrapped his other clawed hand around his first, grunting in exertion. Pikablu casually kept counting. "-five, six, seven, eight, nine, LEVEL TEN RELEASE!"

Quartz bellowed in pain as thousands of volts were sent through his form in the space of a second. He let Pikablu drop from his hands and fall to the ground before falling over himself, coming to rest with a resounding crash and clatter of steel plates.

Pikablu stood over him, drawing himself up to his full height and letting loose a few more sparks. "Don't call me a Pikachu. I surpass them. I am Pikablu, the Herald of Mew."

One by one, Latios called the various section leaders forward and set them to battle us. Nine didn't even have to move, her Confuse Ray working wonders on the Salamance shade she was called to fight. Rio flattened the Charizard he was paired against, clubbing him over the head and grabbing his wing as he flew by and then using it to spin him around and throw him into a pillar. His new strength was seriously scary. Shortly, no one was left who wanted to fight us.

"Are there any more doubts?" Latios called, raising his voice to challenge anyone to go ahead and doubt us now. "So be it. But just so that no one says they merely won because your power is reduced to a fraction of its original glory-" He began to glow again, reverting back into his original form. "-I shall fight them myself. I have retained the most of my original power. If he can defeat me, with his _newest_ Pokémon and therefore the least experienced, then let no one whisper that we will fail."

I noticed my entire team looking at me. "What?" I snapped, "I am not the least experienced! Sure, I'm the newest, but…"

"Spirit, I choose you," Syoran said, an annoying smirk on his face.

"Jerks," I muttered, stepping forward, "I am NOT the least experienced. Not by a long shot."

Latios raised an eyebrow. "Spirit," he said, "I would not have thought you would be my opponent…"

"The world's full of disappointments," I said icily. I heard Rio chuckle behind me and whirled. "Shut up! You're not helping my self-esteem any!"

"Does everyone here surpass you in that regard? Even the Abra?" Latios asked, needling me. That is, until Psi activated his new, fancy-smancy psychic-sword. "Even the Abra!" Latios affirmed brightly. I threw Psi the glare-of-death. I knew I was more experienced than him, but I decided discretion was the better part of valor. If they thought I was the weakest and I beat Latios, then in light of our ultimate goal I could swallow my pride. And besides, it would look bad if we were seen arguing over something as petty as that. "So," Latios continued, "If you defeat me, your trainer passes the test. But, he's not allowed to give you any orders! Giratina won't have a trainer, so you need to be able to fight without one too."

"Agreed," I growled, crouching in preparation for a fight.

"Begin," Latios said. I leapt forward, going for his throat with my blades, but he shot into the air over me. He circled around and clipped me with his wing, knocking me back. But I recovered quickly and crouched again, watching him warily. I tried feinting a few times, but he just floated there, unimpressed.

"Well?" I snapped.

"Are you desperate already?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Tch. Not a chance!" I replied, charging up my blade with Darkness, "Someone's got to save your legendary behind, and it's sure not going to be Seth!"

"Indeed," Latios agreed, amused. Without warning, a huge beam of purple energy shot out of his mouth. I leapt back in alarm, but it was psychic energy so it deflected right off my Darkness.

"Ha!" I cheered, "You think that will…" I was stopped by a very strong impact to my side. In the time I'd been blinded by the beam attack, Latios had shot around to the left and side-blinded me.

"_That_ was just a distraction!" Latios said gleefully as I staggered backwards, "Though it used to be my signature move, Luster Purge."

"Jerk…" I spat.

"Now this…" Latios said, a glint in his eyes, "…is called Hyper Beam."

"Yeah?" I snapped, crouching for another leap, "Well, this is called me kicking you dead…HOLY CR-" I was forced to twist in midair as a massive beam shot past me, tearing a huge part of the wall to shreds. Coming up in a roll, I sent a burst of energy to my legs, taking off with as much speed as I could muster and leaping high into the air. In a second, I was on Latios' back, who was still recovering from the strains of using his attack, and my unexpected weight forced him to the ground. He gasped when my Darkness-charged blade tapped him, sending a little burst of its energy into him.

"It appears I've been defeated," he said, amused, "If I move, I get hit by a boat-load of Darkness, which would certainly stun me and leave me open for more attacks. Congratulations, Spirit, you've won." His expression turned downcast. "Though couldn't you have taken a little longer to do it? I have a reputation to keep up and I was doing so well at the start."

A ripple of laughter echoed through the hall. "I'm sure if you'd been alive, it would have been no contest," Caddie assured him, "You have satisfied all our doubts. We will join your rebellion. Is there anything more you need, Syoran?"

Syoran smiled warmly at her. "Other than your help, nothing comes to mind. It's good to see you again, Caddie."

"Likewise," she replied, "But I'm afraid you must leave now."

"Why?" Syoran asked, bewildered, "There so much I want to tell you!"

Caddie laughed lightly. "But Syoran!" she said in a teasing manner, "You will get to tell me. Just not yet. I will wait here for you." She smiled playfully. "It's not like I'm going anywhere. But you must. It is not right for the dead and the living to mix with each other. Not until the world is made whole again." She smiled. "And besides, one of our lookouts just reported that the guards are coming to check on the commotion, so you need to be gone."

"Now, _that_ I understand," Lady Glacier muttered, "Let us leave before they arrive." Syoran and Nine were very reluctant, but when Caddie handed Psi back to them and shoved them toward the door, they complied. We snuck back the way we had come, Latios leading the way back to Sector Ten. For the first time in a while, our mood was light and hopeful. We told stories and sang songs, basically having a good time and filling the halls of that cold, dead fortress with life and happiness. Afterward dinner, Syoran combed us all one by one, removing a lot of the grime from the day's training. I was not satisfied with my appearance afterwards, much to everyone's amusement and, taking mock offense, I stepped out to finish the job.

However, just as I was about to begin, I saw a pair of red eyes staring into the room where we were staying. I started in surprise, recognizing Reaper, that creepy Banette who carries the scythe around. "What do you think you are doing?" I growled at the possessed puppet.

It turned to me, regarding me impassively. "…me…" he said softly, "…kill…"

I glared as ferociously at him as I could. "Well you aren't killing anyone right now," I snarled, "So leave! We don't want you here!"

He turned to face the room again. Rio was getting brushed right now and he and Syoran were laughing about something. Meanwhile, Lady Glacier and Pikablu were grooming each other, preferring to stay away from Syoran if they could, and insulting each other all the while. Though it seemed their insults were less serious than before. Nine snuggled Psi close to her as he fell asleep and Z read a magazine, like usual. I looked up to Reaper and for a moment I thought I saw an expression of longing appear on his expressionless face.

"Go…" I ordered. The Banette turned to me one more time. Then, the ghost left, heading back up through the fortress. I watched him go, so intent on him that I didn't notice someone else sneak up on me. I only realized there was another presence when I heard someone clearing their throat. I whirled and lashed out, only to be met with another blade similar to my own.

"Really, Soul? Really?" a voice said, "Is that the way you greet me after all these years?"

My heart nearly stopped, though I suppose I should have seen this coming. After all, if Caddie was here then why not my… "Dad?" I said in surprise, "What are you doing here?" The answer was obvious and he let me know that with a dramatic sigh.

"Oh, I don't know, enjoying the scenery," he said, "I'm dead. Where else would I be?"

I rolled my eyes. "Excuse my mistake."

He smirked. "I see you're getting your teenage rebellion when you can. Good. I only have a limited amount of time before another work cycle begins."

"Time for what?" I said, confused.

"After all, when else could I?" my father muttered to himself, "I never got the opportunity to before, so I am going to fix that now." He paused. "By the way, I was very surprised to see you here. As a Trainer's Pet, no less." An electric shock traveled through me, settling in my stomach and making me feel sick. I opened my mouth to protest, but he silenced me with a look. "Never mind that. I was stupid to bring it up. We'll love you no matter what you do. And besides, Caddie vouches for him." He looked over my shoulder and peered into the room. "Though I can see why you might want to stay. Is the Ninetales your mate?"

"What?" I gasped, caught off-guard.

"Just asking," he said with a smirk on his face.

"I can explain…" I began.

"No time for that," he replied.

"But…"

"No time for that either!" he snapped, "I have one hour, so we need to concentrate." He paused. "Now, it seems you and your trainer have gotten into a bit of trouble. I don't know what he has planned, but it better be absolutely amazing or else he will fail miserably and we'll have all the time we need for you to give your explanation." I shifted uneasily, unnerved by the thought of dying. "So, I am going to teach you something, something passed down from Absol to Absol for generations. It will be your last resort, in case all else fails."

"The Sacred Song?" I asked. My father nodded. For a moment, a thrill of excitement went through me. Who can blame me? The Sacred Song was the most important aspect of an Absol's coming of age. I'd missed learning it, but now I was going to get to anyway. "Alright," I said, taking a deep breath, "Teach me."

He smiled at my willingness and did so. It was surprisingly simple and I realized I'd already known most of it, since many of the other songs my kind sings use portions of it. By the end of the hour, I had ingrained it into my memory, hopefully never to be used.

"I would have taught you before, had I not been shot," my father grumbled, "But now you know it regardless." He turned, heading back from where he'd come. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I will certainly see you later, though it would make me very happy if that wasn't for a good long time." He paused in his walk. "I almost forgot," he said with a chuckle, "Your mother wanted me to tell you something. Their work-cycles start earlier than mine, so they couldn't come with me, but she said to tell you not to despair or let us get in the way of you living your life. It's your life and our deaths should not dictate that. Besides, we'll certainly be seeing you later, Soul." I nodded and he continued his walk, disappearing into the shadows of the world of the dead once more. I sat in silence, contemplating what he had told me and shortly heard soft footsteps behind me. Turning my head, I saw Nine come and sit beside me, staring after him as well.

"That was your father?" she asked.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"What did he mean by the last bit?" she asked, yawning sleepily. I guess it was late.

I pondered her question. "I suppose he meant that I've been living too much in the shadow of their deaths. Even with you all, it's been in the background the entire time, influencing how I view the world. He wants me to…let go of that and enjoy my life." I glanced at her. "How much did you hear?"

"Just the end," she replied, "So…your name is Soul?"

"Yes…" I said softly, "Well, that _was_ my name."

"Not that different," she observed, "Spirit, Soul. My name was Ruby."

We sat silently for a moment. "I like it," I said. She smirked and shook her head. "What?"

"Thank you for that compliment of a name that I don't use," she said, "It's not like it matters now. I'm Nine, you're Spirit."

I grinned and leaned toward her. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

She rolled her eyes. "Better," she told me, rising to her feet, "But you're just not a natural flirt."

I gave her a hurt expression. "But I was being serious…" I protested, causing her to blink in surprise.

"Well, in that case," she said with a grin, "I don't mind doing this." She leaned in and kissed me lightly, leaving me frozen in a state of pleasant shock. But before I could react, she went back into the room. "Come on, Spirit!" she called and I immediately followed her, grinning happily. Things were actually looking up for once.

**Hello everyone! In my desire to help bring attention to other underappreciated stories, here is another recommendation! This one is named ****The Dimensional War**** by OseanSoldier and it features a Lucario! Also, there is another one that I know many of you have at least read some of called ****The Human Species**** by Shaded Skies that is also excellent. Both stories feature a Lucario, so if you like him check them out.**

**Palkia: I'm still chasing you, you know.  
Rolf: What? Seriously? Um, blast! I'll be back later everyone! Right now I've got to run! Really fast!**


	23. Chapter 23: Possible Lover Pikablu?

**This took WAY too long to write. Sorry for all of you who were waiting. On the plus side, I MAY not have to stay up until midnight doing my work every night and get no chance to write this. Anyway, you all know I'm not much for Author's notes, so enjoy this final chapter before the grand battle begins.**

Chapter 22:

Possible Lover Pikablu?

The next few days were spent with even more training and construction. A week and a half of our allotted time had passed, so Hecate had come down to inspect the work. She gave us a tongue-lashing for being lazy, but otherwise there were no consequences. Seriously, what can you threaten someone with when you've already told them they are going to be executed?

After much effort, Rio finally managed to stabilize his staff of aura. He and Psi trained against each other, learning to use their new weapons, and sometimes I joined in when they needed to fight someone more experienced. Nine's psychic abilities grew exponentially under Latios' direction, though they often gave her splitting headaches as a repercussion. But most interesting of all was Lady Glacier and Pikablu, who were always fighting each other. From their training, Lady Glacier had become faster, more accurate, and quite dangerous. But none of it helped her against Pikablu, whose speed allowed him to almost disappear at times. However, there was a limit to it. He would quickly become very tired if he ran at full speed for too long.

"Nice try!" he panted as they were training together on the eleventh day of Giratina's allotted time, dodging her attack and sending a bolt of electricity her way. In defense, she stamped her foot formed a shield-wall of ice, which shattered when hit but blocked the attack nonetheless. She swept the electrified fragments up in an icy storm and sent them shooting back at Pikablu. Alarmed, he ducked and they buried themselves in the wall behind him instead.

"She's gotten better," Z said in admiration. Syoran was giving us all a break, but Pikablu was not so generous. Ice met electricity in mid-air and resulted in an explosion of ice shards in every direction. We dove for cover.

"Well, at least she won't slow us down," I admitted grudgingly.

"Oh stop it," Nine told me, "You're just biased against her."

"HEY! WATCH IT, YOU ARROGANT ARISTOCRAT!" Pikablu shouted, narrowly avoiding a frozen spear that was just a _little_ too close to his neck.

"SILENCE, YOU BRASH BRUTE!" she shouted back. They came together and clashed. Pikablu came away with a scratch across his forehead.

"You trying to kill me?" he demanded.

Lady Glacier smiled smugly. "You going to let me?" Taking a large breath, she sent a burst of frigid air at him. He stepped aside and it missed.

"Alright, that's it!" he growled, "It's on now!" Electricity sparked from his cheeks and traveled down his entire body. "Charging up to Level Three!" He counted off the levels one by one, all the while dodging Lady Glacier's desperate attempts to stop him. "Level Three Release!"

A wave of electricity shot out from him straight for Lady Glacier. She tried to form her ice wall, but it shattered and did nothing to diminish the attack. She screamed and fell, twitching spasmodically. Pikablu stood stunned for a moment.

"Oh crud! I overdid it!" he said, regaining his senses. He dashed over and knelt beside her. Nine tried to rise to go help as well, but Syoran pushed her back down.

"Let him do it," he instructed. Nine huffed and glanced my way. I felt myself flush and looked away sharply. Ever since that night, I'd been in a heady sort of cloud when it came to her. It could have been the start of something, but I'd also decided to push any of those sorts of thoughts far away until we escaped. I would not think of a potential future until I was certain there would be _any_ future.

Pikablu held onto Lady Glacier as she coughed, a worried expression on his face. "Sorry about that," he said sheepishly, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I mean, I like your pretty face the way it is and I don't want to damage it."

"You think I have a pretty face?" Lady Glacier asked, blinking in surprise, "I didn't think you 'noticed' those things, mister 'I'm a clone designed for battle'."

Pikablu was caught off-guard by this and clearly didn't know how to respond. "Well, I…it's obvious, isn't it?" he said, his blue cheeks gaining a hint of red, "I mean, I can block it out when I'm fighting…but I still…notice…" Lady Glacier giggled.

"You're not such a stone-hearted monster after all, are you?" she asked with a friendly wink.

"Who are you calling stone-hearted?" Pikablu said with an awkward grin, clearly trying to move on, "Mine is warm-blooded, hot-blooded even. It's why I like fighting."

Rio leaned over to Nine. "Do you think they could be a couple?" he asked none-too-discretely. Pikablu and Lady Glacier both blushed and quickly distance themselves for each other, muttering excuses over each other.

Nine glared at the Lucario. "Not now, Rio!" she chided.

"It was just speculation!" Rio protested, a little bit of defensiveness leaking into his voice.

"Not everything works like a breeding center," she said sternly, "Right, Spirit?"

I was visibly startled by this and it took me a moment to respond. "Oh…right," I agreed. Her eyes watched me curiously and I turned away again.

"So…" Pikablu said, breaching the silence that ensued, "Training?"

"That sounds like a marvelous idea," Lady Glacier agreed quickly. As they began again, Latios entered, trailed by Seth. He took in the scene, especially the lot of us sitting around and doing nothing but watching, with a vaguely disapproving air.

"Well, I appreciate rest as much as the next guy," he said, "But why aren't you at least doing some work?"

"We have!" Syoran defended with us muttering assent, "We're just taking a break. Don't worry, we're ready for the big event, whenever that should happen."

Latios looked doubtful and demanded that we tell him what we had planned. With a grin, Syoran explained all the moves and combinations he had come up with and we had worked on. I had to admit, it was an impressive list. Syoran was very inventive when his back was to the wall, though Nine assured me that there were plenty of humans who were better, especially this one guy named Red whose skills were almost at Legendary levels. I didn't care about him. I'd never seen him and he wasn't here, so it wasn't relevant. The only human that mattered to me was Syoran, and the rest could go boil their heads for all I cared.

"Well…" Latios said once Syoran was finished, "That is very impressive, but I'm not sure it's enough."

"Why, what's wrong with it?" Syoran asked.

"Well, to be honest, _you_ are," Latios told him with a sigh, "Giratina's going to attack you as well, not just you're Pokémon. You need a way to defend yourself."

"I took some martial arts training," Syoran offered, but Latios shook his head.

"Not good enough," he said, "You're going to need more than that."

"What then?" Syoran huffed, annoyed. Seth cleared his throat, causing all eyes to fall on him. He shivered nervously, but tried to speak as evenly as he could.

"Have…have you ever heard of the Kanto Civil War?" he asked.

Syoran frowned. "You mean the war that split Kanto and Johto into two different regions? That had to have been six hundred years ago."

"Well, if you remember it…" Seth continued, "then, that was the time where humans fought alongside their Pokémon…" We stared at him. "With swords. A-and spears. I-I have some of those. I lived in Sinnoh, but…but I still managed to find a few. I…I could give you some weapons and armor…if you wanted."

"What sort of armor?" Syoran asked skeptically, "I can't really use a sword either, but I guess a spear would be okay. Those don't seem too hard to use."

Just then, a Furret shade dashed in at full gallop, breathing heavily. How do shades breath? I don't know, but I guess it involved something I have no clue about. "Lord Latios!" she called, catching his attention.

"Yes? What is it?" he asked.

"Giratina…Giratina has left the fortress…" she told us. There was a moment of stunned silence. Latios suddenly swooped down, coming to a halt when he was right in her face, causing her to jump back and squeak in fright.

"How?" he asked excitedly, "How do you know?"

"We spotted him flying away. He took most of his army with him," she answered, "As far as we know, Rotom is the one left in charge."

We cheered loudly. Latios grabbed the Furret and hugged her to his chest. "Thank you," he told her, grinning widely, "that's the best news I've heard in a _long_ time."

"Crushing….me…" she gasped. Latios put her down sheepishly and allowed her to recover her composure.

"When did he leave?" I questioned her, trying to get more details.

"Not too long ago," she replied with a shrug, "About an hour, tops. We didn't report it until we were sure he was going to be gone awhile."

"Do we know why he left?" Pikablu pressed.

"Um…" She was beginning to feel a bit flustered now "Well, we heard rumors of Mew ripping a hole into this dimension…"

"YEAH!" Pikablu cheered, shaking a paw at the sky, "That's what I'm talking about! Giratina's going to get it now!"

"Well, we should certainly take advantage of this opportunity," Latios said, "So, Seth, if you would take them to your private collection of ancient weapons, I will rally the shades to begin the assault." With a nod to the Furret, he added, "Come with me, my friend. Today is going to be a historic one, I can tell." With that, he shot away down the hall with her right behind him. Seth beckoned impatiently to the rest of us.

"Come," he said, "We've got t-to hurry!"

He led us down even deeper into the fortress, down into what must have really been the foundations. Seth took us to places that dripped with water and were filled with strange echoes and flickering lights. It smelled musty, like an old cave. We pressed on, not wanting to waste any time. After we had been going for a fairly long time, we came into a soaring, cavernous chamber dominated by one central pillar. It was dimly lit by a blue, ethereal light and had an air of power about it, like it held something great and important within it. Seth went straight to the pillar and turned around to face us.

"This is the C-cornerstone," he said solemnly, "It…it was the first thing brought here when G-Giratina began construction. Look." He pointed to the side of the pillar and, with a start, I realized that there were words carved into it. "This…this is the Song of Rebirth. I…I don't know what it is for, but Giratina tried to hide it here…so it must be very important…"

I looked at it, squinting my eyes to make it out in the dim light. I'd never seen it before or heard anything like it, but on my first look it seemed that the rhythm and meter would match sections of the Sacred Song. I studied it with more interest, suddenly intent on memorizing it if I could.

"Well, let's move on…" Seth said, returning to the journey. Everyone but me went to follow him. When they saw I wasn't following, they threw curious glances at me.

"You all go on," I told them, "I want to study this."

"You sure?" Nine asked, "We don't want to leave you alone."

"No, I'll be fine," I assured her, "I just want to check something out with this." They still hesitated. "Go!" I snapped, "And hurry back! This won't take long, and you'd better not either! We have a mission and I don't want to fail because Syoran was too busy fixing his hair!"

"This from the one who grooms himself obsessively?" Syoran muttered. After a glare from me, he said, "Fine! We'll go ahead! Just be sure you're ready when I we come back!"

"I will be," I replied, returning my attention to the inscription on the pillar. They quickly left the room, leaving me alone to study the words in silence. It wasn't an empty silence, but one of those expectant pauses that always happens before a big event, like the world is holding its breath. Maybe that was just my nerves talking. I mean, I was very nervous. We were about to commit open rebellion against one of the chief powers of this world. That was not something I could just blow off. It was a pretty big deal.

I tried to block all these thoughts from my head and concentrate. I wasn't going to have much time to do this, so I needed to do so quickly. Fortunately, the Absol has always handed stories down by word of mouth, so I was pretty good at memorizing things quickly and accurately. It was only a short section anyways. Fourteen lines in total. But who they were addressed to…

My head whipped around when I heard a voice behind me, coming from one of the passageways. And it wasn't one I recognized. "You sure you heard something down here? You aren't pulling my leg again, are you?"

"No! I swear! I saw Seth leading the prisoners down into here!"

"We'll see. If we do find them, we'll drag them up to Rotom and get rewarded for it!"

I slowly slunk into the shadows, willing them to hide me. I was not sure if it would work, since my fur is dazzlingly white, but my Darkness did not fail me. Two ghosts, both of the same species, entered. I believe their species hails from the Kanto region. Wraith would have been one not too long ago. The pair entered the room, barely pausing to scan the area before heading for the next hallway. I grinned. Typical. Whenever you've seen the same area many times, your ability to notice anything out of place is greatly decreased because you only see what you're used to seeing.

They pulled up short in front of the passage that Seth had led the others down, staring down it intently and not paying attention to their surroundings. "You think they went this way?" one asked.

"Well, you're the one who called me down here!" the other snapped irritably, "Why don't you tell me?"

I padded up softly behind them, careful to make no noise. Though it was easy to do since they were so busy arguing with each other. Any footfalls I might have made were covered up by their bickering. I snuck up right behind them and cleared my throat. "Good morning," I said politely. They wheeled in surprise. "My name is Spirit. Your boss wants to kill me. I don't like that." Darkness surged up my blade, turning it pitch black.

The two ghosts exchanged glances. "Um…we found one!" the second said brightly.

"Yes, now RUN!" the first yelled. They moved too slowly. I was upon them both in an instant, slashing away with my Darkness-infused blade. They screamed in pain, which very nearly popped my eardrums. It was so very loud and high-pitched, like the wail of a dying…well…ghost. It was over shortly. They both fell and began to disintegrate.

I huffed and began licking down stray tufts of fur that had come loose in the fight, ignoring the unconscious ghosts. That's why I was very surprised when I heard their voices again.

"_What_? That _killed_ me?" one exclaimed. I whirled back around, hackles raised and growling, ready to fight. Instead, I saw two shades standing over two rapidly dissolving ghosts' bodies. One was a Unovan Pokémon, Patrat, I believe, and the other was one of the ever-so-common Ratatta species. And they were both glaring at me. I frowned. Had they just…come out of the ghosts?

"Well this is great, just great," the Patrat spat, "Reduced to _this_ once again? Pathetic!"

"I hate you, Absol…" the Ratatta cried, tears already in its eyes, "I was going to be strong for once!"

"You are a horrible person!" the Patrat screamed.

"ENOUGH!" I snarled, pouncing on them both and pinning them beneath my paws. They stared at me with wide eyes. "Listen here, you tasty little morsels," I growled, "I am in no mood to listen to you whine and complain about me _killing_ you when you were already _dead_! If your boss has his way, we will be too! So shut your filthy traps or I will tear your shades apart with my Darkness, chew them up, and spit them out into the nice, endless abyss surrounding this place!"

The pair stared at me in horror. "Lord…Lord Giratina will punish you for this!" the Rattata squeaked. I grinned malevolently, leering at him and pressing down on his chest with my claws. His eyes grew wide with fear and he trembled, staring at my teeth, which were in ample view.

"He's not here now," I said in a low, menacing voice, "But I am. It's me you should be worried about." The two were absolutely frozen in terror, staring me in the face but clearly wishing to look away.

To be honest, I had no idea what to do with them. Releasing them would allow them to run right back to their commander. And I couldn't kill them. They were already dead. What to do, what to do?

"Spirit! What are you doing?"

I threw a glance over my shoulder to see my companions returning. They were giving me odd looks, staring at the pair trapped beneath my feet. Syoran, Seth, and Rio were the only ones not present. "Spirit," Nine said softly, "The shades are helping us. Why are you attacking two of them?"

The Rattata and Patrat exchanged glances and grinned. "Help!" the Rattata screamed, "Get him off us!" I growled and stabbed a claw through his throat. Didn't do anything except shut him up, which was a pity.

"What am I doing?" I repeated, ignoring their puzzled and worried stares, "Well for starters, I destroyed two Ghost Pokémon that were coming to find us."

"Where are they?" Pikablu growled, scanning the shadows.

"Right here," I answered, glaring down at the struggling shades, "Apparently, when a Ghost 'dies', they become a shade again. That's how I got these two. After all-" I leered down at the hapless pair of former Ghosts. "-couldn't have them running off and telling everyone of our plans, could I?"

Pikablu frowned. "I've destroyed plenty of Ghosts before and they never did that. They just faded out of existence."

"Spirit," Nine said uncertainly, "are you sure everything happened _exactly_ as you're saying it did?"

"Yes!" I snapped, "I'm not lying!" They gave me doubtful stares. Z crossed his arms and frowned, a sure sign he was thinking hard. Nine stared levelly at me, waiting to see if I would say what was really going on or not. Psi just…stared. His eyes are usually mostly closed, so I couldn't tell if he was bored or interested. Pikablu sighed and massaged his forehead while Lady Glacier stood behind him, uncertainty written on her face. I huffed indignantly and glared back at them.

"This is the world of the dead," I muttered, "If Ghost Pokémon are made from shades, then why wouldn't the shades appear when the Ghost is destroyed?"

"We'll ask Seth when he gets back," Nine said decisively.

"Wait! No! He's lying!" the Patrat squeaked. He gulped when several cold stares fell on him.

"Listen, bub," Z growled, "We know Spirit. We _don't_ know you. Who do you think we're more inclined to listen to?"

I felt a surge of gratitude at this unexpected statement. Of them all, Z and I were by far the most antagonistic toward each other. Yet here he was, defending me, in a way. So I nodded to him in heartfelt gratitude.

We waited in an awkward silence. Not even my two prisoners spoke, though that may have been partly because one was currently incapable of that. He didn't seem to be in any pain, merely glaring up at me like he wanted to kill me. I suppose that was a likely possibility, not that I cared.

Eventually, a loud clanking noise was heard coming from the passageway down below. We turned to see what was coming and, much to our amusement, it was Syoran! He was decked out in a full suit of light armor, which regardless didn't seem to fit him very well and was slowing him down a bit. Rio and Seth were at his sides, smirking inconspicuously. Syoran clanked up to us, a little red in the face either from exertion or embarrassment or both.

"Well," Nine said hesitantly, "At least you'll have some protection…"

Seth nodded in agreement. "Yes…the armor has some properties that…that ward off the supernatural powers of Giratina's forces. It will offer…some p-protection. Although…" He grinned. "…it doesn't fit very well…" We stifled chuckles, much to Syoran's dismay.

"Oh go on and laugh…" he said despondently, "I look ridiculous and I know it. But at least with this…" He hefted the spear, showing it off to us. "…well, I won't helpless at least. And I can move pretty well still, I just have to get used to it. That's all."

"Make sure you can still keep up," Pikablu warned, "I'm not slowing for you."

"I'll try," Syoran said. He caught sight of the pair pinned under my claws and frowned. "Spirit? What are you doing?" he asked, crossing his arms, which looked odd holding a spear.

"I'm keeping two _former_ Ghost-Pokémon from running to warn their bosses," I growled. Rio and Syoran looked surprised, but Seth just nodded. The others turned to him, causing him to suddenly act nervous.

"Wh-what's wrong?" he asked.

"Is that right? What he said?" Nine asked, "About the being former ghost types?"

"Well" Seth hesitated, "They could be…It happens when…when a ghost is killed…"

"So, when we kill a Ghost, it will just turn back into a shade?" Rio asked, frowning and crossing his arms, like a kit whose concentration is wholly consumed with the problem before him. "So if I killed you, you'd turn back into a human?"

Seth started, fear in his eyes. "N-no!" he stammered. "I-I wouldn't…I'd disintegrate… otherwise…" He gestured helplessly. "I-I wouldn't be a Yamask anymore… When Giratina f-forced this form on us, it des…destroyed our other form... But all the normal Ghost-types, when they die… well… that happens." He pointed at the two underneath me, who were now looking very worried. Especially with all the glares directed their way.

"What should we do with them, then?" Pikablu asked, cheeks sparking.

"N-nothing," Seth said with a shrug, "They're powerless for now. I doubt they can even walk right now." Our confused expressions begged him to continue. "They…they need time to replenish their energy. A lot of it was…used up in becoming a Ghost-Pokémon, so…they won't be a…be a threat for a while…" He pointed to them. "If…if you don't believe me, let them up and see for yourself."

I was cautious about doing so. After all, if they escaped, I wouldn't be able to grab both. But I did as he instructed. The pair immediately tried to run away, but they couldn't even take a single step. I snorted derisively.

"Well, that's taken care of, then," I muttered, turning for the passage that would take us back up. When I heard no other footsteps, I glanced back over my shoulder. "Come on!" I barked, "This revolution isn't going to wait forever!"

They glanced at each other and then nodded back at me as one. Seth took the lead once more and we forged our way upwards through the dead, deserted halls of Giratina's fortress. We were silent as we went, not wanting to attract attention until we could meet up with Latios. Well, mostly silent.

"Spirit," Rio hissed, trying to keep his voice down.

"Yeah?" I muttered, annoyed.

"Do you think we'll make it?"

I paused in my steps. It was a simple enough question, but the answer to it held everything in it. Our hopes, our dreams, and our future. We were trapped here. Would we be able to escape? Or would we be slain and remain here forever? I honestly didn't know. It all depended on what would happen in the next few hours. The Absol species is known to be able to predict disasters, but that did not help me here. I could only predict that we would have the fight of our lives. _For_ our lives too…

"I have no idea," I said with a sigh, "But I suppose it doesn't matter, does it?"

He gave me a confused stare. "What do you mean?"

I shrugged. "We don't have a choice, do we? We either fight or don't. Either way, the most likely scenario is we end up dead. But…" I lifted my gaze to the roof, like I could see the sky, though really I was just thinking. "…this is the better way. To fight for your friends. To lay down your life to save them. I guess…I guess my species has a habit of sacrificing itself for others."

"Spirit!" Rio gasped, "You're not saying you're going to die, are you?"

"Not with you around to use as a shield, I won't," I growled playfully. He blinked in surprise.

"Wouldn't that hurt me?" he asked innocently.

I snorted. "Not as much as me haunting you would if you let me get killed!" I threatened. His eyes widened. He was so gullible. I shook my head and grinned. "Don't worry, Rio," I told him, "I have no plans to die today. I don't plan to let you die either." That statement struck me oddly, even though I was the one to say it. "I won't let any of you die," I said, a bit of dark passion in my voice, "Even if I have to sell my soul to do it!"

(End Part Three)

Spirit is alone this time, sitting in the blank, white space he knows all too well. He shifts awkwardly, beginning to say something several times before he actually manages to speak out.

"Look," he says, "You all know I don't like doing this, so this is going to be rather quick. Thank you for all the reviews and whatnot. A special thanks to Espeonage Espeon, OseanSoldier, GameManiac, Redstripe, and...well, everyone else too, but them most of all. Their reviews dominate most of the later portions of the review pages."

He sighs and shifts uncomfortably, preparing to say one more thing. "And...I also...well, I wanted to tell you all that I'm grateful. Thank you for reading my story. It...it kind of touches me." He sighs, but this time in relief. "Well, glad that's over! I'll see you soon when we return with Part Four: Legendary Spirit!"


	24. Chapter 24: Electric Warden Rotom

**THIS certainly took a while. Don't know why. Even though it may not be as good as some of my other chapters, I still had fun writing it. I guess I'll just have to say that I got a lot of work done and did a lot of reading. Oh, AND I got Pokémon X, but who cares about THAT, right?**

Part Four: Legendary Spirit

Chapter 24

Electric Warden Rotom

The first part of the battle was fairly easy.

Most of Giratina's garrison had left with him to go meet whatever Mew had cooked up, so there was barely even a skeleton crew holding the fortress. The shades, led by Latios, swarmed over the lower levels like a flood, wiping out any guards by sheer strength of numbers. A few of the stronger ones, however, hung back to guard and guide us. Though, they weren't really necessary since Seth was already leading us through the winding passageways up to one of the four main causeways. These 'raised roads', he explained, were positioned like the four points of the compass and would allow us the quickest route to the central tower, where Giratina's throne room and the portal lay. Once we'd seized that, the various defense mechanisms installed in the fortress would be ours to control.

However, it was not going as well as we had planned. Though the shades were incapable of 'dying' in a literal sense, alone they were still no match for even the weakest Ghost. There were a few exceptions, of course. Latios' legendary speed was still his and he used it to great effect, weaving in and out of the guards and slicing them in half with his wings, bombarding them from the sky, and often drawing large groups of them away from our other forces to be picked off one-by-one as he saw fit.

As for us, we were made good progress once we got to the Western Causeway. It was just that, a wide, stone causeway with tall, stone railings on either side that led straight to one of the four main gates to Giratina's tower. I was in the lead, striking out with my darkness-charged blade at any Ghosts-types that got too close. I was very effective at destroying them, let me tell you. Rio has his eyes closed and his…dreadlocks floating in mid-air. Apparently, this was a form of 'foresight' that was called 'Aura Vision' and allowed him to strike the Ghosts with Fighting-type attacks. Psi rode on Syoran's shoulders while Nine walked beside him, her red eyes glowing brightly as she sent ghosts flailing through the sky, faces contorted in agony.

"How is this only _part_ of the garrison?" Lady Glacier shouted over the din of battle.

"They're all concentrating on us…" Seth muttered, "Because we're the biggest threat… However, the good news is that we caught them by surprise, so they aren't very organized."

It was true. The guards may have been focusing on us, but they couldn't for the life (or un-life) of them form up and attack as s single unit. It wasn't even much of a challenge to swat the ones that appeared, leaving a trail of them behind in out wake. One particular enterprising Ghost circled around and tried to attack from behind, but one of the shades guarding us, a Kabutops, tackled it and held it down while the others tore it to shreds. I shuddered. They tore it apart brutally, not sparing any pity on it. In fact, they seemed almost to be laughing at it.

Rio shook his head, temporarily disengaging his Aura Vision. "There's a lot of hatred here…" he muttered.

"No kidding," Pikablu said with a bit of sarcasm, not even bothering to look at the three enemies he was frying. If you were to take stock of our situation solely by his attitude, you'd think we were out for a stroll in the forest or a nice, pleasant hike up a mountain of sweets. "I see only tidings of comfort and joy. Like over there." He pointed off to the left. "Watch as that Dusclops gets torn to shreds like the wrapping paper on a kit's Naming Day present. There's happiness everywhere you look, Rio."

"I don't think that's very funny, Pikablu," Rio muttered, reactivating his Aura Vision.

"Sure it is!" Pikablu retorted, "It's a veritable bundle of joy and happiness!"

I shook my head and sighed. Whatever resistance the garrison might have offered was disintegrating now under the sheer masses of shades attacking them. I think there were even more now than there were the night Latios had taken us to meet with them. Seeing them tear their captors to shreds was quite intimidating. Some of them kept doing it even after the Ghost was long gone and only the shade it was made form was left. Watching them, I suddenly remembered something that had been bothering me for a while.

"Seth!" I called during a lull in the fighting. We were getting pretty close to the central fortress now, and surprisingly few guards there were trying to stop us. Perhaps they were all caught up in trying to suppress the shade revolt.

"Yes?" he replied, floating up near where I was.

"If Ghost Pokémon turn back into shades when they are 'killed', what was Reaper?" I asked, thinking back to the time where I'd seen him outside of our room. He was the strangest of them all, but I couldn't help wonder what was going on inside his homicidal brain, if Ghosts have those.

Seth remained silent for a long moment. I was about to repeat the question when he sighed. "Reaper…" he said, "He was an E-Eevee at one point. Someone convinced him that he would save the world one day, but he was killed very young before he could do so. He…he thought Giratina's offer would let him d-do that. Instead…they tried to make him forget his old life and his dreams. It's the f-final stage of the process. I-I don't even remember my life as a human, only faint impressions and…well, this…" He held up the mask he always carried with him. "This is what I looked like. Anyway, Reaper…he…he resisted, but the process was already begun. As a result…he became an empty shell, devoid even of the emotions G-Ghost Pokémon normally have…"

"He has some emotions though, right?" I said with a growl, "After all, he seemed pretty eager to kill me."

Seth sighed. "Perhaps…" he muttered, "But no matter what, he is not in c-control of himself. Hecate has him in a-"

An energy ball made of shadows landed right in front of us. Instinctively, I leapt back with a yelp. Several more came zipping up from above, slamming into the floor and blowing craters in the causeway. We looked frantically around for cover and in the end just had to dash behind a few small projections in the wall that provided just enough protection so we didn't get creamed.

"What's going on?" Z shouted over the sound of explosions, "Who's shooting at us?"

"Look!" Seth ordered, pointing ahead. I briefly stuck my head out, pulling it back again almost instantly when an explosive sphere nearly blew it off, and cursed.

"They're on the wall above the gate!" I announced, "They have a perfect shot at us from there. We'll never get anywhere as long as they're up there! We're stuck!"

"In retrospect, I should have seen this coming…" Seth muttered, "Sorry…"

Z sighed and stepped out into the open. "Z!" Syoran called, "Watch out for…" One black sphere struck the Zangoose and dissipated instantly. "…the enemies on the wall…"

"This type of energy won't affect me," he said calmly as the barrage focused in on him to no avail. He unsheathed his claws. "I'll take care of the guards if someone can get me up there."

Syoran processed this slowly and grinned. "One problem easily solved. Well, Psi? Think you can teleport Z up there?"

"Yeah!" Psi said eagerly. In a flash, he appeared on Z's shoulders, hiding behind him from the shadow barrage. "Hang on tight!" In another flash, they both disappeared. We waited in silence for something to happen. Then, we heard scream of pain from the guards and the shadow balls slowly stopped coming. There was a sound of battle from atop the wall, but it died out quickly. We waited apprehensively for the result, but were soon relieved of anxiety when the gate slowly swung open and Z came out to meet us, looking a bit beat up.

"I hate Confuse Ray…" he grunted. Psi popped into existence beside him. "But thanks to your _training,_ Syoran, though I'd more likely call it _abuse_…"

"Yes?" Syoran said with a pleased grin, "I bet it helped, right? I told you all."

"I only came close to killing myself _five_ times," Z finished.

Syoran was not nearly as pleased to hear this. "Well…" he said with a slightly disturbed look, "At least you didn't. Come on, everyone. Let's storm the castle!"

He led the way this time, hefting his spear like he knew how to use it. Which he didn't. Just wanted to point that out. I fervently hoped we wouldn't get ambushed because if we did, he would get clobbered.

My prediction was all too accurate. The instant he had stepped through the gate, a loud roaring like a rocket shook the ground around us. We looked around wildly, but saw nothing that could possibly be the source of it. That is, until a giant, metal robot burst out of the ground and knocked Syoran onto his butt.

"What the…?" I exclaimed, now thoroughly discombobulated. Ghosts, shades, giant gods of death, these all belonged in the Reverse World. Metal robots twice the size of Syoran did not. Especially not ones with the Team Rocket logo emblazoned on the front. "Where did _that_ come from and what is it?"

"Try to take over my master's fortress, would you?" Rotom's voice cackled from inside the robot, "Well fortunately, I have access to a more _formidable_ body than some stupid _appliance_! Rotom Security is on the job, protecting your evil lair with our twenty-four hour surveillance and suppression technology!"

"Is that a Team Rocket Mech?" Syoran asked in disbelief, scrambling backwards away from it.

"No! Well, yes, it was," Rotom replied, "But now, the R stands for Rotom, defender of the Hall of Ending!" He struck a dramatic pose, which looked thoroughly ridiculous with his clunky body. Needless to say, none of us were impressed and there was a hefty round of sighs.

"Get him!" Rio shouted.

"Wait!" Syoran shouted, "I didn't give any…" Ignoring him, we all charged toward him, preparing various forms of attack, but he raised his hands and fired a shock wave of ghostly and electric power at us, alternately blowing us back or stunning us. "And _that_'s what happens when you don't listen to me," Syoran sighed.

"Well," Pikablu said, dusting himself off, "That didn't work. Let's try something else." Sparks began flying across his body as he counted up the levels of his charge. Unfortunately, Rotom never gave him a chance to charge it all the way up, instead choosing to fire a missile from a launcher in the machine's wrist at him. Pikablu was forced to unleash it prematurely to detonate the missile before it blew him into nice, gooey chunks.

"Rotom Security, the _right_ choice for all your wrongs!" Rotom declared.

"Please," I growled, "Shut up now."

"Rotom Security…"

"NOW!" I roared, leaping forward with a Dark Pulse active. It trailed behind me like a cloak of darkness as I flew toward the robot. However, Rotom didn't even bother to move out of the way and let me strike him head on. I bounced right off, a bit dizzy from striking my head against his steel hide.

"You fool!" he cackled, "My body is entirely made of steel! You can't hurt me now!"

"Steel, huh?" Syoran said with a grin, "If that thing is steel, then perhaps a few Fighting type moves will beat it into shape. Rio! Aura Sphere!"

"Um…Aura Sphere…right," Rio said, hesitating. He hastily formed the attack in question and fired it, but a green shield surrounded Rotom, completely nullifying the attack.

"Ha, HA!" Rotom cheered, "Surrender now! You cannot win against me! I have enough power stored in here to keep this shield going all night!"

Syoran pretended to think it over. "Um…how about no?" he said, "Is 'No' an okay answer here?"

"NO!" Rotom shrieked, leveling a rocket launcher strapped to his arm at Syoran.

"So…no is a good answer?" Syoran said with a sly smirk.

"Syoran! Look out!" Nine shouted in warning. However, as Rotom fired another missle, Syoran merely dropped to the ground and it flew over his head, exploding somewhere in the distance. Rotom prepared to fire again. Syoran immediately got to his feet again, tripped over the armor he was wearing, got up a bit slower than he originally intended, and shouted, "Lady Glacier! Some ice would be nice right about now!"

"I don't take orders from you, Syoran!" she huffed.

"It was a suggestion!" he shot back as he dodged another missile. Several of us tried to attack Rotom, but we were rebuffed by his shield. It was steadily getting more annoying as the battle went on. Seriously, not even _Pikablu_ could penetrate it.

"Oh, alright," Lady Glacier sighed. Inhaling sharply in preparation, she sent out a wave of frigid air that froze whatever it came in contact with, including…

"Hey!" Rio shouted, shivering, "Watch where you're aiming!"

"Sorry," Lady Glacier giggled, "You look cute when you're shivering though." I sighed and shook my head in disbelief. Even now she…never mind…

The upside to her attack was that it had created something of an ice sphere around the borders of Rotom's protective shield. Which was great for containing him, until he blew it apart with another missile. Suddenly, Psi appeared on his head. "Take this, you meanie!" he shouted as fiercely as he was able, stabbing his psi-blade into the machine's head.

"OW!" the electric ghost shouted from inside the machine, "That hurt, you brat! You almost took an arm off!" He swiped at Psi, but the Abra vanished and reappeared by Syoran. Enraged, Rotom aimed his weapon at him. "Please note that an Abra _was_ hurt maliciously and with great satisfaction in the making of this production!"

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted, leaping in front of them, "You're going to have to go through _me_ first!"

"A package deal then! Gladly, I accept!" Rotom replied, activating rockets on the back of his body. He shot into the air, heedless to the electricity, psychic energy, icicles, and other such attacks being hurled his way. I backed up, unable to reach him in the air and stood by Syoran.

"Any ideas, Seth?" Syoran demanded, keeping his eyes fixed on Rotom in expectation of an imminent attack.

"He's only as strong as the machine he possesses…" Seth replied. He winced as Rotom opened fire on Rio. Fortunately, he was a bad shot and Rio was managing to dodge most of his strikes. "Unfortunately…that doesn't help us right now…"

A look of fear went over Syoran's face. Then, inexplicably, he started laughing instead . "If that was a _Team Rocket_ mech, it just might!"

"How so?" Seth asked in surprise.

"Well," Syoran said with a grin, "Team Rocket was never the most careful when building their machines…"

I grinned. "Well, too bad for them, then," I said, "What's your plan? Am I involved?"

"As a distraction," Syoran told me. I growled. I hated being a distraction. The distraction always had something nasty happen to them. "Now, run and get Psi, would you? I need to explain my plan to Seth."

I wanted to protest, but seeing how Rotom was easily holding everyone off (but still failing to do anything significant in return) I didn't bother. I could complain later. If Rotom _did_ land a direct hit, then we were in for trouble. So, I ran forward, dodging a stray rocket. Well, I didn't really _dodge_ it. It was never going to hit me anyway unless I jumped into its path.

"Stand still!" Rotom ordered irately, "I did not provide the extended ammunition plan and if you aren't all pacified by the time Giratina returns, I'll be forced to give him a refund!"

"Oh, how tragic," Nine drawled, "I feel _so_ sorry for you."

"Now you're getting on my nerves!" Rotom shouted.

I ran up to Psi, who was catching his breath sheltered in a crater. "Psi!" I called. He looked up sharply but relaxed again when he saw it was me.

"Hi, Spi'it," he replied, panting, "I'm tired already…"

I frowned at him. "You can be tired later! Right now, Syoran wants you for something," I instructed him. He nodded compliantly and teleported away just as a rocket landed four feet from our location and threw me to the ground. "Okay," I growled, "Now he's getting on _my _nerves!"

"Level Four Release!" Pikablu shouted, lighting up Rotom's shield. It barely caused it to flicker, though the ghost did stop firing while the attack lasted.

"Confuse Ray!" Nine added her attack to the barrage, but it too was deflected. Rotom cackled, the sound laced with static and very creepy.

"You fools!" he shouted, "I can sit up here all day and _nothing _you do will penetrate my shield!"

"Not true!" Rio shouted, "Psi can! He can teleport!"

Rotom paused, staring blankly at Rio. Then, with a start, he realized Rio was right and began looking around for Psi. He didn't have to look far, since the Abra appeared right in front of his face with Seth in his grip. "Gah! That is a cheap trick! I hate teleportation!"

"You…you'll like this less!" Seth said, defiance overshadowing his fear. He reached into the robot's head, phasing through it like it wasn't there, and began tearing things apart from the inside.

"Hey! Stop it! Get out!" Rotom screamed, swiping futilely at him. He launched a rocket, but Seth quickly got out of the way and he blew his body's own head off instead. "AH! I can't see!"

"Then come on out and you'll see j-just fine!" Seth said coldly, reaching in again. He strained, attempting to pull something out, as the robot began to spark and malfunction, small explosions and fires breaking out like a rash all over it. Its flight became unsteady and Rotom screamed in pain from within.

"Look out!" Lady Glacier shouted.

"I don't want to be crushed!" Rio screamed, dashing as far away as he could. In one way or another, we all got clear of the area before it slammed into the ground, kicking up an enormous dust cloud. However, there was no spectacular explosion, which was a bit disappointing. Considering that we were in a semi-confined space, it was probably a good thing though. When it settled, we saw Seth holding a small, orange ghost and wrapping it in black tendrils, much like an ancient mummy.

"Is that…Rotom?" Nine asked in surprise, "But it's so weak!"

"Isn't every evil thing weak when we see it for what it is?" Z growled, glaring at Rotom, "It's strength lies in appearances, not reality."

"Wow, Z," I drawled, "That's very philosophical of you."

Just then, Latios flew in, a big grin on his face. "We did it!" he announced, "The garrison is defeated! Only a few pockets still remain in some of the lower levels! We've won!"

We raised a cheer. It was good to see everyone smiling again, and this time for a real reason. We had done what we planned to do. Now, we just had to help the shades set up fortifications and go home.

"You think you've won?" Rotom cackled as Seth continued wrapping him up, "This battle is only beginning!"

"You've lost!" Rio shouted, pointing at him, "The fortress is ours now!"

"Not for long…" Rotom cackled, "Before we fought, I sent a message to Lord Giratina…" A deathly silence and a horror settled over us. Rotom's smile was the most horrifying thing I'd seen in a long time, not because it was threatening, but because he was so confident that it killed whatever hope had just been rising. "He's coming back… You all are going to die."

**Anyone who reviews doesn't get killed by Giratina!**

**Giratina: ****You cannot review your own story.**

**Rolf: Um...crud! Gotta run! Bye guys! See you later! Hopefully!**


End file.
